<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holy (alt: Chiaroscuro) by LightWright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196520">Holy (alt: Chiaroscuro)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightWright/pseuds/LightWright'>LightWright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Muggle, Asian Drama Vibes, CEO Draco, Dark Past, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Japan-raised Luna, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Mutual Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Secret Organizations, Slow Burn, druna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightWright/pseuds/LightWright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco, harried heir of Malfoy Motors, abandons novelist career to replace his ailing father as CEO, but the shareholders dislike his 'dissipated celibacy.' When he learns the faceless ASMRtist he can't sleep without listening to goes to the art dept. of his campus, he's determined to make her an offer she can't resist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood &amp; Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Heir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Methinks this reads like an Asian drama screenplay,<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>with winks at the Wizarding World,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ready? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> here goes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <span class="tlid-translation translation"> <span class="">第1章</span> </span> </strong> </span>
</p><p>Draco Malfoy exited the MM building late in the afternoon. The slanting autumn sun reflected in his shades and defined his form as though he belonged in the bustle of the upscale business district.</p><p>He felt vaporous.</p><p>The press attach posted by the revolving door quickly pocketed his lighter and trailed after him.</p><p>'Ah—Mr. Malfoy, Daily Prophet 'ere, how would you feel about a quick inter—'</p><p>The invitation was left unredeemed as Draco climbed into the black Audi parked on-street for his convenience.</p><p>Dobbs, the family chauffeur, butler, and green tea aficionado, drove off immediately. Wrinkles accented his eyes as he smiled in the rear view mirror.</p><p>'Now there's a somber look on you, Young Master,' he said, 'what seems to be the matter?'</p><p>Dobbs was a permanent fixture in Draco's life; been there since his first memory. He was the kind of person who aged backwards—had a whisper of eternal youth about him. He was always there, a surrogate parent, carpooling him around and asking him about his day on the way back to their estate. Draco called him Dobby when he was a kid. He'd grown out of the habit. 'Wish you hadn't,' Dobbs told him.</p><p>But unlike Dobbs, Draco didn't keep up with the 'child within.' He went about his duties with comfortable detachment. It was the mindset that kept him lean on his feet.</p><p>He needed it now more than ever.</p><p>Just this morning, his father's execs had reached an agreement.</p><p>'Your youth is prejudicial, Mr. Malfoy, and competition is pushing on that. Why don't you push back with the stable heir brand? Settle down, father a tot or two, all that committal jazz. Marriage is good PR.'</p><p>Owing his fluency in business language to his father, Draco knew an ultimatum when he heard one.</p><p>Not that his father's shares were in minority, but when senior shareholders reached consensus, they always got what they wanted. His father would probably agree with them anyway.</p><p>After all, it wasn't like he was just filling in.</p><p>'That's where my work ends and yours begins, son,' Lucius had said. Post-op after a heart failure, his old man was unambiguous about his intention to make the responsibility handover permanent. Over an improvised family dinner at St. Mungo Hospital, he had reminded Draco's mother, Narcissa, that her son was perfectly capable after his last internship, that no, he was not too young, that he, Lucius Malfoy, was already rounding up investors at his age, and that he'd asked for her hand in marriage not long after that.</p><p>Draco should have been flattered by his father's trust. The CEO mystique had even tempted him before; he'd gotten so used to emulating his father's every action growing up that succeeding him had once seemed like the ultimate gratification.</p><p>That changed in his mid-teens; right about the time he'd found himself an entirely different vocation.</p><p>Writing.</p><p>He'd already kick-started his authorial career with a self-published novel, written under a penname to keep his own dissociated. Tasting recognition for doing something he loved had ruined him for the world of affairs. It hadn't been a surprise to Dobbs; he'd watched him read through the manor's library like a moth on gossamer before he began scribbling words on spare papers, printed emails, his father's old balance sheets. He didn't know why the words 'flowed' out of him like that; they just did, all at once, and the best way to exorcise them was with a pen. Dobbs would stack up the piles of miscellaneous writing surfaces Draco shed in his trail until he remarked one day, 'why there we have it. You've got yourself enough of these for a proper book.'</p><p>There was a suggestion there, one Draco accepted.</p><p>When he published his novel last spring with minimal marketing, the lack of publicity contrasted with the quality of the book attracted the curious. There were newspaper articles, author reviews, nominations to prizes, even countless theories about his identity. Some likened his pen to a blend of Grisham and Dumas. He'd received plenty of emails of people explicating why they thought he was this or that writer. Publication houses were contacting him. When is your second book coming out, mystery writer? They wanted to know. He wanted to deliver.</p><p>But taking over his father's chair had changed his plans.</p><p>The white collar job pushed onto him now felt more like a leash than a distinction. He felt like a circus act, juggling his engineering studies and Malfoy Motors' corporate buffoons.</p><p>'I'm driving you to campus, Young Master,' Dobbs sing-sang randomly, drawing Draco out of his thoughts with his thick English accent. 'Your university, Hogwarts. That is where we are headed now.'</p><p>Draco ran a careless hand through his hair. He needed a haircut.</p><p>'They want me to get hitched,' he said tonelessly. 'The 'dissipated celibacy' is a kill-brand for investors, it would seem.'</p><p>'Dissipated?' Dobbs chuckled. 'Young Master, this qualifier does not fit you.'</p><p>'Tell that to the newspaper scandals messing with my public image.'</p><p>The old man sighed. Taking advantage of Draco's succession, competition had been sending paid actors to testify against the young heir; mostly women, and justice didn't have an answer for defamation when the allegations could be neither proven nor disproven. It was a loophole used by the underhanded world of business; and all was fair in the image war. Bad PR meant less consumers aligning with the brand, and more profit for the competitors. Draco couldn't help thinking what a bloody brilliant novel his life would make.</p><p>'You've barely cracked your twenties and you've already got a hefty lot on your plate,' Dobbs consoled, 'you'll have to take it in your stride. It'll forge your character; it's never good when life is too predictable.'</p><p>'And this is not?' Draco scoffed. 'This is exactly predictable, Dobbs, me taking on the business and throwing away writing.'</p><p>'Ahem,' Dobbs cleared his throat as was his habit before pronouncing wisdoms, 'if one advances confidently in the direction of his dreams, and endeavors to live the life he has imagined, he will meet with a success unexpected in common hours. Henry David Thoreau.'</p><p>Draco crossed his arms. Thoreau's philosophy would tell him to dump this job and move into the nearest forest. At least he could write in peace if he did.</p><p>'You're going to have to move out of campus, Draco.' Dobbs said.</p><p>'Yeah, I know.'</p><p>'I shall start looking for a condo near the headquarters next week. And for the marriage question,' Dobbs began hesitatingly, 'it will be my pleasure to look into it. Do I have your permission?'</p><p>'I suppose it doesn't matter if you do it now or later,' Draco mused, 'I'd be only delaying the inevitable.'</p><p>'Have no worries.' Dobbs said, parking in front of the university gates where an ornate H was embossed in gold, 'I know your character well, so I daresay I will have a good nose with it.'</p><p>Draco nodded. He frankly didn't care. He exited the car and stepped inside Hogwarts University. He marched through the prestigious grounds, passing a group of gardeners trimming flowers, technicians installing the latest attraction, and rich students whispering in his perimeter.</p><p>He'd already missed his classes for the day, so he made straight for the student residence and climbed to the flat he shared with Hogwarts' Geek Extraordinaire; Blaise Zabini.</p><p>His flat mate was a data scientist—part-time hacker. He collected funky figurines of anime characters, frequently sparred with 'luddites' on the importance of artificial intelligence, and spoke fluent Elvish. 'Good looks? Added bonus' read the T-shirt he owned in different colors.</p><p>Zabini was the only person beside his family to know that Slyther Rynn, the writer of <em>The Hallow Sinner of Azkaban</em>; a Count-of-Monte-Cristo-type justice novel, was Draco Malfoy, the harried heir who flew off from country to country and couldn't catch sleep when he tried.</p><p>'Hey beautiful,' Zabini smirked, watching Draco pop his collar open and chuck his vest on the nearest chair. 'Beautiful' served him a silent glare.</p><p>'Aw, look at you in that dapper suit and tie,' Zabini cooed, looking up from his complicated jumble of cords, computer screens, and self-devised technology, 'getting that bread for your unborn kids. You missed every single class this week; some professors have been throwing some subtle shade. 'Course, I defended you. I said you're not the rake they think you are, told 'em square in the face. I'm the Gimli to your Legolas after all.'</p><p>'Let them think what they like, Pain to my Neck.'</p><p>'That's not the nickname we agreed on! Come on, Master Rynn, admit that I have my uses, hmm?' Or does our friendship mean so little to you?'</p><p>'How many Red Bulls have you downed?'</p><p>Zabini smiled stupidly.</p><p>'I've lost count.'</p><p>'Still working on your little project?'</p><p>'Yep,' he pulled his headset down to rest around his neck. 'What about you? Exams start in two weeks. I know you always manage to get better grades than me, but the project is not going to make itself, and you know how Professor Snape is a nightmare to deal with. Not to mention you chose to work alone.'</p><p>'My only project right now is sleep.'</p><p>'Did you see those guys out there?' Blaise nodded toward the window. 'They're installing some fancy lights for a little in-campus show tonight. Not a clue what's celebrated, but I love me some fiesta.'</p><p>'You're going?'</p><p>'You bet your sweet bippy I am. Wanna come with? You need to loosen up.'</p><p>'I need to rest.'</p><p>'You need to stop being such a prude and mingle.'</p><p>'With angsty college kids who spend their time blogging rot about me? Let me think. No.'</p><p>'That's a fan blog, let me assure you. I admin, correcting the facts and all.'</p><p>'I'm not surprised.'</p><p>'Seriously, Drake. You're a college kid too, remember? Granted, you're running your father's business in your third year of uni. And you write like the…what did Shakespeare say again? The thing with the summer day? Or was it night?'</p><p>'I'm going to bed.'</p><p>'I mean it. You should live a little.'</p><p>'You should stop the caffeine.'</p><p>Draco shut the door of his room behind him.</p><p>'Sleep tight, beautiful!' Blaise called.</p><p>Draco threw on comfortable clothes before flopping onto his bed, his arm screening his eyes against the daylight. His phone vibrated a couple of times on his nightstand. He picked it up with a growl.</p><p><strong>Father </strong>(4:46 p.m.) <em>Dinner soon. Much to discuss.</em></p><p><strong>Mother </strong>(4:40 p.m.) <em>I've spoken to Dobbs, let us meet as soon as I come back from the Paris art exhibition xo.</em></p><p>
  <strong>-Stocks Alert-</strong>
</p><p>Malfoy Motors +0.15%</p><p>The last notification made him smile.</p><p><strong>YouTube </strong>(20 minutes ago)</p><p><em>Dream Moon </em>uploaded "Norse Lullabies and Mythology, Part 1."</p><p>He'd stumbled upon this channel over the summer, just as his father's sickness and his forced succession were taking place. The video "<em>The Hallow Sinner of Azkaban</em>: Soft-spoken Analysis" had popped into his recommendations.</p><p>The format threw him off. It was a girl. He couldn't see her face, just her dim bluish set up, but he could hear her voice. Quiet, sweet, like a mother putting her child to sleep. It made him frown. Reading the description box, he understood that the format was designed to be 'relaxing.' No matter, he only cared for the criticism. Hers wasn't thorough in the scholastic sense, it was fragmented, whimsical, and ran curiously deep; picking up on symbols he'd inserted in the plot for his entertainment alone. Her observations ended up being some of the most interesting he'd heard, and combined with her disarming voice, he'd unwittingly relaxed. It was purely accidental that her video had lulled him to sleep, he thought. Once, twice, thrice.</p><p>Practically every night.</p><p>Her channel was new; small but growing. Her videos involved telling stories, anecdotal or made up, her strangely imaginative way of phrasing things immediately translating into character ideas in Draco's authorial mind. Others were showcasing some of her sketches, explaining their specificities with unhurried grace. There was poetry in her work. The set up, the voice, the diction, all of it. Draco subscribed before long. It was some sort of therapy he hadn't known he needed. Not his biological clock. Not his curiosity. Not the fact that he'd wanted to ask Blaise to locate her with his technological hoodoo.</p><p>He put on his headphones and opened the new video by <em>Dream Moon. </em>A piano keyboard flashed into life. When her small hands began to play, he noticed the pink ring on her finger, her fingernails painted with flowers. She was her own universe. Her own novel. He itched to write it all.</p><p>
  <strong><br/>可爱</strong>
</p><p>A couple of hours later, Draco, fully dressed, walked into the flat's living room to find Blaise cussing at a mess of wires with a screwdriver in hand.</p><p>'Heya Drake. Going somewhere?'</p><p>'The lab. Gonna try to get some work done.'</p><p>'What about the garden fiesta?'</p><p>'No thanks.' Draco picked up his keys, lab coat slung over his arm. He was about to leave when he stopped, turning to Blaise.</p><p>'Hey Blaise.'</p><p>'What's up?'</p><p>'I'm moving out.'</p><p>Blaise looked up from his handiwork.</p><p>'Out? Like out out? From the campus?'</p><p>'Yes.'</p><p>'But—that's not a good idea. You're already super absent as it is. If you move out you might end up missing more classes.'</p><p>'This degree was just a prep for my takeover, which was supposed to happen much later.'</p><p>'Oh. Right. Man. I don't know what to say. As long as I can drop by from time to time I guess it'll be the same...'</p><p>'Sure, as long as you don't move in.'</p><p>'Why? You don't think I'd make a good wifey?'</p><p>'On the contrary, I've seen how your lab partner bosses you around.'</p><p>'You know I'm living for Granger's Tsundere attitude. I'm so blessed she accepted to work with me at all. I'll win her over with insistent gratitude.'</p><p>Draco shook his head. They stood in silence for a moment.</p><p>'I'll see you when I do, Zabini.' Draco said, throwing his friend a single nod before he left the flat.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>You see what I mean with the Asian Drama vibe? Campus, young CEO, fan blogs, newspaper scandals? Hehe. Would you like to see this story continue? Let me know :-) </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong><br/>
第2章</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>The Practicum building where Severus Snape reigned to the rules of Machiavelli—more feared than loved—, now rang with scuttling footfalls and muffled whispers as Draco carried himself across the polished marble floors. He recognized some drifting whispers from his industrious male classmates, passing him by with miscellaneous parts for their lab work; discussing whether he'd be expelled soon.</p><p>Draco wondered how Dumbly hadn't expelled him already.</p><p>He didn't mind the animosity coming in waves from the nerdy tier of ultra-competitive guys huddled up down the corridor, pretending to talk about the weather. If anything, it amused him. They were jelly over his high scores when he never showed up to half the classes, but they didn't know the machine he's been raised into; complex university grade mathematics were fed to him throughout high school at the hands of the best tutors in the country—he was privileged, they never stood a chance. He supposed he could take some credit for welcoming the challenge. Draco wasn't a tortured forced-prodigy, no, he <em>liked</em> it. He liked to write, no mistake about that, but his first vocation was science. That was why he wasn't dropping out himself; he enjoyed his program, he also happened to despise leaving things unfinished, and he refused failure. A trait he shared with his father. He flashed his student card at the ID scanner, and the lab's automatic doors slid apart, allowing him access. Snape was sitting cross-legged by his high-tech set up, thumbing across The Daily Prophet. The professor's hawkish features stirred with a slow rictus.</p><p>'Ah, there he is, our campus star.' He looked up at Draco, loose tendrils escaping the jet-black hair tied at the back of his neck, 'Do you realize that because of you, we have security posted outside pushing back the journalist vultures?'</p><p>'I beg your pardon?'</p><p>'You've missed this, haven't you? Here, be my guest.'</p><p>Draco took the newspaper, flipping to the gossip column where, sure enough, was a picture of broken hearted, well-paid women posing as his victims. Had he given a flying toss, he might have felt offended by how neither one of them would have stirred a morsel of attention from him had they actually met.</p><p>With a spiteful scoff, Draco flung the paper toward the nearest lab table and stared provokingly at his professor.</p><p>'You believe this?'</p><p>Snape crossed his arms, appraising him silently.</p><p>'I'm waiting, Prof.'</p><p>'No,' Snape answered in a dawdling drawl, 'I wouldn't believe it if they had deep faked you into it. That's not the issue. This must be stopped, for the integrity of our school.'</p><p>'Yeah well I've been too busy to track down the source of these. I'm no hacker either.'</p><p>'Oh, poppycock. You just couldn't be bothered, could you?'</p><p>'There's that too.'</p><p>'Well be bothered, kid, things like this will continue happening. You won't win through passive forbearance.'</p><p>'Who's trying to win anything? The whole thing has been a blur, it's been what, three months that I've taken over?'</p><p>'And those who are doing this know that. They want to nip you in the bud, so to speak, and if you do nothing, it'll be a cinch.'</p><p>'Ah, don't worry, my father's cronies have it all figured out for me.'</p><p>'What's that?'</p><p>'The salvaging power of holy matrimony,' Draco smiled, 'quixotic, yes?'</p><p>'That won't solve the problem.' Snape barked. 'Say you're married, you'll go from a serial fornicator to an adulterous jackass! How's that for your public image?'</p><p>'Nice, Prof.' Draco snickered. He felt for the other students who trembled in Snape's presence, unsuspecting of this side of him. 'What do you suggest, then?'</p><p>'You track them down. Now. Round up the best lawyers. Is your father sleeping on this?!'</p><p>'He's still recovering, I don't want to implicate him. I suppose he has seen this by now.'</p><p>'I won't supervise your project until this is settled.'</p><p>'Wow,' Draco pursed his lips, 'in that case, you'll help me take more days off? Other professors aren't happy with my absences. I'm already on the verge of getting expelled.'</p><p>'I'll handle Dumbledore. Settle this first, then we'll talk about the project file you've mailed me.'</p><p>Draco smiled, raising his hands in defeat. The two of them had been off to a bad start in his first year, Draco remembered, but a Malfoy didn't just accept challenges; he fed off of them. The idea of something outdrawing him kept him awake at night until he figured out how to nail it down, make it his. The more Snape provoked him, the more Draco delivered. By now, they had developed a silent understanding; Snape didn't consider Draco as his inferior; and Draco saw Snape as his grouchy mentor, who would most likely become a long-term friend after graduation.</p><p>'Oh, and if you've gotta marry,' Snape added on an afterthought, 'don't pick someone who'll make you look good in pictures and make you miserable behind closed doors. I'll affect your efficiency in work.'</p><p>'I appreciate your concern over my efficiency in work and the misery corollary I will remember to avoid.'</p><p>'One more thing,' Snape said, 'your biomimicry project.'</p><p>'Yes?'</p><p>'Consider it accepted.'</p><p>Draco smiled, tipping his invisible hat, before exiting the lab.</p><p>'Hmm,' Snape scoffed, 'charming little brat.'</p><p>Shirking the unwanted attention was not something Draco had ever thought of doing; it was there, he didn't care, and that was the end of the story. Now, however, he found himself taking a narrow passageway on the fringes of campus, crossing the West Bridge, passing the koi fish pond, and finally, reaching Hogwarts' outsized greenhouse. Draco wasn't sure why he kept finding himself in front of it whenever he was 'visiting campus,' as Blaise put it.</p><p>A domed structure of white wrought iron stood against the stretch of land behind the residential buildings, scavenging the waning light of day for its own potted residents, coils of vegetations clambering behind the wistful mystery of frosted glass panels. The abandoned botanical garden feel was meticulously maintained by the university board's resident anthophile; Helga Hufflepuff.</p><p>'Time is timeless and it pricks through your soul, a flower at a time.' Read the slab of stone at the entrance; an original composition from Madam Hufflepuff, whose eccentricity was well celebrated in modern poetry circles. Her anthology on urbanity and nature had been required reading in their first year's architecture module. Draco hadn't minded it. It was on the gushy self-righteous side, but that, he suspected, was the prerogative of the poet. Draco was no poet, but he liked a good poem. There was something slow about it, an invitation to take your time, explore the world word by word, away from oblong oak meeting tables and sneering, well-fed shareholders. He should invite Hufflepuff to his next briefing; she'd blunder in wearing some ridiculous brooch, pull the men's ears and lecture them on the "horrors of post-industrial capitalism" for the "flowery soul within." He smiled at the image. It would be nothing less than spectacular.</p><p>He never noticed the girl, mismatched gloves and a thick wool scarf mounding over her pink nose, pulling her luggage trolley to the side to scan the campus map handed to her at the reception. A sunray reflecting off the back of the distant greenhouse drew her attention.</p><p>She had heard of it, the beauty of the campus was all around astounding, but the greenhouse, even from afar, looked positively enchanting. She wished she could run up to it and explore it right then; the portfolio that had earned her a full-tuition scholarship to the prestigious Hogwarts Academy of Art and Applied Sciences had been, after all, inspired by nature. Being brought up in a rural Japanese town with landscapes fit for dreamlands had shaped her aesthetic perceptions. Her childhood town where trains and public transit were still discussed projects, where roads were too narrow for cars, where her friends would race her to Satou-san's Dagashiya* to spend their small allowance on 10 ¥ chocolates, where the mountain breeze blew at her hair in hot summer days of somen noodles and ice popsicles. The sweet smell of spring, the neighbors nursing her to health while her parents were away, the shared meals at Koharu's house, taking pots of milk to Kuro-Cat's kittens by the post office, traditional festivals and money envelopes with her name calligraphed in Katakana,* her elementary teacher's farewell party when she moved to Tokyo with her new husband…how foreign it had felt then, the world outside of her childhood town. She saw snippets of it on TV, over family hot pots on the heated kotatsu table, watched tourists come and go, flowing different tongues, bearing distant memories, but Luna had never known anything beyond her town, where peaches were ripe and fragrant and tasted sweeter than honey, where the stars shone brighter at night than the artificial light from the scarce lampposts, where the legends of spirits were whispered in one another's ears, and where everybody called her <em>kawaii kinpatsuko</em>; little blonde cutie. Luna believed she would never leave.</p><p>Until she did. Alone with her father, in mourning. That was ten years ago.</p><p>Luna batted her lashes. There was something about the greenhouse. She smiled. As soon as she was settled, it would become her drawing haunt.</p><p>At that moment, she was accosted by the residence concierge, Minerva McGonagall. She was a thin old woman with a pointed nose and strict robes emblazoned with the university's coat of arms.</p><p>'You're Miss Luna Lovegood, yes?'</p><p>Luna bowed respectfully at the elder woman; a habit that resurfaced often, but she didn't mind. Albeit looking strange, it was part of her cultural heritage.</p><p>'Yes,' she spoke quietly.</p><p>'Very good, I was hoping you wouldn't lose yourself on the way.' McGonagall was already moving across the neatly trimmed lawn down a winding path of stone leading into the girls' building, and as Luna followed her, she noticed a dark-clad, tall masculine figure at the edge of the greenhouse. She blinked. Combed-back blond hair; the kind of blond that looked white in the starlight, she knew from painting, but before she could make out his traits, he walked off, a lab coat thrown over his shoulder.</p><p>Her large blue eyes lit up the way they did when curiosity prickled her senses, when she was a child and Koharu hid something from her,</p><p>Or when she found a landscape to paint.</p><p>'This way, Miss Lovegood.'</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
可爱</strong>
</p><p>'This will be your accommodation,' McGonagall said, showing her inside a bright flat tiled in pink and white, with window settees and a shared living area. 'To be shared with Miss Ginerva Weasly, second year media studies, and Miss Hermione Granger, third year data science. There,' she said as Ginny exited her room in a bright blue dress with white clouds, her short hair drawn up in a messy ponytail, 'this is Ginerva, she w—'</p><p>'Are you our new flatmate?!' Ginny exclaimed, 'Luna, right?'</p><p>'Lovely to meet you,' Luna smiled.</p><p>'Of course! I'm Ginny! I didn't imagine you'd be so cute!' Ginny grinned, 'here, I'll help you with the luggage.'</p><p>As Luna expressed her gratitude with a polite bow, McGonagall, seeing that she wasn't quite needed with Ginerva's proactive helpfulness filling the bill, equipped Luna with a little booklet with rules and phone numbers and excused herself.</p><p>'Even your luggage is cute!' Ginny opined, 'Are those sunflowers hand painted? Oh, right, you go the art school, right?'</p><p>Luna nodded, unwrapping her scarf.</p><p>'Oh!' Ginny fawned, ogling at her face, 'you're super cute, honest! Totally my type of cute flatmate. What makeup brand do you use?'</p><p>'Er, I don't—'</p><p>'Oh, don't tell me! It's the no-makeup makeup trend right? Darn I could never pull that one off…'</p><p>Luna smiled, half-amused, half-dismayed by her new acquaintance.</p><p>The door unlocked behind them, allowing in a frazzled Hermione Granger.</p><p>'Oh, hi,' she said, surveying the newcomer. 'You're the new flatmate, right? I'm Hermione Granger. Excuse me, I need to make a quick phone call…I just spotted a journalist inside the girls residence, seriously, I can't believe that pretentious prick has brought his drama all the way over here!'</p><p>'Oh! You mean that Malfoy guy?! He's all over the news. Er, sorry Luna, you probably have no idea who we're talking about. Since you're here, you better know what's what, and I'll be glad to fill you in.'</p><p>'Oh yeah, you've come to the right place for that.' Hermione said, dialing a number from the pinboard, 'Media studies is just a cover up for her true vocation, gossip studies—Hello, yes, I'd like to report a man infiltrating the girl residence…yes, dressed in a kaki jacket, black trousers, no moustache…yes, he was asking the girls here if Draco Malfoy did…something here, too….of course…oh no, I'm very angry about this…okay, thanks. Goodbye.'</p><p>Hermione blew a vagrant hair from her face.</p><p>'I just talked to the secretary,' she clucked her tongue, 'they're sending someone in. I can't believe the media obsession, like, coming to investigate whether he's compromised anyone here? Who even cares about him?!'</p><p>'A lot of people,' Ginny laughed, 'and anyway, he's money, and I wouldn't be surprised if they're doing him the dirty. I study this stuff; can't see why else these scandals would only spring up in his third year, right when he takes over his dad's company. Wasn't he just busy winning awards and breaking Dumbledore's annual invention seminars with his and Snape's projects?'</p><p>'Whatever, I just hope they get this clown outside,' Hermione sighed, grabbing a water from the mini fridge, 'by the way, Luna, your room is this one, next to Ginny's. Do you need help with anything?'</p><p>'I'm all right, thank you…er Her-?'</p><p>'Hermione, pleasure to meet you.'</p><p>'Luna Lovegood, I would bow to convention and say the pleasure is all mine, but isn't it selfish to deprive you from pleasure in the absolute?' Luna tilted her head pensively.</p><p>'You're funny!' Ginny cheered, 'Oh, what do you two think about my pretty sky dress? Cute, right? I'm wearing it to tonight's party.'</p><p>'I don't even know if it's safe with these undercover journalists running amok in our midst.' Hermione said, gulping down her water with frustrated verve.</p><p>Luna had just pushed her things into her new room; a blank slate open with decorative possibility, when her eyes fell on a copy of The Daily Prophet that rested on the coffee table.</p><p>'Oh, curious?' Ginny smiled, following Luna's gaze, 'I'll show you <em>le scandale</em>,' she said in a decent French accent, 'wait for it…' she flipped through the pages, '…aha! Here we are.'</p><p>'Don't show her that stuff, there's more to university life that some haughty CEO's polyamorous adventures. This is Hogwarts! We have a frigging sauna!'</p><p>'Polyamorous…CEO?' Luna repeated.</p><p>'Yeah, him.' Ginny said, flipping the pages to show her a picture of the accused. 'This,' she smiled knowingly at Luna's expression, 'is Draco Malfoy. It's obviously a terrible picture, we can barely see his profile, but it'll help you spot him easily enough. Broody thing, I'll say, and, well, the story is that his father got sick so he took over the company's reins too early. I mean he's still an undergrad. He doesn't hang around campus because he's busy with all his business stuff, but when he does, you can tell…there's something...different in the air, ya know, this pic,' Ginny smacked her lips, 'is nothing. The real thing is undefeatable eye candy.'</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes.</p><p>Luna focused on the picture. Greenhouse.</p><p><em>Mitsuketa</em>. <em>Found you.</em></p><p>'So, Luna, would you like to come to this party? I reckon it'll be a good chance for you to get to know people, all of that.'</p><p>'I have my work cut out for me with the unpacking and all, but thank you for suggesting, Ginny. Can I ask you if these rooms have sound isolation?'</p><p>'Ah, don't worry, these are student flats. You won't hear a thing. Well, let's get ready, 'Mione, your girl has a dress to show off!'</p>
<hr/><p>Dagashiya: candy shop</p><p>Katakana: Japanese writing system, used in part for foreign names. This is how Luna looks like in this system: ルナ</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fascination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong><br/>
第</strong><strong>3章</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>The neon lights glared at him like some kitsch portal to Geek Orbit as Draco walked inside a dingy cybercafé. The green-haired man at the reception desk treated him to a taunting sneer. 'What can I do you for, pretty boy?'</p><p>'I'm looking for Nott.' Draco said, wincing at the invasive music blaring from mega-sized speakers overhead. The tacky atmosphere pressed thickly against him, making his lips curl in displeasure.</p><p>The man's slit eyebrow rode up.</p><p>'Should've figured. You don't look the type to come here at recess. Notty doesn't take clients today.'</p><p>'He'll take <em>me</em>.' Draco said smoothly. 'Where can I find him?'</p><p>'At the back, cubicle 58,' said the receptionist, brushing though his loud hair, 'hubris is nice, but money is speech around here, pretty boy.'</p><p>'Good thing I have a lot to say,' Draco scoffed, turning to wend through the crowd of gamers spitting obscenities in their mics, lights dimming as he progressed into the cubicle maze, passing morbid sights of passed out, middle-aged men with flatulent stomachs balancing up empty noodle cups. The cubicle n°58 was plunged in darkness. Nott's form materialised behind the blue light of a double-screen setup, face down on his keyboard, dozing off.</p><p>'Theo,' Draco said, tapping his shoulder, 'wake up.'</p><p>Nott stirred slowly, detaching himself from the keyboard and squinting up, bleary-eyed. A slow smile tugged up his mouth.</p><p>'Don't you know that a sleeping maiden should only be woken up by true love's kiss?' He protested lazily. 'Forever the unromantic, Malfoy.'</p><p>'I need your help.'</p><p>'I can see that.' Nott stretched luxuriously, crushing a yawn in his first. 'Your superior CEO hide is in the mud, so you come all the way to Notty, the hacker banned from worldwide higher education. Except China. Did I tell you their government sent me a job proposal?'</p><p>Draco snorted at the bag of chips and the cans of soda littering his desk.</p><p>'Let's go for dinner, I can't stay here a second longer and you're not banned from nutritional food.'</p><p>'I love it when you ask me on a date so out of the blue.' Nott laughed, swinging his laptop under his arm.</p><p>'I'll step out for a minute, Jazz,' He said to the addled receptionist, who hadn't expected the overbooked, overworked hacker to grant a waking second to the pretty boy, 'high school mate,' Nott winked, before joining Draco outside.</p><p>'Nice ride,' Nott whistled at the black convertible parked down the street, 'so where are you taking me?'</p><p>'Anywhere half-decent,' Draco said, unlocking his car, the double beep eliciting a grin from Nott. 'Shiver me timbers, Malfoy, in that I'll follow you to the end of the world.'</p><p>They drove off downtown, Nott nodding appreciatively at the engine's rich roar as he busied his laptop, ghosting the social media of Draco's many lady-victims. In the accommodating fold of a 'half-decent' French restaurant, Nott chewed absentmindedly at his steak, scouring the bank accounts of the involved girls for a connecting trace. 'Follow the money,' he sing-sang, 'and sure enough, the money transfers are from the same source.'</p><p>'Does it say who?' Draco asked, leaning back into his chair with his arms crossed.</p><p>'Weirdly enough, yeah. Usually people cover up their tracks, give me a bit of a chase, but whoever's done this didn't even bother. Got the bank account number right here.'</p><p>'Find who.'</p><p>'On it,' Nott said. A few moments lapsed before he smirked. 'Why slap me thrice and hand me to me mama.' He looked up at Draco, his smirk bubbling over into a toothy smile. He turned the laptop screen toward Draco. 'Recognize her?'</p><p>Draco frowned at the picture of the brunette posing in front of a pool with a ridiculous poodle. The name came back to him. Pansy Parkinson.</p><p>'She's the heiress to Basilisk Inc.' Nott savored a fresh bite from his plate. 'Looks like she wanted you to find her. Smells like personal vendetta to me.' He nipped at a breadstick musingly. 'Did you break the damsel's heart?'</p><p>Draco's face darkened.</p><p>'You did, didn't you?'</p><p>'Thanks, Nott. I'll handle it from here.'</p><p>'Fine, keep your secrets. Here's her number.' He scribbled it on his paper napkin, 'Anything else, lover boy?'</p><p>'Not for the moment.' Draco slid a thick wad of cash across the table. 'For your trouble.'</p><p>'You're really after my heart, aren't you? First a dinner date, then this? Didn't have to be so generous…' Nott smiled, weighing the package against his palm.</p><p>'You shouldn't be wasting in that dump.'</p><p>'I,' Theo sighed, 'am starting my own coding business, I'm actually leaving soon.' He held up his reward, beaming, 'this will be great help.'</p><p>'China?'</p><p>'Yeah, they're the only ones that'll have me. I reckon I'll like it there, plus the country's big enough I might end up bumping into the girl of my dreams.' He leaned over the table, speaking quietly. 'I got money, now, Draco. I got everything I wanted. But isn't this gig all too lonely, man? Especially the nights, hell, the nights! I don't think I can go on any longer without a sweet lass to hold this winter. Just that makes me want to settle down, do a real job, come home to my wife's dinner and have her fussing over me instead of having to be picked up by your pretentious self to remember to eat real food. No offense, it's delicious. But it gets old, ya know.'</p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes, offering no response.</p><p>'Oh, don't pretend you don't know. I know your deal. In high school, you've always acted above everything and everyone, and now you're being all aloof in your fancy can't-touch-me suit. In reality, you're just as hungry for someone to lie down beside, innit? You want someone to get to you. But because of your superiority complex, you'd rather live in your head.'</p><p>Draco smiled. That might have been wildly accurate, but now that reality was catching up, he had no issue receding into his comfortable detachment, watching events pan out outside his volition, knowing that he was agile enough to manipulate the outcomes when it suited him. But the reality was that his job, his future marriage, it was all written down for him, and all mutiny would fall feckless at his feet before it had the chance to soar.</p><p>'If you're done trying to hack my character too, let's go, I need to be back before my campus gates shut,' Draco rose to his feet, sliding into his black coat. 'I'll drive you back.'</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
可爱</strong>
</p><p>'Oh the campus is so pretty,' Luna spoke airily over the phone, balancing herself on her pink-socked tiptoes down the living room of her new flat, 'I wish you could have come seen it! Of course, I know you are too busy with The Quibbler...yes, I just set up my things in my new room...I think I will be filming again this week...yes,' she laughed, 'I know that, daddy..my flatmates are lovely...I'll go down to the cafeteria to have dinner now...ramen...you're right, I don't expect much from Western ramen either, but I am craving it either way...okay, you too. Sweet dreams, bye bye.' A sigh escaped her lips as she hung up. This was new.</p><p>It was the first time she had ever been away, on her own, without her father, talking to him from a different city, sleeping under a different roof. The gift of Hogwarts was sweet, but this was bitter, the first separation from her father in nineteen years.</p><p>He had cheered her on so heartily when she had won the scholarship, and Luna had every intention of bringing him back her hard-earned recognition home.</p><p>She didn't have a choice.</p><p>As it was, their financial situation was in rocky waters. Her father's editorial now suffered more than ever from the competition of the large market oligopolies. Luna wouldn't wait. Starting tomorrow, she would look for a part-time job and start saving up in anticipation of life's unexpected little mishaps, and, incidentally, art supplies. She liked to make her own paints with natural pigments, but academic excellence, she had learned from her first year in art school, had more rigorous, standardized, <em>expensive</em> expectations.</p><p>On this resolution, she twisted on her warm muffler and exited the residence building. The iron light posts shone nicely against the night, the smell of freshly mowed lawn hanging pleasantly in the air. She could hear the noises of the garden party at a distance. Unfolding her pocket campus map, she began making her way down a path of embedded stone tiles, lined with solar floor lights, until she reached the large cafeteria building, positioned to the east of the main Hogwarts castle. The ceilings were high, the atmosphere cool and eerie, perhaps because it was nearly empty. She located the Asian buffet, presented her awarded unlimited cafeteria card (the scholarship was very generous), and settled at a solitary table to enjoy her meal. Her ramen bowl seemed to have been chef-prepared, she realized, as it tasted nearly authentic. Emotion swelled in her chest. She couldn't wait to tell her father. Suddenly, in the large, empty hall, she felt a little small, and she missed her parents. Her mother would have been proud of her, she knew, but the twinge of loss was a constant specter. She was always imagining her, imagining what she would say, speaking to her in the intimacy of her heart, hearing the answer somewhere between the earth and the sky. Luna could feel her mother's pride, as though it had outlived her, and she couldn't wait to make it grow. She looked at life like this; beautiful things can only grow, reaching up like May flowers toward the light.</p><p>With a sated belly, Luna stepped outside the cafeteria. She considered venturing a peek inside the greenhouse, then remembered it would be closed at this time of the night. A recorder appeared in front of her, startling her. She looked up to find a man in a trench coat leering crookedly in the dark.</p><p>'Hullo miss.'</p><p>'Are you lost?' Luna deadpanned, her entire composure shifting to a state of alert calm. It was a side of her that people who mistook her for an easy prey were usually baffled to discover. 'You're a journalist, yes? You shouldn't be here.'</p><p>'Maybe I should. How would you feel about making some money?'</p><p>'Ah…I suppose you would like me to testify against...what was his name again...ah, yes, Draco Malfoy?' Quite the unusual name, too, she thought. It was very nice.</p><p>'Yes, we're trying to drag him to court,' the man said, waving a roll of banknotes in the air, 'you've suffered from his harassment as well, haven't you? Justice must prevail, am I right?' he added in a mock-solemn voice, eyeballing the money roll suggestively.</p><p>'It would seem that you are now engaging in harassment yourself, sir. I myself consider it a nuisance, but I suppose you will find someone else to buttonhole if I let you leave.'</p><p>'Oh? A little sweet thing like you, let me leave? I will leave when I'm good and ready.'</p><p>'Hmm,' Luna continued, barely hearing him, 'I suppose I could submit you.'</p><p>'You and what army, darling? Listen, you're overthinking this. Just take this cash, buy yourself something nice, and give me what I want.'</p><p>'I think you should leave, now. I can escort you.'</p><p>'I will not.' The man snapped, his sickly smile giving way to his frustration over Luna's enigmatic blabber, 'If you're not willing, don't waste my time, plenty others will accept. One thing I've learned from doing this business is that you ladies love easy money.'</p><p>With a long-suffering sigh, Luna yanked the lapel of his coat, her sharp attack swaying his equilibrium, and tripped him down, twisting his arm behind his back, pinning him under her leg arrestation style. The man gasped against the ground, his eyes protruding with shock. 'Wha...WHAT THE HELL JUST...'</p><p>'Don't move,' she directed, slipping her phone out of her crescent-shaped shoulder bag and dialing a number from McGonagall's booklet. The journalist coughed and sputtered, screeching insults, twisting madly, ordering her to release him. Luna never budged, secure in her strategic domination of his arm rather than her own strength. Listening closely, she heard the deep rev of a car nearby, parking, the door clicking shut with a single beep.</p><p>A man moved at the edge of her vision, looking as though he was about to glide away around the bend when he spotted them, stopped, and began walking in their direction.</p><p>'The person you wish to drag to court is coming this way,' Luna observed, recognizing his built as he split the night, hands in his coat pockets, 'should I let you converse with him? Disagreements ought to be fixed, you know, life is too short.'</p><p>'Who the hell are you?' the journalist spat, 'just my bloody luck to fall on a martial arts trained minx.'</p><p>'Yes, the world is a harsh place for small town people. One is never too prepared. Dear, you look awfully dehydrated,' she commented, 'I suppose your job is hectic and one forgets these things, but you should remember to drink more water.'</p><p>The man beneath her frowned in confusion, trying to wiggle free from her grip only to curse in pain as she tightened her pressure on his arm. Down his slanted field of vision, he could see a shadow loom closer until a pair of slick oxfords pointed at his nose.</p><p>Draco took in from up close what he had seen from afar; a full grown man biting the dust under a small, long-haired blond. Luna looked up serenely, making out his face in the dim-lit area, watching him as he crouched down to her level. A gifted face, she mused, carved to the rules of symmetry, overlooked by the stilling light of his eyes. Draco calculated her. Small, elvish face, and what seemed to be a classic case of angel eyes. His mind went blank for a split second; a sense of foreboding spiked in him. 'You called security?'</p><p>Luna nodded calmly, silently appreciating the timber of his voice.</p><p>'He didn't hurt you?'</p><p>Luna shook her head, holding his gaze with her transfixing blues, smiling companionably, as though the whole thing was routine for her.</p><p>'You asking her? You prick, I'm the one with my face in the bloody dirt!' Growled the journalist, wiggling again, for good measure, but in vain.</p><p>Draco noted the wild contrast between her fickle frame and the mastery of her hold with a cant of his head, lips slackening as though to say nothing, collecting into a firm line as he focused on the journalist.</p><p>'Looking good, chief.' Draco said, throwing an arm over his knee, his silver ring catching the moonlight, his scent dancing around Luna, 'You've saved me the bore of paying Parkinson the compliment of calling her myself. Tell her to meet me at the Malfoy Motors building tomorrow, 8 a.m.'</p><p>'Hey how...who told you it's her?!'</p><p>'A dinner date.' Draco scoffed to himself.</p><p>Security in the form of a lanky, balding man and his pet dog, finally arrived to cuff the man, and Luna hastily excused herself to the cafeteria, while Argus Filch questioned the journalist in his strained, squeaky voice. Luna returned a moment later with a bottle of water, and gave it to the journalist as a parting gift before Argus nudged him away toward the back gates, where a police car awaited.</p><p>Draco stood back and watched her—he wasn't sure he'd ever watched someone like that.</p><p>'You're new here?' The question slipped from the restraining dam of his lips. It wasn't like Draco even knew a fraction of the campus kids, but he had no doubt in his mind that she wasn't part of this scene. Something foreign hung to her.</p><p>Luna nodded.</p><p>'In that case, forget this incident. I'll make sure this kind of thing won't happen again,' he began to retreat, unable to turn away completely just yet. She'd put up quite the spectacle, and his inner spectator was thoroughly intrigued.</p><p>Luna smiled again and his eyes fell to her lips. Hell, some of Nott's drivel had gotten under his skin.</p><p>''Night.' He turned away resolutely, his long legs swallowing the path toward the male residence building in rapid strides, bearing no appearance of wanting to go back and ask her something, hear her voice. His self-control was well-honed, however, and soon, he’d convinced himself he had no business talking to her. That kind of girl happened like a passing fancy, disappearing before one could be sure, without a name to be called by. While the writer in him wouldn't have left, he preferred the him that did.</p><p>It was a merely sober understanding that certain things were well past the limit of his self-control. Her eyes flashed at him, fresh in his memory. He damned Theodore Nott under his breath.</p><p>'Good night,' Luna said tardily, watching him disappear.</p><p>She had seen a landscape of seawater, beautiful from a distance, restless and magnetic from up close. She was comforted by the knowledge that such waters could never flood her.</p><p>Her mother's warning still rang in her ears, telling her to be careful of the restless waters of the world, liquid charm astir until you fell inside and drowned.</p><p><em>No</em>, Luna smiled contentedly, making her way back to her residence at a leisurely gait. She could see her new flat-mates waving at her from a distance.</p><p><em>Not me</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong><br/>
第4章</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>I've seen your message, Father. No need to involve Rodolphus at this stage. I'll settle this today. Take a rest, call you later.</em>
</p><p>Draco placed his phone on his executive desk, still arranged with his father's memorabilia, and leaned back into the upholstered leather chair, fixing the clock opposite from him. He allowed his eyes to drift shut, his sleep deprivation a reminder that the Malfoy Motors' new ad campaign proposals he had carved the night poring over were a flaming disaster. Not only was he not getting a moment's revision for his impending exams, he now needed to add to his responsibilities the hunt for a decent creative concept pitcher before the end of the week.</p><p>'Mr. Malfoy?' Came the expected knock from his father's secretary, now his, her stern, efficacious face squeezing through the door opening, 'Miss Parkinson is here to see you.'</p><p>'Thanks, Dorothea.'</p><p>The secretary stepped to the side and the fashionably angular, branded figure of Pansy Parkinson swaggered inside, outpaced by her own perfume. Her hair was luxuriously foamed in neat, perky ringlets, and her dark lipstick flashed over a white smile. She looked every inch like the cover girl model she'd done everything in her power to become.</p><p>'Finally,' she flirted, 'well, what took you? You really make a woman wait, Draco Malfoy.'</p><p>'Sit.' Draco offered dryly.</p><p>Pansy looked over her shoulder at the repairman awkwardly jabbing at the air con in the corner.</p><p>'Er, hola!' said the latter, his thick English accent refuting any possibility of Spaniard origins. Luckily, Pansy didn't seem to notice. Worse, she replied in Italian 'ciao!'</p><p><em>Just the pair, </em>Draco thought. <em>Let's get this over with.</em></p><p>'Don't mind the...whatever he's doing.' He began, his voice calm and authoritative, 'So, Parkinson, first and last time we met was at my father's retirement party. You've gone through a lot of trouble bludgeoning my name since. What gives?'</p><p>'I should perhaps remind you that I attended as your betrothed of 14 years, only to have you deny me any sliver of civility.' Pansy snickered, rolling her eyes. 'Me, a bloody 10 on every possible scale. I had broken up with my first long term boyfriend over you, a millionaire, I'll add, and you rejected me.' She pouted. 'That was mean.'</p><p>Draco wore no emotion on his face. Their parents had barely discussed the possibility of a future alliance when they were kids, it had since been forgotten—nobody had moved a step toward making it official apart from Parkinson, appearing suddenly after his father's hospital discharge to 'offer her support' with a failed plan of seduction.</p><p>'Is that what prompted the vicious attack on my honor, I wonder?'</p><p>'Please, what honor? Don't get on the moral high ground with me, Malfoy. Men are entitled, slutty jerks, the lot of them. I have seen my share.'</p><p>Draco was quiet. She would do his bidding unwittingly. All he had to do was watch.</p><p>'You need a trophy wife and that's fine,' she continued, taking advantage of what she thought to be his silent attention, 'I can deliver. I was raised to deliver. Your parents and mine discussed our marriage when we were six!'</p><p>'You've no idea what I need, Parkinson.'</p><p>'So what did you do?' She continued obliviously, 'I wanted to be there for you after your father's surgery, and you denied the very idea of a future with me? In front of my own family? I've been modeling since I was 3! I've been on the hottest magazines and dated the hottest actors! I'm a freaking QUEEN! And you think I'm not good enough for you? How? How am I not good enough?!'</p><p>'Good enough?' Draco slanted his head back, eyes hardening over her, nailing her to her seat. 'Does your dicey father skip through remodeled women because he's looking for the 'one'?' He watched her bravado crumble, 'You've been sold a lie, Parkinson. For men like your father, women like you exist to be sampled, one after the other. You'll never be enough.'</p><p>'You jerk...' she laughed coldly, wiping a furtive hand over her lash extensions.</p><p>'I'm not the kind of man you've prepared yourself to accommodate, Parkinson.'</p><p>'That's why I want you! Can't you see?!' She threw an arm in the air. 'You're different!'</p><p>'So I am. How do you plan to accommodate me if you're not?'</p><p>Pansy scoffed, holding up her manicured fingernails for display.</p><p>'I've gone this far and I'm not going back.' She declared, 'You need me, now. I can help you fix your image. You think anyone else would take you after I've tarnished your rep so wide and large?'</p><p>'Spare me the charity of your concern. You and I are incompatible.'</p><p>'Oh, I've suspected it. Saint Draco likes the innocent little girl types, yeah?' She snorted. 'Well too bad, what innocent blushy little girl will take you now, the notorious womanizer? No family will allow you near their daughter. I'm sure you'll be pestered about this for the next decade after what I've done, it'll haunt you in every interview, people will see nothing else anywhere you go, and that's your punishment for refusing me. Don't worry, though, I can play the innocent lassie for you if that's your thing. I can give you everything you want, and I'm not backing down when this is clearly working. See? You'd never invited me to your office before. Father is a ruthless man, but he's at least taught me the virtues of persistence. I'll do all it takes to have you.'</p><p>'I see,' Draco nodded curtly. She had said what he needed to hear, and he'd heard enough, judging by the profound repulsion now adding to his mental strain. Time to wrap it up.</p><p>'Officer,' he said to the man in the back. 'You've recorded the lady's testimony?'</p><p>'That I did.' Came the reply, all pretense of foreign accents vanished in a thick Cockney.</p><p>Pansy turned around in shock, watching the repairman walk up to Draco's desk and flash his badge at her.</p><p>'You're under arrest for aggravated defamation, Miss Parkinson.'</p><p>The model blanched, now looking around her with a panicked, helpless gasp, her voice cracking when she stuttered, 'You're kidding...he was a cop? You didn't...No...'</p><p>The officer moved to cuff her and her eyes became round with fear, her body frozen in place. Draco stopped him.</p><p>'Hold on a sec.' He looked at the trembling woman, 'You'll take it all back, right, Parkinson? You said you can play the innocent chit on demand? If that's true, I won't press any charges.'</p><p>'I...I can't…please…'</p><p>'You get one chance and this is it, Parkinson. Do we have an agreement?'</p><p>'Yes...damn you...yes, I'll stop.' She cried with relief, her mascara streaking down her cheeks. 'Damn you, Malfoy...' She wiped her face angrily.</p><p>'Officer Crabbe here is my friend,' Draco said, 'You're very lucky that's the case. Someone else would have observed the protocol and embarked you for a round of long, agonizing paperwork and forced detainment until your father finally used his connections to bail you out.'</p><p>'No...please, you don't know him. Father would kill me. Worse, he would disown me!'</p><p>'You've gotta be the luckiest felon I've met since I got this badge put on me,' Crabbe croaked, his burly hands planted on his round sides, 'We'll still keep a close eye on you, Miss Parkinson. You better not try anything fishy, or the next fish we'll feed the newspapers will be you.'</p><p>'I'll stop. I won't do this again.' She wailed. 'Please just let me go. Draco, I'm sorry, all right? Just let me go.'</p><p>'I'm not holding you back.'</p><p>Nodding quickly in panicked gratitude, Pansy darted out, firmly clutching her designer bag.</p><p>Draco sighed. He suddenly felt exhausted.</p><p>'Dobbs,' he spoke in his phone, 'She's going down to the reception. Follow her.'</p><p>'Certainly, young master.'</p><p>'I take it you're not done with her yet?' Crabbe said, commandeering Parkinson's seat with a loud huff.</p><p>'I don't think she could have pulled this off alone. I need to know who she calls now.'</p><p>'Smart. But shouldn't you have forced her to do a public declaration? She's got a point. I'd never allow my daughter near someone with your history.'</p><p>Draco smiled, his hand resting on his face like a mask. 'You think if I were to want someone, I'd let her go? Challenge excites me, Vince. To hell with my image. You better believe I'd make her mine.'</p><p>'I s'ppose it would be nothing short of a miracle for someone to finally catch your conceited attention. I believe ye, mate.' Crabbe chuckled. 'To be frank, I always thought you'd end up getting arranged with some trophy wife myself.'</p><p>'I know what you mean,' Draco smiled. He'd even convinced himself that any arranged marriage with a woman who knew her boundaries and gave him space would be fine if it came with the job description. His own parents had made it work like that, though he supposed they got luckier than some. But seeing the effect a fine pair of eyes had had on him last night stirred Draco's deep-buried hunger, and he now wondered how long he'd been hungry for.</p><p>
  <em>Too long.</em>
</p><p>Nott, that git, was right. He wanted someone to get to him, and fast. Seeing as he didn't like his state of desperate need for something outside his own control, however, he wasn't about to make it easy for them too, oh no.</p><p>Where was the fun in that?</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
暂停</strong>
</p><p>'I've eaten too much pizza last night,' Ginny moaned, rubbing her stomach over a crisp white jumper that complimented her complexion, if not for the dark circles under her eyes, 'They call it beauty sleep for a reason!' she said in an ominous voice, 'Miss those 8 hours and you turn into a panda!'</p><p>'Aw, a panda Ginny, that's cute!' Luna laughed.</p><p>'No, you're cute!' she bit into a large doughnut, drawing no lessons from her previous statement. 'I can't believe you two look so fresh after we've spent the night chatting and, oh my god, Luna, you need to teach me Japanese! There's that cute guy from my translation class I told you about, I think he's...never mind, he's Vietnamese,' Ginny sank onto the cafeteria table in defeat, cheek squished against the surface, puckering her mouth to pry a bite from her food.</p><p>Luna smiled happily. In the space of one night, she had been fed a thorough account of everything she had missed before her transfer, from every extracurricular activity to Hermione's not-so-secret admirer, a certain Blaise Zabini. Albeit not being one for tittle-tattle, it had pleased Luna to be taken into their confidence, as she hadn't liked the idea of spending the night alone in her room. They had ended up camping in the living room with pop corn (to digest the pizza, a Ginny signed idea, needless to say) and Ginny's favorite movie; <em>Flipped</em>, about a girl named Juli and a boy named Bryce. 'You remind me of Juli,' Ginny had said to Luna. 'Maybe that's why I had an instant girl crush on you. Now I want to find you a dreamy Bryce!' She sighed, swept up in some romantic dream in her mind. 'If you don't check her, she'll write your autobiography in one night,' Hermione said as Ginny multiplied her questions on Luna's Japan life. She hadn't gotten far past asking how anyone could grow up in the mountains without the internet and cars before she fell comatose on the makeshift bed of blankets they had fixed up, where Hermione was already sleeping soundly. As Luna draped the covers over the sleeping girls, she felt so very grateful to them both for having kept her company when she needed it so.</p><p>'Come alive Ginny,' Hermione said with a mischievous grin, enjoying her oatmeal pancakes (infinitely healthier than Ginny's food life), 'Exams are in two weeks.'</p><p>'Only you would be excited about that. By the by, that class you have with Malfoy, what is it?'</p><p>'Talk about random. Him again?'</p><p>'I'm writing an investigative article on him,' Ginny said, sipping her strawberry milk from her carton straw, 'Imagine the head start I'll gain in the world of journalism if I manage to decode the scandals? Like, investigative journalism at its finest! Those undercover journalists that infilterated our campus gave me the idea. Why can't I go around sleuthing and stuff? I'm sure I'll have a blast, too.'</p><p>'I'm sure you would, but news flash, there's nothing to decode!' Hermione scoffed, 'He's a lecher!'</p><p>'Shh,' Ginny said, reaching to cover Luna's ears, 'hello, don't shock my Luna!'</p><p>'Oh come on! Wake up Ginny! Contrary to your daydream romances, the world isn't made up of good, caring, protective men just waiting to sweep you off your feet! Give a guy money and power and watch his morals jettison off the nearest window!'</p><p>'See, this is why you're unfit for my trade, media studies,' Ginny said, a self-righteous hand on her chest, 'you always paint with a broad brush, it's all black and white in your smarty pants head! Plus, you're one to speak! You've had Blaise Zabini drooling over you since forever!'</p><p>'He's not fooling me,' Hermione shrugged. 'Advanced mathematics II,'</p><p>'Huh?'</p><p>'The class we have together with Malfoy's program.'</p><p>'Oh.' Ginny slid out her notepad and scribbled furiously with a fluffy pen, 'Noted.'</p><p>Luna smiled silently.</p><p>'Time for me to go, girls.' Hermione said, 'gotta rehearse my presentation with Zabini. I'll see you later to show you Ravenclaw's office, Luna.'</p><p>'Thank you, bye bye.' Luna waved.</p><p>'Heh,' Ginny snickered, watching Hermione run up to Blaise behind her pink milk carton, 'they're so getting together.'</p>
<hr/><p>Wew, Flipped! Cutest movie :)</p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong><br/>
第5章</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>  </strong> </span>
</p><p>Luna lifted her chin, eyes skimming up the asymmetrical length of her new art school with a spark in her eye and a quiet 'sassuga Hogwarts,' <em>as expected from Hogwarts. </em>By the columns lining up the building's entrance, she spied a banner stand with an illustration of constellations.</p><p>
  <strong>Immersion into the World of Night. Astronomy Tower. Thursday 5 p.m. Free Entrance.</strong>
</p><p>'Interested?' Came a rich, granular voice behind her.</p><p>She twirled on her heels to find an elder man with smooth grey hair framing his bearded jaw and a kind twinkle in his eyes.</p><p>'Allow me to venture a guess, Miss Lovegood?'</p><p>'Ah, yes,' Luna nodded, hurrying to perform her culturally inadequate bow, a <em>keirei</em>, to be exact, the 30° inclination she reserved for sudden introductions to older strangers.</p><p>'Very good, I see you have arrived among us. I am Leusandro Hakim, your Cosmic Art lecturer. I organize the event on the poster you were looking at.' He smiled. 'I have seen your work. Congratulations on winning the Greengrass Award for Artistic Excellence. Hogwarts' Arts Academy is very nature-inspired, you see, the Hogwarts Art Committee and I were all very impressed with your impressionistic watercolor paintings. Emotional, nostalgic, like memories frozen in paint. That's a talent.'</p><p>'Thank you, Professor Hakim,' Luna bowed again, this time an <em>eshaku</em>, 15° gratitude, 'I still have a lot to learn.'</p><p>'You've come to the right place. Come.' Leusandro lead her inside the building, the arched roof overhead frescoed with renaissance art like the chapels of Rome, and with her eyes silently glittering at her surroundings, she followed him to the large classroom named <em>Orion </em>on a silver plaque by the door.</p><p>As soon as they had entered, the students already installed around a large earth-shaped table looked up and stared. Hushed whispers permeated the air, the metalhead twins at the very back with thick black hair and thick black boots ogled stupidly at her dusty pink dress, flower printed white stockings and baby blue ballerina pumps. A blond girl with rosy cheeks and a generous mouth squinted her eyes, analyzing her appearance with the assurance that being 'artsy' gave a college kid. A tan-skinned young man with dreadlocks tied up under a purple bandana appraised her with a smile. Luna offered her new classmates an almost-bow and a friendly smile before gliding toward the nearest seat. She focused on the professor who was switching on the projector.</p><p>A fascinating character, she quickly decided, faithfully scribbling every word of the lecture on her digital tablet. Leusandro had an entirely novel and exciting reading of the sky, 'that celestial vault of secrets,' he called it, how it was constantly changing, the old watcher, interpreted in one of his highly-praised artworks as an old sage with striking blue eyes, different symbols hanging from his toga. Luna found herself drifting back to the moments she had spent with Koharu on Rina's back porch, speculating on the shapes of the passing clouds (and their taste, incidentally, Rina believed they were vanilla flavored while Koharu argued they were minty and cool—Luna had no formed opinion on the matter, because rain water didn't taste like anything, but she obliged her friends all the same) then Rina's mother came home from her shift at Panya-san's bakery and gave them juice and crackers, and any disputes were soon forgotten.</p><p>Luna walked out of class still wrapped in her daydream, wondering if she would ever feel home again like she had felt in her little Japanese town. When she had left with her father, they left abruptly, unable to stay where the memory of their lost love dwelled…she often wondered what her childhood friends had become. They had probably moved out to Kyoto, Sapporo, or even Tokyo for university. She hoped they were happy wherever they were, and that they remembered her like she remembered them.</p><p>'Hi.'</p><p>Luna blinked absently, focusing on the tan-skinned, purple bandana classmate now standing in front of her.</p><p>'Oh, hello.'</p><p>'I'm Leo. You just transferred here?'</p><p>'Yes,' she nodded.</p><p>'Well don't hesitate if you need anything like a tour, or someone to fill you in on how things work around here. I'd be glad to help.'</p><p>'Thank you,' Luna said, noticing the dark twins' funny looks darting her way as they passed her by.</p><p>'That's Lory and Leah Luminee.' Leo smirked. 'They're a little…particular, but harmless enough. They're part of the music club, they'll be performing for the Halloween party next week.'</p><p>'How nice,' Luna smiled. Leo watched her with a wry smile and agreed.</p><p>'That,' he pointed at the blond girl who now appeared to be clad from head to toe in designer brands, 'is Lavender Brown. She's constantly interning in the high fashion industry, so get ready to be told off by her fashion radar. We all go through it, it's like her way of caring. She gets us discounts to expensive brands too so I'm not complaining. If you come to the Halloween party, we're all going to be there, you can get together with the rest of us and have a chat. We'd love to get to know you.'</p><p>'Oh,' Luna checked her wristwatch. Hermione must be waiting for her. 'Thank you, Leo, that sounds lovely. Forgive me, I must go.' She excused herself with a quick <em>eshaku </em>and exited through the large archway, leaving Leo standing in the vestibule with a grin on his face. Her bushy haired haired flatmate was just arriving. She stopped upon spotting Luna and returned her wave.</p><p>'Follow me.' Hermione directed with the efficiency that came from moving like a shepherding robot, showing her across the grounds to the main Hogwarts castle; a stone-hewn gothic edifice, elegant and polished from the inside. They went up the central flight of stairs. The Hogwarts Library was a spectacular expanse of glazed black-walnut bookcases, tall stained glass windows, finial-topped chairs and the musty smell of history dancing in the air with the fine dust shining like a spell against the cold sunlight.</p><p>'Neat, right?' Hermione beamed, proud to showcase her favorite place on campus, 'Ravenclaw's office is over here,' she said, guiding Luna to a narrow hallway at the very end of the large hall that ended in a pitch black door with <em>Rowena Ravenclaw, Head Librarian </em>inscribed on a shiny blue plaque.</p><p>'She's part of the board of directors. She's got some unique vibe,' Hermione whispered, 'she likes to speak in riddles and stuff, but don't worry, she's actually quite nice.'</p><p>'Thank you, love,' Luna said.</p><p>'No problem. See you at lunch, we'll save you a spot. Good luck!'</p><p>Luna brushed a wisp of hair behind her ear and knocked.</p><p>Rowena was a tall woman in a tailored black suit, dark hair pinned neatly at the base of her nape, the blue brooch on her bosom embossed with a black raven. The tall sash window behind her allowed the play of light to obscure her form, giving her the aura of a winter fairy. The stately room was augmented with large chandeliers, rich carpets, and more bookshelves. Luna was immediately charmed.</p><p>'Pardon me, madam, I have seen the announcement for the assistant part-time job and I would very much like to apply.'</p><p>The woman rose from her desk, smiling.</p><p>'Why, marvelous news! A good thing you came, darling. It is quite urgent, too. Please, sit. You're the first to come, I'm sure. Library work has lost its luster for the youth your age...'</p><p>Relief washed over Luna. She had worried someone might have beaten her to it. 'It is a magnificent library,' she said. The tiny second hand book shack from her Japanese town suddenly came to mind. Was it still there, by the crossing bridge?</p><p>'Then you must have magnificent eyes, er…?'</p><p>'Luna Lovegood, madam.'</p><p>'Well, Luna, welcome to my little corner of the universe. You can find everything here, my dear,' Rowena smiled secretly. 'The whole world and its thoughts are in every single letter, in every single book, whispering to the learned ears. Only the profoundly curious can learn to listen.' She gestured at her pretty porcelain tea set, 'a camomille?'</p><p>The hour spent in Rowena's office passed pleasantly between chatter and a briefing on assistant duties. She had been regaled to wonderful stories of travel and exploration and safaris, pictures of which hung proudly on the mantelpiece.</p><p>Luna left feeling grateful for her new job at the library; she would begin the following day from 5 to 7 pm (10 am. to 2 pm. on Saturdays).</p><p>In the cafeteria, she shared the good news with Hermione and Ginny.</p><p>'Happy for you, Lunes, if that's your thing.' Ginny grumbled. 'I personally would shrivel up and die surrounded by so many books. I think I need to go for a run this afternoon. I need to shape up after all that pizza dinner.'</p><p>'And that doughnut breakfast.' Hermione added.</p><p>'And this greasy lunch,' Ginny sighed, munching away at her fried chicken. 'I don't put on weight but junk food just hits weird after you've eaten it, you know. Couldn't focus in class.' She helped herself to Hermione's french fries. 'Gotta hit the gym…'</p><p>'You can't be helped,' Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Look at Luna, she's eating…er, what's that you're eating with your chopsticks, Luna?'</p><p>'Oh, this is a vegetarian <em>okonomiyaki, </em>it's a Japanese savory pancake. I'm having it with some rice and pickled raddish.'</p><p>'Ouh, I just noticed how good it looks,' Ginny said, licking her lips at Luna's plate, 'Luna, we're already best friends, right? Let me have a bite.'</p><p>'Ginny!' Hermione slapped her wandering hand.</p><p>'Of course,' Luna laughed, sliding the dish toward Ginny, 'Please enjoy it, I'll just go grab another one.'</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny accepted the offering with a shameless grin on her face.</p><p>'Honestly you behave like a starved cavewoman—'</p><p>'Ooh,' Ginny exclaimed, letting her head fall back dramatically, 'Hermione, you've got to taste this. It's like healthy but delicious at the same time, like what is happening I'm sold,' she took another bite, melting, wiggling with the pleasure that delicious nutritional food could bring. 'My taste buds are dancing~'</p><p>'Someone's discovering the wonderful world of Japanese cuisine, I see.' Blaise Zabini said, appearing at their table. Balancing his tray with one hand, he planted the other on Hermione's chair, a possessive habit that had the advantage of irking her every time. 'Zabini,' Hermione greeted through slanted eyes. 'What now?'</p><p>'Just wanted to say hi because I feel like I haven't seen you in ages.'</p><p>'We met this morning.'</p><p>'Yes, hours ago.' Blaise lamented. 'Wanna work on our little project this afternoon?' He said seductively.</p><p>'Ugh, stop making it sound indecent!'</p><p>'I'll wait for you at the lab, my sweet. You'll be happy to see all the progress I made last night.'</p><p>He looked up in surprise as Luna took the empty seat at their table, setting down her refill. The whole side dish setup was giving him strong anime vibes. His sensor was never wrong.</p><p>'Who's your new friend?'</p><p>'This is our new flatmate,' Ginny answered quickly, 'she's from Japan.'</p><p>'Oh yeah?' Blaise smiled, 'Damn, I'm good. I could tell from a single glance, that's how much of a Japan aficionado I am. Actually, my absolute dream is to marry Hermione and move there for some high paid techie job. We'll live in them sububan three bedrooms and splurge on 7 Eleven like there's no bloody tomorrow. Our kids will cure cancer and fly humanity to the moon.'</p><p>'I suppose you forgot to factor my consent in your calculations, data boy?' Hermione glared at him, biting back a laugh.</p><p>'I love it when you call me nicknames, Rin-chan.'</p><p>'I told you not to call me that!'</p><p>'Aw, you're so cute when you blush.' He blew her an air kiss and she did blush. 'Gotta go. <em>Mata ne</em>!' Blaise winked at Luna before walking away.</p><p>'Pretend he doesn't exist,' Hermione said with a forced longsuffering sigh, 'that's how I get by.'</p><p>'Yeah right!' Ginny snorted, digging into her desert. 'I keep catching you smiling like an idiot and you don't even push him away like, didn't you buy him medicine and fuss like a mama hen when he was sick last—'</p><p>Ginny was rewarded with a shut-up-and-eat-your-food scowl and fell silent. Luna laughed quietly, picking up her pudding. Next up on her to-do list: the greenhouse.</p>
<hr/><p>For other Japanese language/culture aficionados, I'd like to recommend Chibi Maruko Chan for some relaxing nostalgia, Japanese style. (For those who read Luna e Sol, the pendent thing is based on Sugar Sugar Rune, another nostalgic, witchy, romantic anime that I absolutely recommend). This chapter is split in two (again) the next part is full-on Druna. Expect it in a day or two~(Dang I’m fast)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><span class="u"> <strong><br/>
第</strong> <strong>6</strong> </span> <span class="u"> <strong>章 </strong> </span></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <br/>
</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Recommended song for mood-setting before you read: Second Moon, Hidden Story OST (Korean version of Carribean Blue by Enya if you ask me)</em>
</p><p>With her sketchbook under her arm and her mechanical pencil tucked behind her ear, Luna entered the greenhouse.</p><p>It opened on a large rose marble fountain against a flagstone center, varieties of plants of different shapes and sizes coiling up at the fringes like trees around a secret clearing. It was well-kept and smelt of spring, but something about it gave the impression of an abandoned garden, lush with timeless overgrowth. Luna closed her eyes, imagining a warbling bird swooping past her hair, the sound of trickling water taking her to the abandoned Japanese shrine beside the brook where she and Koharu had once met a cute fox cub. Miko, they had named it, before it scampered off past the thick mountain forest, never to be seen again. She opened her eyes and the greenhouse flashed at her with its glorious colors. Overhead, hanging from the iron dome, were long-chained gold birdcages enclosing star-shaped solar lights. After sunset, Luna guessed, they would light up the greenhouse like a starry night sky.</p><p><em>Courtsey of Helga Hufflepuff</em>, read one square of stone underfoot.</p><p><em>We are all time travelers, one leap at a time,</em> read another, <em>Go on, leap!</em></p><p>Luna obliged the bossy stone, the hem of her dress narrowing, flaring, settling down softly around her as she landed a second later and completely understood the stone's point. She moved away to the marble fountain and settled down her sketchpad on the lower tier. The water-shoot decanted itself into the basin and rippled over a litter of golden coins peeking at the bottom.</p><p>She tried memorizing the water's transfixing movement as it caught the daylight from the clear glass roofing when she noticed the narrow, plant-walled passage leading up to the back of the greenhouse. There was a perfect hideout, she thought, making her way through to take a gander at what lay beyond.</p><p>What she found was rather unexpected.</p><p>It wasn't a little fox cub, this time. It was a resting Draco Malfoy, in a silver shirt and faded jeans, stretched over a dark green divan like a garden spirit with one leg drawn up and the other slung over the edge.</p><p>Luna stilled, sensing something weightless and elusive radiate in waves from him, wondering how the agitated waters she had seen last night could look so tranquil now against the slanting light, blurred into a muted glow by the foggy glass panels. A quiet invitation hung over his form like a magnetic pull, attractive as the elements were attractive, drawing in the curious who didn't know that one rash movement would send the waters churning restlessly once more, vacuuming them in fathomless depths. People made for the most fascinating landscapes, Luna thought.</p><p>Draco rumbled, tired and frustrated, his nose twitching at the Parma violet and wild hawthorn betraying a second presence nearby.</p><p>'Keep staring,' he mouthed, eyes shut, 'I might do a trick.'</p><p>He waited for the slinky-stepped spy to make a u-turn so that he could go back to invoking—failingly—a shred of rest. Instead, he heard the tiniest giggle and frowned.</p><p>'Forgive me, I have upset your rest, Spirit Sir,' Luna said, 'however hospitable, you needn't do a trick to entertain me. I will leave now.'</p><p>No, it wasn't being called anything as bloody random as a spirit that immediately impelled Draco to look toward the she-intruder, only to find a wave of blond hair floating away from view.</p><p>It was her voice.</p><p>He left the rear of the greenhouse and found her poised on the marble fountain, her capillary cascade swallowing up her frame as she sat crossed legged, dislodging a pencil from behind her ear to sketch on her pad, unaware that he had followed. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he picked it up absently.</p><p>'Yes,' he answered, recognizing the arresting eyes from last night as he moved closer, stopping in front of her, watching her pencil pause mid-stroke over the airy beginnings of a sketch, his unjustified proximity wrapped in spontaneous casualness. Luna looked up at him, curiously, expectantly. 'Tomorrow afternoon?' he spoke on his phone, his light grey eyes unflinching over her, 'Of course, I'll pick you up. I'll tell Dobbs to plan a family dinner. See you soon.'</p><p>He slid the phone in his back pocket. The pink polestar ring on her small flower-manicured hand had been flashing at him the whole time, confirming the wild, insane, impossible possibility that had occurred to him upon hearing her speak.</p><p>Though surprise hit him like a freight train, it was expertly dissimulated under a mask of indifference, thank Abraxas.</p><p>Luna, quite surprised at being inexplicably accosted by the restless-water-landscape-stranger whose rumors were thick enough she had had to wrestle one of them to the ground on her first night on campus, now smiled chastely, as though entirely unimpressed.</p><p>'Hello again,' she said, her sweet, breathy voice traveling past the dam of his ears to pluck a cord in his nervous system that wasn't used to being toyed with, 'did you come here to unwind? It looks quite relaxing, back there.'</p><p>Draco studied her, slowly wrapping his head around the situation.</p><p>'Were you able to have a good rest?' She tried again, shifting uncomfortably under his intense attention.</p><p>'Does it matter?'</p><p>'Of course it does. Health is a potion of love, laughter, and sleep.' Luna enumerated with three fingers. 'Oh, and food. And activity.' Two more. She stopped, watching him carefully. 'Did you stop here needing something?'</p><p>'Your name.' He asked.</p><p>'My…name?' Luna pouted, a pensive finger on her chin. She remembered the Japanese grandmother at the tailor's telling her that once a spirit stole your name, they owned you forever. Or had she seen it in Spirited Away?</p><p>'Forever <em>is</em> a long time,' she mused quietly. 'First,' she decided, 'I must make sure you are not a spirit. For that, there is only one viable test known to man.' She looked up at him determinedly. 'Can you say your name backwards three times? If you can, I'll surrender my name to you in good faith.'</p><p>Draco raised a blond eyebrow. 'You're teasing me, new girl?'</p><p>'I believe so,' she nodded. 'Humor is nice, don't you think? It'll lighten your mood and help you enjoy the restful sleep you seem to seek.'</p><p>The corner of Draco's mouth lifted in a near-smile. 'Thoughtful teasing, then?'</p><p>Luna slanted her head up at him and smiled in agreement. Draco wondered if she was really there, or just an escapee from his imagination, looking edible enough to make his breath snag in his throat.</p><p>'How did you transfer here?'</p><p>'Oh,' Luna said, her uncalculated expressions doing nothing to help his mind off of her, 'I won The Greengrass Award for Artistic Excellence and was offered a full scholarship to Hogwarts.'</p><p>'Artistic Excellence…' He suddenly remembered her art videos. She was that good. It made sense, Hogwarts liked to capitalize on the best students in their fields, offering full scholarships across the country to the most meriting. It might feel like a wild coincidence, but her talent might as well justify their present encounter.</p><p>She was really there.</p><p>With that question settled, for the second time they met, Draco found himself crouching down in front of her. Before Luna could realize what he was doing, she felt her sketchbook brush lightly against her thighs as he picked it up from her lap and, while she froze on the spot, experiencing a strange jolt in her chest, Draco slid her pencil out of her loose hold. His eyes met hers in a brief, scorching moment, before he dropped them to her sketchbook. He wrote something in an unobtrusive corner on the back cover before placing it back unassumingly on the marble tier.</p><p>Luna wasn't sure what had just happened, but his elongated, feline features were now close and clear in the light of day, her skin was still sensitized from the microsecond of friction when her sketchbook was lifted off her lap, and his male scent was making her a little dizzy.</p><p>'I'm accepting creative art proposals for Malfoy Motors's new ad campaign.' He said, drawing up to his feet as casually as he had stooped down to her.</p><p>Luna looked at the corner of her sketchbook where an email address showed neatly. She somehow felt as though the sketchbook had just been branded by him and wasn't hers anymore.</p><p>'An ad…campaign?' she repeated, looking up at him.</p><p>'It's nature-inspired, I thought you'd be interested.'</p><p>'Oh…you've seen my work?'</p><p>Draco crossed his arms, appraising her silently.</p><p>'Just a hunch.'</p><p>'Nature-inspired,' Luna nodded slowly, 'that's not common for a car industry, is it?'</p><p>'It will be, if car industries want to stay afloat.'</p><p>Luna's mouth opened slightly before closing without a sound. She had never expected her first day to take such an incredible turn. To create art for Malfoy Motors, which she had heard was a well-ranked company, could be her special breakthrough. If her proposal was accepted, she would go on to make a commercial name for herself and receive commissions from clients, large and small. She would pay back her father's loans.</p><p>However, watching Draco Malfoy now, oozing with tempestuous energy as he stood there, utterly at ease in his skin, she realized that it would be rather careless of her to work for him. Had it been anyone else, she would not have such qualms.</p><p>But there was something elemental in him, her artistic sense could not mistake it, and one, she was told, cannot win against the elements.</p><p>'Despite receiving an award, I have no professional work experience,' she said, hoping to disinterest him, struggling against the image of her father's joy if she were to bring him not only pride but financial safety by securing this opportunity, 'much less with large corporations, you see.'</p><p>To her surprise, Draco was unperturbed. 'The quality of your proposal will be its only voucher.' He said. 'I don't care about experience, but I'm strict about delivery. To be frank, I have already received hundreds of proposals from professionals, and none of them have what I'm looking for. They're all rehashed, classic, tacky. A couple are all right, but I don't settle for less than precisely what I need.'</p><p>'How strict of you,' Luna smiled in spite of herself. 'I suspect that's because you're not getting enough rest.'</p><p>Excitement coursed though Draco's veins. He couldn't believe his ears. 'Are you teasing me...again?' He bit on his lower lip, fuller than its upper peer, Luna noticed with sudden fascination. 'Thoughtful or not, third time's the strike.'</p><p>Luna felt a sudden blush creep up her face. Was he using YouTube lexicon?</p><p>'What's the strike?' She asked uncertainly.</p><p>'If you do it again,' he said, 'I'll return the favor.'</p><p>Luna was left to wonder what that meant as Draco quickly checked a new message from his marketing manager. He spoke again, his eyes still fixed on his screen.</p><p>'You realize that I will know your name once I Google the Greengrass Award?'</p><p>'It's Luna,' she nearly bowed but checked herself. 'Luna Lovegood.'</p><p>Draco looked up from his screen.</p><p>'Luna,' he savored her name as it rolled from his tongue. <em>Of course.</em> 'Are you interested?'</p><p>Luna felt curiously warm when he had spoken her name. She momentarily wondered if he hadn't just taken it away like he'd taken her sketchpad.</p><p>'Yes,' she said gently, 'I am.'</p><p>She would probably not get picked, but at least then she wouldn't feel bad about having missed a turning point chance to advance her career. She couldn't afford to say no from the start.</p><p>Draco allowed himself a quick, satisfied smile. 'Email me, I'll forward you the details.'</p><p>'I will,' Luna nodded. 'Oh,' she looked up at him, as though remembering something important, 'do you have verbena?'</p><p>'Come again?'</p><p>'Or peppermint? Passionflower? Chamomile? Try—' she paused, noting the glimmer of perfect teeth as his smile widened, a taunting eyebrow arched at her as he waited to hear her recommendation, 'try an infusion before bed…it…helps,' she finished softly, her eyes shifting away.</p><p>Draco looked at his phone again. He had a disgraceful load of work to wade through, he couldn't afford to tarry much longer.</p><p>'I'll be waiting for your email, Luna.'</p><p>There it was. An <em>eshaku</em> escaped her. She had bowed involuntarily, like a sneaky hiccup.</p><p>Fortunately, he had already turned round his heels to leave.</p><p>A little hand reached up to her bosom and Luna released a breath she hadn't been aware of holding.</p><p>
  <em>Hora, ki o tsukenai to…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll have to be careful.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Dear loves, do not hesitate to suggest away ideas for what you would like to see happen next!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
<span class="u">第7章</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>'Been a while, Riddle,' Draco said gelidly, watching the other man's mouth stretch in a cavernous, braggart smile. Groomed brown hair, cold, hungry eyes, the heir of VoldeMotors wore his picture-ready mask, the same he'd see him with at every annual Lumos Convention—flanked by women, engaging every camera in the hall; an upper-crust showman living under the undeserved glow of his father's work. 'I have to say,' Draco looked out of the coffee shop window, tipping his cup to his lips, 'this is pretty anticlimactic.'</p><p>'What's this attitude, now, Malfoy?' Riddle scoffed, slumped in his seat in his flashiest suit, the prim gardenia in his front pocket adding a nice touch of irony to the rakish ensemble. 'My, I showed up for some snazzy banter with The Great Malfoy, but here you are, all unfriendly when I'm wearing my little heart on my sleeve for you.'</p><p>'Were you that threatened?' Draco spoke, a hint of hard humor in his tone. 'Using Parkinson to sabotage my rep? That's a lick pathetic, Riddle, don't you think?'</p><p>Tom Riddle gave him a long, gauging look.</p><p>'I can't bloody understand what she sees in you,' he spat, his voice now a snaky hiss, 'Think you're some hot shot just because you took over before I did? It's only a matter of time until I succeed my own father, who's bloody incompetent as it is, and then I'll show you real competition, Malfoy. I'll show you heat all right.' He quaffed down his drink. A self-satisfied smile formed on his face. 'On that topic, how do you like having your life ruined over risqué scandals? I mean, I never deny myself some fun, but you really take the cake, I hear?' He laughed. 'I'm sure I'd never had a single woman complain about me to the papers, have I? Looks like you're not as smooth as you let on.'</p><p>'All publicity is good publicity,' Draco said, 'surely even you know that? Parkinson's withdrawing the legal case against me, and I'm getting free spotlight. You've heard her over the phone, eh? So did my butler.'</p><p>'That's why you think you called me? But you can't prove I'm involved can you?' Riddle twisted his lips in a wiry smile. 'We all know your ilk, my buds and I. You're a bloody nun,' he cackled lewdly, 'a freaking sissy, innit? Throwing away a perfectly good shot like Parkinson? You're deficient somewhere yeah? <em>Whoever </em>did this to your image, maybe they were doing you a service, eh? At least people won't see you as the bloody sissy you are, now.'</p><p>'In a world of wolves,' Draco remarked casually, 'you'd get ripped to shreds. I'd be worried about taking over VoldeMotors if I were you.'</p><p>'Wolves?' Riddle squawked. ''Bloody hell do you mean? Is your life an animal documentary?'</p><p>
  <em>From this angle, yeah. </em>
</p><p>'Wolf pack leaders are nature's example of proficient leadership,' Draco droned instead, 'their position requires responsibility, managerial acumen, and an exclusive partnership with the alpha female to preserve their spot. The survival of the pack rests on the alpha couple. For betas like you, that's a bother, eh? But for the vision of their family, and by extension, their corporation, that's leadership. If raking around for come ups and taking partners like bets and numbers, pleasure outlets to be stacked and mass-discarded is how you'll lead your company, you'll give the rest of us quite a show watching you keel over and sink.'</p><p>Riddle nearly choked on his laugh.</p><p>'The devil you ranting about, Malfoy? You know how our circles work! Women <em>are </em>bloody decoration, and a lot of them beg for it too.'</p><p>'Surprise, Riddle. Society is pretty beta, you and your women alike.'</p><p>'Oh and is that so bad? You and I both know that greed is what makes capital go round. We use each other to stay on top. You eat or you get eaten.'</p><p>'That's the crap they taught you at business school, I'll wager,' Draco smiled, 'but in real world economics, self-serving in the market creates speculative bubbles, they boost the economy short-term and you stand everything to lose once they inevitably bust. You, the stakeholders, everyone gets lacerated. In the name of what, Riddle? The world is going down the blasted drain as we speak.'</p><p>'So that's why you always pretend to be better than everyone? Think you're some mighty wolf pack leader that's gon' save the freaking planet?'</p><p>'Nature is a library, I prefer to read it instead of burning it down,' Draco said, slowly taking another sip from his cup.</p><p>'You sound like a bloody hippie.'</p><p>Draco scoffed.</p><p>'Really? I meant to sound like someone who had a good deal of crass on you, Riddle.'</p><p>'What…?'</p><p>'The kind of crass your father might cut you off his will for.' He added. 'At least I had already secured the job before you and Parkinson brewed your pathetic smear campaign against me. Nobody who matters to me believes it, too. You'll have it a lot rougher than that once I'm done with you.'</p><p>'What an obvious bluff,' Riddle huffed in disbelief, 'You've got nothing on me, I tell you.'</p><p>'Yeah, how's your father though? Talk about your feelings, lately?' Draco smiled. 'Does he know you're plotting against him?'</p><p>Riddle went blue in the face, his eyes flaring, protruding out in amazement.</p><p>'How do I know?' Draco said, 'I bet you're wondering.'</p><p>'You're dreaming Malfoy. You're hallucinating! This is a grievous allegation and you can't prove it!'</p><p>'Yes, Riddle. I can. Proof will come up in the news first thing tomorrow.'</p><p>'No, come on, man, I don't know who tipped you off on…I don't know who lied to you, this is a lie, people like us get clearly lied about all the bloody time, innit? It's a bloody lie!'</p><p>'I have your chat history, your emails…every single text you've written in the last twelve months is mine, Riddle.'</p><p>Riddle slammed his fist on the table, drawing attention to them. 'You blasted devil! You snake! You hacked me?!'</p><p>'I'm a Malfoy,' Draco said. 'We go for the kill.'</p><p>'That's it, I'm out of here.' Riddle stumbled to his feet. 'You're clearly hallucinating.'</p><p>'Watch out for tabloids, Riddle.' Draco looked out the window again. 'Keep an eye out. It'll be really good.'</p><p>'Okay, just…' Riddle ruffled his hair in frustration, 'just, listen, we can work this out. You've worked it out with Parkinson, right? What do you want? Just bloody say it.'</p><p>'I want you to know what you're up against. It's high time you woke up from your fever dream.' Draco focused on his adversary. 'If you do take over your father's company, if you're gonna be out there stealing from honest people who dedicated their lives to the job, to what your company stands for, I'll personally crush you, Riddle. No opportunistic filth messes with my family name and gets away with it.'</p><p>'Malfoy, I swear, you better…you bloody better…I know people! I have connections that'll get me out of any strait! But don't do this to me damn it! If you do, it's war!'</p><p>'Look at me. War's already over,' Draco said. Easy triumph was a bloody bore. He checked his watch. His mother's plane would land soon. He rose to his feet and left, not hearing the blared curse and frustrated thud that drew worried whispers from the patrons.</p><p>Draco's phone vibrated in his pocket as he made for his car.</p><p>
  <span class="u">you have 1 new message</span>
</p><p><strong>Notty Nottilus </strong>(1:30 p.m.) <em>Do you want me to send the goods to the papers? This one's on me.</em></p><p><strong>Me</strong> (1:31 p.m.) *sent* <em>Send a warning. </em></p><p><strong>Notty Nottilus </strong>(1:31 p.m.) <em>I love my job ;) </em></p><p>In the familiar hubbub of chatter, bustling steps, and stacked up trolleys grinding against the polished floors, Draco checked the digital display. The flight from Paris had alighted at 2:15 p.m. A moment passed before the arrival gates parted, streaming in a steady chain of passengers, some collected in eager arms for reunions, others solitarily headed for the exit. Draco checked his watch mechanically before he spotted her in an elegant black and white dress, black butterfly shades, and a cream fascinator.</p><p>'Mother,' he moved to embrace her, 'how was your art week?'</p><p>'Very pleasant,' she kissed him tenderly, 'from aunt 'Meda and Nymphie, who send their love.'</p><p>Draco smirked. He doubted his rowdy cousin would think to send him anything beside a snarky jeer; her last resort since he'd grown past her old provocations. Not that she'd have his mother relay the immature wisecracks she reserved for him; she'd always been a great actress, a shape-shifter that could slip on an innocent face with arresting speed. He hadn't seen her since her last indie movie premier, looking hopelessly pregnant at the arm of her new husband; her ex-college professor. Draco entertained himself with the probability that the poor man had been physically bullied into the entire relationship.</p><p>'Let me take that for you,' he seized his mother's luggage and they walked outside the airport and into the parking lot. 'I like that you travel light,' he remarked, loading the luggage inside the trunk of his convertible.</p><p>'Well, I'm a seasoned traveler,' Narcissa said, taking the passenger seat, 'I'm above touristy trinkets.' She sighed. 'Though if I'd had grandchildren to spoil, you'd be dealing with two or three more of that, because you better be sure I'd spoil them rotten.'</p><p>Draco started his car and looked sideways at his mother.</p><p>'Getting straight to business, I see. You're a Malfoy all right.'</p><p>'Since you took the trouble to pick me up, I thought I'd better not waste time,' Narcissa smiled, 'I expect you will be a difficult nut to crack.' She looked through her purse, finding her favorite hand cream. 'Let me put some on you.'</p><p>'I'm driving,' Draco stated the obvious, allowing her to steal his right hand, her elegant hands rubbing a dot of cream onto his knuckles.</p><p>'You have lovely hands, my son,' Narcissa said, 'lovely things should be preserved.' She cleared her throat and Draco stole an anticipatory glance toward her.</p><p>'Draco…' she began, 'we all know about the terrible lies in the newspapers. Your father is very worried…'</p><p>'It's resolved, Mother.' Draco said summarily. 'I took care of it.'</p><p>'Do you know who's behind it? Did they legally withdraw the accusations?'</p><p>'I do, they will.'</p><p>'Good. I won't ask, or I'll be tempted to let it slip in front of your father, and the last thing he needs is more cause for stress. He's still weak, Draco. I…we think it's time you married a nice girl, dear.'</p><p>'I've talked to Dobbs,' she continued, applying powder in front of her travel size mirror, 'I have taken the liberty of making a list of potential suitresses. Some very nice French girls who'd be ready to move out of Paris were recommended to me by Andromeda and your cousin. I do think that it will do you a lot of good to settle down and have a nice girl care for you while you adjust to your new life. These things could keep happening, you know, they could easily get out of hand.'</p><p>'I can see things getting out of hand very fast if Tonks was involved in your little selection.'</p><p>Narcissa smiled. 'You still call her that?'</p><p>'I know you and Father want to see me going steady,' Draco said, 'but I can't look at your catalogue.'</p><p>'Why not?'</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>'An unexpected factor.'</p><p>'Draco,' Narcissa squeezed his hand, 'please tell me you've met someone.'</p><p>He said nothing. Instead, he looked at his mother and squeezed her hand back reassuringly. Narcissa sighed. She knew that look. She'd just have to trust him.</p><p>The manor was at the edge of the metropolis, removed enough to be considered a retreat, but at a comfortable distance from the necessary conveniences.</p><p>They parked round the large artistic sculpture at the entrance of the estate. Dobbs, in his dark green and silver butler costume, quickly discarded his hedge shears and greeted them warmly.</p><p>'Mrs. Malfoy,' he told her lowly, 'you have been <em>quite </em>missed.'</p><p>Lucius appeared at the edge of their vision, making his way to the foyer with his silver-mounted cobra cane.</p><p>'Cissy,' he said, kissing his wife's cheek. No words were necessary, just the comfortable silence of already knowing the questions and their answers that nearly thirty years of marriage brought. They looked good, Draco thought. His mother knew how to calm his purist, hot-blooded father and gave him what he needed. His father was devoted to her and allowed her to pursue her varied artistic interests. It was slow coming, but they'd managed to solidify their marriage overtime, because even though they hadn't had a lot in common at the start, they shared the same family-oriented mentality. They had a common project, alternating in taking one for the group, and put Draco's best interests at the forefront. Draco hadn't learned these things until later, when Dobbs took the liberty of telling him a thing or two about how life was before he was born.</p><p>Though he didn't always see eye to eye with his father, at times despising the unfair pressure machine he was put through, he could now appreciate the bigger picture. One couldn't get far alone.</p><p>His family were his support system. He would give them the peace of mind they wanted from him. The sooner, the better.</p><p>'Son,' Lucius moved to clasp Draco's shoulder, he peeked at the car they'd arrived in, 'I see you've taken a liking to the latest Nimbus model. I'm personally still hung up on the Firebolt.'</p><p>In the living room, Dobbs quickly stoked the fire as Nina, his wife, brought in tea and muffins. Lucius listened attentively as Draco explained the recent developments—albeit in minimal detail. He gave a good, sound nod. 'Good, son, I was this close to getting your uncle involved. His cases are keeping him busy at this time of year, but for you, he was willing to suspend everything until whoever dared besmirch our name was serving at least twenty years in prison!'</p><p>'Never mind that, now,' Draco said, 'did I tell you about my project for a new line of hybrid cars? I've just been reaching out to suppliers to get an idea of the general costs. It'll probably take a while to get the project planned down to the minutiae.'</p><p>'That's it!' Lucius clapped his hands, his voice thick with pride, 'This is good. You'll do something new and innovating for Malfoy Motors, the rumors will surely cease to matter for investors.'</p><p>'I should be able to create a prototype for the motor pump and engine by the end of the year.'</p><p>If he didn't lose his mind just like he'd lost his sleep in the process, Draco thought.</p><p>Lucius smiled. 'Let me know if you need anything, son. I might have retired but I've a few decades worth of experience behind me.'</p><p>'I'll send you the blueprint when it's done.'</p><p>'See, Narcissa, I told you not to worry.' Lucius looked at his wife. 'Our son is adjusting perfectly.'</p><p>'Yes,' Narcissa hesitated, 'I suppose so.'</p><p>After dinner, before Draco made it back to campus, he discretely asked Nina for some verbena. The elder woman packed it up neatly for him, fresh from the botanical garden.</p><p>Back in his university residence, Blaise welcomed him with an ice bag on his shoulder (Coach Hagrid was famous for working his tennis club members to the bone, but the git had insisted on signing up to stalk his lab partner, despite being as sporty as a limp noodle.)</p><p>After engulfing inside the bathroom for a quick shower, he joined Blaise in their shared living room. The ice bag still balanced on his shoulder like a pirate's parrot, Blaise gobbled down his dinner, eyes glued onto some Japanese animated movie that was playing on their LCD.</p><p>'I'm practicing my Japanese,' Blaise declared as Draco started his laptop, stretching his long legs on the coffee table. 'I need to level up to strike conversations with this new girl from Japan I spied yesterday. She's moved in with Weasly and Hermione.' Draco looked up from his laptop. 'She's so freaking cute I swear if I wasn't virtually engaged to my Tsundere lab partner…'</p><p>'What's her name?'</p><p>'Oh? Ah, name, yes.' He grinned stupidly. 'Forgot to ask.'</p><p>'What was she wearing?'</p><p>Blaise looked at him with theatrical shock.</p><p>'Okay you ask about her name then her outfit?! Who are you?!' he pointed his chopsticks at him. 'The real Drake would never ask these things. Are you an alien? Have you abducted my blond friend? Give him back, he'll give you an indigestion! He tastes like ink and money! I'm ready to fight for my country!'</p><p>'I thought I was going nuts with all the pressure, Zabini.' Draco quipped. 'But I could never top you, could I? Just tell me, will you?'</p><p>'She was wearing something pink à la Japan.' Blaise said, slurping his Chinese takeout.</p><p>'Long blond hair?'</p><p>'How did you know?'</p><p>'So she's from Japan…' Draco smiled. 'That explains a lot and then some.'</p><p>'Explains what? Draco you're scaring me.'</p><p>'Shh, watch your movie.'</p><p>Blaise darted him one last dubitative look before refocusing on the TV. He chuckled at the next scene, and Draco's putative alien abduction was quietly forgotten.</p><p>Draco ran <em>Luna Lovegood</em> on his Floo search engine. The Greengrass Award came up. He took the time to watch her winning art, smiling appreciatively, before he tried again in Japanese, using Floo Translator.</p><p>One result. He opened it. It was a picture of an old newspaper article from NHK.</p><p><strong>'</strong> <strong>少女は母親を溺死から救おうとしま</strong> <strong>す</strong> <strong>'</strong></p><p>He selected the option 'translate the page.'</p><p>
  <strong>'Girl Tries to Save her Mother from Drowning.'</strong>
</p><p>Draco's throat went immediately dry. His jaw clenched spontaneously as he read on.</p><p>
  <em>November 13, 1999.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A tragedy befell the town of Ōkawa-mura on November 02, 1999. Mrs. Pandora Lovegood, an Irish expatriate who has lived among us for twelve years teaching English to her beloved elementary school pupils, has drowned in the Dam Lake trying to save Mrs. Sakamoto, an old lady who had lost her equilibrium. She was with her nine year old daughter, who helped the old lady outside the lake. In a short time, her mother had drifted away because of a sudden sweeping current and drowned the next moment. The girl was found wet and sick, looking for her lost mother inside the water. She suffered severe lesions after Mrs. Sakamoto's son was able to save her. The poor girl left Japan with her father, a magazine columnist on Japanese Wabi-sabi, soon after the funeral. They will be missed and Pandora Lovegood's memory will forever be honored by Ōkawa-mura.</em>
</p><p>Down the page was a sepia-colored image of a small girl kneeling at her mother's inert body on the littoral. Her face was turned away from the camera, her back crimped in grief.</p><p>Cursing under his breath, Draco slapped his laptop shut and rested his face on his hands, pressed together over his mouth in silent supplication.</p><p>'Hey Drake, can you pass me the remote—Drake?'</p><p>Draco got up, threw his coat over his t-shirt, and stormed outside the flat.</p><p>'What…,' Blaise blinked, '…the hell…?'</p>
<hr/><p>Ouch, Luna. She's wary of the elements for a reason :(</p><p>Next chappie will go over some of her day up until...;)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Heir's Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>第 </strong> <strong> 8 </strong> <strong> 章</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>  </strong> </span>
</p><p>It was dark when Luna finished her library shift. The hall now glowed serenely with subdued lamplights and hushed whispers circulated round the scattered study groups. Some were about her, but of that, Luna was blissfully unaware. Between inquiries at her reception desk, Luna had perused a book on the aesthetics of motion, which she now returned to the shelves before knocking on Ravenclaw's door. She asked if she could exceptionally move her shift to attend Leusandro's astronomy tower show. Rowena gracefully agreed.</p><p>She made for the exit, never noticing the eyes following her unusually long-haired, sylphlike form as she crossed the hall.</p><p>Stretching like a cat after a pleasant nap, she picked up her phone from her cardigan pocket and opened her SnitchApp.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Welcome back to SnitchApp <strong>Luna </strong>!</span>
</p><p>She opened the *new* group <strong>Flatmates4lyf </strong>(you, Ginny Weasly, Hermione Granger)</p><p>
  <em>You are typing…</em>
</p><p><strong>You</strong> (7:10 p.m.): <em>hi, I'm heading back to the flat. Would you like me to pick up dinner?</em></p><p>
  <em>Ginny Weasly is ty—</em>
</p><p><strong>Ginny </strong>(7:10 p.m.): <em>Omg YES!</em></p><p><strong>You </strong>(7: 11 p.m.): <em>I'm having fishcake soup. What would you like? </em></p><p><strong>Ginny </strong>(7:11 p.m.): <em>Make that two! I want to try more of your stuff!</em></p><p><strong>Hermione </strong>(7:12 p.m.): <em>I'm still at the lab with Zabini. We already picked up sandwiches. Thanks for suggesting Luna.</em></p><p><strong>Ginny </strong>(7:12 p.m.): <em>A sandwichy lab date with your paramour huh ;) Looks like it's just you, me, and Snitchflix Lunes! I'm one starving, happy gal! (next time's on me :'D)</em></p><p><strong>Hermione </strong>(7:15 p.m.): <em> I bet nobody warned you that you were moving in with a food black hole, Luna. </em></p><p><strong>Ginny </strong>(7:15 p.m.): <em>Very funny, Hermione. No refunds though.</em></p><p><strong>You </strong>(7:18 p.m.): <em>I just left the cafeteria, hang in there Ginny ^v^</em></p><p><strong>Ginny </strong>sent a sticker *festive cat kisses*</p><p>
  <span class="u">You have 1 New Message</span>
</p><p>Balancing the takeout in one arm, Luna checked the picture her father just texted her, showcasing Whiskers the Terror; her aunt's listless, old kitty. She pressed the call icon.</p><p>'…<em>moshi moshi</em>? Hello? Oh, good evening, daddy, you didn't tell me you were visiting aunt Cassandra, how lovely!'</p><p>'Er, yes love, just visiting her and Whiskers...,' he was nervous. Luna wondered why. 'How was your day, my little moon? How was your first shift?'</p><p>'It was very nice, daddy. I had a sculpting class this afternoon and I enjoyed the library shift. Right now I'm going back to the flat to have dinner with Ginny.'</p><p>'That's grand, cupcake.' His voice was smoother now, but Luna was gripped by a sense of premonition. As they talked a few more minutes on her way to the residence, Luna convinced herself that she just missed her father, that he wasn't hiding anything from her, he never did. As they exchanged goodbyes, she nearly slammed into something so dark it seemed indissociable from the surrounding night.</p><p>'Watch your step,' a black-haired professor said, eyeing her sternly before swooshing away toward the opposite building.</p><p>'Apologies,' Luna bowed, feeling her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. She released a sigh. Was everything all right back home?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>暂停</strong>
</p><p>Draco wasn't a rash man. Like his father, he plotted, deliberated, and only lurched for the win.</p><p>But something spurring and irrational had spread in him like an inebriating poison, and he'd left his flat driven by a guttural fire, a thirst to quench…</p><p>Someone to see.</p><p>When Draco spotted her, bowing down steeply after coming close to bumping into Snape, he felt something click in recognition, and it was no secret to the night that he smiled.</p><p>He surveyed her for a moment. He never stood a chance. She'd laid the anchor without a noise, gotten under his skin before they'd met, managed to excel in her art so that they would, and finished him off with angel eyes and walking-novel mannerisms when they did. Well played.</p><p>
  <em>My turn. </em>
</p><p>He approached her as Snape receded into the adjacent building. She looked preoccupied, lost in thought. She failed to notice him. The image of her nine year old past stuck to his mind, flooding him with inexplicable affection.</p><p>'Luna,' he called. Luna turned around to face him, and her hair did that thing where it looked like it should have flowers in it.</p><p>'Oh…good evening,' she whispered, breathless with surprise. She gripped her takeout bag with both hands, casting about for something to say. His eyes had a different glint on her, she noted, something softer...but it was rude of her to stare. She willed her gaze to slip away from his.</p><p>'I took your advice.' He said, shifting closer, calling her eyes back to him. Her floral perfume, already registered in his memory, sweetly carried his way.</p><p>'My advice?' She asked curiously. He saw her face brighten spontaneously. 'Oh, on herbal tea before bed?'</p><p>'Yes. I took your advice on the herbal tea before bed,' he repeated, focusing on her smile. She was easy to please. She was easy to choose. 'Next, I intend to take you,' He said, easily.</p><p>Luna's wide blue eyes flickered up at him sharply, 'Pardon?'</p><p>'I'm clarifying my intention towards you.' Draco's voice rippled like a storm on her skin. She watched him with bated breath, heart racing frantically. 'Ad campaign aside, I intend to claim you, Luna.'</p><p>Luna quieted, feeling her own name snake around her, leaving a trail of heat in its wake.</p><p>'You must mean to test me because I'm new. I understand.'</p><p>Draco smiled, watching her, drinking her in.</p><p>'Got a job at the library?'</p><p>'Yes.' Luna brightened anew, smiling with delight at her new nametag. His heart wasn't used to this, so it made it clear in his chest. Standing with her hair drenched in moonlight, she looked…holy. He'd never felt this impatient…this eager to just…</p><p>'How do you like it?' He bit his tongue, feeling his hands clench in his coat pockets.</p><p>'It's lovely, thank you for asking.'</p><p>'What time's your shift?'</p><p>'5 p.m. to 7 p.m. on week days. 12 a.m. to 2 p.m. on Saturdays. '</p><p>'I see. Any questions?'</p><p>'About?'</p><p>'My intention to have you, Luna Lovegood.'</p><p>Luna smiled softly.</p><p>'I appreciate your notifying me in advance, but please don't hurt yourself, Draco Malfoy.'</p><p>Draco nearly fell off his stride, her sweet threat disarming him in a blink. He ached to hear her say his name again, on repeat, in his ear—</p><p>'I know you must be teasing me,' Luna said, in a kind, brazen way that was particularly hers.</p><p>'You misunderstand, little girl,' His hand moved between them, trapping a lock of her long hair between his fingers, 'This is not the part where I tease you. Not yet.'</p><p>Luna blushed behind the veil of night. In a sobering thought, she realized that however forward his verbal language, his body language was not trying to overpower her. It was inviting with unspoken promises, like a fresh dawn on a spring day, but not intrusive. Because of this, the alarm bells she had acquired from martial arts training remained peacefully dormant.</p><p>'I have looked at the brochure you sent me last night,' she said, attempting recenter the conversation in safer grounds, her scalp and shoulders tingling faintly from the movement of his hand, his ring a reflective speck of light against her blond wave. There was a hypnotizing sense of safety and it swaddled her gently—the sensation both confused and calmed her, her worries about her father slipping away—until the spell was revoked by the lazy drawl of his voice.</p><p>'Good. I'd like it by tomorrow.' Being near her made Draco's tension melt away. He wanted to close his eyes, breathe her hair—</p><p>'Tomorrow?' Luna said, the word sinking in, 'Oh, that's a little short notice…'</p><p>'I know. Is it going to be a problem?' He challenged, the tone of his voice clashingly soft. He wanted to push her, see what raw material she'd come up with upon the first impression of his theme, of his company. Yes, he wanted to push her, right into his arms, which couldn't happen soon enough.</p><p>'It doesn't have to be,' Luna said optimistically, 'I was rather inspired by your theme and have written some ideas. Should I email it to you?'</p><p>'No,' Draco said, 'I want to see you.'</p><p>'Yes,' Luna nodded, 'I suppose discussing it face to face would be more professional. Would you like to meet at the constellation show, at the astronomy tower? I've pushed back my library shift to attend it at 5 p.m. tomorrow. Also,' she patted her cheek musingly, 'doesn't going to a constellation show compliment your first name nicely? You might be asked to stay and partake.' She giggled.</p><p>'I like that you're tailoring our meeting coordinates to my name, Luna. I don't mind partaking if the moon's there to keep me company.' He smiled leisurely. He felt relaxed, solid. Heaven, he felt so good. 'I'll meet you wherever you want.' He added, dropping his voice.</p><p>'Thank you,' Luna's cheeks burned uncontrollably. Her phone vibrated, making her start.</p><p><strong>Ginny </strong>(7:55 p.m.): <em>Luna I'm eating my pillow…I'm sorry to nag but please hurry :'p</em></p><p>'May I?' Luna looked up him. He was asking for her phone. Slightly staggered, she allowed him to take it.</p><p>He opened her contact list and quickly added his number, then slipped the phone in her cardigan's pocket. She felt its weight differently.</p><p>'My friend is waiting for me,' Luna said, nodding at her paper bag, 'for dinner. I will try my best with the pitch tonight.'</p><p>'Perfect.' He replied. 'Sweet dreams, moon.'</p><p>Luna stilled, her heart rate picking up loudly in her chest. Why did it sound like he had just said <em>Dream Moon</em>, her YouTube channel name?</p><p>
  <em>Guuzen da yo ne…guuzen deshou…</em>
</p><p>Of course. It was a mere coincidence. Her channel was very small, after all. What were the odds?</p><p>She entered her flat in somewhat of a daze, having stumbled in the staircase twice and mistakenly walked in the opposite hallway.</p><p>'Lunes!' Ginny jumped, wearing pigtails and strangling a carrot-shaped pillow. She eyeballed the Hogwarts-branded paper bag hungrily. 'Quick, throw that in the microwave!'</p><p>After dinner, Luna took a shower and mistook her shampoo for her conditioner. She slipped into her room, changed absently into her lavender dressing gown and lowered herself on her bed, nearly missing the mattress and crashing on her carpet. She took a steadying breath.</p><p>
  <em>I intend to claim you.</em>
</p><p>'Aah…' She covered her face with both hands. Her heart was still performing acrobatics. 'He's teasing me, why am I being like this?'</p><p>When she had moved away from Japan, she could barely speak English and had been teased for it for years. Before long, it became routine for her. As she assimilated herself in her new environment, she learned to slip unnoticed. Unlike in Japan, where she felt a part of a community, of nature, of everything, here the world passed her by, regardless of her opinion…people didn't pay particular attention to her, and while she missed her old life, she didn't mind keeping her own company. She knew her worth and believed in herself, answering wrong with kindness and helping those in need, just like her mother taught her...eventually returning to the anonymity of a traditional town girl in a big, busy world. She started a YouTube channel to help people relax at night because she knew how terribly long nights could stretch after a cold nightmare. She worked on her portfolio and was accepted at her city's best art school. She created an aquarelle project based on her childhood memories and was accepted at Hogwarts. Nothing in her trajectory had prepared her for Draco Malfoy, as they alternated in somehow locating each other by the end of each day since she'd arrived.</p><p>Luna was not one to judge. At least, she hadn't taught herself to. She was perpetually accommodating of people's differences, their idiosyncrasies. Draco Malfoy was someone who everyone noticed, yet somehow, Luna felt that he wasn't truly noticed at all. There were rumors, people talked, and he was like a reflective surface, throwing back the image that people saw in him. Who was he, beneath that? He possessed an unusual energy that perplexed and fascinated, as though it could go either way; giving you, or taking from you. Like nature.</p><p>She couldn't explain the strange sense of peace he made her feel just by standing tall before her, wrapping her in his undivided attention, distracting her from her worries. Perhaps that was his giving side.</p><p>Using her name like a statement of possession when he addressed her, that was his taking side. She slowly poked her phone, then picked it up, the screen flashing with the contact list.</p><p>*new* <strong>Draco M.</strong> +855-465-1244</p><p>Luna stared at her screen, feeling her cheeks blaze again, when she remembered that she had better complete her pitch before she made a fool of herself when they met. He had high expectations of her, and because of that, Luna wanted to outdo herself. Thankfully, she had already spent last night and most of today ruminating about his project. Cars. Motion. Nature. All of it melted in fluid strokes in her artistic mind. She opened her notebook and began to write.</p>
<hr/><p>Yes, this is fast-paced. Love xo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Walking Constellation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>第9章</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <strong>   <br/>
</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>'Young Master—'</p><p>A loud bang reverberated against the bedroom walls as a silver breakfast tray was briskly toppled off of the butler's supporting hold, clanging down onto expensive marble tiles.</p><p>'Get out!' hollered Riddle, shaking with anger in his silk robe, the morning's edition of The Daily Prophet crumpled in his fist.</p><p>'Master Riddle has ordered—'</p><p>'He can go to hell!' He yelled, 'Clean up this mess and sod off!'</p><p>'Young Master, I have to insist, Master Riddle has ordered that you are to be locked in your room until—'</p><p>'I WILL NOT, YOU HEAR ME? I…' He spilled an avant-garde accent table, sending decorative trinkets rolling speedily on the floor, 'GO!'</p><p>'Certainly, but please understand that you must remain here. Master Riddle will be home soon, he has personally called with directives concerning Young Master. I ask Young Master not to disobey his father,' the butler inclined his head demurely. He picked up the discarded tray and the broken glass, ran an efficient swipe over the spillage with the cloth straddling his arm, and retreated outside the room.</p><p>Riddle spat a vile curse at the closing door. He paced around his opulent bedroom in a rare state of dishevelment, knocking down more items from his shelf with grim satisfaction.</p><p>'Malfoy…' he croaked, 'I will make you pay for this.'</p><p>With a leer of disgust, he sleeked the paper scrunched in the crook of his palm and frowned disdainfully at the head title.</p><p><strong>Anonymous Shareholder of VoldeMotors inc. Discusses Merger with Horcrux llc. without CEO Approval. -</strong>Colin Creevey. 24/10/ 2009.</p><p>
  <em>Corporations merge all the time. It's one way to get higher returns for the involved parties—a classic win-win, competition-ousting move. But an obscure shareholder discussing a merger incognito with another company? That's not very common. Hell, that's unheard of. Who'd have the gall to do such a thing, you ask? Someone with eyes on the CEO chair, no doubt. Yesterday, an anonymous whistleblower sent The Daily Prophet a couple of emails between a VoldeMotors shareholder (going under the glib cognomen of Death/Eater) and Horcrux senior representative Amycus Carrow. The emails were published on other platforms simultaneously and can be easily accessed on the web. We still don't know who sir Death/Eater is, but we can all agree that he or she is in it for a hard time. Will CEO Riddle Sr. find out who did it? Here at the Daily Prophet, we certainly hope so! To be continued.</em>
</p><p>'That's right…' Riddle laughed coldly, his voice cruel and hollow in the high-ceiling room, 'this is not over…think your charity of not revealing my name will save you? My father knows it's me…he's already figured it out…' He gritted his teeth, 'who else will he suspect but me…'</p><p>The buzzing phone on his nightstand flashed with the expected name of Amycus Carrow.</p><p>Riddle watched it blankly, desiring nothing more than to smash the device against the wall. Instead, he cleared his throat, readying it to speak with practiced bravado.</p><p>'Amycus!' He forced through a plastered smile. 'I take it you've seen the—'</p><p>'Mr. Riddle,' Carrow barked ominously on the other end, 'you've allowed the emails to leak…?'</p><p>'Mr. Carrow, there was a mis—'</p><p>'The mistake was mine...I should never have entertained a half-wit, spoiled child like yourself! If this causes me prejudice in the slightest, you will hear from my lawyers, Mr. Riddle.'</p><p>'Listen, I know who did this, and I have a plan to—hello? Mr. Carrow?!'</p><p>With a raging growl, Riddle threw his phone on his rumpled bed sheets. He heard the familiar jangle of his father's approaching footsteps and stilled. He smiled crookedly.</p><p>'<em>To be continued</em>, Malfoy.'</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>暂停</strong>
</p><p>After the budgeting was assigned, the meeting dribbled slowly, unnecessarily, to Draco's mounting boredom. It didn't help that the wall clock was darting rapidly toward 5 p.m, and that his muscles were practically twitching under his skin, impelling him to move.</p><p>'Mr. Malfoy,' hesitated one of his senior shareholders with slicked back hair dyed an unnatural black. 'I have seen the shocking news about VoldeMotors and Horcrux this morning…hasn't everyone?' he quickly glanced around, estimating the nodding heads. Satisfied with his census, he continued. 'Well, I couldn't help but think that it created a, let us say, well-timed diversion from the…the unacceptable crackdown on our young CEO, Mr. Malfoy Jr.' He focused on Draco, who slanted his head at him in a show of attention, 'I say, sir, that you ought to strike the iron while it's hot. Now seems to be the perfect timing for our last suggestion to you. Before the competitor's scandal dies out, how about you announce an engagement with a stable heiress of good fortune.' He made a dismissive grimace and fluttered his pudgy fingers, as though engagements were random, easy things, 'It doesn't have to be immediate, of course, but the happy news would turn the situation around beautifully for your reputation!'</p><p>'I appreciate your concern over my reputation, which you have already established.' Draco said. The shareholder opened his mouth, fumbling for words. 'But I agree, Mr. Fortescue. Now is the perfect time.'</p><p>Fortescue brightened at the compliment, unaware of the fact that Draco was barely keeping it together in his chair, his nerves humming with anticipation, feeling like a hyperactive kid all over again.</p><p>'A fantastic move, if I may be so bold,' chimed in the Chief Marketing Officer, a man with downturned crescent eyes that gave him a mysterious air and perpetual smile, 'it will be great for the brand image, and just in time for the ad campaign, too. I have to say, Mr. Malfoy, on this topic, that we cannot afford to push back the campaign preparations any further…we are behind schedule because of the unfortunate health incident of Mr. Malfoy Sr., as you very well know. I was wondering if you had accepted a proposal so that I could get my team working?'</p><p><em>One proposal to make, one to accept</em>. Draco smirked behind his intertwined hands. He'd never thought one little girl would be at the intersection of both. She had no runner-up, too. Just the way he liked it. Talent, ambition, wit, dripping sweet face. He'd be a damned fool if he let her slip away from him.</p><p>'I intend to resolve these points by the next meeting.' He said, already buttoning his anthracite jacket over his waistcoat.</p><p>'So soon?' worried Fortescue, looking grave with his thick, equally dyed mustache. 'We do not wish to impose such a tight time frame, I'm sure.'</p><p>'Time is money, right?' Draco said, mystified by his own blatant impatience<em>.</em> How the fates had turned. The men nodded vigorously all the same. After leaving security reinforcement directives to his secretary, he walked out of his building and checked his watch.</p><p>It was five past late.</p><p>'Young Master,' appeared Dobbs, waiting by the family car. He asked to drive Draco to work and back whenever he had a message to deliver. Most of the time, his own. 'I've come to drive you back.'</p><p>Draco slipped into the passenger seat, 'I'm in a hurry.'</p><p>'Off to campus, I presume?'</p><p>'<em>Yes</em>.'</p><p>'Did Young Master have a pleasant day?'</p><p>'You can drop the honorifics, Dobbs.' Draco loosened his necktie, resting back in his seat with a contented sigh, 'You always do down the conversation, why not do it right off the bat for a change.'</p><p>'I suppose it would come more naturally if you could refer to me as Dobby once again,' Dobbs said, sighing wistfully. 'You were an affectionate child, in your own way.'</p><p>'Affectionate?' Draco scoffed. 'I was a terror. My parents received complaints every time I was out in public.'</p><p>'A selective terror then, I suppose. You listened to me,' Dobbs contested.</p><p>'I was hyperactive and shed a trail of traumatized pediatricians in my wake.'</p><p>'Ah, well, I suppose you did. But I'll never forget the time you tried to bake scones behind Nina's back for you mother's birthday. I look back fondly on those days, yes. The golden moments. Granted, the oven did somehow bust open and firemen had to be involved, but…golden moments nonetheless.'</p><p>'Bloody embarrassing,' Draco laughed quietly.</p><p>'I will resign myself to being called Dobbs for now,' Dobbs forged on, encouraged by Draco's apparent good mood, 'but I do not lose hope. I will have your children to call me Dobby.' He ended suggestively.</p><p>'I saw the housing options you mailed to me.' Draco said, deflecting the topic.</p><p>'Glad to hear it, but those are not the <em>only </em>options I mailed, hmm?' Dobbs persisted.</p><p>Draco raised an amused eyebrow. 'You're talking about the picture catalogue you've attached with a wink emoticon?'</p><p>'Ahem,' Dobbs reddened, 'That was, er, that was Nina's suggestion. Young Master, this is an important occasion for me. It is your first marriage, and I hope it will be a successful, prosperous, very long one! I want to see your first child look like a sweet little angel, so I took the time to select the best eligible heiresses.' He cleared his throat. 'I dare hope some of them pleased you?'</p><p>'Hard to say,' Draco replied, 'didn't open it.'</p><p>'Well there is a way to vex an old man, that!' Dobbs huffed. 'To think of all the trouble we went through, Nina and I!'</p><p>'I'm not going for an heiress,' Draco said. <em>The sweet little angel part can be arranged, though. </em></p><p>'Why not?' Dobbs asked, surprised. 'You're an heir yourself. Nothing wrong with choosing a woman of your own rank.'</p><p>'I plan to,' Draco said, 'not this one, though.'</p><p>'Indeed? What other rank is there?'</p><p>'Compatibility.'</p><p>'Your author is showing, Draco.' Dobbs smiled heartily.</p><p>'Your honorific is dropping, Dobbs.' Draco sighed. His author wasn't just showing, it was taking over.</p><p>He didn't even mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>暂停</strong>
</p><p>'Nee Nee, Lu—nes!' Ginny busted into the living room, parading in her new bright red sportswear. 'How do I look? I got this baby on sale! Does this color accentuate my muffin top?'</p><p>'You don't have a muffin top,' Luna cheered.</p><p>'Really? I don't know anymore, I always feel like I'm carrying a food baby.' She shrugged, giving her stomach an investigative tap. 'I mean I <em>am </em>always eating. Hermione what…is that girl even paying attention, Hermione!' she catapulted a sofa pillow at the silent flatmate huddled on the cushioned windowsill, up till then successfully immersed in her new data science book. 'Do you think that since this cutie patootie,' she snapped, pointing at Luna, who was now slipping into her blue coat, 'moved in, you get a leave pass from boosting a girl's confidence?'</p><p>Hermione sighed, throwing her a disinterested look, before returning to her chapter on blockchain programming. 'You look like you always do.' She raised her eyebrows perplexedly. 'You just make it work, somehow…'</p><p>'That's right,' Ginny stroke a pose, fists up, looking fired up. 'I'm joining the volleyball team today. I need to look like I mean business.'</p><p>'Because of Harry Potter?' Hermione snickered at her book, flipping the page.</p><p>'Exactly,' Ginny grinned. 'What, thought I wouldn't own up to it? I do! I'm 21 and I'm hunting down a Harry Potter shaped soul mate, you geek!'</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes.</p><p>'She's been into him ever since she went tramping off like a giant klutz on their turf and got knocked over by a stray ball and skinned her knee.' Hermione explained for Luna's benefit.</p><p>'I was salivating over your stupid dinner pic!' Ginny protested. 'I couldn't hear their warning over my stomach growling! Next time don't use those sparkly filters, it doesn't help, ya know!'</p><p>'Potter bandaged it for her,' Hermione continued, 'and ever since she's been harassing Coach Gryffindor to let her join his team.'</p><p>'And he finally said yes! Good thing Longbottom and Hannah eloped to open a flower shop up Leaky Cauldron St., right? That means dear Coach Gryff needs all the extra team members he can get.' She clapped. 'That's where I come in. Ginny to the rescue!'</p><p>'Rescue my eye. Harry will see right through your stalking game. Come to think of it, never mind, he probably won't. His myopia must be more severe than it looks since you've already been as obvious as you possibly can.'</p><p>'So what? Hannah did it, and she and Neville were adversaries! I've seen in my favorite dramas that the sports atmosphere is perfectly suited for matchmaking, thank you very much!' She twirled around at Luna, who was wrapping her lucky scarf around her chin, 'Where are you going, Lunes?'</p><p>'There's a constellation show at the Astronomy tower organized by my professor.'</p><p>'Oh, constellations? That's fancy art people for you. Have fun, Snitch us pics!'</p><p>As her flatmates left, Luna first and then Ginny, Hermione snuggled comfortably into her seat, enjoying the extraordinary peace of a Ginny-less living room. The bliss was short-lived, however, as she received a coded email from Blaise the following moment that had her cracking it for the next thirty minutes. The result was this:</p><p>
  <em>Rin-Chan,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meet me at the lab in one hour. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>PS: Someone told me today that girls liked unpredictable excitement, so to make it worth your while I thought we could maybe finish up our tasks early then like set the lab on fire and run away in the sunset? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fiery smooch,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your unpredictable pyromaniac husband.</em>
</p><p>Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. A silly smile settled on her face midst her indecision. She quickly wiped it off and returned to her book. She liked denial, she thought determinedly. Denial worked.</p><p>Luna pressed the last number of the elegant, H-engraved observatory elevator. It opened on an archway tunneling into a large black double door. She pushed it open gingerly, and was welcomed by an enveloping darkness. As her eyes adjusted to the artificial night, she saw an explosion of constellation holograms shifting softly around the hall, stark and salient in the murk, throwing a faint white glow on the moving figures chattering around a large stone sculpture. A gigantic telescope was fixed in the background, distinguishable thanks to the moving stars delineating its form. Luna recognized Leus as he stood talking to another professor. Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be the professor she had nearly butted into last night. How befitting, he only seemed to turn up in the dark.</p><p>Luna clutched her bag, feeling her heart pick up as she recalled, for the umpteenth time, her strange meeting with Draco Malfoy. She felt a fearful excitement travel through her, knowing that he was meeting her here, any time now. She looked around for him, wondering if she should send him a text to let him know she was already there. No, it would be impolite to rush him. It was already quite generous of someone so busy to spare her amateurish self the time of day.</p><p>If she was honest with herself, which she usually was, Luna knew she wanted to impress him, and it made her very nervous. Even though she did not expect to be picked, she still wanted to try. Perhaps he would encourage her, tell her she could try again next year. The very opportunity of being asked to lay out a creative pitch was already a small victory. She wanted to belong among the talented people at Hogwarts, she wanted to become someone her father could rely on, just as she had relied on his unconditional support for the last ten years. Maybe then, she would stop worrying about him so much.</p><p>She wandered around, peeking up at the slow-moving constellations, keeping an eye out for Draco. Unsurprisingly, she found the constellation before the man. It was the 8th biggest amongst the 88 officially recognized constellations, the constellation of the dragon, and it shifted unhurriedly past her in the pool of night. Luna framed it with her small hands, swiveling round her heels to follow it as it drifted above. Her frame caught someone instead.</p><p>'Miss Lovegood, are you enjoying yourself?' Leus asked, smiling as she quickly pocketed her hands and bowed in greeting. 'I like to organize these immersions from time to time, though you might have noticed that they are not particularly in vogue among your classmates. The Luminee twins are loyal customers, though,' Leus smiled, pointing at the metalhead twins who sat back in a corner, sketching furiously in the dim light. Leus sighed, his arms crossed behind his back. 'I find it helps slow us down, stargazing. There's a magic to it.'</p><p>'Yes,' Luna agreed, smiling, 'magic.'</p><p>'Ah, Severus, come.' Leus beckoned to the approaching professor, 'This is Luna Lovegood, the winner of the Greengrass Award for Artistic Excellence. Miss Lovegood, this is Severus Snape, Head of the engineering science department.'</p><p>Severus watched her through narrowed eyes, their intimidating light gauging her under angular, sable eyebrows. 'Artists are a most fascinating breed,' he deadpanned.</p><p>'Science and art are similar, don't you think?' Luna quipped, her tone as soft and level as the one she used to state facts, 'We work with numbers too, you know. Paint-by-numbers kits, to be exact.'</p><p>Snape's face twitched in the semblance of a smile.</p><p>'Humor aside, it does seem that numbers, in the form of symmetry and architecture, are inherent to art as well.' Luna said, 'Da Vinci's life work is a testimony of this. What do you think, Professor Hakim?'</p><p>'Numbers are everywhere,' Leus smiled. 'The quadrivium, from the medieval liberal arts, considered geometry as numbers in space, and music as numbers in time.'</p><p>'Interesting,' Snape said, his eyes twinkling with uncommon mirth at the intriguing blonde. He looked up, his eyes turning sharper upon zeroing in on a new comer. 'Your little stars seem to have aligned, Hakim. Look who's here, your first flesh and bone constellation.'</p><p>Luna followed Snape's eyes to the entrance. Draco was standing by the door in his business suit, looking at them. His hair was absolutely white, and an ethereal, hopelessly starlit glow surrounded his dark frame. Luna gasped wordlessly at the sight.</p><p>'Curious…' Snape commented to no one in particular.</p><p>Luna's heart fluttered like an autumn leaf in her chest, knowing that in seconds, she would find herself face to face with the man she wanted to impress. She stilled herself, quickly going over her text in her mind, before turning around and—she nearly jumped in surprise. Draco had closed the distance in her distraction, his grey eyes now flitting over her in a hot, interminable second. Even as they moved past her to the two professors, his scent latched onto her, holding her back like an invisible caress.</p><p>'Professor Snape,' Draco greeted. Luna watched with curiosity when the dark, night-spirit professor responded with a wink. 'Professor Hakim,' Draco continued, and Luna looked up to find his eyes fixed down on her again, 'allow me to steal your student for a while.' Leus silently waved an allowing hand. Though Snape's face flashed with surprise at seeing Draco look for this small Lovegood girl fresh out of work, so miniscule a stir it caused in his features that it faded unnoticed.</p><p>'It'll be quieter outside on roof,' Draco spoke quietly for Luna alone to hear. She nodded and bowed to the professors before following along. Her lips parted, releasing a discrete, jittery breath.</p>
<hr/><p>Dear reader, thank you for being here.</p><p>Stay safe, you are loved and valued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>第10章</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Orange and purple streaks stained the clear sky as the sun, a cold pinprick of light behind thin drapes of cloud, arched toward the horizon. The autumnal air hung crisply on the astronomy tower's roof. The overlooked campus spread down below like an unfurled map. The gymnasium and swimming pool complex; a discernible glassy half-sphere, mirrored the sky's palette. Draco leaned against the railing, watching his phone screen light up with a sudden slew of business emails. One was from his assistant asking him to confirm the venue of the annual senior managers meeting due in two weeks. It was the meeting where he intended to present his vision for Malfoy Motors, and, if all went smoothly, make an announcement of a more personal order…he looked sideward at the fairy-blonde whose little mouth, partially hidden by her woolen scarf, now curled up in a smile.</p><p>'Busy day?' she asked amicably, the sweet lilt of her voice drawing a mindless sigh from his lips. Stowing his phone in his back pocket, Draco took the time to watch her through breeze-swept hair, the steely light of his eyes locking target on her face with flustering intensity. Luna's hands fidgeted with the tassels of her coat as her questioning thoughts occupied the silence. The delicious color diffusing through her cheeks and along the bridge of her nose was not lost on him.</p><p>'Yes,' he drawled.</p><p>'I'll do my best not to keep you,' she said, 'I'm sure you would like to get some rest.'</p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow, face impassive. Never mind that his mind was brewing comebacks about the idea of her keeping him.</p><p>'Trying to win points for worrying about me?' He folded his arms across his chest, straining to curb the disorienting need she stirred in him.</p><p>'Win…points?' She repeated slowly, weighing his words, before shaking her head good-naturedly. 'Isn't it natural to worry about others, strangers as they may be?' He fell silent once again, his head canted to the side, appraising her. She paused to study him back; the familiar titillation of wanting to sketch tingled along her fingers. She acknowledged the invitation for art that spoke through him, a man with secrets dancing in his eyes, filling his suit like an implacable truth, something formed by compasses of precision, brushstrokes that begged to be put to paper. It wasn't her usual interest, too; Luna was not a portraitist. She considered herself a "nargle": a nature artist representing genuine life energy. She contained the energy of what she saw, and Draco Malfoy exuded the same humbling wistfulness that drew her to still-life scenes. She allowed herself the time to word her thoughts carefully before speaking. 'I know how important it is to feel grounded, to recharge,' she said, 'one depends on it. You seem so busy—'</p><p>'Because I am,' Draco said, no inkling on his face of the effect her very presence was having on him. He intended to address her as her interviewer, no corners cut. The way Draco liked to lead his interviews was provocative, demanding, calculating at best and brazenly dismissive at worst. He didn't have time for less than perfect. Business and private didn't mix.</p><p>'Do you have an issue with being busy, Luna? It comes with the job you're currently applying for.'</p><p>'No, not at all,' Luna waved her small hands in negation, 'working hard is…where I come from it is very much valued. I am also grateful that you are taking the time to listen to my proposal. Do not hesitate to tell me right away if my idea does not speak to what you have in mind.'</p><p>'Let me hear it, Luna.'</p><p>In the back of her mind, Luna was struck by the present command of his voice in contrast with the tone he'd used to tease her last night. It was neutral, unassailable now, as though demanding she proved to him that she was not wasting his time.</p><p>
  <em>Yosh. All right.</em>
</p><p>Luna held herself a little more upright and spoke calmly.</p><p>'I liked reading your brochure,' she began. 'I had never read something like it before.'</p><p>'What's the main idea?'</p><p>'You want to make MM a, I quote, <em>bringer of change in the automobile industry</em>. However you do say that it will be a challenge.'</p><p>'Change,' Draco said, 'is something investors who like business as usual are reluctant about. Let's cut to the chase, how do you plan to advertise to them?'</p><p>'Oh, I suppose more investors will invest when they see that more people want to buy MM cars. Do you mind if I start from there?'</p><p>'You're bringing my question back to the finality; the consumer,' Draco said, 'sure, but can you back it up?'</p><p>Luna nodded. 'Yes, if you'll allow me.' She was composed, her voice airy. Draco relaxed, enjoying every second. 'I thought you could host an international convention on the theme of capturing motion in nature. You want to change the conventional relationship between the concept of a car and how it uses energy. An international convention would make this idea reach the consumers worldwide. I would be very pleased to create the art around it.'</p><p>'I see. You're proposing experiential marketing in place of an ad campaign.'</p><p>'Won't it generate free publicity all the same? It is, after all, new.'</p><p>'Experiential marketing has always been used with cars in one way or another, expositions, drive tests, all that jazz,' Draco said, his satisfaction deploying just beneath the surface. This interview was over before it began. His hunch had been correct. 'How is it new?'</p><p>'The idea is new enough to become an international movement.' Luna said seriously, echoing his own vision. Heaven, she was perfect. 'And those are usually never started by business but by people who would like business to change. If you reverse this pattern, people who want to reduce their carbon footprint will turn to Malfoy Motors, I believe there will be many, and the competition will have to follow suit.'</p><p>'First-mover advantage?' He suggested.</p><p>'Ah yes,' Luna agreed, recognizing the term from the business class she'd taken for extra-credit back in high school. The rest of her business background came from helping her father with The Quibbler. 'If you decide to sponsor scientists and invite speakers at the convention, you will show that the brand cares more about real advancement than it does about making the cars look pretty in a commercial.'</p><p>Draco had refused most of the proposals upon first glance for this very reason. He didn't just want to make his cars look pretty in a commercial. Luna had actually read his brochure thoroughly, dissecting the meanings, unlike many so-called professionals. She had that thing he remembered from her review of his debut novel. Now, he was the one with the thing for her.</p><p>'You go deep into my idea, when the job you're applying for is purely artistic. Hmm—' a quizzical rumble sounded in his throat, 'how come?'</p><p>'In the short time I had, I decided to focus on understanding your idea, because my art needs an idea to revolve around, something to capture, you see…'she tittered. 'If it was a normal car commercial I think I would be entirely inadequate.'</p><p>Draco quieted, absorbing the melodic sound of her laughter. He pushed himself off the railing and walked up to her. His hand rose to touch her scarf; enclosing the soft material between his thumb and the length of his forefinger he tugged down lightly, tucking it under her chin, baring her mouth to the cool air and his appreciative eyes. Her cute, rosebud lips parted in astonishment.</p><p>'That,' he said softly, Her pulse immediately picked up at the change in his attitude. For a suspended moment, she was entranced by his eyes, marveling at how beautiful they were, 'is why you're adequate, Luna.'</p><p>A thrilling rush surged through her, taking her by surprise.</p><p>What did he mean? Was he accepting her idea? How could that be, she hadn't even showed him her art yet…!</p><p>
  <em>Moshikashite…Could it be…Am I being teased?</em>
</p><p>Draco watched the sky reflect in the blue sapphire of her eyes. A barely-there smile flitted on his lips.</p><p>'Come along,' he said, moving away to push the fire exit open for her. She slipped in obligingly, coming face to face with the elevator.</p><p>'Where…?' Luna asked, following him inside the lift.</p><p>'Library.'</p><p>'Oh,' Luna checked her wristwatch. 'My shift only begins in thirty minutes.'</p><p>'I know.' He pressed the floor button and Luna watched the elevator slide shut, a nervous flutter settling in the pit of her stomach. Draco looked over his shoulder at her. A little frown was clouding up her usually serene eyes, one rosy cheek bloated, pink lips now pursed in a thoughtful pout. He was glad he had tugged down the woolen thing out of the way, or he would be missing out on the ridiculously adorable expression she was unknowingly treating him to. He scoffed inwardly at himself, shifting his eyes to the opening gates. He had it worse than he'd imagined, and he wasn't sure what to make of that yet.</p><p>They exited the tower through the automatic sliding door and made for the castle, just round the corner. After replaying the interview in her mind, Luna had now reached her conclusion. Rejection, she understood, was his final decision concerning her proposal. It was civil of him, she thought, to walk her back with the rejection only implied rather than plainly voiced. He had also called her adequate; it may have been in jest, but judging by her own inexplicably uplifted reaction, that must have been the encouragement she needed. It was a word people didn't associate with her. It was a word she had missed for a long time. Being adequate meant belonging somewhere. How nice that would be. Yes, this was a great encouragement.</p><p>Watching him as he lead the way, paying little attention to the whispers and pointing fingers flung at her, she decided that she wouldn't ask him about his decision, which she had already guessed. He must have assumed that she would, and be smart enough not to press the topic further. That was all right, of course. She couldn't however help the twinge of disappointment. His brochure was not only beautifully written, it had made her truly believe in his project and want to help illustrate it to life. Suddenly becoming aware of the female attention directed his way as they climbed the staircase and made for the library, Luna felt the gap of their difference materialize clearly. Like a constellation, he really was a sky away. He was from a different world, talented and desirable. He could have anyone he wanted, both as an employer and as a man. His rejection made sense to her. She still had such a long way to go before she could reach for the stars.</p><p>'Draco!' Rowena arched a dark eyebrow in perfect surprise and a budding smile lit up her face, 'why, I haven't seen you since Cissy's birthday! Look at that, I see you've met my new recruit! Did you catch each other at the constellation show?'</p><p>Luna nodded, looking between Draco and Rowena with stark curiosity on her face. They seemed to know each other very well.</p><p>'Rowena, I've a favor to ask of you.' Draco said, 'I know you've hired Luna to work for you in the afternoons, but I need you to cancel her shifts starting tonight.'</p><p>'I'm sorry…?' Luna uttered in confusion.</p><p>Rowena calculated him with expert eyes before rising gracefully from her desk, her thin fingers splayed on the dark surface.</p><p>'Excuse you, Draco. I've found a lovely help at the reception and you come here asking to sweep her away on her second day?' Rowena said smoothly in her rich, low voice, her little smile belying the complaint. She gave a pointed look to Luna; who wagged her hand in denial. 'Of course,' Rowena continued, returning her accusatory glare to Draco, 'you know I can't deny you anything. So you use my soft spot for you to your advantage. You've done so since you were this high.' She lifted her flat palm to her middle. 'I am appalled.'</p><p>'No you're not,' he smiled.</p><p>'There!' She nodded accusatorily, 'You know my weakness and you use it well.' Luna watched Rowena's eyes turn misty. A sad aura wreathed around her like a grey halo and her taut, impeccable shoulders dropped a little. 'The lilies. That was you, wasn't it?'</p><p>Luna now turned her attention to Draco, whose eyes darkened in turn. She was both entirely addled and thoroughly captivated by the whole conversation.</p><p>'Thank you,' Rowena smiled, 'I admit that I teared up a little, seeing that you'd left him a birthday gift,' she quickly brushed a tear from her thick black lashes. 'Salazar loved your company. I'm glad you still take the time to see him. I know how hard-pressed you are.'</p><p>'Rowena,' Draco said, 'I'm taking her.'</p><p>'Fine,' Rowena sniffed in her handkerchief, promptly rearranging her hair in neat ringlets around her face. 'I'll put up another announcement for now. I won't pry and ask what design you have on the pretty girl…though I have heard interesting information from your mother and cannot help but wonder if a link needs be made,' she focused on the blonde, who blinked up uncomprehendingly, 'I am already biased in your favor since you humored my endless ramblings the past couple of days, and I can tell you're a sharp one.'</p><p>'I don't understand,' Luna said. 'Why are my shifts being cancelled?'</p><p>'I suppose he will give you a better answer than I. But I'm glad I had the chance to meet you first, as I am now on your team, my sweet. If he displeases you, let me know, I will discipline him.'</p><p>'She can defend herself,' Draco remarked, remembering her vice-grip on the muckraker.</p><p>'I see. You've met your match, Draco,' Rowena smiled. 'And I rather like that it is me you come to first, one does feel like a lost crossroad of destiny in this quaint little room at the back of this age-old library.' She twisted glass balls absently between her fingers, 'Does your mother know? Oh, what am I saying, Luna doesn't seem to know herself. I suggest you start there, yes?'</p><p>'With your benediction,' Draco said, opening the door. He beckoned to Luna, who followed him outside the office. The narrow, wainscoting paneled corridor was dark and hazy, and Luna leaned back on the wall, hands pressed behind her back. Draco stood by the opposite wall, surveying her, his eyes magnified by the weak lighting.</p><p>'Why did you ask Madam Ravenclaw to cancel my shifts, Draco?'</p><p>'You don't need a side-hustle while you work for me, Luna.'</p><p>'Work…for you?'</p><p>'Yes. For the next three months.'</p><p>'<em>Uso…</em>(No way)' she blurted in Japanese, her hand rising to cover her mouth. 'But I thought you didn't like my idea…?'</p><p>'On the contrary,' Draco said, reveling in the picture she made, wrapped in wool, looking up at him with swirling confusion in her pretty eyes.</p><p>'I didn't show you my art yet,' she said in a small voice, her heart now beating loudly in her thoracic cage.</p><p>'I've seen your art.'</p><p>'The Greengrass Award website?'</p><p>'Not exclusively. I've seen more elsewhere.'</p><p>'That's not…the only other place...' she looked up at him, both hands now clamped on her mouth. Understanding washed through her. The last thing he'd said to her last night wasn't a coincidence at all.</p><p>'Yes,' he said, confirming her suspicions.</p><p>'You recognized me.' She breathed, her voice deserting her.</p><p>'You made it easy.'</p><p>'I've never seen your name in the…in my...'</p><p>'You mean you'd have remembered it, Luna?'</p><p>'Yes,' she answered truthfully, 'it is rather special. You've never left a comment.'</p><p>'I'm leaving one now.' He moved closer—not too close—and his hand reached up to capture a tress of her hair, coiling it gently around his finger, enjoying the silky feel under his touch. 'Since you think my name is special, would you like to share it?'</p><p>Luna froze, a silent gasp forming on her mouth.</p><p>'I don't mean to overwhelm you, Luna,' Draco said carefully, brushing away the quiet tear hanging from her curled lashes. Luna, never noticing that her eyes had welled up from the strong emotions suddenly closing in on her, reached up to dab the stray tears away. 'Hiring you is a strategic move, a separate matter. My personal intention is to skip a whole lot of meanderings I don't have time for and ask you to marry me.'</p><p>'You're not teasing me,' Luna murmured, shocked by the truth of her words.</p><p>'No. I'm not teasing you.' Draco agreed.</p><p>Luna grasped her scarf, her fingers trembling slightly.</p><p>'You have been following my channel.'</p><p>'I have.'</p><p>'You need to get married…'</p><p>'I do.'</p><p>'Could it be, are you under pressure to do so? I am afraid I don't…even if you watch my videos, which makes me very happy…I don't understand at all. My father is a struggling business owner, you know.'</p><p>'It doesn't matter.'</p><p>'But you could have anyone you want, why ask me? I haven't been here a full week—'</p><p>'I want you.' He said. 'You've ruined me for a large list of heiresses, Luna.'</p><p>'I don't know you.' She sniffed.</p><p>'I don't mind answering your questions. With your green light, I want to meet your father. I'm not looking to waste my time or yours.'</p><p>She shook her head. 'I can't.'</p><p>'You can't?'</p><p>'I made a promise I can't break.'</p><p>'What kind?'</p><p>'I promised someone whose memory I cherish with all my heart to stay away from men who collect broken hearts. That person wanted to see me happy and safe, she sacrificed more than I can understand so that I would be. I promised her I would be careful. I don't think that marrying you is careful, Draco.'</p><p>'You've been filled in,' He sighed. 'Your self-preservation must be throwing red flags at you right now.'</p><p>'It is.' She nodded. 'Like this,' she mimicked firework explosions with her hands, making him smile. He felt Luna shiver under his hand, and realized that it had moved to push her hair behind her ear. Reluctantly, he leaned back on his side of the corridor. He didn't want to have to seduce her through her decision. He wanted her to accept him because she understood, like he did, how compatible they were, how good they would be together. But he had an edge over her; he knew her. She didn't know him. He would have to be patient with her.</p><p>'Do you believe the papers about me, Luna?'</p><p>'I truly don't know, but the possibility that they are right I cannot disprove.'</p><p>'Is that the only qualm you have?'</p><p>'I also don't like the world of industrial aristocracy. I don't think I would like to be a wife for show.'</p><p>'Good, I don't intend to show you to anyone if I can help it.'</p><p>'I can't say yes.'</p><p>'Do you want to say no?'</p><p>'No,' she admitted. 'I don't.'</p><p>Draco nodded. She needed time, there was no getting around that.</p><p>'My marriage proposal and your new job on my creative marketing team are separate things.' He said. 'I do not mix personal life and business. You start this Monday, as my employee, so expect to be treated as such. I'll send you the contract tomorrow morning.'</p><p>Luna nodded slowly.</p><p>'Thank you,' she bowed reflexively. Her heart was slamming wildly in her chest, but she strove for composure. 'I will do my best.'</p><p>'Don't make me wait, Luna. You have my number, the ball is in your court.' He picked up his phone, the white light smoothing over his chiseled jawline. 'I'm moving out of campus soon.' He looked at her, ascertaining that she understood. When she nodded, he slipped away, leaving her with her heart and mind in complete disarray.</p><p>Would she wake up and realize this was a dream? Otherwise, she wasn't sure her legs could carry her back to her flat.</p>
<hr/><p>If you were put in Luna's shoes, would you react differently?</p><p>Also, with all this business lingo, if this ff ends up helping you out with your essays...</p><p>On a side note, why the heck are Draco and Luna hogging all the talent in the world to themselves? Umm, sorry, *<strong>nudges them with the tip of my pen</strong>* what about the rest of us? Can't you share?</p><p>( ‾́ ◡ ‾́)</p><p>Draco be like ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ "(...)"</p><p>Luna be like ( 🌸^∀^)ノ🦋 "(<em>anata ni shika dekinai koto kitto arimasu yo</em>)"</p><p>*<strong>puts translator glasses</strong>* : Luna just told you that there is something out there that only can do. (Japanese philosophy)</p><p>Dissatisfied all the same? Sign petition below X'D</p><p>Lovingly yours, Light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Mystery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>第11章</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>'This feels like déjà vu…' Ginny muttered grimly, lying back despondently on the sofa, pushing a piece of caramel popcorn through her lips, 'why am I always hurting myself when Harry's around…' she threw her head back, 'ugh, caramel….,' she snapped it back up, scrunching her nose disapprovingly, 'is it some kind of romantic curse?'</p><p>'You were thinking about impressing Potter but you also wanted him to bandage you up again so your body got mixed signals and shut down, a classic system error.' Hermione suggested, snatching a few glazed popcorns from Ginny's bag with an impish smile. Cross-legged in her pajamas, a lacy pink scrunchie holding her hair up in a high ponytail, Luna focused on treating the injury on Ginny's elbow with disinfectant and gauze; welcoming the distraction from the stream of thoughts swirling in her head. She had not expected to get the job. Much less, of course, the marriage proposal. Thrill and wariness alternated over her in waves, and in retrospect, she marveled how odd it was, how impossibly unexpected, and yet, how detached, casual, business-like. Draco Malfoy had a pragmatic reason for asking her to be his wife, and he wouldn't be fazed if she declined. She only wondered why she hadn't declined straight away. Perhaps the lost, quixotic art of a direct proposal had caught her favorable attention. Hearing him say he wanted to meet her father had oddly pleased her. Of course, it was a pragmatic proposal, Luna knew the world of business because her father spent his career being belittled and sneered at by its occupants, but it wasn't something she had ever expected to be at the recipient end of after leaving Japan. Many of her Japanese neighbors practiced Mimai; first-time meetings with the presence of the family, with the intention of marriage. Perhaps it had made her think of that? But he had taken her by surprise, and it was her mistake for not taking last night's warning seriously. She wouldn't make that mistake again when dealing with her new boss. She wouldn't let herself be drawn into unknown waters, she couldn't indeed.</p><p>'It's coach Gryffindor,' Ginny grimaced, 'he didn't go easy on me at all and I got dirt all over my swanky new outfit. He's testing me…he expects me to give up!'</p><p>'Will you?' Hermione asked.</p><p>'When hell freezes over!' Ginny said, reaching blindly inside her bag of treats. 'Plus,' her mouth stretched into a large grin, 'I already won my first victory, hehe! I'm inside the team's SnitchApp group! That means I have Harry's number!'</p><p>'And what do you intend to do with it, exactly?'</p><p>'What any girl should do with a boy's number,' Ginny snickered, and Luna lifted her head attentively. 'Send scary you-have-three-days-left-to-live texts!'</p><p>Luna frowned. <em>Nanka chotto chigaimasu…</em></p><p>It wasn't quite right…</p><p>'Just kidding, I've got a way better strategy!' Ginny fluttered her fingers conspiratorially, 'I will spam the group with pictures of the new fluffy pancake café in the city center saying how much I am dying to go there and Harry will get the hint and invite me.'</p><p>'Yeah no that's one hint I'm pretty sure he's not getting,' Hermione snorted.</p><p>'You'll see!' Ginny moved briskly, slipping her elbow from Luna's gentle hold. She jumped to her feet. 'Okay, where's the nosh I saw you sneak in, Hermione?'</p><p>The evening lapsed quietly. Luna worked on a new homework, shifting distracted glances at her phone. Draco didn't have her number. Should she send something…? What would she say?</p><p>She began typing: <em>Thank you for...</em>she wiped it quickly, trying again…<em>I am grateful for your…</em>another delete. She had no idea what was appropriate of her to say, and the idea of texting him became more intimidating the longer she considered it. She decided to thank him by responding to his email tomorrow.</p><p>After a miraculously restful night, she woke up to an email from a certain Dorothea.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Miss Lovegood,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Congratulations, Malfoy Motors is delighted to inform you that your proposal for our new ad campaign has been accepted. Please find attached your contract and send back a digitally signed copy at your earliest convenience. You will find instructed your working hours, pay, and date of termination. Do not hesitate to write back with any questions or concerns. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Best,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dorothea Kreacher|Executive Assistant, Malfoy Motors HQ.</em>
</p><p>Luna remembered that Draco told her she would be a full-fledged employee—and treated accordingly. He didn't have time to personally write her emails, she should have known. She decided to read the contract at the end of the day and headed out to class. The day seemed to run out quickly, her thoughts keeping her hazily above, gliding across the hours without really coinciding with them.</p><p>It was now dinner time and she sat with her flatmates, tasting her pudding thoughtfully.</p><p>'Wassup ladies,' Blaise smiled, swaggering over in a black T-shirt that read <em>Hot Geek Alert </em>in neon blue<em>. </em>'Holding this out for me? Aw, you shouldn't have.' He took the empty seat facing Hermione, who slurped her spaghetti, staring at him. 'So I realized we didn't go about introductions properly, last time,' He said, looking at Luna. 'I'm Blaise, you?'</p><p>'I'm Luna.'</p><p>'Luna-chan!' He smiled. 'You know I've been practicing my Japanese these couple of days for you?'</p><p>'For me?' she asked.</p><p>'Yup. Hopefully soon we can hold conversations and stuff.'</p><p>'Ah,<em> ii ne.' </em>She smiled. (How nice)</p><p>'<em>Ganbarimasu!</em>' He beamed. (I will do my best.) 'How's my accent?'</p><p>'It's quite good.' Luna encouraged.</p><p>'Yeah,' he rubbed his nape unassumingly. 'I just need a bit more vocabulary, I reckon. Have you met the cool people yet? Implying you can check me off the list.'</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes.</p><p>'Something tells me you've met my friend?' He raised his eyebrows, remembering the way Draco had asked about her. 'Draco Malfoy?' He added, smiling as Luna's face lit up with recognition. 'So you have.'</p><p>'You have?!' Ginny asked. 'Omg, no way!'</p><p>Luna nodded silently, brushing her hair behind her ear.</p><p>'Why? What? When? Where?' Ginny strafed, squeezing her knife and fork over a double serving of lasagna.</p><p>'We crossed paths around campus.' Luna explained.</p><p>'You must have made quite the impression,' Blaise smiled knowingly. 'I mean, am I surprised? You're really cute.'</p><p>Luna quieted, her eyes flickering up at him. Were all the boys at Hogwarts so forward?</p><p>'I'm warning you,' Hermione said ominously, not raising her eyes from her plate.</p><p>'What? It's true. I'm already yours, though, Rin-chan. You know that, no need to get jelly, honey.'</p><p>'Shut up, Blaise.'</p><p>'But like, did you speak?' Ginny asked Luna, her eyes wide with curiosity. 'What does his voice sound like?! What did he say?! Is he, like, human-human, or did you spy a few wirings and stuff?'</p><p>'HA!' Blaise snickered. 'You think he's a robot, Ginnette? Girls have a different impression from the school blog.'</p><p>'Don't call me that, it sounds like the razor blade brand! I'm an investigative journalist, I'll have you know!' Ginny said. 'I wouldn't rule anything out. He's so freaking distant like! I've been trying to locate him for an interview all week!'</p><p>'You should have come to me,' Blaise said. 'Remember we live in the same flat?'</p><p>'Oh, you do?' Luna asked with undisguised curiosity.</p><p>'Yep, we've been flatmates for two years, though he's moving out soon because reasons.' His smile welted a little. 'I'm gonna be one lonely hot geek…'</p><p>'You won't have time to be lonely. We have a lot of work to do, remember? I'm not gonna go easy on you.' Hermione said, throwing him an apple. He caught it in the air, his smile reigniting, fully charged.</p><p>'Are you telling me I'll still have you, my sweet?' He fluttered his lashes, entwining his hands over the apple like a blushing damsel.</p><p>'Er, Blaise?' Luna asked.</p><p>'Yes cutie pie?' Blaise grinned, blinking up at Luna, wedging his chin on his hand.</p><p>'Don't patronize her!' Hermione said.</p><p>'It's called an endearment, Rin, honey. It's what I use with you all the time. Truly, jealousy doesn't become you.'</p><p>'You're irredeemable…'</p><p>'Listen, Luna here is gonna get snatched and just because I'm taken doesn't mean someone else won't get to her.' He said. 'I wouldn't be surprised if even Draco is crushing.'</p><p>Luna's eyes widened. What should she respond to that? Of course, it was not the case, his marriage proposal did not mean he had feelings for her…why would he?</p><p>'You've lived together for a while. Have you ever seen him crushing?' Ginny asked.</p><p>'Eh. I suppose in that sense, he really is a robot, even I don't get it. The only time I've seen him talk to a girl was when this pretty Frenchie visited campus.' He shook his head. 'Turns out she was his cousin. Whenever I point out a cute girl, it's like he doesn't react. Nothing. There are three possible reasons for that, and the people on the school blog have been holding polls over which one they think is true.'</p><p>He looked at them with a sneaky smile, as though the information he was about to reveal was top notch CIA grade confidential.</p><p>'Option number one,' he raised a finger. 'He is an herbivore, if you know what I mean.'</p><p>'Herbivore?' Luna asked.</p><p>'Yup. He's not interested in…you know. The thing.'</p><p>'You mean the newspapers are lying?' Hermione asked.</p><p>'Duh.' Blaise said.</p><p>'Hermione called him a lecher,' Ginny snitched.</p><p>'Not in this theory,' Blaise gave Hermione his sweetest smile.</p><p>'Second possibility?' Hermione said quickly, throwing Ginny a dirty look.</p><p>'Second possibility,' Blaise said, 'he has had his heart broken badly before. I know that didn't happen in university, but I didn't know him back in high school. This theory supports that there is a mysterious gal lurking in his past. I've seen fanfiction going around on this trope, I don't know what he'd do if he found out. Or maybe I should tell him?' He turned to Ginny, who was returning his smirk. 'It might trigger him to confess!'</p><p>'Out with it!' Ginny nodded, 'Out with the truth!'</p><p>'Third possibility?' It was Luna who asked this time.</p><p>'Third,' Blaise focused on her, 'he's just next level hard to please, which is a given anyway, and the day he does fall for someone, he'll fall hard. The poll is a tie between the last two options. Needless to say, fanfiction material here is immense. Don't tell him I said that, but I did read a few. My innocence is scarred forever.'</p><p>'Hermione,' Ginny stroked her chin mischievously, 'your man is going to be very valuable for my article. Let's get the truth out, partner! Gimme five!'</p><p>'You're on Malfoy's team, now?' Hermione rolled her eyes.</p><p>'Hmm…am I? I am just interested in figuring out what happened with his scandals. But hey, if I end up having a filthy rich man in my debt, who am I to complain? Imagine all the fluffy pancakes he could buy for me to express his undying gratitude,' she salivated. 'I'm so broke…'</p><p>Luna was listening so attentively to the unfolding conversation that her phone ring made her start. She looked at her screen. It was her home number. Her father was back from visiting Aunt Cassandra!</p><p>'Hello?' she replied.</p><p>'Hullo,' warbled a woman's voice, 'we found this number on speed dial?'</p><p>Luna frowned. 'Er, I'm sorry, who…?'</p><p>'Oh, we're the new tenants on 77 Ottery St Catchpole Street?'</p><p>'That's…I'm sorry I don't understand. That's my home address.'</p><p>'Oh great, so you were the old tenant, perfect, we were just calling to ask about the heating, there seems to be a problem with the pipes and…oh Rodney, not now! I'm on the phone.'</p><p>'I think…there must be a mistake,' Luna said shakily, 'is my father there?</p><p>'Your dad? Now why would your dad be here, dear? Oh Rod! Stop! Here, go shush your sister! Wash that pacifier first, the dog's been at it!'</p><p>Luna gasped wordlessly, realization striking her like lightening.</p><p>'I…forgive me, when have you moved in?'</p><p>'Just today.'</p><p>'Oh…I, I am sorry, I need to make a call.' Luna hung up. Her eyes blurred. Her father…her father had been evicted? Had he finally defaulted on his payments?</p><p>Silent tears welled in her eyes.</p><p>She knew something was off this summer, it wasn't like her father to have secretive, sharp movements around her, but he had given her abundant reassurances, maintaining that it was nothing for her to worry about, that she ought to focus on her own work, he would handle his. She found her father's number. Her thumb hovered on the call button for a moment, before retreating.</p><p>Her father didn't want her to know. He was safe, he was with Aunt Cassandra. If she called him now, he would know that she knew their home of ten years was being taken away, and he would be crushed by guilt.</p><p>What could she do? A burdensome sadness weighed on her and she looked up, breathing deeply, letting her tears dry before they could fall.</p><p>'S'everything all right there?' Blaise said.</p><p>'Yeah, Luna, you look funny…did something bad happen?' Ginny asked.</p><p>'It's just…' she looked at them uncertainly.</p><p>'You can tell us, Luna. We're all friends here.' Hermione encouraged.</p><p>Luna nodded gratefully.</p><p>'My father is in financial trouble,' she said. 'He was evicted from our home. I think…I think I'm going to go see him now.'</p><p>'Oh, Lunes!' Ginny exclaimed.</p><p>'It's pretty late, now,' Blaise said, checking his watch. 'Who's gonna drive you to the station?'</p><p>'Ask Malfoy to drive her!' Ginny nudged his arm. 'He's a whole company of drives!'</p><p>'I would, but he's in Hungary right now.' He looked at Luna, who was biting her lip, staring at her phone. 'I'll see if he can send his butler to the rescue.'</p><p>Luna looked up sharply. 'No, it's all right, I will take a taxi.'</p><p>'Nonsense, we're thick as thieves, he and I. He won't refuse me a favor.'</p><p>Ginny held Luna's shoulder encouragingly. She watched Blaise hold his phone to his ear.</p><p>'…Oh heya, Drake. Everything good? Good, good. See I have a friend who's in a bit of a pickle. Her father's been evicted and she needs someone to drive her to the train station asap…could you send your butler? You do, it's Luna…oh, okay,' he held out his phone, 'he wants to speak to you.'</p><p>Luna blanched a little. How embarrassing.</p><p>'Hello?' She spoke hesitantly.</p><p>'Have you read your contract?' His voice sounded so calm, hard and steady. It washed over her like an inexplicable balm and fresh tears welled up in her eyes. She brushed them away quickly.</p><p>'I'm sorry, I didn't have time to read it yet.'</p><p>'Read it now. Sign and send it back tonight. Your first payment will be transferred to you.'</p><p>'No…I…I don't want to…be in your debt.'</p><p>'I'm not doing you any favors. Your contract stipulates an immediate down payment; the same designed for anyone else.'</p><p>'It does?'</p><p>'You're not working for an obscure startup, Luna, it's how things are done. I'll send my family butler, he'll be there in half an hour in front of the gates. He'll take you to the train station.'</p><p>Luna sighed with relief, her tears just hanging over the edge, threatening to spill. She wouldn't let them, not yet.</p><p>'Thank you so much, Draco.'</p><p>'I have to go.' He paused. 'Be careful.'</p><p>'I will,' she nodded.</p><p>He hung up.</p>
<hr/><p>There. After this, things are dipping straight into a (short) slow-burn thing where Draco is literally letting Luna make (or not) the first (second?) move.</p><p>Poor baby Luna, hurry up and let Draco take care of you :') (I'm rooting for my own ship because stories do have a way of escaping my creative intents...and come alive with a mind of their own. I suspect the Ginnies are behind it.)</p><p>Dearest readers, as always, thank you ***\(^-^)/***</p><p>weeeeeeeee~ L.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Buoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong><span class="u"> 第12章</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Luna packed a traveling bag with weekend essentials and hastened out of the residential building. The night closed around her, trickling rain and solar lights fusing in a heady blur as she rushed to the campus front gates. Luna knew when her father needed her. The past ten years had made him her mainstay, her closest friend and family. United by their shared memory of her mother, they'd developed an unspoken connection, found comfort in each other's silence. She wouldn't leave him alone knowing he'd been evicted. She wouldn't bring up the eviction. She would tell him about her new job instead. He would be proud and happy, and maybe then she could start to believe it herself; she had been thrown a much needed buoy…by the very waters that inspired her cautious fascination.</p><p>At the campus drive, a pair of amber headlights glared from a sleek black hull and highlighted the thin rush of raindrops tilting onto the to and fro of a windshield wiper.</p><p>A man in butler attire angled his umbrella toward her as she drew near the car. The passenger door yielded open under a precise tug of the handle. He stepped to the side, hand held up in a courteous invitation.</p><p>'After you, Miss.'</p><p>'Thank you.' Kind green eyes twinkled down at her as she climbed inside, unaware that the last person to have occupied the vehicle's passenger seat was Draco himself. Dobbs stashed the umbrella inside an inner compartment of the driver's door and settled behind the dark leather steering wheel, driving gloves on deck. 'A rainy little night, isn't it!' He said conversationally, maneuvering away from the drive. His eyes shifted to Luna, shortly observing her under the courtesy lights on either side of the ceiling. 'Yes, it is,' she replied softly, 'Thank you very much for driving me to the station. I am sorry to trouble you on a Friday evening.' Dobbs raised his chin debonairly. 'No trouble in the slightest. ' A sneaky smile tugged at his lips. Dobbs was no fool. It was the first time Young Master had sent him on a…female-involving errand. The Malfoy heir might have presented her as his newest appointee in his detached drawl, but one glance at the precious face lodged in the twirl of wool spoke to Dobbs' matchmaking inclinations, spry and alert as they were. A lovely little sprout, the girl was, no doubt about it. Dobbs enjoyed the word sprout. It had an inkling of plenty, fruitfulness, offspring, yes, healthy, sweet babes for him and Nina to love and coddle. That was where his mind was headed, and where was the shame, really? What was to be expected of him if Draco's new employee—who lived in the same campus as he—was this pretty a specimen? He could hardly contain his smiles, what scrumptious babies she would make Young Master! Bowing to propriety, he curbed his enthusiasm. He was getting ahead of himself. Draco had given him no real cause to feed such grandfatherly fantasies. But Dobbs knew, he simply knew, after seven decades of life lessons and a challenging courtship of the love of his life, that in certain circumstances, one should trust in the signs. Her barrette sported a cartoonish orange radish with a smiley face, and Dobbs distinctly remembered seeing Nina plant new radish seeds this morning.</p><p>A fine sign, that!</p><p>As they drove across the highway that lead to the city center, Luna tried to center herself; in her mind she conjured her first field trip outside her hometown; shimmering golden wheat, delicately parted by the sea breeze, wind mills like giant pinwheels whirling leisurely in the background…digging up clams under the sun…her short legs cavorting beneath her…her equally short-legged classmates ecstatic over crawling bugs and the blue sky and everything…It was a memory that usually calmed and pleased her. Her palms flattened restfully on her long suspended skirt. A sigh escaped her lips just as a tear escaped her sentinels. She chased it with a quick flick of her porcelain hand.</p><p>Dobbs noticed her distress. 'Is anything amiss, young lady?' His tone was paternal; the same he used with the children who remembered to pass him by for a morning sweet in the Malfoy Manor neighborhood, when he stepped out daily to collect the mail.</p><p>'Oh no, it's nothing to concern yourself with, sir.'</p><p>'William Dobbs. You may call me Dobbs. Though I must disclose that it is my deepest wish to be called Dobby, a name I have been demoted from all too fast. Young Master will not have it now, quite the unsung tragedy in my opinion. Why, Miss, must children grow so fast?'</p><p>'Why indeed?' Luna seconded, a little smile animating her face. 'I'm Luna.'</p><p>'Lovely to make your acquaintance, Miss Luna. Yes, <em>lovely,</em>' Dobbs grinned before sighing confidingly. 'It feels like it was only yesterday that Young Master was running around in the gardens, knee-high to a grasshopper, tumbling on his little feet and making a mess of my wife's botanical garden. When he eventually tired, he would climb up on my shoulders like a cat and fall asleep while I watered the rose garden. Right here,' he patted his shoulder longingly. 'I was a happy Dobby in those days.'</p><p>Luna laughed quietly behind a dainty hand, and Dobbs smiled with satisfaction at having improved her mood. It was done at the expense of the Malfoy heir, perhaps, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Besides, deciding to trust his sneaking suspicion, Dobbs had every intention to befriend the sweet girl.</p><p>'Of course, this remains between us, it wouldn't do to have Young Master find out that I am dispensing tales of his toddler misadventures so freely.' Dobbs cleared his throat. 'For my defense I do not have the occasion to impart them all too often. For a man my age anecdotes have an itch to them. And, Miss Luna seems, if I may speak my mind, to possess the easy company that invites telling them.'</p><p>Luna smiled, comforted by the bantering mood, 'I will not tell a soul.' Inevitably, her mind slipped into imagination work, picturing Draco as a child, calculating the changes his features must have undergone as they matured to a pair of arresting silver eyes, made sharper still by the commanding slant of his fair brow. They would have been softer then…impressionable, vulnerable to the world and its yet untapped discoveries. How numerous his discoveries must have been with the passing time...Luna imagined each entry carving new depths to his eyes, pooling into a fathomless world of ideas. But when their eyes met, the bottomless secrets receded behind a veil of mystery that reflected nothing but her own judgment, kept her guessing…Luna had a curious disposition; she loved to guess. But she couldn't begin to understand what interest he saw in marrying her. Of course, the responsive jolt in her chest, which was becoming as frequent as her thoughts of him, impaired her judgment. Her natural girlishness was asking her to feel excited and happy, but Luna's reason declined. The first thing that had come to mind upon hearing Draco's levelheaded proposal was her marriage contract manga comics. In those, the male protagonist had an interest to pursue in marrying the female protagonist, so he proposed a contractual, temporary marriage and she accepted for her own reasons. The premise was entirely selfish on both sides, but then they somehow became used to each other's company...then…then what? Luna wondered why the scenarios ended with the beginning. She wanted to know if the couple made it work after deciding they would be together. Perhaps it didn't always end well. Her romantic heart didn't like the idea of using someone else and then unwittingly falling in love. It was lazy at best. What was love, anyway? Past the early stages of easy attraction, it wasn't the careless thing people took it for. From their first encounter, Luna knew she was attracted to Draco...but so were many others. When did love truly enter the equation of attraction? Though she had no romantic experience to speak for her, Luna was a keen observer of the world<em>. </em>She saw love as a continuous, unbroken decision, something that required strength, sacrifice, and was all the more rewarding for it. Her purest example was her mother. She had been someone who woke up every day and went about her routine, deciding to love the world. Her love was such that she never hesitated to care for those around her, even if she paid for it with her life. Luna knew her mother had no regrets. She knew that if her mother could turn back time, if she was given a new chance to make her choice between saving that old lady and saving herself, she wouldn't change a thing. That was the kind of love Luna believed in. That was the kind of light that remained with her, long after her mother was gone, a beautiful light invisible to the eye tracing back her mother's every trail in the world, because the world did not forget.</p><p>Neither did Luna.</p><p>What if Draco, for any given reason, truly asked for her love? Perhaps it would be his. But it was all right. Not even then would she betray her mother. She loved her first.</p><p>'Do you start this Monday, Miss Luna?'</p><p>'Ah,' Luna nodded, snapping out of her bittersweet reverie. 'I do.'</p><p>'Shall I be your chauffeur, from now on?'</p><p>She blinked in surprise, giving Dobbs a sidelong look.</p><p>'Pardon?'</p><p>'I would like to drive you from campus to work.' <em>An executive move, if I may say so myself, </em>he gloated secretly.</p><p>'I can't accept,' Luna resisted.</p><p>'Of course you can! It will be a grand chance for me, one feels utterly dismissed now that Young Master is his own man. Let an old man be up and doing once more.' Of course, if Dobbs' matchmaking project was part of the bargain, he hardly needed to trumpet it to the girl in his passenger seat.</p><p>'I truly cannot,' Luna persisted.</p><p>'Miss Luna, the MM headquarters is a long drive away from your campus. Young Master himself is moving out because of this inconvenience. Taxis and buses are unreliable, and we wish your time at MM to be perfectly optimized.'</p><p>'It isn't appropriate,' Luna shook her head. 'I am nothing professional, I assure you. I can hardly believe I was chosen at all.'</p><p>'Oh, I wouldn't be so surprised.' Dobbs smiled. Luna considered him quizzically. 'Do you know why Young Master is abroad today?'</p><p>She shook her head and stilled, listening with close attention.</p><p>'He's meeting a college dropout that started her own green energy farm in Hungary and needs investors to see her project flourish. He's developed a plan for scouting good brains for MM, even in places traditional businessmen, including his own father before him, wouldn't deign to look. Last month, he recruited a couple of Malaysian young men for engineering jobs. They are barely past their teens, and they are now rivaling their supervisors.'</p><p>'I see,' Luna said. 'Draco seems to be on the cusp of building a new empire. I cannot but admire him.' She concluded truthfully.</p><p>Admiration? Dobbs could work with that.</p><p>'Your employer has big plans for MM,' he insisted, confirming her impression, 'though between you and I, I don't think he was happy with taking over so soon.' He looked briefly at Luna. 'But it's important for the employees to be in alignment with their boss's vision. Since he has chosen you for the job, I know you will be an important addition to the team.'</p><p>'I do hope so,' Luna smiled. 'I must be very lucky, it is an important and engaging job and I—I do need it.'</p><p>'The good draws the good, dear. No coincidences about it.' Dobbs said calculatingly. 'I daresay Young Master will be a good successor to his father because he employs this simple principle. Like a long line of Malfoy men before him, he knows what he wants, reaches out and...' he extended his hand dramatically toward the windshield, before clutching his fist, '…grabs it!'</p><p>Luna looked down suddenly, heat prickling up her face. Dobbs chanced a look at her and was satisfied by her reaction; his praises were doing something…he didn't suspect that her reaction was due to what Draco had personally told to her yesterday, his voice gaining on her, ringing directly in her ear.</p><p>I want you.</p><p>Her hand balled against her skirt, remembering the ease with which he had pronounced it, like a fact he could vouch for and defend any hour of the day, and at the same time, like he could change his mind whenever he felt like it. She closed her eyes, willing her feelings back into the grip of her control. When she failed, she decided to slip out her digital tablet and distract herself with the contract she needed to read and sign.</p><p>She began to read carefully through the clauses while Dobbs whistled quietly to himself, squinting at the GPS screen every now and then and muttering the street name to nobody in particular. A sudden gasp left her lips.</p><p>'Eh…!?' she exclaimed.</p><p>'What's the matter, Miss?' Dobbs jumped worriedly.</p><p>'This…what is this…number…?' Luna stared at the chain of zeros amounting to her salary. 'William, there has been a mistake, I—'</p><p>'William!' It was Dobbs' turn to cry out. 'Why, I haven't been called that in ages!' He peered at her tablet. 'What's the mistake, dear?'</p><p>'The payment in the contract. It can't be right.'</p><p>Dobbs laughed.</p><p>'It looks about right to me. That is what MM pays people in your position every year. Why should you receive less?'</p><p>'But…' Luna shook her head. 'It's far too much.'</p><p>'Miss Luna, do not be fooled by the payments' generosity, you will have a lot of work on your hands. You will most certainly earn your salary, Young Master might not care about pedigree, but he does not go easy on his workers either. He expects them to dedicate themselves fully to their task. If anything, I would advise you to be patient with him.'</p><p>Luna felt her bottom lip quiver. A medley of relief, hope, and determination rose in her like a symphony and tears trailed down on cue, tears she was powerless to stop but for the swipe of the handkerchief she quickly fished from her crescent shoulder bag. Relief because her father would be all right for a whole year! It was enough to live on until he found an extra job, hope because he might save the magazine, and determination because she would make sure to do her best on her new job.</p><p>Dobbs parked in front of the train station.</p><p>'There, Miss Luna, no crying for trifles.'</p><p>'I'm sorry…I didn't mean to, I've just had a lot of emotions for one night.'</p><p>Dobbs nodded consolingly, secretly hoping that one or two was favorably linked to the Malfoy heir.</p><p>'Ah, by the by, before you leave, Miss Luna, do you have a taxi to take you home once you get there?'</p><p>'Yes,' Luna smiled, dabbing away resolutely at the last tears, 'I have called my aunt, she will pick me up.'</p><p>'A good thing, that. All right, then, I shall come to pick you up Monday afternoon, 1 p.m. sharp.'</p><p>Luna was too happy, too grateful to argue with the elder man. She would figure out the transportation question later.</p><p>'Thank you very much. You have been most kind and helpful.'</p><p>Dobbs grinned, accepting the compliment. He was only getting started. 'Have a safe trip!'</p><p>He watched her enter the station before he drove away, a silly smile on his face and a great deal to tell Nina on his mind.</p>
<hr/><p>Those who watch Japanese shows know darn well why Luna exclaimed the very precise sound 'Eh...?!' and are clearly part of my gang. Hi, gang, I see you. (So does Blaise.)</p><p>Who wants to see some jealous Luna-chan? ehehehehe. Why are you letting me write this.</p><p>*Blaise's voice*<em> Next Chap is gon be spiceh. </em>FYI, Blaise is the gang leader.</p><p>ehehehehe~L.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The New Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <span class="VIiyi"> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">第13章</span> </span> </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Pierre, Sugar Sugar Rune </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chapter? Very long. You? Grab a snack. Hotel? Trivago.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was late afternoon on Sunday when Luna made it back to the campus, hauling back a bag of plushies and décor items that had been sitting cumbersomely in her aunt's spare room. It had been an enjoyable two nights in her aunt's cozy duplex, swamped as ever with plants and books and jars and antiques and the constant anxiety not to send anything toppling to the floor. Cassandra Lovegood was an archeologist, and her boxes of tools and souvenirs occupied every room like maze walls, some deployed to block the cat from accessing her treasured display cabinet in the living room. 

When she'd just arrived, they'd settled in the small veranda with fairy lights and oriental couches and pillows, Luna's favorite part of the house. Behind the smile he'd plastered on for her sake, her father looked more tired and downtrodden than she'd ever seen him. It had pleased her immensely to see his expression brighten when she surprised him with her new job. He'd been so proud, insisting that she was the bright light of his life, just like her mother before her. Luna never failed to tear up when compared to her mother. There had been something magical about their evening, sitting around a hot chocolate with her aunt wrapped in an Iranian shawl she'd gleaned from one of her expeditions, leaning against the open veranda door where the night winked with stars, a little smile on her face. She'd advised her to give it her best shot and be attentive to the needs of her generous new boss.</p><p>Throughout her train ride, Luna had contemplated messaging Draco, but the question of what to say simply stumped her, so as soon as Phil, her father, went to bed—it was well past midnight and he'd been dozing on and off beside her—she buttonholed her aunt.</p><p>'Aunt Cassandra, what do you think of marriage?'</p><p>'Oh, the sudden thing!' Cassandra raised a shapely eyebrow, rubbing her arms as though splashed by the topic. 'Is it on your mind, darling?' She moved to replace Phil at Luna's side, her red-painted, ringed toes resting against the beaded Moroccan carpet. She curled a hand around Luna's arm, her voice barely above a whisper, yet somehow magnified by the night. 'No…' She studied Luna's face closely, before simpering suggestively, 'did someone propose to you in your new rich people school? So impossibly soon?'</p><p>'Yes,' Luna whispered also, cultivating the mysterious atmosphere that draped around them like a comfortable dream.</p><p>'By Golly, that's got to be a record for something!'</p><p>'It's my new boss.'</p><p>'So it gets better…!' Cassandra gasped, 'Well, what did he tell you?'</p><p>'That he would give me time to think about it, and if I said yes, that he would see my father.'</p><p>'See Phil? Why my poor brother won't know what hit him! My, all this in your first week? Luna, are you sure you're not bantering?'</p><p>'I promise you, I am not. He knew me from my YouTube channel,'</p><p>'Oh, the one for relaxing people?'</p><p>Luna nodded. 'I never said who I was. Isn't it odd? It's a very small channel, I wonder how someone so busy could have come across it…'</p><p>'So the plot thickens! The start of a romance novel, dear, is what I'm hearing.'</p><p>'It's nothing like that…'</p><p>'What's his name again?'</p><p>'Draco Malfoy.'</p><p>'D-r-a-c-o…,' Cassandra typed on her phone, 'oh here it is, Malfoy right? the full name is showing up in the suggestion. That famous hmm?'</p><p>Luna held her breath, remembering that her aunt was likely to stumble upon unsavory scandals attached to the name. She braced herself for a cry of indignation. To her surprise, Cassandra's smile widened.</p><p>'My oh my! Someone's been sculpted in heaven, I see.' She grinned. 'Say, does he have an unmarried uncle?'</p><p>Luna peered at her aunt's phone. As she moved away from the portrait image, Luna was relieved to see that the Floo search results were entirely scandal-free, which was a surprise considering the fresh scandals from less than a week ago, on her first day at Hogwarts. Those seemed traceless now.</p><p>'Call him over.' Her aunt said with a gesture that was negligently royal. 'I'll throw in a good word for him before he comes for Phil.'</p><p>'You're not surprised that he asked me?'</p><p>'Why would I be? You obviously caught his attention, he did hire you, didn't he?'</p><p>'That's not…'</p><p>'Goodness, he's a machine! Look at this resume, he's barely twenty!'</p><p>'Aunt Cassandra, didn't you use to reject the idea of marriage?'</p><p>'Yes well that's me, that's just me, darling. I wouldn't want to suspend your happiness for the world.'</p><p>'He's a stranger.'</p><p>'You like him.'</p><p>'How can you tell?'</p><p>'Your face, love. That's one secret I have no need to dig up, per se, I can tell.'</p><p>'What if he wants a wife for show?'</p><p>'Ask him, let him make his intentions clear. Did he give you the chance to ask?'</p><p>'He gave me his number and told me he'd answer my questions. He told me the ball was in my court.'</p><p>'Well, so it is. Ask away, darling. You know…you shouldn't let good things slip away, my love, I know what regret feels like. It's not fun.'</p><p>'Aunt Cassandra…you…?'</p><p>'Yes well that's a story for another day.' She quickly dismissed, 'What are you afraid of, sweetie? If he's not right for you, then it won't click. Trust your natural instinct, it won't lead you astray.'</p><p>'I am afraid,' Luna avowed. 'Men are a different world away, I've never been around any, except my father, but he doesn't count. I don't know what to do…'</p><p>'And you think it will bother him so terribly, that you are inexperienced? Men have an existential need to be the absolute center of their women's world, it does a thing for their ego. And what do you know, he's still very young, he could be inexperienced as well!'</p><p>'I don't know,' Luna pouted. 'How should I go about it?'</p><p>'It's simple, Luna. Ask about his terms. You asked me what I think about marriage, I'd say that it takes two to make it work. But before you step into it, you must make sure you are on the same page, agreeing to the same terms. You'll build your relationship from there. You're a smart girl,' she brushed her hair, 'you'll figure it out just fine.'</p><p>'I don't know. I never imagined this could happen to me, Aunt Cassandra.'</p><p>'Well, certain things come easy. Good things, fated things. Clean and clear-cut, no twisting around about them. The question is, Luna, are you ready for marriage? Do you want a family of your own?'</p><p>'I do love children dearly,' Luna said, 'but am I ready? I cannot say.'</p><p>'If he's the right person for you, you will be. There, darling, take it easy now.' She kissed her forehead. 'Don't stress. If it clicks, it'll all go so smoothly you won't have time to feel any agitation or be startled away, on the contrary. You'll look forward to every step. Trust your instinct, Luna.'</p><p>Luna had gone to bed mulling her aunt's words deeply. They made sense. It was time she and Draco had a chat about his vision of marriage; of course, she would refuse if it clashed with hers, the last thing she wanted was to be a fake wife, a business acquisition for risk and reputation management. Although she could refuse him, it wouldn't be fair to do so without listening to him first, as per her aunt's suggestion. Whatever his intention was, Luna believed he wouldn't shy away from being explicit to her about it, he was secure in his decisions and she never saw a shred of doubt in his eyes.</p><p>By the end of her sojourn, thanks to a synchronized diversion plan—and her father's natural distractibility—her aunt had helped her sneak her things out unbeknownst to him before loading them in her car and driving her to the train station. Overall, she was grateful for her time with her father and aunt, and a large share of her gratitude was directed at Draco Malfoy. Luna didn't want to be in his debt; she intended to outdo herself with her new job.</p><p>She was crossing the green lawn in the company of her own thoughts when a familiar voice called her name.</p><p>Leo Cavarpin jogged down the running track toward her. 'Oi, classmate!' He pulled down his neck gaiter and smiled. He eyed her load. 'Moving in your stuff?'</p><p>'Yes,' she smiled back politely. 'Exercising?'</p><p>'Yeah, just running a few laps with my boxing team.'</p><p>'Art and boxing,' she acknowledged, 'what a refreshing combination.'</p><p>'The best of both worlds am I right?' He grinned.</p><p>'Oh yes. Sports are discipline, art is creativity. It is a lovely balance.'</p><p>'Exactly,' Cavarpin pointed at a brawny man with a pair of boxing gloves hanging around his neck. 'That's Krum, a.k.a The Goat. Already won the international championship twice. Since he started coaching at Hogwarts I decided to transfer here. Fees aren't a breeze but I manage, it's been worth my while so far. Do you practice any sports?'</p><p>'I've done Karate for six years untl nine.'</p><p>'Oh, a black belt then?'</p><p>'I suppose, we were trained in the fields and our instructor didn't really offer belts, it wasn't very formal.'</p><p>'Now I'm intrigued. You haven't joined a club yet, have you?'</p><p>Luna shook her head.</p><p>'Why don't you give boxing a try? I know you do some in karate, so it won't be all too new.'</p><p>'Oh, I don't know. I'm a bit rusty.'</p><p>'You could come for a trial.'</p><p>'I could,' Luna smiled.</p><p>He paused, watching her for a moment.</p><p>'Luna, can we talk about something?'</p><p>'What is it?'</p><p>'Well, er, I've seen the picture someone put up on the uni blog, and I'm obviously not assuming anything, I just wanted to warn you about, you know, that guy.'</p><p>'Blog? Warn me?' Luna furrowed her brows, 'I'm sorry, I don't follow.'</p><p>'You haven't seen it then?' Cavarpin slid out his phone and gave his screen a few swipes before turning it toward her. 'Someone took a picture of you.'</p><p>Luna recognized Draco and her exiting through the automatic doors of the astronomy tower.</p><p>'But…why would someone take a picture...?' She wondered. 'I don't see anything picture-worthy, I'm sure. Except perhaps Draco…'</p><p>'Oh you've been spotted too.' He flipped at the screen and showed her a second picture. 'This is you in the library.'</p><p>Luna frowned. It had been taken on her first (and last) library shift.</p><p>'I don't understand. Why?'</p><p>Cavarpin shrugged.</p><p>'Because pretty.'</p><p>Luna remained mum, entirely unsure what to say.</p><p>'That guy's never been publicly spotted with a girl around here, so people are talking. There are bad rumors around him, though.'</p><p>'Rumors are not always trustworthy, Leo. I've always been called something or the other myself, without necessarily recognizing myself in people's opinions, you see.'</p><p>'Don't be fooled, Luna. They're definitely trustworthy when it comes to him. Granted, he keeps his shady practices outside of campus, but if he's trying to make you the exception, I won't let him off the hook.'</p><p>Luna shook her head. 'It's kind of you to worry about me, but there's nothing to warrant it. I was never fooled, I assure you.'</p><p>'So you know he's no good?'</p><p>'No, I've no reason know that.'</p><p>'Luna, I don't want to see you get hurt. You're new around here, you don't know the codes yet. I can protect you.' He reached for her shoulder, and she fished inside her bag simultaneously, so whetted were here reflexes that it appeared purely coincidental, not a willful dodge of his hand. She produced a small box of mints and offered him one.</p><p>'You're most kind, Leo, but I assure you there is nothing to worry about.'</p><p>'Please, Luna, don't believe those fangirls who create romantic fantasies around him. Men like him have those sleek pretenses fronting, but behind the scenes they are just out of control.'</p><p>'Hmm…I think you ought to run another lap, Leo, your brain has gone all fuzzy with negative energy.'</p><p>'I…,' he chuckled. 'You're something else. You're right, though, The Loch Ness Krumster'll probably kick my behind later for chattering instead of exercising.'</p><p>'Good luck with your training,' she waved, teleporting away with the breeze. Leo pulled his neck gaiter back up, covering a smile.</p><p>
  <strong>暂停</strong>
</p><p>True to his word, Dobbs waited for her at the campus drive the next Monday at 1p.m. He was as conversational and affable as she remembered, and Luna was rather embarrassed to be taking him up on his services so undeservedly. She negotiated coming back by taxi, but he wouldn't have it. He wished her a good day and she exited the car, observing the lofty, pointed building in front of her, Malfoy Motors encrusted into a high ledge in clear silver.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she crossed the huge lobby, gaping at the sculptures melting down the ceiling, wreathing around a massive chandelier while important-looking men and women passed her by unperturbed by the striking architecture. She could see her reflection on the dark marble flooring as she waited for the receptionist to type her name on the system.</p><p>'Miss Lovegood, Office 303. Mr. Quinn is expecting you.'</p><p>Feeling slightly out of place in the hubbub of stark black and steel and millimetric precision seeming to imbue the airy space, she stepped into a spacious elevator laminated in silver and green and exited on the third floor. A few corridors later, she came across the right room.</p><p>Mr. Quinn was waiting for her in a meeting room, his team at the ready. He impressed on Luna as a curious personage. With a curled smile etched on his seemingly frozen face, he bore a vague resemblance to the motley fool from the Italian Commedia dell'arte.</p><p>'Miss Luna, we've exchanged via email this weekend. Thank you for sending your portfolio, the team has gotten well acquainted with it.'</p><p>'Of course, thank you.' Luna bowed.</p><p>He smiled, or had he? It was hard to tell, his face was entirely enigmatic.</p><p>'Let's get straight to business, shall we? I was thinking we could go over your proposal in more detail and come up with a working plan today. How does that sound?'</p><p>'Great,' Luna smiled.</p><p>'Good, I see you are motivated, that's a job half-done!'</p><p>He introduced her to the PR team, naming the members who would be working directly with her henceforth. Luna couldn't believe she was going to creatively direct such an impressive score of people.</p><p>They spent the afternoon picking at her ideas and their feasibility in three months, and discussing the art theme that would animate the convention. They decided to associate each car model out for the year with a natural scene in large statement pieces that would crown the convention, bleeding the idea of motion into something that was taking place in continuity with nature, not as a break from it. Luna quickly realized the scale of the task at hand, but it reassured her that she had three months, and she certainly wasn't alone: the team was rather cohesive, with many young people brining in fresh points of view to counterbalance the occasional rigidity of older team members, just as the older team members' experience counterbalanced overly frivolous ideas of the younger minds around the table. It seemed that nobody was thrown off by Luna's own youth; perhaps it was as Dobbs said, and they had gotten used to Draco's unconventional hiring patterns.</p><p>Mr. Quinn printed the program and slid it inside a clipboard. He handed it to Luna. 'Here, since you're our artist this year, I'll let you deliver this to Mr. Malfoy for approval.' He looked at his watch. 'He should be back from the airport any moment, now. It would be great to have his opinion before the day is over so that we can move on.'</p><p>'Understood,' Luna nodded, holding the clipboard to her chest, she realized she had no idea where the CEO office was. She turned around a corner and nearly butted into someone. It was an elder woman, perhaps in her early thirties, doe-eyed and curvaceous, with thick brown hair spilling down her creamy off-white ensemble in defined waves. A natural beauty; Luna immediately admired her. The woman returned Luna's surprised interest with a self-assured smile.</p><p>'Can I help you?'</p><p>'I'm looking for the CEO office, if you could please show me the way?'</p><p>'Oh, you're new around here, aren't you? Something to deliver?'</p><p>Luna nodded.</p><p>'Here, I'll take it to him for you.' She stretched her arm, gleaming jewels sliding down her wrist.</p><p>'That's very kind but I need to go myself, as I'd like to have his verdict before the end of the day.'</p><p>'Oh,' the woman primed her lips. 'He's not back yet, you know.'</p><p>'I can wait.'</p><p>'Fine.' She brushed back her hair, giving her a quick onceover. 'You're cute. Come, I'll show you.'</p><p>'Thank you,' Luna followed her inside the nearest elevator.</p><p>'So, what's your job here?'</p><p>'I'm helping out with the ad campaign,' Luna said.</p><p>'That's rather vague. What do you do, precisely?'</p><p>'I'm in charge of the artistic vision.'</p><p>'You're not an intern?' The woman shrugged. 'You looked like one to me, no offense. You're rather young for such an important job. Then again Draco Malfoy likes breaking a few codes, doesn't he?'</p><p>'I couldn't say, I'm just grateful for this chance.'</p><p>'I'm sure you are. I'm Elvira Greengrass, Financial Advisor.'</p><p>'Oh, are you by chance from the Greengrass family that awards art projects each year?'</p><p>'Just the one,' the woman said.</p><p>'How nice! I won last year's award, you see. It has opened great opportunities for me.'</p><p>'Oh, yes, I see. A little prodigy, aren't you? They don't come as young as you, usually. Belated congratulations.'</p><p>They exited at the penultimate floor. She lead her to a wooden double door.</p><p>'I'll wait with you, I wanted to see him too.'</p><p>'All right.'</p><p>She opened the door and Luna stepped inside first at the woman's gesture. She looked around slowly. It was more spacious than her old house. The setting sun carpeted the dark tiles behind motorized blinds reaching halfway down a row of casement windows. She glided toward the center of the room, admiring the paintings and the car sculptures scattered around. The clipboard slid of its own accord against the buttery smooth desktop.</p><p>She sat patiently in the smart, leathery lounging area. Elvira's voice tolled at the entrance.</p><p>'Mr. Malfoy, good to have you back.' Her voice was silkier than the one she'd used with her, Luna noted, or perhaps it was a mere impression? 'So, how was Budapest and Rome, closed the deals?'</p><p>'Yes,' came Draco's voice, instigating an anticipatory pulse in Luna's throat.</p><p>'I trust MM will be making a good return.' Elvira said. 'You must be tired. Dinner to celebrate? Let me treat you. Just you and me.'</p><p>Luna stiffened on the spot.</p><p>'We could go to that nice new five star hotel, they make excellent scallops.' Elvira continued, dragging her voice, 'What do you say?'</p><p>'Save your bedroom eyes for someone else, Greengrass.'</p><p>'Come, you can't resist me for long. I know you're not the untouchable saint you pretend to be.'</p><p>'You won't be there to tell, Greengrass. You're decent at your job, and I respect your father, but don't push your luck. Close the door behind you.'</p><p>'A little blonde's been waiting for you.'</p><p>Luna stood up in a flash, nearly stumbling back when Draco materialized inside the room in his black dress shirt and grey tie, suit jacket slung across his forearm, fair hair brushed back save for the rebellious locks screening his eyes. Luna stilled, her fingers lacing together, her eyes latching onto his the space of a suspended breath. In less than a second, Draco had absorbed her presence in his office, hair done up with a white hairpin, a white silk and lace skirt brushing down her ankles, and a pale blue blouse matching her eyes.</p><p>'Yes?' He began, his tone betraying nothing more than the pleasant timbre of his voice.</p><p>'Well, Mr. Quinn suggested I deliver to you the general outline so that—with your approval—we can start tomorrow,' Luna explained, pointing vaguely across the room, 'it's on your desk. But if you don't have time I,' she pushed a loose strand behind her ear with a nervous hand, she didn't want to stay there anymore, 'I'll take my leave.'</p><p>As she made for the door, she looked to the elder woman without meaning to. Tall, ripe, womanly. Luna had never experienced this feeling before; it was an insidious, disagreeable feeling. It wasn't like her. She wanted to leave quickly. Draco walled the way, posted at the entrance, blocking her. Luna looked up at him.</p><p>'Stay,' he ordered. He turned to Greengrass. 'I want you to process the files I sent you before tomorrow's seminar.'</p><p>'You always find a way to get me busy at night, Mr. Malfoy.'</p><p>Greengrass left. Draco sighed, focusing on Luna. Suddenly, Luna felt all the intimidation of the moment overtake her. She became aware of how much taller he was, of how big his office was, of how she had no idea what to say.</p><p>Thankfully, she wasn't asked to speak. Without a word, Draco crossed the room and grabbed the clipboard from his desk. He began looking through it.</p><p>She waited, frowning lightly at the disagreeable feeling swirling in her chest.</p><p>'Luna,' he called.</p><p>'Er, yes?'</p><p>'Where's the schedule?'</p><p>'If you're okay with this plan, we can make a provisional one tomorrow.'</p><p>'I want it by seven.'</p><p>'All right.'</p><p>He checked his watch. 'It's half past seven. You can leave.'</p><p>'Is the program all right?'</p><p>'Yes. It's all right.'</p><p>Luna nodded. Her hands knotted together again.</p><p>'You look uncomfortable.' He said lowly, measuring her. 'Why?'</p><p>'Nothing…worth mentioning.'</p><p>'Is it Greengrass?'</p><p>Luna began to protest, gave up, and nodded.</p><p>Draco sighed.</p><p>'It's not true, Luna.' He said, his voice firm with finality. 'None of it.'</p><p>Luna drew in a sharp breath at his sudden avowal. She hadn't expected it. She hadn't expected the pleasure it would bring her either. She watched the hard arch of his shoulder as he turned away from her, giving the clipboard a final perfunctory look.</p><p>Luna took out her phone and began to type.</p><p>Draco slid out his own upon feeling it vibrate in his pocket.</p><p><strong>Unknown</strong> (7:34) <em>Can we talk?</em></p><p>He looked sideways at her, and she waved her phone, cute charms jingling.</p><p>He crossed the room to where she stood. He used the edge of the clipboard to lift up her chin, aligning her eyes with his. The pressure was feathery, nearly absent, but her throat felt strained, her stomach coming alive with strange, ticklish sensations as his eyes bored down into hers.</p><p>'Did you just text me?' He asked.</p><p><strong>'</strong>Yes.'</p><p>'That's called an opening, Luna.'</p><p>'Oh.' Her lips slackened, drawing Draco's immediate attention. 'When do you have time?'</p><p>He tore his eyes away and back to hers.</p><p>'I am hosting an important seminar tomorrow and I don't expect your sleeping habits to be on par with mine tonight.'</p><p>'I can wait for you at Hogwarts.'</p><p>'No, little girl, get your sleep. Tomorrow night, here. All right?'</p><p>'All right,' Luna smiled, tilting her head slightly so that her cheek brushed the board in a cute, sleepy manner, like a kitten rolling on its whisker. The innocent spontaneity of her gesture hit Draco hard. He released a quick, discrete breath. She was driving him mad without even trying.</p><p>'Tired?' he said softly, barely recognizing his own voice.</p><p>'Only a little. You're more tired.'</p><p>'Burning the candle at both ends, Luna.' Draco wished he could bury his face in her hair and vent to her, feel her tiny hands on him, brushing away his stress and worry.</p><p>'<em>Otsukaresama desu.'</em></p><p>'What's that?'</p><p>'In Japanese culture, it is said to acknowledge that someone has worked hard.' She smiled. 'I lived in Japan the first half of my life,' she clarified.</p><p>'I've heard.' Draco retrieved the clipboard, as though releasing his hold on her by proxy. 'It's getting dark. Did you call a taxi?'</p><p>'No, your butler William—'</p><p>'William,' Draco raised an eyebrow, 'wow, the lost name returns.'</p><p>'Do you prefer Dobbs?'</p><p>Draco shook his head as though it didn't matter to him either way, his teeth peeking out behind a slow smile. Luna secretly committed the scenic sight to her memory in the same folder she stored art.</p><p>'What about him?' He asked.</p><p>'Well, he kindly and rigorously insists on driving me from and back to campus. I'm not sure how to decline.'</p><p>'Don't decline. It works for a temporary arrangement.'</p><p>'Are you sure?'</p><p><em>Yes</em>, he was sure. He intended to take over as soon as she was under his care. <em>Or perhaps the question was if she was?</em></p><p>'Is he spilling the beans about me?'</p><p>'Er…slowly…'</p><p>'But surely…?'</p><p>Luna laughed.</p><p>'He cherishes you.'</p><p>'He and Nina practically raised me.' Luna watched his expression with captivated curiosity; it was a most gratifying experience, like being told secrets but in silence, like being trusted, like he was baring himself to her for a split second. The ring of his phone punctured her bubble.</p><p>'Speak of the devil and he doth appear…' he answered, 'yes Dobbs. She is. Understood.'</p><p>He looked at Luna.</p><p>'Your chauffeur awaits.'</p><p>'Okay. I'll be going first, then. Good luck. Bye bye.'</p><p>'Good night.'</p><p>'You too.' As she backed away, Luna nearly tripped on the pot of a large plant. Draco caught her elbow. His eyes danced with mischief. 'Right now I'd rather you fall for me figuratively than literally, Luna.'</p><p>Luna swallowed with difficulty, unable to formulate a coherent response. He released her as soon as she steadied herself. As she stepped away toward the door with a little bow, he stood back leisurely, hands in his pockets, watching her leave with a little wave his way, door closing behind her in a soft click.</p><p>
  <em>No, it was not an if. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a when.</em>
</p><p>Whatever it takes, Draco vowed to himself, her perfume lingering around him. He saw it in her eyes. She would be his, soon.</p><p><em>Slow</em>, he reminded himself, loosening his tie.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Something Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Well. Have I broken a record with the lenght of this chapter? You bet. Why? Because </em> <em>I love my readers. </em></p><p>
  <em>Yes, you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All my wishes of safety, prosperity, and happiness to you, beloved.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>第14章</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>  </strong> </span>
</p><p>12:30 a.m.</p><p>The campus gates were long shut.</p><p>The convertible pierced the twilight mist under the city lights as Draco sped down the shortest circuit to Malfoy Manor, flirting with the speed limit. A weary exhale slipped through his lips. A sporadic pulse announced an upcoming headache in his temple. He hadn't felt this spent in a long time.</p><p>He entered the dormant manor like a penumbral specter. A cushion of light glowed beneath the door of his father's study. He knocked and entered.</p><p>Lucius, ensconced in his reading chair by the fire, seemingly absorbed in his thoughts, looked up at the unexpected visitor.</p><p>'Son,' he greeted, 'you're back.'</p><p>'Good evening, Father. What is keeping you up so late?'</p><p>'One loses the notion of time when they retire.' He adjusted himself in his seat with a grunt, having been fixed in one position too long, 'You come at a timely moment.' He gestured at the chair opposite from him, 'There is something I must discuss with you. Take a seat.'</p><p>Draco obeyed. He reached for the crystal decanter of carbonated water and poured himself a glass. His throat was unnaturally dry. 'What is it, Father?'</p><p>'It's about the question of your marriage, son. I have taken it into thorough consideration.'</p><p>Draco's hand suspended the glass before it reached his face. He appraised his father for a moment then allowed the drink past his lips.</p><p>'I assumed you had opted out of it,' He said.</p><p>'Of course I haven't. I realize what an important and urgent step it is right now.' Lucius wore his dealmaker look, and Draco sat back expectantly. 'I believe I have reached the perfect arrangement for you.'</p><p>'What?'</p><p>'You went to school with her, didn't you? Daphne Greengrass. Mason and I had an important discussion while you were away this weekend. He and I both are for it. A meeting was planned.'</p><p>'You surprise me.' Draco said, taking another chug, feeling more drained by the second. 'I never expected you to move so fast.'</p><p>'I have taught you this already, Draco.' Lucius spoke pedantically. 'Time waits for no one. The faster you make an informed move, the higher the chance for success. Contrariwise, the slower you are to act, the higher the chance of loss.'</p><p>'You want to pair me up with a Greengrass sister?'</p><p>'Miss Daphne Greengrass is a perfectly sound choice, considering our ties with the family.'</p><p>'She's a rising figure skater.'</p><p>'She understands her duties and will put you first, Draco.' Lucius said, responding to his insinuation, 'Do you forget that Mason has been the one to secure the best medical help for me? He's given you plenty of business advice, too, during your internships. He took you under his wing.'</p><p>'Salazar took me under his wing.' Draco corrected.</p><p>His father scowled.</p><p>'Son, this is your chance,' he exhorted, 'act now.'</p><p>'Why was I not consulted?' Draco asked slowly, too tired to get excited, 'How far have you gone in your discussions?'</p><p>'I don't imagine why you would decline when you it is in your best interest to accept. The annual meeting is near.'</p><p>'Father, how far have you gone?'</p><p>'We've arranged the date of the meeting, and the venue for the wedding after that. I happen to know that Daphne, by her father's account, is not opposed to the idea, so why hold back now? It is all nearly settled. I want this done and behind us as quickly as can be arranged.'</p><p>Draco allowed his head to fall back wearily against the padded back of the chair. Daphne wouldn't throw her career prospects out of the proverbial window for marriage. Was she being forced into this?</p><p>He had to meet her in private.</p><p>'Did you stop to wonder whether I want to marry Daphne?'</p><p>'Who else suits your rank, my son? You would not look at the suitresses and you have not the luxury of indecision. Your mother and I have discussed this, she expressed her approval. Daphne is a good choice, a safe choice.'</p><p>'I have already made my choice.' Draco sighed tiredly, his glass hanging down in his loose hold.</p><p>'Well, that certainly complicates matters.' Lucius said stiffly. 'Who? Whose daughter is she? Not Parkinson, is it? I don't expect it is after your public rejection of her advances this summer.'</p><p>'Not Parkinson,' Draco said, 'A girl recently transferred to Hogwarts, incidentally my new ad campaign creative director.'</p><p>'You're already courting her?' Lucius asked somberly.</p><p>'Define courting.'</p><p>'Dating, if you prefer.'</p><p>'No, I don't need the trial period. My mind is made.'</p><p>Lucius leaned forward in his seat, a rigid jerk to his brow.</p><p>'She's not a commoner, is she?'</p><p>'Define commoner.' Draco placed the glass on the accent table to his left and pinched the bridge of his nose, moving to massage his temples. 'Do you think it's common for me to choose a wife?'</p><p>'Don't play with words, Draco. Someone out of your social circle is out of the question. Marriage between incompatible people is a fool's fantasy, it cannot last.'</p><p>Draco sighed. 'I want her, Father.'</p><p>'Don't tell me you fancy yourself in love, now, do you?'</p><p>'No, I am not in love.' He said soberly. 'I am making a choice.'</p><p>'What is it, then, attraction?' Lucius urged, listening for a flaw in his son's thinking, his dissuasive discourse branching out neatly in his mind.</p><p>'I can't explain it.' Draco admitted. 'She has something I need. Something I miss. I just know I must have her.'</p><p>'I never objected to your writing hobby,' Lucius groaned, turning toward the fire, lending his lean face to its veil of yellow light, 'but I do wonder whether it hasn't muddled the good sense your mother and I gave you with romantic exuberances!'</p><p>'Interesting accusation. I neither read nor write romance.'</p><p>'Well then, has she accepted your advances?'</p><p>'No.' Draco said, conceding the point to his father. 'But she hasn't refused me.'</p><p>'So she's wasting your time, too, while she's at it!' Lucius scowled indignantly.</p><p>'She's known me for a week and I'm this close to scaring her off as it is, having no taste for convention and no patience to pretend otherwise. I can't expect to have her agreement so soon, not to mention the personal turbulences she's traversing at the moment.'</p><p>'Draco, I am a man of facts. The fact is that your advances are unrequited.'</p><p>'You're right, but I'm hanging to the one thing I can see; she's not indifferent to me.'</p><p>'Not indifferent? Draco, do you know who you are? You are my son! Your fortune, your achievements, your name! It's a commoner's dream! You suppose she's taking the time to sort her feelings? She must know her games well! Playing hard to get, getting this far under your skin!'</p><p>'She'd gotten under my skin before we'd even met, by no design of hers.'</p><p>'What do you mean?'</p><p>'That she belongs with me, effortlessly.'</p><p>'I trust this isn't the basis for your hiring her?'</p><p>'I've hired her for her potential. By her work alone, I predict she won't be a commoner for long.' Draco watched his father's face contort as it usually did when something evaded his control.</p><p>'Father,' Draco breathed, too tired to stretch this argument any longer, 'won't you support me?'</p><p>Lucius, on the other hand, was in great shape.</p><p>'Support you? When it's this blatantly misguided?! Heavens, a commoner! I never thought you would be one to forget your duty to your own name! This,' he pointed at the blazon embossing his ring, the Malfoy arms, silver snake embedded in green emerald, 'isn't just decorative work, son, and you will do well to remember that. This is lineage, our pride and glory, everything we work and sacrifice and live for. It must be preserved. I have raised you to the image of our values. You must live up to who you are!'</p><p>'I have done everything you've asked of me, Father. Everything I've done to please you, to earn your pride and respect, to let you rest; carry no worry. Am I not doing enough?'</p><p>'There comes a time when a father must reason his son for his own good. This is marriage. There is no history of divorce in our family because our marriages are never left to chance; our partners come from our very circles: we understand our duties, and they understand theirs. Don't think that you'll do better with an outsider who doesn't understand our codes, you will watch her cave under the pressure, and no impression of love she might have for you can withstand the trials of society, etiquette, Malfoy Motors, the lot of it! She'll leave you and she'll take your fortune with her before you can blink!'</p><p>'Your prejudice is yours alone, Father. Are status marriages that great?' Draco laughed bitterly. 'Of course they work, glued together with a web of lies and deceit and numb debauchery, barely disguised too. You and I can both think of the same names this very moment, so don't deny it, Father.'</p><p>'You wish to simply deny the merit of sensible marriage by generalizing? You think I don't love your mother? You think I haven't kept my vows to her?'</p><p>'The exception doesn't make the rule.'</p><p>'Are you trying to rebel from your responsibility?'</p><p>'Rebel? I'm not the hyperactive tyke you had to ply with meds and guard all day. I wouldn't make such an important decision for the heck of rebellion.'</p><p>'She hasn't even accepted you!'</p><p>'She will.' Draco said.</p><p>'If she doesn't?' Lucius challenged.</p><p>'If she doesn't,' Draco gave an acceding nod, 'if my understanding turned out to be wishful thinking, I'll marry Daphne, or Astoria, or whoever you think is the sensible option.'</p><p>'I am not ready to welcome some nameless child into this family, Draco.'</p><p>'Is that your final decision?'</p><p>'You're far too young to understand what's good for you.'</p><p>'But I'm not too young to run your company and study for my university program? You think it's been a walk in the park? I can barely…,' Draco checked himself. He didn't need his father thinking that he was having trouble keeping everything together, that his weekly sleep quota didn't even match the number of hours in a day. Even now, the room swayed lightly and his vision blurred from pent up fatigue. 'Never mind,' he said, rising to his feet. 'I'm going to bed.'</p><p>'Dinner in two days with the Greengrass father and daughter at Honeydukes Resort. 8 p.m. sharp. Don't be late.' Lucius called.</p><p>'You will thank me later.'</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="VIiyi"> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">暂停</span> </span> </strong>
</p><p>Draco knew when he woke up at dawn that moving out of bed was a mistake. He made it anyway.</p><p>His morning seminar over, he stepped away from the lectern, down the rostrum, shook hands with his speakers, shared the formal platitudes with his guests, informed Dorothea he was taking the day off, and quickly made to his car. The symptoms he'd been fighting off all week condensed past the overtures to an orchestra in full swing, demanding to be felt.</p><p>His unfocused sight made an unfortunate return and his nausea ramped up slowly. He'd hushed off his body's warnings a little too long, so now it would take the rest it was denied by force. Smart, it knew it wouldn't get it otherwise.</p><p>By the time he made it to campus after a risky drive, he was downright unwell. He savored the irony of actually being onsite in time for class for entirely the wrong reasons. Well, if he was going to collapse from exhaustion, let it be done in the privacy of his dorm room, not under the hypercompetitive eyes of his mostly-male classmates at Quirell's ergonomics class; Quirell being one of the professors who'd been petitioning to get him expelled. He quickly pressed the code of the male residence building and carried himself to the second floor. Blaise wasn't there. He grabbed a cool bottle of water from the mini fridge and plopped back on the couch, eyes closed, breathing strained. He considered a painkiller but opted out; he'd developed a hatred for meds as an adult; the vestige of his hyperactive, hyper-medicated childhood. Deciding sleep was his best resort, he carried himself to his room, dressed down drowsily, slipped under his quilt, and buried his face in his pillow, hoping the ache would simmer down after a long nap.</p><p>As he struggled against his psychogenic fever, the realization that he wouldn't be meeting Luna tonight drew a noise of displeasure from his throat. As he crushed the pillow under him in a stranglehold, the waves of fever warping around him fanned his uncertainties.</p><p>Could she have wanted to meet him to nip his proposal in the bud? Did she dislike that he wasn't more conventionally-wired with patience for courtship? Was he mistaking her natural sweetness for some shared interest, or in the least, curiosity?</p><p>Draco shook off the pesky trail of thought. He didn't question himself, he functioned linearly, conquering his goals one at a time with no prospect of apology, but insecurities had been spurred on by last night's fire chat with his father and the fire currently raking through him.</p><p>He had no strategy for Luna; no card up his sleeve, no conquering trick except telling her exactly what he had in mind for her and appraising her response, daring her to resist him. His fever didn't help stave off the vision of her with him now…he tightened his hold on his pillow, face flushed. He was strapped for time; he was expected to come affianced to the annual meeting, but his rush could very well repulse the object of his desire.</p><p>Consumed by strain and having no definite answer to feed to his nagging mind, he breathed deeply and spoke his summons like a spell.</p><p>
  <em>Come ye ole sleep, I surrender.</em>
</p><p>Sleep came sweeping.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="VIiyi"> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">暂停</span> </span> </strong>
</p><p>Luna and her team completed the schedule for their working program moments before 7 p.m., having tweaked and perfected it until the last minute. When Luna rushed to Draco's office to deliver it, anxious with anticipation, she found the doors locked.</p><p>Worrying that she had missed him, she paced down the corridor to Mrs. Kreacher's office. The assistant gave her a cursory look.</p><p>'Miss Lovegood, Mr. Malfoy left early. He would like you to drop the document he asked for in his campus residence mailbox.'</p><p>'Oh,' Luna recovered from her surprise, 'I will.'</p><p>A great many questions spawned in her head as she headed down to the lobby, ready to leave in her warm coat and fluffy scarf. Disappointment gnawed at her. Had Draco forgotten about their meeting? He didn't strike her as someone who forgot his appointments. Something must have arisen. He was, after all, extremely busy. She stood by the revolving doors, shivering slightly in the evening chill. The outfit she had picked for the day was her favorite A-line maxi dress; a pretty blue chiffon with a climbing Victorian collar—alas, not her warmest for the season. She had picked it with the prospect of meeting Draco in mind, she couldn't deny as much. She had replayed the brief moment spent in his company last night in her mind too many times—from him walking in on her waiting self to him catching her from falling on her bum. She had nearly drowned in his eyes then; an enthralling mixture of warmth and nervousness and a guarding safety she couldn't explain, all enveloping her, fitting against her like a blanket of pleasure. In the open honesty of pre-slumber feelings, she conceded to liking him a good deal more than was safe in case he lost interest in soliciting her as quickly as he had manifested it, though his reasons for doing so she could not imagine to go past necessity. Someone so used to polished beauty and expensive elegance, the male picture of both himself, could hardly conjure the need to ask for her hand unless he wanted her help in some measure that women of his rank were either unqualified or unwilling to give. She had hoped to clarify his need for her help tonight. She owed him so much already, if helping him by…marrying him was the only way to pay back her debt…would she do it? A business-grade marriage? She remembered a petite brunette from the capital, a short acquaintance she had made during a large business fair where had she occupied a stand with her father. The girl had then looked to Luna like she could use a listening ear. Clarissa, her name was, had taken her up on her offer and told her about her recent wedding to a businessman who needed to get married to please his parents. 'He is married to his work, you see,' she had said at last. 'I am the ancillary wife. But it works. He gives me what I need, and I give him his space.' Then Clarissa had dabbed off a treacherous tear. 'I suppose if he loves me one day, I might let him.'</p><p>Luna wondered if Clarissa ever got her wish.</p><p>Would she and Draco have separate lives then too? Would he be kind to her nonetheless? Would he still look at her like he did now from time to time? Would he let her miss the sound of his voice before he called? Would he learn to love her after she inevitably fell deeper into his waters?</p><p>Now that she envisioned this future, Luna realized how strong Clarissa must have been. She directed a silent prayer for her. Perhaps one day, they would meet again.</p><p>Suddenly, a black passenger door was pushed open before her. Dobbs tilted his head decorously from the driver seat. Luna hurried inside.</p><p>'Good evening Miss! Had a fruitful day?' The old man asked in good cheer.</p><p>'Yes…' Luna said distractedly, 'Um, thank you.' She added quickly. 'And yours?'</p><p>'Uneventful, so I looked forward to our customary drive. Is it just me or are you preoccupied with something, Miss Luna?'</p><p>'Er…well…do you know why Draco had to leave early? Is everything all right?'</p><p>Was that worry? Ah yes, music to Dobbs ears. He decided to play a little game.</p><p>'Well! Praise the Lord for this piece of technology! Why don't we call him and find out?'</p><p>He clumsily set up his phone on speaker.</p><p>Before Luna could word a protest, the ringing sound filled the closed space.</p><p>'Young Master?' Dobbs spoke first.</p><p>'...It better be important,' Draco muttered, his voice rough with sleep. Luna felt her heart give a tiny lurch at the sound.</p><p>'Oh very sorry, have I woken you up? Is everything all right?'</p><p>'Just a fever. Don't tell Mother. Or anyone.'</p><p>'Oh!' Dobbs directed a pointed look at Luna. 'Young Master, have you been neglecting your health?'</p><p>'Just my sleep.'</p><p>'Oh yes, you're pressured and tired, how nice it would be if you had someone to take care of you, take some of the brunt off your—'</p><p>'Dobbs, did you call for a reason? You just woke me up.'</p><p>'My mistake, my mistake, I'm sure.' Dobbs nodded, an unrepentant smile on his face.</p><p>'I'm hanging up.'</p><p>'Wait a moment, Young Master, do you need a doctor?'</p><p>'No, Dobbs. I need sleep.'</p><p>'Oh, Dobbs knows exactly what you need. You need a good, long rest, yes. Another incentive to get married soon so that you can enjoy a nice honeymoon with your bride away from—'</p><p>'Are you with Luna, right now?'</p><p>Luna flushed deeply at his sudden mention of her name.</p><p>'On the way to picking her up,' Dobbs lied, making Luna raise her eyebrows silently at him, cheeks still tinged pink. He made a grandfatherly shushing expression—funny grimace and all.</p><p>'Tell her I can't see her tonight.'</p><p>'Young Master was seeing Miss Luna tonight?' Dobbs's smile widened unabashedly. 'What is Dobbs to understand, I wonder!'</p><p>'Don't.'</p><p>'Should I specify the reason?'</p><p>'No need.'</p><p>'I believe I shall.'</p><p>'Dobbs—'</p><p>'Toodles, Young Master, have a good rest!'</p><p>The call ended, Dobbs turned to Luna with a redoubtable expression on his face. In that moment, he looked so animated and purposeful that he surprised her.</p><p>'Miss Luna, the code to Master's residence is 4569.'</p><p>Luna's surprise turned to shock.</p><p>'I'm sorry…what…?'</p><p>'He wants to see you! Didn't he just mention your name after I mentioned the word honeymoon? Is that not a sign?<em> Ma foi</em>! It's a blooming good sign.'</p><p>Luna flushed deeply.</p><p>'I believe it was said on an unrelated note.' Luna bit her lip. 'Out of convenience, since you are driving me to campus and he has a message for me.'</p><p>'Are things ever unrelated? Doesn't the word honeymoon have moon in it? And what is your name, pray tell, my dear?'</p><p>Luna's eyes widened at his thought process. She wasn't sure if it was a great stretch or poetry.</p><p>'A pure sign!' He decided in her stead. 'And didn't you have something to discuss?' He continued, undeterred, 'I do not know the nature of your relationship, because the stubborn boy wouldn't tell me a thing, but I know that Young Master doesn't go seeing people, and I mean women, after his work hours. If it happens, if I may be so prophetic, it is, ahem, <em>once in a blue moon.</em>'</p><p>Dobbs gave a pointed look to her blue dress. What signs, what prophecy! He was a pearl and he knew it.</p><p>Luna stared at him. 'Truly, I'm speechless, William.'</p><p>'A good flow to it, isn't there?' He beamed. He pocketed the concept for his wedding speech, which he now had more than enough signs at his disposal to believe would take place sooner or later.</p><p>'I suppose I will need the code of his residence to deliver a paper to his mailbox,' Luna pouted, flicking her hair behind her ear. '4569…' she scribbled in a small notebook.</p><p>'Yes yes, but here is my idea, Miss Luna. Isn't it better to deliver it to him personally? Wouldn't you say? Since he's, you know, unwell and shouldn't move around too much?' Dobbs sighed with pure theatrical genius. 'Ah! He takes terrible care of himself, Young Master does. I suppose he hasn't even eaten all day!'</p><p>'Oh,' Luna turned to him quickly, an idea gracing her mind, 'do you think he likes rice porridge? It's a wonderful healing food.'</p><p>'Healing food!' Dobbs repeated aloud, in the tone he might have used to shout Hallelujah. 'Yes, of course, what a fantastic, thoughtful idea!' He smiled. 'A great thing, to hire such a thoughtful girl, Young Master did.'</p><p>'It's nothing, really, I brought my camp stove for the purpose.' Luna said. 'I catch colds easily myself.'</p><p>'A fine strategist, you make.' <em>A fine wife, I mean.</em></p><p>Luna did wonder why Dobbs was in such good spirits as she walked to her residence, drawing her scarf closely around her frame.</p><p>She welcomed the warmth of the heated flat as Ginny sprang into her vision, lying back half-dead on the sofa, tapping an idle rhythm on her stomach and curling her toes to make her duck socks smile.</p><p>'Welcome back…' she said, glancing up at Luna. 'How was work? Did you meet the Malfoy?'</p><p>'He's unwell,' Luna said.</p><p>'What? He gets sick?' Ginny shook her head disapprovingly, 'I suppose that cancels the robot theory.'</p><p>'I'm making some rice porridge for him.'</p><p>'Oh, no way?! Are you like friends now? You told us he hired you because you're artsy last Friday but is there something more there?' She smiled silkily. 'Are you trying to get promoted?'</p><p>'I'd like to be his friend,' Luna said truthfully, rounding up her ingredients and getting to work. Ginny tiptoed up to her, watching her, doing a spontaneous waltz in the background.</p><p>'Where's Hermione?' Luna asked.</p><p>'Someone from her family came back from abroad so she went to see them, she'll be sleeping at her parent's tonight. Didn't you check our SnitchApp group?'</p><p>'Oh, no, sorry, I am a bit scatterbrained tonight.'</p><p>'Is your job like difficult and stuff? It <em>is</em> a big company.' Ginny asked, pirouetting around to forget her case of the munchies.</p><p>'It's certainly new, but we take it step by step and discuss things thoroughly enough, so thankfully, I don't feel too lost. There's a lot of work ahead, but I'm looking forward to it.'</p><p>'Hmm,' Ginny placed her chin on Luna's shoulder, 'Hey Luna, do you think I can come with you when you deliver the porridge?'</p><p>'I would appreciate that; it's rather embarrassing to go alone.'</p><p>'Oh don't thank me…my intentions are entirely selfish…' Ginny's stomach growled. 'If you know what I mean.'</p><p>Luna laughed. 'Oh yes, I'm sure I do.'</p><p>Moments later, they arrived in front of the male residence. Luna was loaded with a white tureen with flower patterns on it. Ginny rubbed her hands together.</p><p>'I can't believe we're doing this,' she hissed, 'but don't worry, partner, I've come prepared.'</p><p>Luna watched in confusion as Ginny took out cosmetic powder from her red and white Hogwarts bomber.</p><p>'Watch my spy double life get revealed,' she grinned, grating some of the compact powder with the tip of her finger and blowing the loose resident at the digital smart lock. 'Tada! See that? The fingerprints magically appear!'</p><p>Luna leaned in, assessing her friend's work. The numbers that had been pressed by the male residents were now visible to the two girls.</p><p>'See!' Ginny clapped. 'But how do we know the order of the numbers though? Wait, let me Floo search it…'</p><p>'I know the code, Ginny.' Luna said sheepishly.</p><p>'Oh….wait, ha?! Who gave it you? Don' t tell me it was Malfoy?!'</p><p>'No,' Luna's cheeks pinked at the thought, 'it was William, his butler.'</p><p>'Oh, the one who drives you around? I can't believe what you've managed to do in your first week when all I've set to achieve was sample the whole cafeteria menu. But…why did he like, just, give it to you?'</p><p>'Oh…I have a file to deliver to him urgently,' Luna said quickly, unsure what else to answer, 'can you press in the code please? It's 4569.'</p><p>Ginny made an excited noise and pressed in the digits. She whistled as an unlocking sound was heard and the heavy door parted automatically. They pushed it back, stepping inside. 'A small step for girls,' Ginny declared in a gruff voice, 'a big step for…er…uh…yeah I got nothing. What's their flat number anyway?'</p><p>Luna looked around the mailboxes until she spotted the names Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.</p><p>'Second floor, number 207,' Luna said.</p><p>'I'll clear the path, follow me,' Ginny said, mimicking a slinky spy, making Luna laugh.</p><p>'Is this it?' Ginny asked as they stood down the corridor in front of number 207. 'Oh man, this is where Malfoy lives! Is this what the paparazzi feel like?'</p><p>'Press the bell for me, love,' Luna asked.</p><p>Ginny did, extending her finger hesitantly then withdrawing quickly at the bell's sound.</p><p>Blaise opened the door, bluetooth headset on his head.</p><p>'Holy Japan!' He gaped at the girls. 'Sorry Rick, gotta zap,' he snatched off his equipment. 'Luna? Ginnette? What brings you ladies to these faraway parts of the world?'</p><p>'Wherever there's food, I'll be third wheeling.' Ginny smirked, tucking her hands in her bomber with the airs of an established street gangster.</p><p>'I don't see anything the matter with that philosophy.' Blaise smiled perplexedly. 'But to what do I owe the honor?'</p><p>'Not you,' Ginny said, 'her sick boss! She's delivering a document and something warm as a bonus.'</p><p>'This is some <em>okayu</em>, Japanese rice porridge.' Luna explained. 'It should help a little with Draco's fever.'</p><p>'Rice porridge?' Blaise opened his mouth, impressed. 'The anime food they give to sick people?'</p><p>Luna smiled, nodding.</p><p>'And can I have some?!' Blaise pleaded.</p><p>'I'm definitely having some,' Ginny shrugged.</p><p>'Of course,' Luna laughed, 'there's more than enough for everyone, it'll warm you up.'</p><p>'In that case, <em>itadakimasu</em>,' (I humbly receive) Blaise took the tureen from her extended arms. 'Come on in.'</p><p>'That's not necessary for me.' Luna said, taking out a large A4 envelope from her bag. 'I just have this document for Draco, if you could please pass it onto him?'</p><p>'Please do come in, Luna, you should have a bowl as well. And Ginny…' He gaped at where she stood a second ago, now an empty outline, 'where did she go?'</p><p>'Here!' Ginny called, having already slipped inside, looking like a she-sheriff prospecting her new town. 'So this is what a male flat looks like. Your tiles are a different color.'</p><p>'Thanks for the report, inspector.' Blaise quipped. He turned to Luna. 'Do I need to heat this up?'</p><p>'No need, it's still hot. I'll put this paper here for Draco, please let him know.'</p><p>'Let me know what?'</p><p>Luna turned her face toward the voice, nearly starting back. She watched in awe as Draco stepped out of the bathroom fresh off the shower, clad in a dark green shirt and light grey bottoms, his hand halting the drying motion of his towel over his hair as his eyes reached for hers.</p><p>'Oh…I thought you were…asleep.'</p><p>'A certain <em>William</em> blew that one.' He said, holding her gaze.</p><p>'I…' Luna began, unable to look away, even though her face was growing visibly warm, 'I brought the file.'</p><p>'And some rice porridge.' Blaise added, sweeping past them with a tray of soup bowls and carrying it to the living room coffee table.</p><p>'And a hungry chaperone!' Ginny raised her hand, gingerly sidling close. She washed up Draco with a thorough, investigative look. Should she sneakily immortalize the picture he made with her phone camera? Surely she would make loads of money. No, she deliberated, better earn his trust. She would have to stick to The Fluffy Pancake Operation to get her interview and, eventually, her fluffy pancakes.</p><p>'This is Ginny, one of my flatmates.' Luna introduced.</p><p>'I know Blaise but I don't believe we've met. I hope I'm not intruding,' Draco turned his gaze to Ginny, saying nothing, which had the effect of making her grin awkwardly before running to Blaise for shelter, 'your porridge smells nice, Lunes,' she sing-sang.</p><p>'Come over, Drake,' Blaise called, 'Luna's got you anime food for your fever, mate. And she's generous enough to share with us.'</p><p>Draco nodded, looking at Luna. He didn't trust himself to speak.</p><p>'Please,' Luna said, gesturing toward the table around which Ginny and Blaise were seating themselves on the breakfast table chairs. Draco moved to sit on the sofa, looking over his shoulder at her as she removed her shoes and padded inside, settling down directly on the carpet. 'I like to sit on the floor, if you don't mind. Here.' She plucked a bowl from the tray and lifted it toward Draco, who sat close to her left, combing back his damp hair from his face. He didn't mind at all.</p><p>'Thank you,' he accepted the bowl, watching her intently as she gave him a little smile and turned away, allowing her hair to curtain down, blocking her reddening face from his view.</p><p>'Is it all right?' she asked Blaise, who had slurped down half of his bowl.</p><p>'Luna, you're a dream come true.' He said. 'If I were Draco, I'd give you a raise.'</p><p>Luna shook her head, hiding her face behind her own bowl as she took a sip.</p><p>She turned instinctively toward Draco, whose proximity was sending a prickling sensation down her nape. 'Is it to your taste?' She asked him. He looked down at her as he took a first sip. Cushiony warmth flooded him. It hit him then; the reason why he wanted the girl sitting quietly on his flat floor, an arm's length away from his reach. Funny thing was, writer as he may be, he didn't have a word for it.</p><p>So while Blaise and Ginny guffawed at something on Blaise's phone, Draco reached down to Luna and picked a grain of rice from the corner of her mouth…before bringing it to his, his tongue swiping it off his finger.</p><p>'It is,' he drawled softly.</p><p>Luna had felt it then. A stirring in her lower belly, a sudden desire to climb up onto his lap and seek the tongue that had just stolen her grain of rice.</p><p>'I…I'll…' her own tongue had ceased to work, it would seem. What on earth possessed her to imagine something so...what would Draco think of her? The idea was mortifying. 'I'll get going.'</p><p>'Let me grab your soup container,' Blaise said, running up to the kitchenette area and returning with the tureen. 'Thanks Luna, you made my night.'</p><p>Luna took it distractedly. They'd stayed little over five minutes, she was still in her coat. 'My pleasure...'</p><p>'Let's go,' Ginny said, appearing by her side and slipping her arm inside hers. 'It was good to meet you, Mr. Malfoy sir.' She made an extravagant flourish, punctuated by a bark of laughter from Blaise.</p><p>'Have a good rest,' Luna said, her eyes shifting to Draco, who hadn't stopped fixing her every move, his arm stretching over the back of the sofa. 'I've left the document on the counterpane,' her own eyes widened at what she just said, 'I mean the countertop. I must be getting sleepy...' she mumbled. 'Um...good night.'</p><p>Draco watched her leave with an unhurried smile on his face, a different kind of fever settling over him.</p><p>
  <em>Well, this was new.</em>
</p><p>Maybe he hadn't scared his little girl off, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Drawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong> 第 </strong> <strong> 15 </strong> </span> <strong><span class="u"> 章</span> </strong></p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Luna was a daydreamer.</p><p>She often imagined the world in the airy brackets of possibility, twirling like a breath of wind in her palm, growing like a garden of namelss fruits, spilling like a wisp of whimsy on her canvas. Her daydreams were populated by memories and imagination work, interweaving what-ifs, lazy watermelon summer days, her favorite pair of shoes with pink ribbon socks, her small fingers clutching her mother's skirt as villagers carried in baskets of fresh harvest, rowdy fishermen feeding a stray cat, and, at the end of it, the last note of the music box, the sun against the rippling blue sea, calm, clear, bottomless. There was a squeal of pleasure; it was her first time seeing it. An excited tug at her mother's skirt, shells slipping from her tiny fist. Can I touch the water? Her father calling; the picnic was getting cold. Her daydreams were like that. Removed, like something found at an unattainable peak, intimate, and solely hers.</p><p>Never before had Luna daydreamed about a man. She wouldn't have known how, hadn't the initiation crept into her mind so unexpectedly, last night, as she watched Draco's thumb part his lips, delivering the grain of rice he'd collected so lightly beside hers that she never felt his touch. As she stared up at him, close enough to tuck her chin on top of his knee if the fancy struck, she'd glimpsed the illicit curve of his tongue, and a sudden desire for retaliation had gripped her. Then, as if an uncharted facet of her had spontaneously unlocked, she imagined her lips meeting his in pursuit of her stolen grain. It was a flash-like vision, shaping up in a split second before disappearing self-effacingly, but the fact that he'd sat so close as it happened enhanced Luna's embarrassment…as a result, she had tossed and turned in bed, generally warm and sleepless. The morning brought little change in feeling; as the sun spilled on her bed from the open shaft between her blue curtains, Luna rubbed her eyes, blinking introspectively at the ceiling before turning to her coconut-scented panda plushie for council.</p><p>'<em>Ne, panda san, atashi nante atama okashikunai?</em>' She mumbled in Japanese.</p><p>Hey, Mr. Panda, do you think that I'm going crazy? (Literally: that my head is weird?)</p><p>Mr. Panda looked back at her with his benevolent, beady black eyes, offering no wisdom, only the fluffy, squishy built of its body. So Luna hugged it to her chest as she tiptoed out of bed. The morning passed uneventfully save for Professor Leusandro assigning the project of designing a functional item inspired by the stars for the midterms. Trailing down inspiration, Luna stepped out to the large glass solarium where rows upon rows of easels were lined at the disposal of any bearer of pencil or brush, and a hand that tingled for art. She had an hour to go before lunch time. She bent forward slightly in her leaf printed tent dress, inspecting the tall sketchbook like a come-alive doll inspecting a ladybug, hair spilling over her shoulder as it caught the filtering sun. Her pencil brushed the paper. The lead rendered something that whispered to her, drawing her closer; the full curve of his bottom lip, the sensuous, dipping corner of his mouth, the sharp ghost of his jaw, and it was only when her fingers traced back the lines and her own lips neared the canvas that Luna's trance shattered, and she whirled around with her back to the easel as though to hide her work from the conveniently empty solarium. She quickly pocketed the sketch, pressed her hands to her cheeks, fanned herself, settled cross-legged on the floor, and impulsively called her aunt.</p><p>'Yes...just there, careful not to break that pyramid figurine! It's irrecoverably precious...! Sorry Lulu, I'm having someone move in a new piece of storage, a rather spectacular mummy box from an ex-haunted house I ordered for cheap off of…what was the funny name…ah yes, Wheezes4urHouses. Have you heard of the website? It's rather niche. Right up my alley.'</p><p>'No, I haven't, but I'm sure it's a good purchase; one can never have enough storage, as you always say.'</p><p>'Yes, precisely, and the fact that we agree on this spiritual question is why you are my favorite niece.'</p><p>'I am your only niece,' Luna smiled.</p><p>'Well I'm quite satisfied it's you! Did you want to discuss something, darling? How's it progressing with the beautiful young man who wants to marry you?'</p><p>'Aunt Cassandra…can I ask you something particularly strange? As in, strange-strange?’</p><p>'You know I adore strange-strange questions, especially yours. Shoot!'</p><p>Luna cleared her throat. 'Let's say a girl is attracted to a boy...'</p><p>'Hmm…a girl,' Cassandra interrupted, 'as in, my little niece?'</p><p>'Let's take it theoretically, if you don't mind...'</p><p>'Mind? Me? No nay never! Theorize away!'</p><p>'A girl is attracted to a boy...' Luna continued, pausing to bite down her lip, 'and suddenly her mind starts...making up scenarios with the boy. Inappropriate ones. The girl is ashamed but it doesn't quite stop her mind in the slightest. It doesn't care and produces more. The girl is losing sleep now. How can the girl repress these…'</p><p>'Fantasies?' Her aunt offered, the smile in her voice unmistakable. 'Oh, Luna, darling, it is perfectly natural to experience strong attachments if the boy in question has already offered himself to you for the rest of your lives, it is mere anticipation, something you look forward to. You were wondering if you were ready. There's a good signal you are, love.'</p><p>'I feel too embarrassed to meet him now.' Luna said in a small voice.</p><p>'And I want to meet him terribly soon, my sweet. Invite him over, why don't you? What about this weekend?'</p><p>'Aunt Cassandra...I was meaning to ask…why are you so relaxed about this?'</p><p>'Because I'm Doctor Cassandra Lovegood; the learned know me as Doctor Love! My advice is always good. Stuff for business cards, isn't it? Too bad I never got any printed.' Luna could imagine her aunt preening herself. 'He's already done it the high-risk way of directly asking for your hand when many older, grown men are afraid of that kind of commitment and responsibility. In fact, it's gotten rare enough to be seen as avant-garde! Now, moving on to the next most important bit, what is your gut feeling telling you? When he's there, do you feel secure, or do you feel a sense of foreboding that tells you: Luna, run! Run and don't look back!’</p><p>Cassandra marked a dramatic pause.</p><p>‘Girls naturally know these things, love, though I have seen many of my, ahem, <em>patients </em>quiet down the danger alert and later remember that they had felt it quite starkly and regret their oversight, coming to me to mend their little hearts, digging through my tissue coffers because being Doctor Love is a year-round job.' She exhaled a longsuffering sigh. 'Last year was particularly dreadful, oh Lord, was it something in the air? I do not know. I was left tragically tissue-less and my ears nearly fell off from all the plights of the broken-hearted…! Now that I think about it, since I am always ready to give advice in the matter, I have heard so much from all around the world and I daresay matters of the heart are universal. The smart must learn from history first and experience second, which is what a never-been-married expert like me felicitates herself for! Now, having established that your instinct is your advisor, what does it tell you?'</p><p>'When he's there,' Luna blurted, 'I feel safe and comfy and I don't want to move. Like a cat on a laptop. It can get overwhelming, like I could melt on the spot and have to be scooped up...or something.'</p><p>The rich laughter of her aunt pealed through the speakers.</p><p>'I can't believe I just said that.' Luna tapped her forehead.</p><p>'You've always been one to be spontaneous about your feelings my dear. Don't be surprised if it applies for your future husband.'</p><p>'Future...husband?' Luna blushed profusely.</p><p>'Why yes! What else are we discussing here! If you want him to be, that is. Do you?'</p><p>'I'm…afraid.'</p><p>'Of what?'</p><p>'Of drowning...in him. When I look at him, unlike other people, I can't see the bottom, I don't know where he ends. He's fathomless.'</p><p>'With a resume like his I'm not surprised! But how is that a bad thing?'</p><p>'It's an intimidating thing, an unpredictable thing.'</p><p>'Luna, let me rephrase. Do you want someone else to marry him?'</p><p>'I...if...'</p><p>'Do you or not?'</p><p>'Hum...'</p><p>'Fine. You asked for it. Get ready for a rapid-fire. Ready? Reply without thinking.' Aunt Cassandra took a deep breath, releasing it in the first speedy question. 'Bees or butterflies?'</p><p>'Butterflies.' Luna replied quickly.</p><p>'Lilies or lilacs?'</p><p>'Lilacs.'</p><p>'Red or blue?'</p><p>'Blue.'</p><p>'Love or hate?'</p><p>'Love.'</p><p>'Let macaroons air dry or not?'</p><p>'Let!'</p><p>'Let the caged birds be free or not?'</p><p>'Let!'</p><p>'Let Draco marry someone else or not?'</p><p>'Not!' Luna gasped, covering her mouth with her free hand.</p><p>
  <em>Ichatta! (I went ahead and said it…!)</em>
</p><p>'Well, that's that. You can't retract now. What are you waiting for to tell him?'</p><p>'I haven't had the opportunity yet. I'll try to talk to him…'</p><p>'Today!'</p><p>'Today…' Luna nodded nervously.</p><p>'That's right, my niece! Don't make me go down there and have you two talk it out while I watch! Corner that laptop and get your talk, kitten! Then tell me everything. I have a very good feeling about this! I'll talk to your father at your signal; oh imagine how relieved he will be! The poor man deserves some peace of mind. Quick now, let it be done before the day is through!'</p><p>'Yes. Thank you Aunt Cassandra.'</p><p>'…Careful not to touch that, it's cursed! Ugh, I swear, such incompetence! Bye, my dear, I must go deal with the delivery dolt, I need to send him back with an antidote in case he wakes up with a toilet paper fever curse.'</p><p>Luna closed her eyes and allowed her head to fall back against an easel leg. Goodness, why was she so warm?</p><p>'Woah.' A monotone voice droned beside her. Luna's eyes fluttered open to land on Lory Luminee, vested in customary black-on-black, lying flat on his back, right at her feet. The unexpected apparition didn't stir. 'Nice voice you have. I could just close my eyes and meditate to it.'</p><p>'Why are you on the floor?' Luna asked neutrally.</p><p>'Reflecting on life,' Lory spoke tonelessly. 'We talk about nothing all the time, but I don't know what nothing means, do you? I don't know what everything means either. My scope is limited, so I extend it through art.' He recited. 'Chaos is not in the world, it is inside me, so it attracts me, traps me. I must draw order from what is outside of me.' He now twisted a white flower stem between his fingers, raising it in front of his face, taking a solemn whiff. 'Like this.'</p><p>'Oh, that's very—'</p><p>'You like? That was a poem I wrote just now. No big deal. I'm random like that. Also, here to invite you to the Halloween party. If you want. You don't have to. Leah and I will be rocking. I'm doing rounds inviting people. Gotta move. See ya. Maybe.'</p><p>Just like that, he rose from the floor, ruffled his mass of thick black hair to life, and left in a jingle of heavy chains. The back of his T-Shirt read <em>I'm Trapped.</em> Was that the concept? A flyer was left behind.</p><p>Luna smiled. Everyone had their little worlds living inside of them, their own kaleidoscopic spectacles. Art was the outlet, the portal through which someone's imagination and desires could be glimpsed. It did not lie.</p><p>Just like the unfinished sketch she'd stowed away in her bag.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>暂停</strong>
</p><p>'I didn't expect you'd want to meet solo, Malfoy,' Daphne smiled, tapping her short nails against the square tabletop in the open space adjoining her prestigious ice rink, 'not that I'm complaining. How have you been? Busy, I bet. You look…well,' she eyed him as he leaned back imperially in the seat facing hers, 'you know how you look.'</p><p>'Why didn't you refuse?' Draco asked.</p><p>'Cutting right to the chase yes? You've always been allergic to small talk.' She rolled her eyes. 'Or any talk.' She fixed both elbows on the table, lodging her chin onto her palms, a playful smile curling her mouth. 'Well, if you must know, someone predicted my career will be over soon, like a seer kinda thing. If I can't do figure skating, I figure I'll just do the next best thing; marry well. You're not a bad catch, Malfoy. Why should I say no? I've heard you're in need of a wife, too, so it's a win-win.'</p><p>'For that you'd have to meet my terms, Greengrass.'</p><p>'Terms? Ah, yes, terms. Don't worry, I know the drill. We don't even need to be exclusive as long as I mother your heir, hmm? I'll steer clear off your way. That's what you want, no?'</p><p>Draco crossed his arms, his eyes piercing through her. Her smile faltered.</p><p>'You realize it's not sustainable?'</p><p>'What is?'</p><p>'What you're doing right now.'</p><p>Daphne snorted.</p><p>'As if you care.'</p><p>'Remember the locker-room fire in high school?'</p><p>'What about it?' Daphne leered.</p><p>'I know it was you.'</p><p>'Oh yeah? Why didn't you say anything?'</p><p>'Not my business, was it?'</p><p>Daphne shook her head reproachfully.</p><p>'Typical Draco Malfoy. You never gave a damn, did you? You had your closed clique and wouldn't allow anybody close.' Her mouth twisted in a derisive smile. 'To think that our parents thought you were nice to me, that you looked after me. In reality it was like you didn't know I exist. I didn't know whether I wanted to hate you or date you. I guess now we don't have to hate-date, we can just rich-marry.'</p><p>'Were you trying to get yourself expelled?'</p><p>'I dunno,' Daphne shrugged. 'I'd been suspended from my team because of a fake blonde who'd stolen my rightful place. Call it my self-destructive phase?'</p><p>'It's not a phase. You're doing it now.'</p><p>'By marrying you? Why, think you're gonna be destructive to me, Draco? Good, that puts you right in my comfort zone.'</p><p>'It's only a couple of months until the national championship. Why are you quitting now?'</p><p>'Listen to yourself! You might make a girl think you cared.'</p><p>'Granted, what you do with your life is inconsequential to me, until you agreed to this engagement.'</p><p>'Oh I'm going for it. Elvira said I should.' Daphne leaned forth, angling her protein shake's straw toward her mouth. A sly smile stirred her lips. 'You didn't look vanilla to her. Didn't register from the way you move. I could always tell. You have French blood, don't you? I can picture you being French all right.'</p><p>Draco checked his watch disinterestedly.</p><p>'The beach venue is stunning.' Daphne rambled on, 'You don't like the idea of us having cute invitation cards with D&amp;D stylishly printed on them…?'</p><p>'No.'</p><p>'Why? It's not like you're spoken for, are you?' She chuckled. 'That's just the thing, thinking you're too good for the world, you end up all alone. Remember your high school surname? The Ice Prince. That was me, by the way. Anyway, you're here now, aren't you? Talking to me. That's gotta count for something.'</p><p>'I'm giving you the decency to retract now while you can. Tell your father you don't want this, or I will.'</p><p>'Why?' Her face fell. 'I thought you needed a wife? I'm doing both of us a favor here.'</p><p>'I decline the favor.'</p><p>'And why is that?! It's not like you're in love with someone else, with that ice heart of yours!'</p><p>Draco raised a defying eyebrow.</p><p>'Wait…is that it?' Daphne raised a thespian hand to her chest, 'Did the stars and planets and whatever else align and you actually like someone?'</p><p>'Something like that.'</p><p>'I don't believe you. You're just saying that to dump me.'</p><p>'It's that simple, though. I'm interested in someone else.'</p><p>'How interested?'</p><p>'Obsessively.'</p><p>Daphne sneered. 'Draco, don't you know that marrying your obsession is a stupid move? You'll kill off the vibe. Marry me, and you can keep her as a side pet. You can even pretend I don't know about it, keep the angst alive, all on me. Am I golden or what?'</p><p>Draco gave her a dark look.</p><p>'Please,' she rolled her eyes. 'Don't look at me like that, like I disgust you. Don't you dare. Just because you got to enjoy a sheltered life doesn't mean the rest of us did.' She dropped her voice, her expression turning solemn. 'I'm talking about the club. The Death Eaters. Rings a bell?'</p><p>Draco nodded.</p><p>'So you know…? The, er, parties they hold?'</p><p>'I've seen.'</p><p>'Did you hear about Riddle, then? That git's just got ousted. Hasn't been seen since. You don't think his manic father killed him off, do you? Wait, let me guess, not your business, hmm?'</p><p>'Not unless he shows up in front of me.' Draco said, registering the information with more curiosity than he let on.</p><p>Daphne leaned away, her careless smile returning to her face. 'So, are you coming to the meeting with the parents or no?'</p><p>'The meeting is getting cancelled because you realized you didn't want this engagement.'</p><p>'My parents will nag me for years if I refuse someone like you. How do you expect me to live with that?'</p><p>'You'll figure it out. I'm leaving.'</p><p>'Wait.' Daphne rose from her seat abruptly. 'Don't go. Please, listen, I need this. The club is trying to involve me, they're threatening to end my career…Elvira is already deep in, she can't help me, she can't even help herself! I'll be safe if I can marry you, I know your family cut ties with the club years ago. You're probably on their radar but so far they haven't been able to suck you in. I don't want to end up like the others. Please, Draco.'</p><p>'What's stopping you from leaving the country?'</p><p>'Like Nott, you mean?' She scoffed. 'I guess living between cybercafés for protection wore him out. China's good, one of the few places the club doesn't have much clout. But I'm not loose tied like Notty. I can't go anywhere. I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I don't want to leave Astoria alone. Elvira's bad influence on her.'</p><p>'Don't look for easy solutions.' Draco said, gauging her sternly. 'Drop your victim mentality, pursue your career, protect your sister, find a way out for both of you. The onus is on you.'</p><p>'Why should it be? I never asked for this.'</p><p>'But you need this. It'll give you purpose. If you have one, you can't afford to self-destruct, can you?'</p><p>Daphne looked up at him silently for a moment. Her lips formed a small smirk and she looked to the side, shaking her head.</p><p>'Do you know what makes you really hot? This,' she gestured generally his way. 'You don't give a damn about people's feelings, but at least you're not a cheap sleazebag. I hate you for it, you know. In a world like ours, what the hell gives you the right to be decent?'</p><p>'I had a decent teacher,' Draco deadpanned.</p><p>Daphne smiled acrimoniously.</p><p>'Who is she anyway, the girl you're after? Is she some other rich heiress? Is she from our world?'</p><p>'She isn't.'</p><p>'In that case, you better hide her well, there's a price tag on your name and she won't be safe for it.'</p><p>Draco's jaw tightened at her words; he couldn't deny or deflect them.</p><p>'At any rate, if your thing doesn't work out, my door remains open.'</p><p>'No thanks, Greengrass.' He began to step away from the table before giving her a last look that surprised her. 'Good luck.'</p><p>Daphne nodded. She looked away to hide the shadow of a clean smile.</p><p>'Don't regret it, Malfoy.'</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>Because what is an Asian drama inspired fic without a dark veer and hidden secrets?</p><p>And the fluff, gah, I can't believe the fluff that's coming up...:')</p><p>Question: can anyone guess what pairing I have in mind for Doctor Love-Cassandra the OC Archeologist? I'm actually in a dither between two options. I'll reveal them in a couple of chapters and you can help me choose!</p><p>Until the next one ^  v  ^)/</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong> 第 </strong> <strong> 16 </strong> </span> <strong><span class="u"> 章</span> </strong></p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Tried to edit this. Couldn't get thru the reread. If you see typos, no, you don't.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll fix them later :')</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope you'll enjoy, muah :*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Picture from Ghibli's When Marnie Was There, because obvious)</em>
</p><p>'Miss Luna,' Mr. Quinn called from the coffee machine. 'I've received Mr. Malfoy's approval for the color palette we devised yesterday for the first car model on our list. Let's keep up the good work, hmm? Perhaps we should have dinner together with the PR team sometime. I'm sure they'd like to get to know their artist better.'</p><p>'That would be lovely,' Luna smiled from her individual table by the window.</p><p>Equipped with his espresso, Quinn displayed his usual enigmatic grin; the one that made Luna glimpse his invisible motley, and slipped out of the third floor coffee room.</p><p>She turned back to her paper cup, swishing its content around thoughtfully then tipping it up to her mouth. The warm chamomile soothed her nerves. Her phone vibrated on the table. She glanced at her screen.</p><p><strong>Draco M. </strong>(6:50 p.m.): <em>Meet me in my office.</em></p><p>Her fingers tightened around her paper cup. She stared at the name; at the text message. She took another steadying sip.</p><p><em>Kangaisuginaide, Ru.</em>(Don't overthink it, Lu.)</p><p>She nodded resolutely, flattening her palms on the tabletop to push herself up to her feet. The paper cup tumbled down the nearest recycling bin.</p><p><em>Yosh, iku…! </em>(All right, here I go…!)</p><p>The door to Draco's office parted near spontaneously at her faintest pressure. She stepped inside noiselessly. He was settled at his desk, perusing a thin stack of papers in the lamp-lit room, washed in its spectral glow. He didn't look up at her, and Luna stilled by the entrance. Her eyes trailed over his form. She was drawn to where his grey straight-point collar swaddled the resilient length of his neck, to the visible contour of his arm, pushing against the fabric of his shirt with every deliberate motion of his hand. She followed the lines of his profile; the fair lift of his brows, the flickering grey of his eyes as they slanted downward in focus, the straight-edged cut of his nose, the warp of his philtrum crowning the fleshy tiers of his lips, the curve of his chin, the sharp sweep of his jaw, the crest of his ear disappearing beneath the cold blond layer of his middle-parted fringe.</p><p>Luna was a seasoned observer. Beauty had never stumped her before. After all, nature was rife with it. But as a painter, it was meaning that she chased. Alternating brushstrokes, she worked until she saw it blossom from the seed of an aquarelle drop, branching out along her canvas like infinity. Offering each and every painting as many hours as she saw fit, she worked until the collective meaning vibrated back at her, complete.</p><p>Draco's meaning evaded her.</p><p>The artist in her refused to fill his blanks with her own conclusions, to project her own vision onto the crater of all that she didn't know about him. The meaning, simply put, would be defiled. So Luna allowed the crater to exist and, although it unsettled her, she hoped Draco would dress down a bridge for her tonight. She wanted to know him. Since the moment she'd walked in on him in the recesses of the greenhouse, like a mystical sighting; he'd then followed her to her fountain spot and stole her name, she wanted to know him. Or perhaps it was before that. She distinctly remembered spotting his receding form by the greenhouse when she'd come looking around campus for the female lodgings. It was barely more than a week ago, and yet here she was, trying to understand his sudden proposal. How was he so forward and yet so removed? How was he so magnetic and yet seemed unapproachable? Why would he ask her, a stranger, to marry him, with the same breath he used to hire her? With Clarissa's example in mind, the possibility that they were both business proposals repeatedly occurred to her, but she guarded herself from drawing the full picture just yet. Her aunt was right. A pointed talk was the only way to go.</p><p>Luna watched the clock hit 7 p.m., signaling the end of her work hours.</p><p>'Come.' Draco spoke, as though on cue.</p><p>Luna drew closer, watching him place down the papers with anxious anticipation. His eyes shifted toward her and she stilled.</p><p>'Take a seat.' He gestured at the chair opposite his desk.</p><p>Luna acquiesced. Her eyes landed on the small pile of papers, neatly stacked beside him.</p><p>Could it be…was it the contract for a marriage of convenience?</p><p>Draco pushed back from his executive chair and circled round his desk. He swiveled the second guest seat to the right and sat down, facing her. Surprised, Luna mirrored his act, shifting her seat in his general direction. But the sight of him across from her, unbarred by his desk, was an unexpectedly welcome pasture for Luna's mind; she was immediately treated to the picture of herself cradled snugly in the space of his lap, fitting like a nesting doll. It wasn't a silly fancy; it was an urge. A wide spectrum of emotions coursed through her as she pretended to fiddle around her bag for her vacuum flask and took a sip of her water. Flaring embarrassment burned her face. How could she entertain such thoughts in his presence? Again?</p><p>'Is that for me?' Draco asked, air-circling her face with his pointer, 'The blushing situation.'</p><p>'Um, I seem to have recently contracted a…brain-fogging type of energy.' Luna looked at her flask, manipulating it absently. 'For lack of a better word.'</p><p>An amused twitch tugged up his mouth. 'Anything I can help you with?'</p><p>Her blush accentuated at the ill-placed offer. Draco drank in her reaction with vivid curiosity.</p><p>'Are you feeling better?' she asked.</p><p>'Much better, thank you.' He marked a pause. 'You surprised me last night.'</p><p>Luna looked up at him. She prepared a quick answer.</p><p>'I needed to drop off the document you okayed this afternoon, and William said you probably hadn't eaten…'</p><p>'William...I see. What else has dear William said?'</p><p>'Quite a bit about signs.' Luna recalled. 'He is most poetic; it must be a talent.'</p><p>Draco nodded knowingly.</p><p>'Has he guessed that I was pursuing you?'</p><p>'Yes. Are you?' Luna asked innocently.</p><p>'Isn't it obvious?' His voice was patient with the occasional teasing edge.</p><p>'You're not obvious to me, Draco.' Luna admitted.</p><p>'That's what questions are for; why we're both here right now. What do you wish to know?'</p><p>'Why did you propose to me when you hired me?' Luna asked immediately.</p><p>'It's very simple, Luna. I am looking to get married for external reasons. Admittedly not so external since you showed up.'</p><p>'Why?'</p><p>'Because I decided that I wanted you.'</p><p>'Why?'</p><p>'Because I like you, Luna.'</p><p>'You like me?'</p><p>'Don't ask why.'</p><p>'Why not?'</p><p>Draco smiled.</p><p>'Because if we carry on with your whys we'll crawl all the way back to the creation of the universe.'</p><p>'I just don't understand, you see. It hasn't been two weeks since we met.'</p><p>'It's about decision making, Luna. Time is irrelevant. I decided to propose to you based on my personal standards. Your decision is yours to make in return. Does it have to be more complicated than that?'</p><p>'You want to marry me?'</p><p>'I do.'</p><p>'A real marriage?'</p><p>'As real as it gets.'</p><p>'You don't expect a wife for show?' <em>Like Clarissa told me businessmen of your rank did, in one way or another?</em></p><p>'Is that what you think of me?' Draco smirked. 'If I wanted something with an expiry date, I wouldn't come to you. Like I told you the first time around, I'm not the showing type.'</p><p>'Then tell me what you want, Draco.'</p><p>Draco settled comfortably in his chair. His shirt strained over his chest as his forearms moved back on the armrests. He didn't miss the way her eyes traveled down and tarried over him for a brief interval before redressing back up to meet his. A sweet blush settled over her nose when he smiled at her. He liked to see her blush. If he could, he'd purposely give her a reason to right then and there. For now, he would confine himself to laying down his terms.</p><p>'I'll tell you what I want, Luna.' He enunciated slowly. 'I want you. I want your exclusive devotion. In turn, you will be under my exclusive care. I will honor you…I will deny you no pleasure…I will expect the same in return.' He smiled at her deepening color. 'I understand that we just met. I'll take it as slow as you like. I won't expect you to share your intimate space with me from the onset. You can have your own sleeping quarters. I want you to come to me willingly.'</p><p>'Come…to you…?'</p><p>'Yes. I'd like to make myself clear; I expect you to.' He studied her before adding, 'Once you do, nothing will compare, Luna. I will leave your bed in the morning with the taste of my kiss on your lips. In the evening I will take you home or come home to you and cherish you in my arms. It'll be whatever you want, whenever you want, Luna. Again, I will expect the same in return. During the work hours you will be my employee. I'm very particular about work. I can't promise to be around as often as I'd like, my job keeps me on the move, but you will know my whereabouts as I will know yours. Bottom line, I want to settle down with you, plain and simple. That means, if you marry me, that I will want a child from you.'</p><p>'Only one?' Luna asked without thinking. Her mind had gone blank at the mention of his kiss, she now realized. Didn't he know not to encourage her brain-fogging condition?</p><p>Draco smiled.</p><p>'As many as you want, love, as long as you can manage. I don't want my children nanny-raised, though it'll take a lot to dissuade Dobbs and Nina and possibly my mother from moving in to be with them 24/7. Does that answer your question?'</p><p>'Oh um…yes. I was just curious.'</p><p>'Very well, my curious girl. How much longer do you intend to resist me? I'm moving out by the end of the week. I was just signing the contract.'</p><p><em>Oh</em>. <em>So that was…</em>Luna felt a strong emotion submerge her.</p><p>There was a slight furrow to Draco's brows as he reached for a wooden box of tissue paper and slid it across the desk to her.</p><p>Luna looked at it in confusion until she felt a tear roll off her lashes. She quickly seized a tissue and wiped it.</p><p>'I'm sorry...' she sniffed, 'I'm not such a fountain of tears, usually. I just realized that my assumptions about you were misguided...'</p><p>'What did you expect, Luna?'</p><p>'I expected you might be the kind of man my mother warned me about.'</p><p>'Your mother was right to warn you, love, and you are right to heed her warning. The whole world expects me to be that man.' He shook his head. 'I was set to be, too, before someone dragged me out of the gloom and taught me a lesson I'll never forget.'</p><p>'Your teacher?' Luna cocked her head sweetly.</p><p>'Yes,' Draco sighed. 'He's no longer around. He's the reason I got luckier than most.'</p><p>'My mother was my teacher. I understand how you feel.'</p><p>Draco watched her for a moment; he gave a slow nod.</p><p>'I'll just have to show your mother how accomplished and happy her daughter can be in this life. Let it be my promise to you, Luna.' His voice caressed her in ways he wouldn't allow himself in their premature context. Luna felt her hands clench around her bag straps. 'I want you to lead beside me. I'm not going to hold you back; I'm going to help you soar. Expect it, because I'm not promising this to someone else. It's you, little girl. You belong with me. Don't turn away.'</p><p>'Draco…' she breathed.</p><p>'Yes, Luna. My name belongs on your lips.'</p><p>Luna could no longer bear the heat ensnaring her in a tight coil; she looked down at the hem of her skirt, chewing on her bottom lip. She had hoped for a bridge across a chasm. Instead, Draco had sat across from her and laid out his intentions between them for her to see. All ambiguousness was gone; like a mist lifting, she could see him clearer now. His eyes were still bottomless, but his arms looked strong and steady; she wanted to feel them around her, holding her tight, aloft all chancy waters. She closed her eyes as the need rippled down her being, stirring every fiber, plucking every nerve. When she opened her eyes, Draco had his elbow on his desk and was leaning into his palm, watching her quietly.</p><p>'You're unbelievably cute,' he mouthed lazily. 'All bashful…hmm…' his eyes flickered over her appreciatively, 'tell me what I need to hear, Luna.'</p><p>'Would you like to meet my family?' She asked.</p><p>A victorious smile slowly curled up his lips.</p><p>'Sure. When?'</p><p>'This weekend. I'm leaving on Friday night. You can join us at your earliest convenience.'</p><p>'Text me the address.'</p><p>Luna slipped out her phone and sent him her aunt's location.</p><p>He inspected his screen.</p><p>'It's less than a two hour drive.' He paused, going through his planner. 'I can make it by noon on Saturday. Does that work?'</p><p>Luna nodded, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.</p><p>'I'll be there,' he said, rising from his seat. 'Now leave before you strain my control, Luna. Dobbs is waiting for you.'</p><p>Luna felt her newfound retaliatory mood take her again. She very much wanted to strain his control. It was as though her mind-fogginess was some spunky alter ego; she supposed she did have one from her karate training, having sustained it on and off after leaving Japan. Whatever it was in her, it wanted to try and subdue Draco to the floor just to see whether or not he had been martially trained too, as the built and disciplined movements of his body seemed to suggest.</p><p>Ignoring the shameless voice, she looked inside her bag and drew out a stained glass jar (she had left no jars unpainted in her father's house.)</p><p>'A relaxing blend to help you rest tonight.' She placed the jar on his desk. Draco picked it up and angled it in the lamplight, studying its designs.</p><p>'By the way,' he said, moving after her to the door, 'why did you get that pap you wrestled down a water?'</p><p>Luna stilled. Could he tell that she had just imagined toppling him down too just now?</p><p>'He looked dehydrated,' she answered truthfully, 'I was taught to be a giver.'</p><p>'I was taught that good leaders are,' he nodded at the jar, flashing his teeth down at her in a foxy smile, 'Thank you.'</p><p>Luna looked away nervously. The sensations were too new, too intense. She merely bowed and probably looked as coy as she felt.</p><p>'Fly,' Draco smiled, opening the door.</p><p>Luna gave a tiny wave as she slipped past him, feeling his eyes glide on her before the closing click. She leaned against the luxurious wall of an empty elevator, covering her face in both hands. Her heart was racing uncontrollably, about to make a break for freedom. It was all too exhilarating. Why hadn't her aunt warned her about this part? Luna sipped her water, desperate for something to cool her off. She suspected her sneaky aunt was now having an evil giggle beside her new storage piece.</p><p>When the gate opened three floors from the lobby, she quickly straightened herself. In came Elvira, wearing an expensive cashmere cardigan over a dark green dress.</p><p>''Evening, Miss Lovegood.' Elvira examined Luna before breaking into a wily smile, 'Anything first-rate happening lately?'</p><p>Luna smiled back politely, offering no answer.</p><p>'You're not gonna say? Keeping secrets now? You really shouldn't, I'm rather gifted at figuring those out. Right now I'd say you look…smitten. Anyone around caught your eye? Could it be,' she whispered darkly, 'the dark and handsome Mr. Quinn? All the rookies on your floor give him the eye.'</p><p>'You must be mistaken,' Luna said calmly.</p><p>'Am I?' Elvira purred. 'Don't be shy, I could arrange something for you.'</p><p>'That's kind of you, Miss Greengrass. I respect Mr. Quinn, nothing more.'</p><p>'Oh…so it's someone else? How exciting! Don't think me rude, sweetheart, you see I'm an absolute vampire for other people's business, and I'm completely open about it,' she winked. The door parted open once more and both women exited the lift.</p><p>'To be continued,' Elvira fluttered her diamond-bejeweled fingers at Luna and walked to the reception.</p><p>Luna buttoned up her coat and walked out of the building, too pleasantly stimulated to care about the ominous energy rolling off of the elder woman in black, tempestuous waves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. All Hallow's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Look who learned to use the summary box xD.<br/>Long chappie record broken, a lot's happening here. The first part is a little change of atmosphere, getting into the first secret organization plot point. The second part is Halloween party-centered with Luna. The third part is Draco reaching upsetting realizations.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>第17章</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Riddle strained his ears in the dark.</p><p>A deep hum, made from a sea of voices, rippled against the walls, resonating in his bones. Blind on his knees, the sound, though low, swaddled his senses.</p><p>Wheels ground and squealed across the nondescript room. The hum ceased.</p><p>As silence settled like a pall, Riddle's heart rattled within its fold. An electric zing pulsated in his skull. The metallic taste of blood lingered in his mouth. His throat constricted as he waited, eyes shifting erratically in their sockets.</p><p>Two hooded cloaks had accosted him. <em>We're taking you to The Bunker.</em></p><p>Riddle had surveyed them with surprise. Who were they? They weren't part of the tiers he knew. He'd caught sight of the blood red symbol on their chests; a circle split by a vertical line within a triangle. He'd given a relieved snort. These cosplayer wannabes were laying it on too thick. Still, it was him they were seeking out. After what he'd been wading through, his pride reared its head at the flattery.</p><p><em>Hate to break it you, rookies. It doesn't exist. </em>He'd croaked, turning away from the lore enthusiasts. Did they really think they could sweep in and waste his time? He expected them to follow, beg for some exclusivity from the insider he was. His rictus froze when something stunned him limp, his body collapsing like a rag doll.</p><p>The porous bag over his head was suddenly snatched off. He blinked painfully, his hazy sight adjusting to his surroundings.</p><p>The Bunker was real. He was <em>in </em>it.</p><p>'Ah, it is you.'</p><p>The voice was hoarse, brittle; the wheeze of a dying patriarch.</p><p>Riddle's eyes bulged up, trying to locate the speaker. Out of the shadow emerged an old man on a wheelchair, pushed by a masked man in a black cloak wearing the same blood red symbol. Riddle frowned, his dread lacing with confusion.</p><p>'Tom Riddle,' the old man spoke. Riddle gawked up, watching his face materialize from the murk behind the powdery sheen of candlelight. He was wearing a hospital gown, attached to a bag of saline. 'Do you…know who I am?'</p><p>A hand abruptly shot up, gripping his neck, and pushed Riddle's head down. His eyes danced with panic over the cold black floor, speckled with iridescent flecks of…black opal?</p><p>Not the flecks, the actual floor.</p><p>'Bow to The Master of Death,' came a snarl from behind.</p><p>
  <em>The…The…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What…?!</em>
</p><p>'Remove…' the old man's voice cracked into a squeak. His emaciated body, skeletal—as though it were kept alive by invaluable potions and dark voodoo, shook spasmodically. Cloaks swept in from the dingy walls they lined and clotted around him, repeating his title; Master of Death. Master of Death. How may we be of service to you?</p><p>Riddle was stupefied. Nobody he knew, not even the higher tiers of the club, hell, not even his father had ever laid eyes on the face behind the name. He bitterly remembered his own lewd jeers. A myth, a fantasy, he'd often told the fledglings. They usually swarmed around him, hoping to glean some. He reveled in his power over them. He'd told them there was no leader, not high kahuna, just a tier system of prestige and power that he'd salivated over, pursued relentlessly, hoping to climb and conquer. He'd rise above everyone who ever mocked him. He'd show them the expensive soles of his shoes.</p><p>Most importantly, he'd show his father who was in control between the two of them.</p><p>But here he was, convoked by The Master of Death; a senile geezer, less flesh than bones, looking, ironically, on the brink of death.</p><p>How much had Riddle been wrong about? The crowd of cloaks dispersed like crows at the mere lift of the old man's finger. 'Remove the boy's muzzle.' He breathed, a sharp hiss accompanying the command. 'Let…him speak.'</p><p>Riddle looked up at him gratefully. The hands behind him unclasped the barbed band nicking into his jaw, muffling his mouth. The release stung, baring the multitude of pinpricks it left to the air. No, he frowned. There was no air. It was purified oxygen.</p><p>His mouth felt as though it had shrunken, his voice was dry. He stared at the old man and the hand returned, jerking down his head down more violently. 'You <em>bow</em>.'</p><p>'It's all…all right,' choked the old man. 'I mean to…to discuss…important things…with Tom Riddle.'</p><p>'It is,' Riddle stammered, his voice breaking, 'it is my honor.'</p><p>'The…the task you failed,' the old man said tonelessly, 'disappointed us all.'</p><p>Riddle blanched in horror. Was that why he was here?!</p><p>'My lord, I…I had no idea it was so important to y-you.'</p><p>'The order had come from me,' the old man huffed. 'It was my task. My task that you…failed.'</p><p>'I did not know, my lord, I did not know,' he whispered brokenly, 'I am but a lowly tier; I was never made aware of the reason for my actions. I was merely promised to elevate if I could seclude him, cut him off his family, his job, his life. Please forgive me.' He said rapidly, 'I was misinformed. I should never dream to disappoint the Master of Death.'</p><p>'You…deflect…the blame?' The old man said, his voice so inhumanely weak it was all the darker for it. 'And you speak…of elevation?'</p><p>'N-no,' Riddle shook his head frantically. 'It is my mistake, my mistake, my lord. I believe in your teachings. I am your faithful servant. If you give me another chance…if I can but be given the means…I promise you I will do anything you ask of me.'</p><p>'You were very…clumsy, Riddle. You…endangered…Carrow…my valuable friend…'</p><p>'I am so sorry. I was remiss. I underestimated Malfoy. I also underestimated the importance of my task. I repent deeply to you, my lord. If you can give me another chance, I can bring him down. Nobody hates Malfoy like I do. Just give me another—'</p><p>'You will…bring,' the old man coughed. His head dipped down for a second, and a flash of fear sizzled down Riddle's spine. Was he…dead…? The old man's stringy white hair suddenly flew back, and a sharp, moribund inhale filled The Bunker. Riddle suppressed the expression of disgust that threatened to surface on his face. 'Bring…bring him…alive.' The old man trailed.</p><p>'I will. I promise you, I will not fail you. Never.' Riddle fired desperately.</p><p>'If…if you do…' a brutal spasm gripped him, suspending his breath. A Cloak with a silver tray and a phial kneeled before him. The old man's warped, bony fingers curled around the phial. The liquid, apparently transparent from where Riddle stood, was gulped down before a semblance of color returned to the old man's ashen face. His rheumy eyes focused on Riddle. His wizened mouth gave a spine-chilling curl. 'You will be continued.'</p><p>No. NO! Riddle's entire body shook from sheer terror. He knew what that meant. He knew what that meant. It was his worst nightmare, worse than any fate, than any death, than any hell on earth. It was purgatory. If the Bunker was real, if the Master of Death was real, Riddle was left without any shade of doubt as to the reality of the Continuation Rooms. He couldn't. He would get Malfoy or kill himself trying.</p><p>'Do we…have…an understanding?' The old man asked. His sharp black eyes glinted like round black holes in his wrinkled face. Riddle was deeply appalled.</p><p>'Yes,' he said quickly, 'of course. I will not disappoint you.'</p><p>'You have…I will give you…,' Riddle's heart soared hopefully; he would be awarded special weapons to subdue his adversary. His hope shattered when the old man continued, '…a month. After that…we will…find you.'</p><p>'A month?' Riddle cried, 'My Lord…that is…'</p><p>'That is more than…you deserve, Riddle. Take…take him…away.'</p><p>'My Lord…my Lord!' Riddle begged. His pained cry was muffled when the spiked muzzle was replaced on him, and the bag was thrust back upon his head.</p><p>'You will speak no evil, see no evil, and you will do as thou wilt.' snarled his captor, yanking him up from his knees and dragging him on by the manacles digging into his wrists. Riddle gulped, but his throat was too dry. What did that mean? <em>Do as thou wilt?</em> How was he asked to do as he willed when he was so obviously stripped of all agency? He could not escape. His father could not save him. Nobody could.</p><p>In other words, he was a walking corpse.</p><p>And they made him walk a long distance, all right, the clank of metal and the drone of synchronized footfalls filling his ears in the engulfing silence.</p><p>He was transferred onto a narrow platform and asked to watch his feet. Before he could lose balance, a pair of large, stony hands seized him by the manacles and pulled him on. He continued to march down blindly, head throbbing from the cortisone rushing through his system in spades. A rough hand pushed him to a halt. A familiar voice spoke in his ear.</p><p>'To be continued, Riddle.'</p><p>Was that…Carrow?! Had he been there all along…?</p><p>Before Riddle could measure the situation, a numbing shock bit his neck, and everything went dark.</p><p>
  <strong>暂停</strong>
</p><p>'Boo!' Ginny shouted, jumping into the living room in a torn white dress smudged with fake blood stains, grey makeup under her eyes, hands cupped downward like a cartoonish specter. Hermione looked up, hairpins in her mouth as she kneeled behind Luna, fixing her wavy, interminable hair in a pony tail.</p><p>'So? Are you spooked?' Ginny gnarled. 'This year I'm returning to the basics. I'm literally a spook.'</p><p>'We're shaking.' Hermione mouthed through her teeth. Luna looked up from her phone screen after checking it for the umpteenth time, and pulled up two thumbs up approvingly. Her eyes moved back to the screen, locked in an emotional high as Draco's words replayed tirelessly in her mind. Words were like fog, sometimes, they made people hard to see. Draco had used them to reveal himself instead.</p><p>Luna had suspected her capacity to long before, but not like this. Her growing attraction, her senses coming alert, her entire matrix had shifted, somehow, to accommodate a longing she had never known possible.</p><p>It was a strikingly intense sensation; she'd brewed herself a calming herbal tea before bed, but it wasn't the type of elation that could be calmed. It was a soaring pull. It was something that spread over her, delicious and exciting, dwarfing everything else, monopolizing her consciousness, swirling pleasantly in her very core. It had a secret solemnity to it, something she could hardly verbalize to others.</p><p>Still, her aunt had insisted on knowing every little detail. <em>For profiling purposes of course</em>, she'd added. Her aunt had gone quiet upon learning of Draco's visit, and Luna could easily envision the cunning spark in her eye as she murmured <em>Oh I see…</em></p><p><em>You won't do anything out of the ordinary, will you? </em>Luna had asked. Cassandra had laughed and receded into mystery, giving nothing away of the sublime plans hatching in her Dr. Love mind.</p><p>'Ugh, Hermione!' Ginny wailed, reemerging from her room after the final touches. She glared at her flatmate's flannel shirt and jeans. 'Why in Dumbly's beard are you going as yourself to the Halloween party?'</p><p>'Because I'm not going.' Hermione said.</p><p>'And you, Luna?' Ginny pointed at Luna's frilly green maxi dress, 'You said today was your day off, I thought you'd have concocted something cool so that we'd be the spookiest item!'</p><p>'I celebrated other traditions as a child,' Luna explained. 'Halloween is a little foreign for me, though it has Irish roots. I do love dressing up, but only cheerful costumes. Scary ones not so much.'</p><p>'What? But you'll ruin your cred if you show up as some flowery bumblebee! You gotta crank up the spook!'</p><p>'Do you live in a TV serial?' Hermione rolled her eyes.</p><p>'Hermione, you don't know anything outside of your books and wires. Release that blonde! Come here,' Ginny ordained, beckoning to Luna with a furious hand, 'I'll throw something on you. Let's go for the forgotten princess look. I know it'll suit you to a T.'</p><p>'I'd rather go casually,' Luna said, patting her dress contentedly. 'I'm not staying long, I have work I need to get to. I hope you don't mind.'</p><p>'Ok but just the accessories, a headband!' Ginny negotiated, undefeated, 'With a spooky tiara? I'll grab my hot glue gun and stick creepy goggle eyes all over your everywhere. Gimme like, five minutes tops, you'll look, muah, chef's kiss!'</p><p>'Ginny, let her go as she wants!' Hermione sighed, 'you're the one who harassed her to take you to the art kids party, don't push her out her comfort zone. She's got a job outside of uni remember?'</p><p>'And why aren't you coming along again?' Ginny glowered at her, crossing her arms disciplinarily; a habit she'd received from her matron of a mum.</p><p>'It's mandatory lab work day for the techies and the engineering people. Plus, I'd just generally rather not.'</p><p>Ginny shook her head condemningly. 'Step away from that geeky kill buzz, Lunes. I'll just put a spooky accessory on you. Forget the goggle eyes, just a tiny thing.' Ginny pressed her hands together pleadingly, 'I want to put something on you ugh it's itching meeeh—' she finished dramatically, wiggling, before glancing back at Luna to appraise her reaction.</p><p>'Okay,' Luna yielded. Ginny sped back with a cameo brooch displaying a zombified Victorian woman. 'There, does the trick,' she pinned it on the blonde and grinned, satisfied. 'All right, let's go,' she sauntered to the door followed by Luna, who wrapped herself in her thick scarf+coat outdoor combo before stepping out.</p><p>'So…um…' Ginny sniffed at the cool air, pocketing her hands in her bomber as they made to the interdisciplinary building that hosted small receptions, situated across from the Practicum building. Their steps pitter-pattered agreeably on the stony path. The faint drone of percussion rose in the distance. 'I can't say this to Hermione because she's oblivious, so I'll tell you.' She pressed her lips together and gave Luna a hopeful look.</p><p>Luna offered an encouraging nod.</p><p>'Harry is ignoring me.' Ginny blurted immediately. 'I keep staring at him and making conversation and serving him the best jokes ever but he doesn't see any of it.' She sighed dejectedly. 'Sometimes I just want to punch him in the face.'</p><p>'If I may ask, why do you like Harry?' Luna asked.</p><p>'Well…you heard the story right? I skinned my knee?'</p><p>'I did. But can you tell me more?'</p><p>'Well, I liked him since that. I think.' Ginny shrugged. A sheepish smile rearranged her features. 'To be honest I kind of liked him before. He went to the same school as one of my brothers, they were friends. He came to our house once, though I got so ridiculously shy and shut myself in the loo and wouldn't come out.' Ginny laughed at herself. 'I guess part of it is being happy to see a familiar face in university, it's easy to feel insignificant and lose ground in the first year, especially in a university like Hogwarts where I'm under constant pressure to make the most of my tuition. But at this point I don't even question it. I just…got used to it.'</p><p>'You got used to it?' Luna repeated curiously.</p><p>'Yeah. You know. How a crush works. You get used to it.'</p><p>'You get used to it,' Luna nodded, 'okay. But do you know what he's really like, Harry?'</p><p>'He's the best at sports.' Ginny replied quickly. 'I also heard that he was struck by lightning as a toddler and he survived. Stuff of legends, innit?'</p><p>Luna watched her, waiting for more.</p><p>'And…he gave me a band aid. He didn't have to, right? The rest…well, the rest is my imagination,' Ginny admitted. She clasped her hands dreamily, 'my imagination is so good I wish I could live in it. Last time I checked we had two kids and a half, a nice suburban home, and cruised across the Atlantic after dropping the kids in a boarding school.' She snickered devilishly. 'Bye bye kiddos, mommy and daddy need some alone time…' she waved theatrically to the air. She then allowed her hand to fall. Her smile went lopsided. 'Um, yeah, that's about where I stand.'</p><p>'Have you ever…asked him things?' Luna asked. Ginny frowned at her. 'About him?'</p><p>'You mean like a deep discussion?'</p><p>Luna nodded.</p><p>'No…you think that counts?'</p><p>Luna smiled. 'Oh yes.'</p><p>'Oooh Lunes,' Ginny gripped her arm excitedly, 'the way you said that gave me a sudden thrill! Are you a love expert, by any chance?'</p><p>'Far from that,' Luna pouted, 'I suppose my aunt is, though. She has built herself quite the reputation.'</p><p>'Oh…do you think she'd give me advice, then?' They entered the building and the gritty music volume multiplied, clouding around them. 'I need expert tips.'</p><p>'Of course, I'm sure she'd love to have you stay over sometime—'</p><p>'Really?' Ginny gasped. 'Weren't you going back this weekend? Not to be rude of course but…can I come with? Hermione's also going away so I'd be home alone.'</p><p>Luna hesitated, cheeks pinking. 'This weekend is a little—'</p><p>A voice called her from behind.</p><p>Luna turned around to see Leo striding toward them. He was dressed in a fitted zombie tux. His dreadlocks, sprayed silver, hung down loosely, framing his tanned, angular face.</p><p>'You came,' he smiled elatedly. 'Do I look legit?' he nodded down at his jacket. 'I didn't bother with the face paint, didn't want to scare any pretty girls off at a party.' He watched Luna pointedly. 'Does the job, though, right?'</p><p>'It's very well crafted.' Luna agreed, admiring the details. His smile widened at her praise, popping out his dimples. He turned to Ginny, who was ogling at him silently.</p><p>'Hello,' he greeted, turning his winsome smile to her. 'Are you Luna's friend?'</p><p>'Guilty,' she answered, pulling a V sign. 'Ginny Weasly at your service.'</p><p>'Pleasure to meet you, Ginny Weasly at my service.'</p><p>'Don't take it literally.' She snorted, making Cavarpin chuckle.</p><p>'Nice,' he smiled toothily, drawing Ginny's attention back on his showstopper dimples. His tawny eyes leveled down with Luna's. 'We match.'</p><p>Luna looked down at the brooch peeking from beneath her coat.</p><p>'It was Ginny's idea.' Luna rectified. 'It's her brooch.'</p><p>Cavarpin raised an inquisitive brow at Ginny. The latter cleared her throat.</p><p>'It's a limited edition from the movie premier of Pride and Prejudice and Zombies,' she explained. She then bit her lip, wondering if she'd just made herself sound like a geek. Like Hermione. She shuddered inwardly at the idea.</p><p>She looked up at Leo, expecting a mocking sneer, but he wore none.</p><p>'You like zombies?' He asked.</p><p>'Guilty again.' Ginny lifted her chin daringly.</p><p>Leo laughed. Humph. Was he mocking her? Or did he just like to show off?</p><p>'I see. An expert.' He tipped his head in respect. 'What do you think about my costume, then?'</p><p>'Hmm…too much pretty, not enough gore.' She assessed with a calculating smirk.</p><p>Leo raised his eyebrows. 'Did you just say pretty?'</p><p>'Don't misunderstand,' Ginny scoffed, 'I meant...what's the word you art people say…' she cast about for it, '…aesthetic! I meant aesthetic.'</p><p>Luna looked at her shoes, hiding a smile.</p><p>'How do you advise me to look less <em>aesthetic</em> then?' Leo mirrored Ginny's smirk; except his made her stare and look away sulkily.</p><p>'FX makeup.' She shrugged.</p><p>'I'll try to remember that,' Cavarpin laughed. 'I'd hate to make people think I'm being aesthetic on purpose.'</p><p>He turned to Luna. 'Let's go show your ghost friend the Luminees exorcise their instruments.'</p><p>The party room was decorated in the spirit of…yeah, spirit. Black drapes on the walls, large cobwebs with giant tarantula paper sculptures, mist machines, and Luminee twins that looked thoroughly at home on the round, central platform. A metal version of Vivaldi's <em>Summer</em> was playing.</p><p>Leah thrashed at the drums with remarkable precision, and Lory manned the guitar with nimble speed. Everyone froze and stared when he suddenly moved to the mike and sang his original lyrics, his tone surprisingly dulcet.</p><p>'He can sing?' someone's incredulous voice reached Luna.</p><p>He raised a quieting hand when applause met him at the end. 'No vanity, it's a trap.' He muttered in the mike, before switching to the next song, leaving his audience frozen mid-applause.</p><p>
  <em>Fall</em>
</p><p>Luna listened to her classmates' ideas for Hakim's assignment, and Ginny went off on her own, fluttering between the buffet tables and buttonholing Lavender Brown about her best shopping deals.</p><p>
  <em>Winter</em>
</p><p>Ginny drew Luna to the dance floor and showed off her killer moves, completely at ease in her costume. She twirled Luna around and the latter broke into laughter, cheering for her friend. Everyone had stopped to watch the groovy ghost.</p><p>Luna drew back for a moment, watching her phone screen. She grappled with the idea of texting Draco to tell him where she was for no particular reason. Where was he? Hermione had mentioned a compulsory lab day. Was he working in the lab too? Could she ask? Would he answer? They'd never chatted over the phone before.</p><p>The idea that she could potentially initiate the exchange turned Luna's brain into mush.</p><p>Ginny stepped in and pulled her back for a twirl, ending her inner debate.</p><p>
  <em>Spring</em>
</p><p>Ginny, the party fiend, slung her arm around Luna's waist as she caught her breath.</p><p>'Am I the grooviest ghost or what?' she asked, grinning brilliantly.</p><p>'No competition,' Luna laughed, brushing Ginny's hair from her face.</p><p>The Luminees were stepping down their stage for a refreshment. Ginny rushed over to them, gushing noisily over their talent. Lory's vampire-pale face flushed. Leo walked up to them, offering Ginny a fizz.</p><p>'Nice moves, for a zombie-loving poltergeist,' he snickered. Ginny gloated, arms akimbo, before accepting the drink. 'Thanks, zombie boy.' She redressed, hit by a slight problem in the formulation. If she was zombie-loving, why should she refer to him as zombie boy? Right, he virtually was, albeit too pretty—aesthetic! Too aesthetic…she looked up at him, he didn't seem to catch on. She sipped her soda, shrugging it off.</p><p>Leo turned to Luna, who was putting her coat back on. 'Were you just leaving?' He asked her.</p><p>'Yes,' she turned to Ginny, 'I'm going back, Ginny. You can stay a little longer.'</p><p>'Okay,' Ginny nodded, 'I told Lavender I'd get her number first. I also absolutely need their CD.' She pointed at the Luminees, who chugged down their water awkwardly, unsure what to make of their new fan.</p><p>'I'll walk you out,' Leo offered to Luna.</p><p>'It's all right—' Luna began to decline.</p><p>'I have something I'd like to ask you.' His voice was grave, insistent.</p><p>Luna agreed.</p><p>
  <strong>暂停</strong>
</p><p>'Checking those assiduity marks on Hallow's eve?' Snape smirked, stepping inside the lab room where Draco worked alone.</p><p>'Like a ghost with unfinished business,' Draco said, briefly looking up from his laptop, 'literally.'</p><p>Snape crossed his arms. 'Good analogy. You've missed every class this week. Again. Dumbledore is having a hard time pacifying the professors. In a different establishment nobody would bat an eyelash over a student's attendance, but this is Hogwarts. What you're doing is unheard of.'</p><p>'I was either swamped or out of town like today. Came back half an hour ago.'</p><p>'Next week's the midterms. What's the plan?'</p><p>'The midterms are fine. The project though,' Draco rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. 'I'm dragging over the blueprint.</p><p>'It's not too late to take a partner,' Snape sneered, 'unless you can't find any because of your diva complex?'</p><p>'Who'll accept to work with someone who's never there?'</p><p>Snape nodded slowly.</p><p>'I take it participating in this year's national science fair is out of the question?'</p><p>'That's an understatement.' Draco focused back on his computer screen. He looked at his calculations, deleted a string of equations, and started again.</p><p>'I can't believe I'm saying this, but you could have gone for something…easier, considering your circumstances.' Snape said, moving to sit at the edge of the table facing Draco's.</p><p>'At this point I'm beginning to suspect masochist tendencies myself.' Draco drawled in agreement. He bit down his pencil, frowning at the results flashing back at him. He must have made a mistake somewhere.</p><p>Snape jammed his hands in his jeans, pushing his biker boots against the stretcher of the empty chair in front of him, empty, of course, because Draco had a diva complex and was partner-less.</p><p>'About that.' Snape said. 'Your thing.'</p><p>'What thing.'</p><p>'Marriage.'</p><p>Draco looked up at him.</p><p>'You think marriage is masochism?'</p><p>'Yes.' Snape said. 'Isn't it a known fact?'</p><p>'Depends with whom,' Draco remarked. 'Austere singledom is masochism any day of the week, though.' He trailed suggestively.</p><p>'Are you alluding to me?' Snape leered.</p><p>'I wouldn't dare,' Draco smiled.</p><p>Snape grew serious—more so than usual. 'Now that you've got the scandals out of the way, are you…decided on someone?'</p><p>'Are we really discussing that?' Draco arched up an eyebrow.</p><p>'It'll affect your work life.' Snape said casually. 'Are you or not?'</p><p>'I am.'</p><p>Snape snapped his fingers; he pointed at him.</p><p>'Is it the girl you met at the constellation show?'</p><p>'Wow,' Draco said, 'you're in a good shape tonight, Prof. Channeling that Walpurgis energy.'</p><p>'It's not like I've ever seen you around anyone else, and the timing was too…obvious.'</p><p>'Right.'</p><p>'How did you go about it?'</p><p>'If I tell you, will you call me a bag of loose screws?'</p><p>'We've already established that,' Snape deadpanned.</p><p>Draco focused back on his screen.</p><p>'I asked her that day. In the library. It was the fourth time we ever spoke, and I asked her to marry me.'</p><p>Snape gave him a blank look. 'You're joking.'</p><p>'I'm not.'</p><p>'Let me get this straight.' Snape said. 'You've asked someone you just met while you were still slogging through scandals? Expecting her to say yes?'</p><p>Draco released a long exhale.</p><p>'As far as I'm concerned it was an easy call, and I don't have the luxury of time. She was polite enough not to send me packing on the spot, but I don't think the idea didn't occur to her.'</p><p>'And now? She's on board?'</p><p>'She's accepted that I meet her family. I suppose she could use their opinion first.'</p><p>'Draco,' Snape warned, 'are you keeping a safe distance? You don't know what could happen. I don't want to have to pick you up in a match box if this doesn't work out.'</p><p>
  <em>Distance was never part of the bargain though.</em>
</p><p>'It's high-risk,' Draco said instead, 'but I'm expecting a high return.'</p><p>'Are you certain of what you're doing?'</p><p>Draco didn't have time to reply; his phone rang. He frowned at the screen. It was his father.</p><p>'I have to take this,' Draco said, lifting his phone to his ear. Snape waved permissively, picking himself up from the table and striding to the front of the room.</p><p>'Hello?' Draco spoke.</p><p>'You better be on your way to the resort.' Lucius began darkly.</p><p>'What?'</p><p>'We've talked about this, Draco.' Lucius said, his impatience audible. 'The Greengrass father and daughter are already here. I've had to desert their company to see what in the world was keeping you.'</p><p>'I spoke to Daphne,' Draco narrowed his eyes. 'We reached an agreement. This meeting was meant to be cancelled.'</p><p>'It most certainly isn't. Miss Greengrass has demonstrated perfect enthusiasm and no reluctance to speak of. Her father is perfectly happy to escort her. You're the only one showing discourtesy, Draco.'</p><p>Draco bit back a growl. What the hell was Daphne playing at?</p><p>'I expect you to come right now, son, if you know what's good for you.'</p><p>'I said I'm not marrying her.'</p><p>'You said you wanted your commoner to accept you. Let me venture a guess. She hasn't.'</p><p>Draco wanted to smash something. He breathed in, struggling to keep his temper under control. 'Not yet.'</p><p>'This is it, Draco. This marriage is taking place. It is the best thing for you and the family, whether you like it or not.'</p><p>'You don't have leverage enough to force me, Father. I'm running your company more for you than for myself. I don't mind opting out if it comes to it. '</p><p>'Don't be a fool!' His father's tone hardened. 'Or should we play it differently? If you're serious, bring this girl with you tonight. Let me have a word with her once and for all.'</p><p>'No.' Draco snapped. 'I told you I can't scare her off any further. She needs time.'</p><p>His father gave a bitter laugh.</p><p>'Time? Your mother and I married within two weeks after our arranged meeting. This, son, is why I told you that marriage with commoners is bound for failure. They don't understand us. They don't begin to fathom our ways. You think that the idea of marrying you would scare off Daphne? She'll do it tomorrow if you asked. Hell, she'll do it tonight if you'd deigned to grace us with your presence. She'll be at your beck and call, as would any other heiress of your rank! Yet you're allowing a commoner to upset everything, dawdling around, wasting your precious time and energy?'</p><p>'Father—'</p><p>'You know we need our friends.' Lucius reminded, playing another card, 'Divided, we will fall. You know very well that our family can't afford any form of weakening against the club. You're not playing with your fate alone. I can't let you endanger the family, my son. Not if I can help it. And believe me, after my health accident, I have every intention to help it while I still can.'</p><p>'I don't mean to estrange the Greengrass family.' Draco sighed. 'I spoke to Daphne on amiable grounds, asking her to refuse me. You've no idea how much I've wanted to fire Elvira since the first day I took over, but I didn't. Point is, I'll put up with whatever I have to, but I'm not playing my life like a game of politics. I'm not coming tonight.' He concluded.</p><p>'Are you ready to face the consequences?'</p><p><em>Damn it.</em> How had it come to this?</p><p>'I want a fair game, Father. Give me time.'</p><p>'I will not accept this girl, Draco, but if you ask for fairness, I will not deny it to you. Let her come to the manor in time for our family dinner next week. Let her come ready for a fair trial.'</p><p>'How is it fair if the sentence is already ruled?'</p><p>'If she doesn't, I will refuse all further discussions.'</p><p>'You really want me to scare her off, don't you?'</p><p>'I am being more generous than I should, since this is your first marriage and you are yet to come to understand what it means to be in charge of a household. I will put off the meeting with the Greengrass family for now. I will neither cancel it not mention your commoner. I give you this check, Draco, for fairness' sake, but do be on your guard. The checkmate will be mine.'</p><p>Draco stared into the void after his father hung up.</p><p>The worst thing about what just happened was that, pragmatically speaking, his father was right. Luna wasn't accustomed to the culture of fast and discrete marriage like he was. No matter how careful he tried to be, it wouldn't be enough. His father intended to use this against them.</p><p>His pencil popped in halves in his hand. He hadn't realized his hand had clenched into a fist. He stared at it with sweltering anger. Draco didn't want to go against his father; his health was too precarious. So his father would scare Luna off, and praise himself for being right to say that she didn't want Draco after all.</p><p>Why hadn't Draco seen it coming? His father never shied from being that man when he thought himself in the right. And to some extent, he was. Draco could see things from his perspective; they made sense.</p><p>This alone frustrated him beyond measure. Luna hadn't agreed to him yet—not that he could blame her. But say she did agree, could she handle the potential obstacles hurled her way?</p><p>He wanted her, too much for words, but time was playing against him and his father knew how to use that to his advantage. He didn't even have to be right about Luna. He could simply predict her areas of discomfort and proceed to press the right buttons in the right succession, eventually making her flee, like a self-fulfilling prophecy.</p><p>He’d then move the Greengrass chess piece to the forefront. And Draco would be stuck.</p><p>Checkmate indeed.</p><p>Draco hadn't wanted to see it. He'd believed that there was absolutely no reason why things would ever come to escape his control as long as Luna did not reject him herself. He'd even gone about as quickly as he could, at the risk of creeping her out.</p><p>But hadn't he been fooling himself?</p><p>There were external risks, entirely outside of his control. Whether he liked it or not, they existed. And they weren't trifling, they were potentially incendiary.</p><p>A hard sobriety enveloped him. Luna didn't know his world. She didn't know his past. She didn't understand or expect any of it. She was just her sweet self, someone he desperately wanted to make his.</p><p>Wasn't it unfair to draw her in on the premise of his desire alone?</p><p>A bitter idea occurred to him for the first time.</p><p>He could still let her go. He could still back away.</p><p>Daphne's mention of the club had been a stark reminder. His father's behavior was a clear warning. Draco could no longer ignore the signs. He needed time to step back and think. If he rammed on across the wards and bulwarks, Luna could get hurt. She could end up resenting him.</p><p>The idea crushed him. He realized that his need for her had carved in deep, too deep to dislodge without leaving an open gash. His hand raked through his hair and he closed his eyes in torment. He felt like giving her up would make him lose his mind, but nothing guaranteed that he wouldn't have to.</p><p>He couldn't control the outcome, now.</p><p>'What's eating you,' Snape called from his book, venturing a careful look at his student.</p><p>Draco shut off his laptop and looked up at his professor. By some wicked irony, where his math had been off suddenly became clear in his mind.</p><p>'Hey Prof.' Draco said, cursing under his breath. Snape observed him with curious alarm as their eyes met. 'How big is your match box?'</p><p>'What are you talking about?' Snape asked, concern crossing his stoic face.</p><p>Draco shook his head.</p><p>'Never mind. I'll be there for the exams.'</p><p>He rose from his chair, picked up his things, and left.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew. How was that?</p><p>Of course, the night of Walpurgis isn't over.</p><p>*with the long chapters I always come back and fix stuff, so if you see something off, I hope you'll refresh the page later on and find it fixed.</p><p>Let me know if there's anything you want to see more of in the future ^ - ^</p><p>As always, my dear reader, you are so so valued, take care and be safe-L.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They talk, take two.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Referenced songs: Ouchi ni Kaeritai and Wasureji no Kotonoha. Recommended versions: ASMR BlueKatie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>第18章</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hope you don't mind the random of these images, I throw in whatever inspires the whimsical feel :3</em>
</p><p> </p><p>'Brrr! It's gotten chilly,' Leo groused, following Luna outside of the interdisciplinary building. He hunched his shoulders emphatically and threw Luna a sympathetic smile. She was visibly shuddering. 'Feels like it dropped ten degrees since earlier.'</p><p>'It truly does,' Luna agreed, her voice subdued by the cold air pressing against her as she grasped her coat tight. Her body, she believed, was somehow wired to break into uncontainable shivers at the slightest drop in temperature. The chill always crept in, regardless of how many clothes she layered on, following the beaten track it had long since carved on her skin, gathering in the hollow inside her chest. Of course, it wasn't just epidermal. As her father often said, the cold had a knack for awakening one's ailments. Luna had made peace with the past, she was sure, but the sensation inhabited her; a standalone bitterness entirely separate from her grief. In the cold season, it made her aware of the emptiness between her arms; she'd taken to hugging hot-water bag teddy bears to bed, desperate to quiet it down, but the cold could easily bypass the synthetic fur, the cotton fiber, the quilt, no material in the world seemed to hide her from it.</p><p>She rubbed her arms and turned to Leo.</p><p>'What did you want to talk about?' She asked patiently, willing her teeth not to chatter, consoling herself with the knowledge that the soup she'd fixed earlier was waiting in the comfort of her shared flat.</p><p>Leo gazed down at her intently. 'Er,' he hesitated, 'have you heard about the winter sports tournament thing?'</p><p>Luna nodded, too cold to speak.</p><p>'Then you probably know that Hogwarts is holding it along another thing called the Yule Ball?' He said carefully, his eyes roaming around as he lined his words on his tongue before coming back to gauge her. 'I'll be participating in the tournament, and…I was wondering if you'd like to be my date for the ball?'</p><p>'Your…date?' Luna asked, watching him with bemusement.</p><p>'We can go as friends, of course,' Leo smiled innocuously. 'And you can give me your answer later; it's not like it is right around the corner. Just let me know, all right? I'll…,' he pointed vaguely behind him, 'get back in there to watch over your ghost friend. Looked like she was haunting the Luminees earlier…' he winced, appreciating the absurdity of it. Luna nodded encouragingly. She watched him send her a single wave before disappearing back inside the building. She stood immobile for a second.</p><p>That was unexpected.</p><p>A cool gust of wind blew through her sartorial barricades, making her gasp. She was ready to flee back to her residence when something gripped her attention. A long, dragging exhale.</p><p>Curious, she backtracked a few steps until the side of the building came into view.</p><p>Draco was leaning against the wall, head slung back in a mask of shadow, eyes capturing the weak nightlight like bottomless lanterns.</p><p>Surprise rooted her to the spot.</p><p>'Draco…,' she whispered, her voice lilting with excitement. His jaw twitched imperceptibly at the sound. He released a sigh and she saw his breath condense, white as a phantom.</p><p>Had he been there all along?</p><p>The instant she opened her mouth to speak, her painter's eyes saw that the masculine ridge of his neck was elongated enticingly from the lift of his chin, and the sight aborted her half-formed question. His profile, she marveled, looked slightly different against the velvet of night than it had in muted lamp glow. It was sharp, closed, brimming with untold things, charm unfurling like a magnetic field from the outline of his skin. She wondered if it would break out of the natural realm and condense into visibility, just like the plume of his breath.</p><p>Visible or not, his pull operated on her so easily that Luna barely felt her feet move as she stepped closer, her anxiety to race back to warmth all but forgotten.</p><p>Something felt different this time around. It was as though her curious longing was no longer shying behind, flaming her cheeks every now and then whenever Draco Malfoy stumped her, or, as of recently, whenever she stumped herself. And yet, she still couldn't fathom why he was interested in her. She had the feeling of having done nothing to inspire his favorable attention, as though it had all been inspired before, externally to her actions. He looked so certain when he'd hired her, so certain when he'd asked her to lead beside him—it was almost as if…as if he had been waiting for her.</p><p>Her YouTube channel. He'd admitted to knowing her from it. But what had it told him that made him so sure? Last night, after talking to her aunt, she'd spent a stretch of the night dissecting her scarce videos yet again, trying to understand what they revealed that could have caught his interest, or even justify the fact that her channel had been recommended to his personal account. She'd filmed soft-spoken art tracing videos, played the piano a few times, rambled about a multitude of experiences, showcased her favorite things, softly sang Ouchi ni Kaeritai and Wasureji no Kotonoha, and analyzed the fiction novel she'd read last year. In this miscellaneous little basket, she couldn't see what had drawn this man to her, asking her, respectful—with something scalding just beneath the surface—to be his.</p><p>
  <em>Can you recognize someone you'd never met before?</em>
</p><p>She had the odd impression that she recognized him. His voice, his pull, his eyes. On the surface, she had thought she recognized restless waters, a warning, but past the haze of rumors hanging around him, she began to recognize something else entirely. Something secure, steady, something she admittedly wanted and couldn't name.</p><p>Was this why her aunt had asked her to trust not her impression but her instinct?</p><p>As they stood, exchanging no words for a moment, his silence transfixed her in a different way than his voice did. There was something absolute about his proximity alone, something she could bask in wordlessly. However, as the silence stretched, she wondered if it was as comfortable for him as it was for her, or if something the matter lay behind it. His perfectly still, ill-lit features gave away too little.</p><p>Just when she was beginning to sense his disquiet, he spoke without looking at her.</p><p>'Is this preferable to you?' he asked. His tone was low and controlled. After the prolonged silence, it settled inside her like a warming spell, but this wasn't a timbre he'd used around her before. It was as though he was…reining in his anger, and Luna wondered if he had heard everything.</p><p>'I wouldn't have stood by if I weren't evaluating something crucial.' He answered her silent question.</p><p>'What were you evaluating?' She asked, taking another step toward him.</p><p>'What you want.' Draco said, turning his eyes to her under the wispy shadow of his lashes, pinning her under their stormy grey, reminding her that her impression on his elemental nature wasn't at all off the mark; it had been picked up by her inner painter, after all.</p><p>'In what capacity?' Luna asked in a near drowsy sound that came from the tingling gratification of his vicinity. She was satisfied to see the tension in his eyes give way to surprise as she continued to inch closer. She stopped when she'd stepped inside the giddying, increasingly familiar scent of him, and felt his energy touch hers. She was aware of his eyes calculating her, deliberating something unvoiced, but her danger sensors were unperturbed as ever. If anything, she wished to inch closer still.</p><p>'Tell me, Draco.' she urged softly. He was momentarily thrown off by her newfound ease around him, by the exquisite tone she'd used to wrap his name, by her perfume; vanilla and tarragon. An uncalculated blush spread over him. His eyes trailed down her small frame and suddenly grew urgent.</p><p>'You're cold,' he said.</p><p>She nodded, remembering her shuddering body. 'Yes, but 'tis hardly unusual for me. One gets used to it.' She smiled, hoping he wouldn't elect to send her back to warmth when she had no desire to move away.</p><p>He stared down at her for a searching moment before he shook off his jacket and stepped forward, wrapping it around her small shoulders. It was too big, allowing it to fit on top of her coat, its excess overlapping warmly as he closed it around her and stepped back. His expression closed simultaneously.</p><p>Luna looked down at the jacket when she felt his scent douse her, swallowing her up whole in its inexplicably pleasant fold. She felt herself soften, like a snowman in spring, and grasped its sides with both of her gypsophila manicured hands as she looked back up at him.</p><p>'You?' she intoned.</p><p>'I'm not cold.' He dismissed.</p><p>She shone a grateful smile at him. He absorbed it readily, struck by how unreasonably delicious she looked inside his jacket as it all but dwarfed her. He mindlessly reached to draw out the tress of hair covering the side of her face before he let his hand freeze between them. <em>Enough swerving</em>, he chided himself.</p><p>'Last night,' he sighed, appraising her so purposely that heat pinched her cheeks—unless she had been blushing all along and was finally warm enough to tell.</p><p>'Last night.' Luna repeated breathlessly.</p><p>'I told you what I wanted.'</p><p>'You did,' she said, her voice sweet and pressing. Draco briefly wondered if he was imagining things out of desperation.</p><p>'I made it simple because I saw it that way,' he forged on, 'but it seems that I've withheld information from you.'</p><p>'What kind of information?'</p><p>Draco deliberated for a second then decided to come clean. He wanted to evaluate her raw reaction to the raw facts. Sugar coating was counterproductive in this regard.</p><p>'My family expects me to marry someone of my rank, Luna. There is resistance on the part of my father, he's got someone lined up for me and his edge over me is that you might require more time than I can give you.'</p><p>To his shock, she nodded slowly.</p><p>'I suppose it is normal to have competition,' she rationalized, her level voice coating over her pang of displeasure, 'just like in the job market.'</p><p>'You don't.' Draco said decisively. Though his eyes were still hard, contrasting to the way they'd opened to her last night, his voice had the same earnest quality as the one he'd used to cite his domestic expectations to her. 'Not to me.' He continued. 'But that won't be enough, not without your willingness to be with me, Luna. It's a decision I can't make for you, nor do I want to. I wish I could give you more time than this, but marriage is my duty. Until you, it was all it was ever going to be.' He took a deep breath, shaking his head. 'This means that if it's not you, it will be someone else. Which way it goes is mostly in your hands, Luna. I need you to answer me honestly.' He paused. 'Am I going too fast for you? Would you rather date the guy who just invited you to the ball, enjoy something slow-paced and carefree for a while, than get drawn into this?'</p><p>Luna forgot to breathe. She studied him with her large, fairy eyes, too surprised to speak.</p><p>'It's all right,' his voice softened, 'you can tell me, love. I won't be mad.'</p><p>'Your proposal reminded me of something,' Luna admitted, pleased he'd used the endearment with her again. It felt delightful in a very different way to when her family used it with her. 'Because of that, I think, I didn't turn it down, not even when I believed you wanted something for show or temporary or…the marriage contract manga trope.' She added reluctantly.</p><p>'It reminded you of what?' he urged. He suddenly remembered her saying that she didn't like the world of industrial aristocracy, which, now that he was sober enough to consider it, didn't bode well for him, though he largely shared her sentiment. Not to mention, his was a long line of French-English old money, the industrial veer was undertaken by his father alone, but he didn't see the point of establishing the clarification if she was adverse to the whole system. He didn't expect her to be part of it, not at all. Quite the contrary, he wanted to protect her from it, marry her as surreptitiously as possible, keep her external to its mechanics that he knew and despised. He only needed her approval.</p><p>'Well…,' Luna said, 'I suppose it is because I lived in a small traditional town in Japan, and I don't think it was so common in the bigger cities, but when I was a child, marriage proposals were done very much as yours, or so I think. Of course, it was so small that everybody knew everybody, if only by reputation, but the whole process was family-involving and traditional. Since we hadn't known each other a whole week when you…when you'd asked me if I wanted to share your name and asked to see my father, your proposal reminded me of that, a little.'</p><p>Draco was dumbstruck by the unexpected flare of hope she was giving him. Heaven, it was getting harder by the second to doubt that she was made to be his.</p><p>'You mean it's not strange to you?' he asked, grateful beyond reason for her hometown's conventions.</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>'But this is not my Japanese town,' she said, 'and you are not…well, you belong to a different circle, so…I couldn't make out your intentions. Then I met Blaise, Rowena, the dark professor...was it Snape? And of course William,' Draco bit his lip at the name, though he had no intention to correct her, 'people who were close to you, who loved and respected you,' she trailed, 'it didn't take long for me to see why they did.'</p><p>Draco's throat constricted from the bolt of satisfaction racing down his spine.</p><p>She looked so unduly edible as she smiled up at him. He wanted to let her words ease him. She was interested, it was more than enough. But realistically, he couldn't rest until he'd mapped out the worst case scenario, the one where his father held the upper hand, knowing that his son couldn't risk his health by crossing him.</p><p>'The only way my father accepted to meet you was if you agreed to come to a family dinner next week. It's rather large, you'll be uncomfortable, and my father will try to dissuade you from this. Even if he accepts, you could be pressured to marry me within as little as two weeks,' Draco predicted. 'Maybe less.'</p><p>'It's only fair that I visit your family since you're visiting mine,' Luna said, surprising him by making light of his warnings. 'It wouldn't be fair to yours to leave them waiting, knowing that they're considering other options for you.'</p><p>'You'll come?' Draco asked, aching to close his eyes and skip to the life where she was finally his to hold, to curve into him, to snuggle into his arms, so close as to wonder where he ended and she began.</p><p>'Of course,' she promised. 'I'd love to.'</p><p>Draco opened his lips, only hot air escaped as he turned his face away, biting on a deliriously relieved smile. A final detail came to mind.</p><p>'Luna,' he said, 'there is something else I need you to agree to.'</p><p>'What is it?'</p><p>'Training.' he said. 'Self-defense. I already know you've got notions, but I'll impose a strict training schedule on you if you marry me. My duty will be to not let you need it, but I won't negotiate on this point.'</p><p>'Oh,' Luna's curiosity was beyond stimulated. 'Will I train with you?'</p><p>Draco allowed himself a moment to relish in her question; not only was she projecting herself in the possibility of a future with him in her poised, unruffled tone, the idea of training her was just a tooth-rotting deal sweetener at this point.</p><p>'You want me to?' he asked, a wily smile tugging up a corner of his mouth.</p><p>'I've been wondering about your aptitude,' she admitted, dropping her eyes to her shoes at his arch expression. It reminded her of last night's dizzying mood.</p><p>'When I'm around.' He promised. 'Otherwise, you'll have a trainer. Do you consent?'</p><p>'I rather miss training.' Luna mused. A playful smile curled her pretty mouth. 'I'll consent if you give me your permission to do something in exchange.'</p><p>'What?' he breathed.</p><p>'I know you're very busy but do you think I can start…texting you? I couldn't bring myself to, thinking I'd disturb your work, so, is it all right if I do?' she asked, her sapphire blues boring effortlessly into his eyes.</p><p>Draco stifled a groan as he let his head fall against the wall. Never mind, he wasn't letting her go, come hell or high water.</p><p>'Draco?' she asked.</p><p>'Yes.' His voice edged on a snarl as he struggled to talk himself out of pinning her to the wall and taking her sweet face in one large hand…no, not yet. 'Do it, Luna. I'll be waiting.'</p><p>'Thank you,' she smiled, stealing what little breath he'd mustered to drag in, 'will I see you tomorrow?'</p><p>'No,' he said, his voice thick with regret, 'I've another trip out of town and I'll be moving my things out after that.' He smiled suddenly. 'You won't be needing my campus building code anymore, love.'</p><p>'Oh, it was William who—'</p><p>'I know.' He laughed quietly. The protest stilled on Luna's lips, turning into a pleased smile.</p><p>'Call me when you get to your aunt's house.' He demanded.</p><p>'I will,' Luna said, feeling suddenly shy as she brushed the soles of her shoes against the stone.</p><p>'Get some rest.' He pushed himself off the wall, picking up his laptop case. 'I'm going back to the lab.'</p><p>'Um, Draco?' Luna hesitated.</p><p>'Yes?'</p><p>'I've filmed a video for my channel this afternoon. I'll edit it quickly and upload it tonight. Will you watch it?' Perhaps she could sleuth into it later if he did, maybe he'd tell her what appealed to him in her work.</p><p>'Yes.' He said. Of course he would. Until the real thing was in his bed, locked in his arms, whispering exclusively to him, he would watch her videos again and again.</p><p>She started to remove the jacket with apparent reluctance when he stopped her.</p><p>'Keep it.'</p><p>'But…my flatmates will ask questions…'</p><p>'Tell them.' He said. <em>Tell them you're mine. </em></p><p>Luna nodded gratefully.</p><p>'Be safe on your trip.' She said.</p><p>'You too. Dobbs will drive you to the station. Call me.' He reminded her.</p><p>'I won't forget.' She smiled. 'Good night.'</p><p>'Yes,' he agreed, feeling like he deserved a medal for holding off of her when all he wanted was to pick her up and tell her how she made him feel. Soon, he hoped, though he knew it wouldn't be easy. One thing for sure, he wasn't backing off now. 'It is.'</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been listening to Bella's theme piano track from the Twilight movies. Sounds nice with the vibes of this story, espcially later when heh nope no spoilers for you hihi~</p><p>So, Cassandra and Snape? Or Cassandra and Quinn? Team Snape or Team Quinn lol ok I'm out.</p><p>Kisses, L.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Blank Canvas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco invites Blaise over at his new place on Friday night + a behind the scene of Saturday morning before Draco's arrival at Cassie's house.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"><strong> 第 </strong> <strong> 19章 </strong></span>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>'Sweet Merlin, King Arthur, and his bastard son. The frigging <em>penthouse</em>?!'</p><p>Draco pushed past the entrance with a stack of boxes in his arms while Blaise gawked with horrified excitement at the obscene stretch of alabaster stone tiles sprawling down in front of him.</p><p>Picking up the remaining boxes with a frozen rictus, he proceeded to step in gingerly, nudging the massive charcoal door shut with his knee. He moved like a dazed bumblebee, craning his neck at the high-as-welkin ceiling and feeling it creak from the exertion. 'Damn,' he whistled, placing the boxes where the others sat, looking unsubstantial in the open space. The city skyline, a dark map dotted with yellow lights, hung like a panoramic tapestry where the walls should have been. Instead, oversized glass panels lined the unfurnished, oversized apartment. 'How many rooms are in this…thing?'</p><p>Draco glanced up from his phone. 'Enough,' he answered before returning to Elvira's report on MM's monthly turnover. It was steadily growing—no skyrocketing prowess. He'd expected as much.</p><p>Aggrandizing the profit margins was not his priority at the moment; research and development was. He liked that his father had built MM into a full package deal: Managers with big resumes who only popped in for a quick buck were dismissed. No golden parachutes without contractual commitment. No dividends before R&amp;D. Innovation before gratification. His father had run MM before him just like he'd run the family. With an iron fist, yes, but Draco could appreciate the solidity of what he'd built in both. Most of the managers he'd 'inherited' were invested enough in the company, he didn't have to coax them with pecuniary benefits so that they wouldn't vanish from his meeting rooms to reappear at the highest bidder's. They were onboard with the vision. They understood the long-term plan. They were not there to follow where the puck was going, they were going to change its course.</p><p>Even the shareholders—most of them temperamental potbellied men—didn't flap about too much when their return was cut down in favor of R&amp;D budgeting. With that kind of basis laid, Draco was able to refurbish the engineering side without needing to grapple with dissidents. If there were any, they were offered two choices: to stay and follow his lead, or to leave unchecked. So far, no one had come up to him complaining. He knew however that maintaining their trust was <em>his </em>duty now. Because of that, he wasn't allowed to rest.</p><p>'Geez!' Blaise shrilled, his voice a faint echo from where he'd gone to prospect. Draco navigated east down the chalky white flagstones of a large corridor, washed out blue birds etched along its arched ceiling Roman basilica style. He found Blaise standing beside tall golden wrought iron doors, staring through the glass at the rooftop garden. 'Is this private?!'</p><p>'Yes. You want to step out?'</p><p>'Mate!' he exclaimed, already pushing down at the delicate Italian handle. He stepped out onto the stone tiles buried in the trimmed lawn, two white fountains framing his step. The lights switched on automatically, one by one, racing down to siege the entire perimeter, down to an outdoor lounge and kitchen area adjoining a covered rectangular shape that Blaise recognized instantly. He turned accusingly at his friend.</p><p>'Is that a frigging pool?'</p><p>'It's emptied out.' Draco clarified. He'd made sure it was, not knowing how Luna might react to it. The last thing he needed was to have her relive her past trauma.</p><p>'Drake,' Blaise said, plopping down on a chair next to a mosaic topped table. He turned his face up at Draco, wrinkling his nose. 'I know your dad's manor is huge and all, but do you need this much space? Or do rich people suffocate and spontaneously combust in less than a frigging celebrity penthouse?'</p><p>'Celebrities don't come here,' Draco said. 'I didn't choose it for the luxury.'</p><p>'Well sorry to break it to you but this is—'</p><p>'Safe.' Draco cut off. 'It's the safest place, that's all that matters. The space is…not inconvenient.'</p><p>'Not inconvenient?!' Blaise huffed incredulously. Draco dipped his hands in his pockets, nodding quietly.</p><p>'How are you able to sling out this kind of understatement on <em>purpose</em>?' He threw a hand in the air, shaking his head. He paused, hit by a sudden realization. A large grin formed on his mouth. 'Wait, why am I telling you off? You're my friend!' he cooed. 'Tu casa es mi casa and all that! Guess I'll drop by every day!'</p><p>'No you won't.' Draco said.</p><p>''Come oooon, why not?'</p><p>'Well first you can't access The Wards unless I'm with you.'</p><p>'The Wards?'</p><p>'This whole area. Anonymous as a Swiss account, safer than a bank vault.' Draco said.</p><p>Granted, getting this place wasn't easy, but his uncle's connections—not the noblest, he trusted—had boosted him up the waiting list before he'd time to wait at all. Draco could never decide whether the benefits counterbalanced the inconveniences that came with his name. The ease with which he'd gotten his hands on this lease was nearly frightening. He supposed the parameters were different, but the balance was the same: he wouldn't much think to get into The Wards if he wasn't who he was in the first place.</p><p>'That explains the sci-fi pass card and the weird looking dudes.' Blaise suddenly whipped around. 'Wait, are you, like, being tracked by some mafia?'</p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at his friend's gravity.</p><p>'No.' He smiled. 'Not quite.'</p><p>Naturally, Draco thought of the club. Centuries-old and wielding more power than any mafia could dream to attain. Hell, more power than Europe and America's republican charades combined. <em>The Deep State</em>, tinfoil hats called it, and they weren't all that off. It branched out like a web, not exactly buried, rather namelessly manifest. Its members were everywhere, deployed in accordance with their tier, rank, and mission, claiming positions where they'd be deemed a contributing link to the club's chain of power. They fished for adherents from high society, occasionally making exceptions for those who managed to climb the social ladder with monstrous speed.</p><p>Death Eaters ruled the chess board; unmatched, unquestioned, unknown.</p><p>Draco didn't keep tabs on them much now, and he trusted they didn't care about him either. Not anymore. They had a pact, after all. A pact he'd paid for too steeply.</p><p>He could at least trust them to keep to their own rules, being intimately aware of how manically they enforced them.</p><p>'You're doing that pensive face again,' Blaise remarked, kicking back his feet and smiling a satisfied, smarmy smile. 'So many doors…' he sighed. 'So many rooms…one bachelor…what a waste…could be two bachelors living the sweet life out here…at least until Hermione finally realizes she can't live without me…' He rambled off.</p><p>'You're not moving in, Zabini,' Draco preempted.</p><p>'Aw why not?!' He grouched, clutching his arm. 'I'll cook!'</p><p>'You can't cook to save your life.'</p><p>Blaise nodded with the resignation of a solder caught beyond the enemy line.</p><p>'Yes.' He said, deflated, watching his argument flop down at his feet. 'Instant noodles and eggs are my diet.' He twiddled his fingers. 'Which makes me think, I'm kind of hungry.'</p><p>'What do you want?' Draco asked, pulling out his phone.</p><p>'Pizza.' Blaise sighed, reclining back in the chair.</p><p>Draco placed the order and sat on a chair opposite from him.</p><p>'I haven't had time to furnish the rooms. Do you mind a sleeping bag?'</p><p>'So this massive thing didn't come with basic indoor furniture?' Blaise smirked ironically.</p><p>'I had it removed,' Draco said.</p><p>Blaise frowned. 'Why?'</p><p>'I prefer to start with a blank canvas.'</p><p>'Pish.' Blaise chuckled. 'What. Are you an artist now?'</p><p>'Not me,' Draco said, his thoughts immediately drifting to the girl who'd had him behaving entirely out of himself since she'd miraculously showed up in his campus. He'd given up on trying to keep his mind from her when he wasn't working. Hell, even when he was, a flashback of her pretty eyes and he'd lose any shred of focus. He was becoming distractible, it wasn't right. No, he'd need to nip it in the bud. The poison was the cure.</p><p>All of her would do perfectly.</p><p>'You know…,' Blaise said, 'since your father had his surgery, you've kind of closed me off a little. You used to tell me stuff. You don't anymore. I don't even know how you spend your days…'</p><p>Draco opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>'I don't blame you,' Blaise cut off, 'I get it. Life's gotten you locked in a vice grip and you're doing what you can. I understand. I just…you know…now that you're taking this new leap with this ridiculous place and all…I want to remind you that you can still count on me.'</p><p>'I know.' Draco said. 'I'm not closing you off. It's just how things are right now.'</p><p>'We should plan something together.' Blaise suggested. 'A trip or something. Or maybe we could throw a massive party here.'</p><p>'This is a highly restricted area. No parties.'</p><p>Except a wedding, Draco mused, glancing around the large garden. He bit back a smile. Wouldn't be the worst place to hold one.</p><p>His phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked at the screen.</p><p><strong>Luna </strong> <em>is calling….</em></p><p>
  <strong>Answer..…..Decline</strong>
</p><p>He pressed answer and lifted his phone to his ear, an anticipatory smile on his lips. He'd missed her voice so much it was unhealthy. He needed more.</p><p>'Draco?' her sweet voice called. 'It's me, Luna.'</p><p>He took it in, nodding to himself. If she knew the power she was going to have over him…</p><p>'Are you home safe?' He asked. Luna paused, as though to catch her breath. He could hear the rattling and clicking noises behind her. A high-pitched voice pealed in the background. <em>Luna, love, you'll have to forgive me. The neighbor's buttonholed me yet again about her husband's grisly humor, I could not resist dispensing my precious advice and she knew me well, so the chicken went up in absolute flames and the sauce was ruined before I could come pick you up! Will roasted potatoes be—oh, who are you talking to? </em></p><p>'I'm talking to Draco,' Luna answered, her voice moving away. 'I just got there,' she whispered in a half-giggle, her voice coming back to its full, airy lilt in the speaker. The sound, coupled with the fact that she’d called him as soon as she’d crossed her aunt’s doorstep, gave him a thrill.</p><p>
  <em>Oh it's Draco, how marvelous. He's still coming tomorrow, isn't he? Oh dear, he hasn't heard me bemoan my chicken tragedy, has he? I cannot let him hold my cooking skills to such an unfortunate standard, by all means, sweetheart, tell him to have no worries, accidents of this nature are a tragic part of my unofficial job. Tell him we're expecting him for lunch, but of course since he's a busy boy he can arrive later too, I can roll out your pink futon for him to spend the ni—</em>
</p><p>'Thank you Aunt Cassandra,' Luna said quickly, her voice shaking with embarrassed laughter. 'Um,' she hesitated, returning to the speaker, 'did you hear that?'</p><p>'Your aunt's invitation to have me sleep over?' Draco asked, the formulation and the amusement in his voice making Zabini snap his head up at him in sheer shock.</p><p>'Disregard that bit, if you don't mind…' Luna said, causing Draco's smile to widen, and Blaise's stare to intensify.</p><p>'For now,' Draco agreed.</p><p>'Did you…have a good day?' she asked. He could tell when she was being shy by the inflection of her voice; talking to her on the phone was a whole other experience—not at all harmless, judging by the thrumming in his chest. It was different, being able to focus on her voice without the distraction of her extremely kissable self.</p><p>'You told me to this morning,' Draco remarked, remembering her text.</p><p><strong>Luna </strong>(07:11 a.m.): <em>Good morning (sunny sticker) I hope you slept well…I slept like a baby (sleeping cat sticker). Are you up and ready to get busy? I'm going to work on an art project today. I'm not sure what I want do yet, but I think it will sparkle. Have a good day! (flower sticker) </em></p><p>'Did it work?' Luna asked.</p><p>'Like a spell.' He smiled. He could hear her smile back at the end of the line and he paused, marveling how he could have gotten so lucky. 'Did your project sparkle?'</p><p>'Like the stars,' Luna affirmed, her tone now pleased, entertained. He liked it a lot. He couldn't wait to entertain her more overtly once the strictures currently separating them were no more.</p><p>The sound of a new notification extracted him from his 'moment'. The order was at the door.</p><p>'I'll see you tomorrow,' he said, reluctant to let her go, but preferring to keep their general exchanges short. He wouldn't have the energy to resist telling her what was on his mind otherwise. 'I'll text you once I'm on the road. Okay?'</p><p>'Okay. I hope you'll have a restful night.'</p><p>'I still have your tea, it helps.' He said.</p><p>'I'm glad.' She said.</p><p>His phone vibrated again. 'I need to go. Sweet dreams.'</p><p>Blaise was looking at Draco like he'd just alighted from a UFO.</p><p>'What was—'</p><p>'Delivery's here,' Draco said casually, getting up from his seat and leading Blaise back inside.</p><p>'Wait,' Blaise said, sidling after him. 'Who were you just <em>flirting </em>with?! Don't even begin to deny it, your voice was clearly flirty and—'</p><p>'I was talking to my girl,' Draco replied, the words slipping out too readily for his taste. As much as he hated to think about it, the prospect of her actually making it through his family's obstacles wasn't a foregone conclusion, not yet. He didn't even know if her own father would accept him, though her aunt, to his relief, seemed to have a flippant quality he could get along with.</p><p>As he lapsed in meditative silence, the terminology he'd just used actively caused Blaise's brain to fry.</p><p>'Your…HAAA?!' Blaise' screech reverberated against the corridor walls.</p><p>'Hell, Zabini, keep your voice down.' Draco rebuked.</p><p>'You—,' Blaise curled his lip, stunned motionless. 'Am I dreaming?'</p><p>Draco silently continued his way to the vestibule. He opened the door, and Blaise—still frozen in place— could see that it wasn't a delivery guy but one of the funny looking black suits posted downstairs like some sort of modern sentinels. Draco walked back toward him and sighed.</p><p>'I'm not possessed, Zabini. Stop trying to exorcise me with your eyes.'</p><p>'Drake, there's something…weird…happening to you.' Blaise yammered. 'Did you just say the word 'my' and the word 'girl' right next to EACH OTHER?!'</p><p>'I only have chairs and tables outside.' Draco said. 'Let's go back.'</p><p>Blaise followed him as they retraced their steps to the rooftop garden.</p><p>'You better start speaking, Malfoy.'</p><p>'I'm getting married.' Draco announced factually.</p><p>'What…WHAT NOW?' Blaise blinked. Had he fallen asleep in his dorm room while Drake was packing his stuff? Was this whole gig a giant dream? The delicious smell wafting from the delivery bags seemed real enough…but the rest of it not even a little.</p><p>'Hold the door open for me,' Draco asked. Blaise snapped awake and opened the golden door.</p><p>They sat at the same table. Blaise leaned in to whisper, unconsciously drawing the food out of the fancy white bags it came in and lining it on the mosaic iron table. 'Drake, what did you just say?'</p><p>Draco held up one hand and pointed at his ring finger. When Blaise's eyes bulged out of their sockets, he nodded in confirmation.</p><p>'So let me get this straight. First you tell me you're moving out and now you're like I'm getting married?!' Blaise hissed. 'What's next, you're flying off to planet Mars? You're relentless, Drake!'</p><p>'You already know how I operate,' Draco said. 'Are you really surprised?'</p><p>'Well…yes! I didn't expect it. You're, like, twenty! I didn't expect you'd want to I mean...Is your family making you? Are you even…interested?' He trailed, his expression saddening.</p><p>'I'm very interested.' Draco reassured.</p><p>Blaise quickly switched to a sly grin.</p><p>'Is she a beauty?'</p><p>'That and more.'</p><p>Blaise frowned mid-smile, as though the answer had thrown him off guard. It was <em>too</em> real.</p><p>'Wait, I was just testing…you're actually into this…future bride…whoever she is?'</p><p>'Very much, yes.'</p><p>Blaise looked at him in confusion.</p><p>'Really…?'</p><p>'Yes, Blaise. Really.'</p><p>'...Oh.' Blaise picked a slice of his pizza, gooey premium cheeses stringing up as he pulled. He frowned at it thoughtfully as he brought it to his mouth, 'Don't take it the wrong way, yeah? I just assumed it would be something you'd acquiesce to at best, but to actually think you're finally interested in someone is…to be honest I had hoped someone we knew might have caught your eye but apparently not…'</p><p>'I'm not in a position to reveal her identity. You'll be the first to know once it's settled.'</p><p>'Geez, Drake…wow. I can't believe this is happening, after three years of doubting whether or not you were even…'</p><p>'What?'</p><p>'What?' Blaise parroted. 'I…I can't wait to meet her!' He said quickly.</p><p>Draco scoffed, shaking his head.</p><p>'You thought I was what?'</p><p>'Well I didn't think anything, mind you, just had my doubts...like you were…' he nipped at his pizza and chewed, mulling his words, 'innocent that way, or not into girls, or something.' He shrugged awkwardly.</p><p>Draco nearly laughed out loud. He stared at his friend as he wolfed down the rest of his slice and pointed at his own mouth with a smirk. Blaise grabbed a napkin and wiped the tomato sauce from his face.</p><p>'Don't get me wrong. I'm not judging. Innocent's good. It's nice.' Blaise yammered again.</p><p>'I wouldn't know.' Draco smiled guardedly. Innocence was too removed a memory. He could barely siphon the taste of it. Not after what he'd seen, what he'd learned. Not after Salazar's death.</p><p>'So…you're not…?'</p><p>'Generally speaking, innocence is temptation's easiest prey,' Draco smiled. 'It takes an ample understanding of what's at stake to steer off. Specifically speaking, I've had it easy. No one's ever tempted me like that. I've been raised to stay back until I intended to make a claim. It's something I got from my father. The allegory of the snake.' He said, nodding down at his ring with the Malfoy coat of arms, 'Coiled back and patient until the winning lurch. When my father makes a move, it's a winning one. That's the idea.'</p><p>'I guess that's…one way of looking at it.' Blaise nodded. He grinned wistfully. 'But that's really just your circle, huh? Y'all self-important and have higher missions and duties and stuff. You can't just go around being reckless unless you're looking to lose your inheritance, innit?'</p><p>'Not really,' Draco said. 'Most people in my circle, past or present, have used their rank to justify their reckless behavior. It's good as long as they get away with it, but it's not built to last. The sun shines on their glory for a few years, then they inevitably destroy what their forebears had built and/or themselves in the process.'</p><p>'What?' Blaise taunted, 'You've never felt like a little mutiny? A little reckless move yourself?'</p><p>Draco crossed his arms and looked away. The night sky was clear, a few stars twinkled. He imagined the whole city's artificial lights going off at once, an artificial eclipse. The stars would explode into life overhead, uncontested, real. When was the last time he'd looked at them?</p><p>This wasn't a bad place to start.</p><p>'Drake?' Blaise called tentatively.</p><p>'I don't like the feeling of losing control,' Draco said, his grey eyes still locked on the ether. 'Being reckless is surrendering your agency to contingency, chance, and authorities that have a right to contest your behavior. I can't live like that. I need discipline.'</p><p>
  <em>Without it, I self-destruct.</em>
</p><p>He was omitting the details, but Blaise, albeit being a close friend, understanding his moods with the simple, no-fuss character he was blessed with, didn't deserve to come into contact with that side of him. No one did, especially the people he loved.</p><p><em>The mark will fade</em>, Salazar had promised. In moments like this, with the stars peeking out, the air cool and electric on his skin, he could feel it fade.</p><p>As though the past could simply roll off of his arm, disappearing in ash and smoke.</p><p>
  <strong>暂停</strong>
</p><p>Luna flitted down her aunt's small patch of aromatic herbs and collected a few basil leaves.</p><p>'Got them,' she called at the kitchen window, where her aunt's extended hand quickly appeared.</p><p>'Thanks pet.' She cooed. 'Now get back in here and help me put the pudding in the fridge. What time is it? Did your beau text you yet? Is he on his way?'</p><p>'Not yet,' Luna said, checking her phone again as she hopped inside and took the first door to her aunt's messy kitchen. It was overflowing with information: stacked cupboards, dangling dried plants, coppery pots, all of it kitsch and witchy against the burgundy walls. Luna loved spending time here as her aunt brewed up her latest travel-inspired concoction. Her mixtures were…daring, to say the least, but Luna wondered if she didn't have a magic powder stashed somewhere that made anything she made taste yummy. It was a gift, really. And one giant mystery.</p><p>Cassandra turned to her, flaming auburn hair tucked away in a disorganized bun, wooden spoon in hand. Her spice-laden apron flared around her hips as she moved toward her. As usual, Luna took the time to admire her beauty; black slanted eyes, full lips, a heart shaped face and generous curves she liked to dress in blacks and maroons. She looked so different from Luna's girlish self. She was in her late thirties and looked ten years younger. Luna laughed every time she'd heard her aunt be complimented on her youthful looks and reply that that she swore by her potions; her curious blends of medicinal herbs simmered in pure olive oil. Luna owed Cassandra a large share of her knowledge in the natural goodies department. She'd been the one to fuel her love for tea, for example, having tasted more tea varieties during her travels than Luna knew existed.</p><p>'So,' Cassandra said, taking on the conspiratorial look Luna knew and loved her by, 'he's been a little silent, but you don't have to worry, your father is <em>in the know. </em>You don't have to fret, my sweet. He won't jump up in fright when your beau walks in as though a thunderbolt cracked the coffee table in halves in front of him.' She energetically swirled her spoon to align with the picture, 'Now, has Phil told you anything? Any signs you think we'd have to look out for?'</p><p>'Not quite,' Luna sighed. 'As you say, he is oddly silent.'</p><p>'Don't let that perturb you, sweetums, you know how fathers get! It's a bit sudden…though I don't mind one bit, as you very well know.'</p><p>'You've been precious help to me, Aunt Cassandra.' Luna said, reaching for her hand gratefully.</p><p>'Of course, I have been waiting for this moment for quite some time now, so you'll have to bear with my enthusiasm. You would make such a good little wife to the right husband, such a happy mummy to your happy tots…though I admit that I expected you to get courted for a while first as is usually done. As soon as you told me it was a proposal, I felt a sizzle of electricity right here,' she fluttered her red-painted nails over the length of her arm. 'It is meant to be!'</p><p>'You're quite the romantic, dear Aunt.' Luna laughed shyly.</p><p>'Well, would I be deserving of my Dr. Love title if I were anything less?' She flicked back tendrils of auburn hair form her freckled cheeks, the gesture fraught with easy, companiable self-confidence. Luna smiled.</p><p>'Oh, there it is, that sweet little smile,' Cassandra chirruped, pinching Luna's face and lifting her pinched fingers to her lips, giving Luna's cheek and indirect kiss. 'When you were a child and I came over in Japan I swear I nearly forgot to do any sightseeing with you looking so delectable and showering me with your smiles, just like this one…' she paused, watching Luna's face for any trace of hurt at the mention of her birth country, of her life there. Luna's smile was sincere. All her smiles were. Cassandra sighed heavily. 'You know love, I can see why your father would feel uneasy about…giving you away. Having raised you for so long…you are the absolute shining center of his world, my darling, you know that, right?'</p><p>'Yes,' Luna said, misty eyed. 'Just as he is mine.'</p><p>'Not anymore,' Cassandra smiled sadly. 'Not after you marry, sweetheart. You will have your own family, though your father will always be in your heart, you will be looking somewhere else. And I can't imagine how difficult it must be for him.'</p><p>'Last night I…I couldn't find the words.' Luna said. 'I just walked up to him and hugged him tight. We talked about different things, mostly about mummy. I need to reassure him. He must know that nothing will change. If anything, I will visit him even more, if…'</p><p>'If your beau is willing to drive you? Oh sweetheart yes! We'll put it in the wedding terms!' She tittered. 'And trust me, the bitterness your father feels now, the little pang of loss, is transitory! All will fade into memory once you give him his first grandchild. You will never see him ever regret letting you fly off to your own little nest then. There is no happier creature under the sun than a grandfather cuddling his grandchild.'</p><p>Luna had promised herself not to cry, not so soon. She'd managed to hold off the tears so far, she'd worn on her best cheer last night, knowing that once she allowed the tears to flow, the dam would break and the floods would burst out. So she closed her eyes tight, remembering the sobering details of all the preparations her aunt had managed to come up with for her 'scrumptious fiancée-catching luncheon.' The very title forced a laugh out of Luna. She opened her eyes to the sound of her phone vibrating in her dress pocket.</p><p>She looked at the screen with a jolt of anticipation in her stomach.</p><p><strong>Draco M. </strong>(10:02): <em>I'm on my way.</em></p><p>Luna stared at the message for a moment before beginning to type a reply.</p><p><strong>You </strong>(10:03): <em>Have a safe trip!</em></p><p>'Did he text?' Cassandra called from the stove, where something questionable but inevitably delicious, Luna was sure, bubbled away with deep gurgling sounds.</p><p>'He says he's on his way.' Luna said, biting down her bottom lip.</p><p>Cassandra threw an intrigued glance at her over her shoulder.</p><p>'Did you tell him about your pink futon?' she whispered, wagging her eyebrows.</p><p>'Aunt Cassandra!' Luna turned bright red, nearly as red as her shameless aunt's hair.</p><p>'What? Get used to the idea, darling. It's part of—'</p><p>'I know.' Luna stammered. 'I…um…I'll go check up on daddy.'</p><p>'Yes, you do that, pet, we'll have <em>this talk </em>later,' Cassandra snickered to her pot of simmering God-knows-what.</p><p>Fanning herself, Luna resolved to tie back her hair to relieve some of the heat flooding her…embarrassment and…the brain-fogging thing. She pressed her cheeks, urging herself to focus. Her father. Her father needed her. Let her shameless aunt bibiti-babiti-boo away to her ingredients, Luna would rather spend the couple of hours left before Draco arrived with her father. Cassandra had given her a new perspective on what bothered him, and she understood his concerns, but once he knew that she had every intention of seeing him as frequently as he'd allow, and….well, she couldn't possibly broach the grandchildren topic with a straight face…but she could beat around it. She had always been rather skilled at metaphors.</p><p>She found her father in the living room rocking chair, reading fervently to himself. Luna frowned. His book was upside down.</p><p>'Daddy?' She began.</p><p>'Oh, Luna,' he smiled at her, '<em>kochi oide,'</em> (come over here.)</p><p>Luna stepped closer.</p><p>'<em>Gohan no junbi wa?</em>' He asked. (How is lunch preparation going?)</p><p>'<em>Umaku itteru yo,' </em>She nodded. (It's going well.)</p><p>'<em>Menu nante anma okashikunai ndesu ka?' </em>(Is the menu not too weird?)</p><p>'<em>Daijoubu to omou.</em>' (I think it's all right) Luna said, hoping it would be. Her aunt could not be reasoned out of her fixed recipe for today either way.</p><p>'<em>Ne…otousan…' </em>(so…dad…) Luna hesitated <em>'ii no? Konna koto ni nachatte…' </em>(Is it all right? For something like this to happen…)</p><p>Phil was silent for a moment. He responded in a strained voice.</p><p><em>'Suki ka? Ano otoko no koto…' </em>(Do you like him? This boy.)</p><p><em>'Hai…' (yes) 'hayakute gomenne…konna koto ga okoreru nante watashi mo zenzen omottenakatta' </em>(<em>I'm sorry this is so fast…I also never dreamed something like this could ever happen…) </em></p><p><em>'Ma…suki nara bestuni ii desu,' </em>(Well…if you like him I have no objections…) Phil gave a resolved nod. At that moment, Luna felt as though her heart might burst. With loss or with joy, she did not know. Her eyes were prickling with suppressed tears.</p><p><em>Dame…</em>(I can't) she thought…<em>konna shunkan de, mou ii, namida nante…</em>(In a time like this, who needs tears…)</p><p>She sniffed. Phil and her exchanged one look, something clicked in the air between them, and the both of them broke down crying, as though there had been no other direction this conversation could take. The scene was remotely comical. As soon as Cassandra walked in, she immediately doubled over, winding herself with laughter, and though she started crying herself, those were tears of hilarity, or so she thought.</p><p>It didn't matter.</p><p>…Until it began to smell like burning.</p><p>'Akh, <em>ya zahr</em>!' (Ugh, what luck!) Cassandra shouted in Arabic, having picked up the language during her recurrent travels to the Middle East. She'd first gone there for the archeology, but she kept going back for the food. 'You,' she pointed the end of her spoon and the father and daughter, who were now digging through her tissues and blabbering in incoherent Japanese—not that she understood what they were saying in tearless contexts. She sighed. Cursed be her tissue reserves, fated to be perpetually dug through. 'Stop crying, don't make a mess of my living room!' She ordered imperially. On this warning of Cassandra, undisputed queen of her home, at which Phil and Luna merely sniffed and blinked, she raced back into her kitchen. The gurgling soup was a hair's breadth from toppling over and washing down her ceramic tiles. She turned off the stove quickly and beamed down at a job well done. She dipped her trusty spoon inside and tasted the vegetables.</p><p>'Perfect!' she congratulated herself. 'Not entirely like the original, but close enough…Draco Malfoy, be prepared to feel like a sultan after this…I will <em>not </em>let a charred chicken sully my impeccable cooking record.' She brought out the large couscous plate she'd brought back from the city of Fez and smiled impishly.</p><p>'I sure hope you're hungry…'</p><hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you're hungry for the next chapter, sweet readers :D</p><p>Thank you so much to those who take the time to comment. It makes me so happy I jump to reply as soon as the notification drops. Hope you're feeling safe and loved in these trying times!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Unbreakable Vow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm too tired for this TwT</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a 8k words long chap' because I need this plot to move faster</p><p>Betas? None. Eyes? Dry. Typos? Plenty.</p><p>Lovingly, L. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>第20章</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Before making for the highway, Draco pulled up at the sidewalk on Gringotts Street. He watched the scene unfurling in front of the MM building attentively.</p><p>A hunched old woman was screaming at two of his security agents. She threw her fists up and jostled about while they tried to placate her with confused, pacifying gestures.</p><p>After a calculating moment, Draco left his car and stepped into the picture.</p><p>'What's going on?' He asked, addressing one of the men.</p><p>'Oh,' he began uncertainly, dropping his voice, 'this lady said she must see you at all costs. We told her you weren't there but she's causing a scene.'</p><p>The old lady looked up at Draco, her eyes a blur of color behind her cartoonish, thick glasses, her synthetic curls coiffed with a bonnet, her chin protuberantly nuzzled in a quaint knit-cape. Draco cocked an eyebrow. She looked like an escapee from a historical movie set.</p><p>'It's you! The one from the pictures! You must come with me,' she pleaded with in a grainy voice, her hands frantic. 'You must help me. My daughter needs your help. Please, save my daughter!'</p><p>'How am I to help?' Draco asked flatly, his face a mask of stone.</p><p>The woman seemed to falter before stammering on. 'Please come with me, there is no time, my daughter is dying!' she choked. 'Only you can help me, please come, my good boy, I'm sure you're most kind, you won't let my daughter die, will you? Of course you will help me,' she curled her hands around his wrist with forceful desperation. They were leathery and unnaturally tan. The security agents stepped forward but Draco stopped them. Whatever this was didn't belong on his work scene.</p><p>'Where is your daughter?' He asked.</p><p>The woman looked stunned. She gasped and nodded nervously before blurting;</p><p>'In the hospital! Please come, young man, she doesn't have much time! Let us take your car and I will show you the way.'</p><p>One of the security guards interjected.</p><p>'Mr. Malfoy,' he shook his head. 'We'll take care of her.'</p><p>'No!' She screeched and grasped Draco's wrist tighter. His eyes hardened as something nicked his skin through his cuffs. 'My daughter asked for him, the one from the pictures!' She asserted firmly, turning to Draco. 'Only you can save her.'</p><p>'Mr. Malfoy has cleared his schedule for the rest of the day,' intervened the security guard, 'he has important business to attend to and cannot personally adhere to your request. Allow us to help you instead.'</p><p>'It's fine,' Draco stated blankly, observing the hunched old woman who grasped him. 'Help her inside my passenger seat.'</p><p>The man hesitated, visibly weighing the judiciousness of this course of action. He obeyed at Draco's emphatic look.</p><p>With the old woman settled inside his car, Draco drove off.</p><p>'Thank you, my kind young man,' the old woman croaked beside him, 'thank you, thank you—<em>thank you.</em>'</p><p>'Talk.' Draco snapped, holding up his hand and watching it attentively.</p><p>'Beg your pardon, young man…? Oh you must mean I tell you the hospital address!' She fumbled in her bag for a small paper. 'Here, I've written it down…'</p><p>'Who are you and what did you inject into me?' He enunciated slowly.</p><p>'Whatever do you mean, my boy? Surely this is not the time to taunt a poor woman who is terribly anxious about her poor dying niece…!'</p><p>'You niece, eh? I thought it was your daughter,' Draco deadpanned.</p><p>'You…' she stammered, 'yes, I am confused with panic, I did mean my daughter. Of course I meant my daughter!'</p><p>'Tell me.' Draco said. 'Now.'</p><p>'Well shit!' The voice dropped abruptly to a man's frustrated groan. 'You're damned lucky I have to go through this masquerade to catch you unharmed, Malfoy. If it were up to me you wouldn't be conscious to tell.'</p><p>'Riddle.' Draco sighed. <em>Talk about shitty timing. </em>'Thought you were dead.'</p><p>'Sorry to disappoint. Like the performance?' His smirk twisted the wrinkled mask molding to his face. 'I'm sure glad my acting career didn't go to waste after I quit that scene.'</p><p>He relaxed back in his seat, as though being found out changed absolutely cipher in his plan.</p><p>'Why did you quit then?' Draco scoffed. 'Can't remember your lines?'</p><p>Riddle wanted to fire back that he'd quit because The Club wanted him to, because it wasn't his fated <em>Mission</em>. But what would Malfoy know about The Club? It was his edge over him, after all. Malfoy didn't imagine the world of power he'd given himself access to by joining The Death Eaters, and he'd long waited for the day he could use it to squash him.</p><p>While this was less than ideal, what with his own life being on the line, he decided to see it as the opening he'd been waiting for. The Club itself was giving him a free pass to subdue Malfoy, from higher up mythical Master of Death himself. Though the reason behind the sudden interest in his sworn rival evaded him, in the end he'd rather not look a gift horse in the mouth.</p><p>It would be easy, he imagined, and he'd been right. The high school jerk turned self-righteous CEO was, for someone as prepared as Riddle, an easy target. In fact, he didn't know why The Club hadn't gone after him themselves. Oh, wait, he <em>did </em>represented them, he reminded himself cockily. And he had it all under control. It's not like Malfoy could pull out of the situation he'd soon find himself in. He could act all high and mighty, but he was just one guy; flesh and bones, human, fallible. He didn't stand a chance.</p><p>Riddle smiled in satisfaction at his conclusions.</p><p>'Go ahead, joke all you want,' he said luxuriously, 'I got you where I want you. It's only a matter of time before your whole worldview changes, Malfoy.' He snickered. 'I'm gonna help you pop open that third eye and meditate.'</p><p>'You chose one hell of a bad timing for that, Riddle,' Draco remarked.</p><p>'Oh and should I feel sorry for upsetting your plans, business boy?'</p><p>'Yeah, you really should.'</p><p>Riddle laughed and pushed his elbow against a ledge in the passenger door. He tucked a hand under his chin, reasserting his laid back control over the situation.</p><p>'I don't think you realize what's going on, Malfoy.' He smiled. 'You're not in a position to threaten me. You have no idea how much pain you're going to be in. You have no idea how much begging you're going to do. And guess what, I won't give in to your pleas, no matter how pitifully you cry for it to stop.' His smile grew wider. 'You've never even heard of it, have you? The Crucio Draught.' He sighed with pure contentment, 'Boy are you in for a ride...'</p><p>'So that's the plan, then?' Draco drawled.</p><p>Riddle turned sharply to gauge his hostage.</p><p>'Unconvinced, are we? Aw, give it a minute mate. This isn't just any hallucinogenic, not just any poison, not just any sedative. It's all three combined for the worst possible effect.'</p><p>Draco focused on the heat picking up on his skin. It was subtle, spreading up from the inoculation point, slowly branching off to the rest of his body. He frowned and Riddle appraised him dominatingly.</p><p>'As your meditation guide, allow me to guide you through the new sensations you're booked for this morning.' Riddle offered theatrically. 'First, your blood with start to simmer, white-hot. It will burn in your veins and your skin will itch madly from it until you try to claw it off yourself. Feel free to imagine yourself in the dark pits of hell for added ambiance.'</p><p>Draco continued to drive, occasionally looking down at his arm as the heat progressed.</p><p>'Next,' Riddle continued approvingly, 'your chest will constrict until you choke for air, and you'll start to see your proverbial demons. You'll imagine them doing nasty things to you. It won't be fun, not by any stretch of the imagination. And finally, when your body can't deal any longer, you'll go numb and lose all sensation in your limbs as the fire continues to spread. A lucky few pass out, but usually the rush of adrenaline keeps them from attaining that point. So a lot of them just beg for merciful death instead.'</p><p>'You fantasize about me begging you, Riddle?' Draco frowned, looking at his arm again.</p><p>'Call it a guilty pleasure.' Riddle smiled with renewed confidence as he watched Draco's expression, 'Trembling now, are we?' He whispered.</p><p>'I would,' Draco sighed, his eyes back on the road, 'but your dress killed it for me. What studio wardrobes did you raid?'</p><p>'What the—'</p><p>'I'm curious,' Draco mused, 'have you ever tried this draught yourself? You sound like you know the drill.'</p><p>'I do, don't I? I sure could teach you a couple of things, Malfoy. Too bad I don't' feel like it.'</p><p>'You've tried it or not?'</p><p>'Not.' Riddle beamed.</p><p>Draco nodded. 'And what do you plan to do when I'm incapacitated?' He asked. 'Take over the steering wheel? Where do you plan to take me for your little vengeance?'</p><p>'You'll find out soon enough.' Riddle said with dark confidence.</p><p>'Do you know where I'm going though?' Draco asked.</p><p>'Does it matter?' Riddle chuckled. 'You won't be going there for long.'</p><p>'You're so painfully easy to distract, Riddle.' Draco said neutrally, making Riddle turn to glare at him. 'This is really bad timing to antagonize me. You trying to slow down my day; I take that more personally than the tabloid setup.'</p><p>Riddle scowled at him, doubts seeping inside his mind. Wait. Why was Malfoy still talking?</p><p>'Are you seriously gonna sit there are pretend like it's not already kicking in?' Riddle shouted. 'I counted. You should be getting a foretaste by now.'</p><p>'If your father can't deal with you, should I take care of you myself?' Draco asked calmly.</p><p>Riddle watched him with pure hatred. Why wasn't he letting out a pained scream already? Was his blood so damned special that even the damn Crucio took longer to get inside his system?</p><p>More questions overrode each other, stoking his anger. Why did The Club want him unharmed? Shit, why did they want him at all? He couldn't possibly have been involved with them at any time. All the members involved left a trace in The Register. He'd seen no trace of Malfoy there, so he knew he couldn't have been in before him. That felt good to know, sure, but the fact that Malfoy was somehow valuable to The Club, to HIS power outlet, riled him up like mad. And why the hell was he still talking?</p><p>'Never mind,' Draco said ruefully, answering his own question. Riddle's frustration spiked as he watched him refuse to come undone, as though being a bloody Malfoy made him immune to all harm or something. He knew how senseless that sounded; he was human and the effect was going to kick in eventually, but every passing second Malfoy somehow deferred his imminent suffering fanned Riddle's anger, fed his hatred for the haughty blond git who'd stolen his thunder both in high school and now, having the gall to take over his father's company first…</p><p>'Never mind WHAT, damn it?' Riddle spat.</p><p>'I won't harm you,' Draco continued. 'But I'll make sure you're dealt with.'</p><p>Riddle's eyes open wide in shock. How did Malfoy have the energy to threaten him so nonchalantly? Why was he looking this composed when the poison should be tearing him up from the inside by now? This shouldn't be happening. This was unnatural. <em>He</em> was unnatural.</p><p>'You're seriously not feeling anything?' Riddle asked in a near daze.</p><p>'If that's any reassurance, it tingles,' Draco smiled, holding up his hand.</p><p>'Shut up!' Riddle cried and his voice cracked, 'You're messing with me, that's what you're doing. Oh, how you'll pay for this. I wish I could make you…I wish I could have my way with you…'</p><p>'I know you're involved with the Death Eaters,' Draco said, guessing that Riddle's torment was that no member of The Club was allowed to bring physical or financial harm to him or his family.</p><p>'So you've heard the name?' Riddle winced. He'd hoped he hadn't. Then again, it was practically common knowledge in their circle, even for a stuck-up prat like Malfoy. 'I suppose you must have gotten the brochure.' He scoffed. 'Every other rich heir either is or wants to be a Death Eater. Except you, you self-righteous sod.' He looked at him for a moment and scrunched his face. 'Tell me now,' he yelled, irrationally but gutturally, 'why the hell aren't you in horrible pain?!'</p><p>'Why indeed.' Draco drawled. His mind served him immediate flashes of his first 91 Days at the cell.</p><p>The Crucio Draught, he knew, functioned like a chemically boosted allergen. Small shots over time could lead to progressive desensitization—if one didn't succumb to the raging desire to give up and die in the process. Draco blocked the memory of how those had felt. How Salazar had never even shown a trace of concern over whether or not he'd pull through the first summer of his integration<em>—</em>91 Days where he wasn't allowed to see his family, assigned to one personal trainer, and isolated from the world.</p><p>Salazar's callous detachment seared through his memory. Reflex tests. Fighting the invisible. Endurance Trials. Days of brutal training blending into each other, rolling on endlessly, once at the end of every high school year. In his first year, Salazar would leave him there in tatters and return the next day to tell him,</p><p>
  <em>You haven't started to train until you've reached your breaking point.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You need to break first, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's why I'm here. </em>
</p><p>There had been anger, so much anger. He'd hated the merciless man. He'd hated his father for allowing this. <em>I wasn't chosen, but you were, </em>Lucius had said, back when he still believed in The Club's brainwashing dogmas. It sure took a lot for him to finally wake up. All of that was three years ago, counting his much needed year off after high school, but the memories were too loud to wane with time. Not even his high-achieving obsessions with engineering or his love for writing could fade them down. They kept him busy, though, and though it was wearing him down, he simply couldn't afford to stop.</p><p>Draco forced himself to shut off the memories before they led him to the part he'd forcibly buried away, never to be recalled again.</p><p>'How the HELL do you DO THIS?!' Riddle screamed, tearing a chunk of latex from his synthetic face in anger. Draco welcomed the distraction. 'Are you even HUMAN?! You should be begging me! You should be screaming for help!'</p><p><em>You weren't there when I did, </em>Draco thought bitterly.</p><p>'Perhaps you need another dose…' Riddle snarled. 'If that's what it's about I'll give it you all right.'</p><p>'You live in a sick pipe dream, Riddle, if you think you can touch me.' Draco said. 'Stay still. Your draught isn't going to work. I would have taken care of you myself, but I don't want to run late.'</p><p>
  <em>And I don't want to break my vow either.</em>
</p><p>'What do you mean you bastard, how did you know it's not going to work?' Riddle growled, 'And where the hell are you driving me?'</p><p>Riddle wanted to yell at him that the club was after him, that getting away now was useless; they would get him eventually. That if he wasn't the one to do it, he would die. But he couldn't. He wasn't allowed to reveal anything. They'd made sure he was on speaker, and the chip was somewhere he couldn't dislodge.</p><p>They were listening right now.</p><p>But of course, listening they do, but actually help him? No, that was too much to ask. He was left to his own devices. Was this what 'do as thy wilt' meant?! He'd coaxed his contacts for the Crucio Draught thinking it would be a foolproof plan, but it was just his luck that it turned out to be bloody rotten! Maybe the damned things had expiry dates or something. Shit. How he'd wished to see Malfoy feel the pain, scream for mercy…He'd get him, though. It was all for the better that Malfoy didn't know that The Club was involved. He wouldn't underestimate him otherwise. He wouldn't let his guard down if he suspected it. Riddle knew that he just needed to keep an eye out for the chink in Malfoy's armor. He needed to make him follow willingly.</p><p>Draco pulled up into the Malfoy Manor drive.</p><p>William Dobbs rushed to him with a circumspect expression.</p><p>'He's been playing with toys he shouldn't have.' Draco explained, and Riddle fumed at the way he was being patronized. <em>This. This </em>was why he'd joined The Club. He'd be sure to remember Malfoy's tone to let it feed his vengeance. 'Bring him in and call his father.'</p><p>'You smug little freak.' Riddle yelled as Dobbs' surprisingly forceful grip drew him inside the manor, 'Don't do this to me! I will get out of here and I will find you! You hear me? I will find YOU!'</p><p>'Please do calm down, young man, you will be our guest for a moment,' Dobbs reassured, his arms like steel on Riddle, 'no harm will be brought upon you though I hope you can pardon the forced hospitality, we cannot allow you to roam around unchecked, you see. I'm sure your father will be pleased to see you again.'</p><p>Draco watched the manor's doors close behind them before he threw a glance at his wristwatch and drove off.</p><p>Despite his immunity, the draught was highly concentrated, and Draco didn't like the way it was making him feel.</p><p>He decided to text Luna.</p><p><strong>You</strong> (10:02): <em>I'm on my way.</em></p><p>Thinking of her after what just happened stirred an uneasy feeling inside him.</p><p>No. It would be fine. More than fine. His past would never be part of her life. It didn't matter what Riddle plotted. Draco would let him plot himself to his own grave.</p><p>He knew he would keep Luna safe. Dobbs would be with her when he wasn't. Hell, he'd take her on his business trips if she'd let him. Or maybe he could slow down on those; he had a lot of university work to catch up on and now would be a good time to start. He could finally take the breather he craved and pretend to be his age for a while.</p><p>As he drove down the highway, he felt the spreading heat from the draught settle in, like the stain of something that had lost its potency; weak, but there nonetheless.</p><p>By the time he got to the address Luna had texted him, the discomfort persisted. It was likely to last all day, too. He stood at the door, noticing that the house number— 33— was aged copper, as was the pyramidal handle. Surrounding it was the same old limestone the whole village was made of. Draco took a steadying breath. They'd probably heard him park; there were approaching footsteps. The door's latch clicked and the handle flicked to the side.</p><p>He canted his head at the pair of cerulean angel eyes rooting him to the spot.</p><p>'Hey,' he smiled.</p><p>Luna was at the door. She looked adorable with her hair down, parted in the middle and framing her face in waves.</p><p>'Hi,' she smiled, all cute and shy. 'I heard you pull up.'</p><p>Draco took in how her pale dress hung loosely over her curves and hoped that the heat from the dampened Curcio wasn't going to make his self-restraint more difficult than it already was.</p><p>'Um, come in?' Luna pushed the door wider for him.</p><p>'Thank you.'</p><p>She took him across the graveled patch of land leading up to the house. The door immediately flung open and a fiery head poked out.</p><p>'Goodness,' Cassandra gasped, eyeing Draco with undisguised enthusiasm, 'You're a monument…! And would you look at the breadth of you! Phil!' She shouted to the back of the house, 'he's much more handsome than in the pixilated picture I showed you! It's a score for the grandkids!'</p><p>Luna's mouth dropped.</p><p>Embarrassment burned her cheeks as Cassandra gave her an unperturbed wink and pushed back the door.</p><p>'Present us, niece!' She urged, arms akimbo.</p><p>Luna's eyes locked momentarily with Draco's as they walked in. His eyes flickered down at her, their cool grey alive with general intelligence, she believed, and a giddying je ne sais quoi that made her feel slightly less solid on her heels.</p><p>She looked away quickly, gesturing at her lawless aunt who would surely hear a few words from her when they were alone.</p><p>'This is my aunt Cassandra,' Luna presented. 'And this is my…' Luna's eyes widened at her mistake. How was she supposed to finish that sentence? She had no choice but to backtrack, 'I mean…this is…'</p><p>'Your boss? Your fiancé?' Cassandra pressed her hands together, 'Hard to choose, isn't it! I suppose the latter is what you're here as, darling?' She turned to beam up at Draco. 'Unless Luna's been dawdling on the job and you're here to file a complaint?'</p><p>Luna's cheeks flamed. She didn't know what was more embarrassing; her aunts calling Draco 'darling' or the suggestion that she was dawdling on the job.</p><p>'If your niece accepts me,' Draco said, apparently unshaken by the sudden endearment.</p><p>'Of course she will, darling, look at you!' Cassandra enthused, making Luna's blush reach volcano-grade tinges. 'It's ever so lovely to meet you! Come on in!' She turned her face away to call again and Luna braced herself for another mortifying remark. 'Phil! Turn off the stove on the kettle will you, I can hear it bubbling over!'</p><p>Luna sighed with relief. Draco raised an eyebrow and smiled at her expression.</p><p>'Did you enjoy your morning?' He asked her quietly as Cassandra led them through the entrance corridor, packed with expedition pictures and framed manuscript pages.</p><p>'I did!' she smiled, recovering slightly, 'There was a bit of sunshine earlier. Perfect weather for breakfast at the veranda. Then I did some cleaning about.'</p><p>By cleaning, Luna meant stowing away her aunt's excess of boxes lying around the house up in the attic, but Draco didn't need to know that. Not unless her aunt embarrassed her again, in which case, revealing Cassandra's hoarding inclinations would be fair game. 'How was your trip?' She asked him.</p><p>'It was good,' Draco said. <em>Minus the feverish race in my blood. </em>He bit his lip at the potential complications therein. She looked like a fresh dewy little flower, and the way she smelled wasn't helping either.</p><p>'Make yourself at ease! I'll bring in something to drink first!' Cassandra said, swishing off to the kitchen after throwing Luna a meaningful look.</p><p>Draco sat down across from Luna on the plush sofa and armchairs around a coffee table etched with foreign designs.</p><p>'My aunt is an archeologist,' Luna explained as he looked around at the vibrant décor, 'as you can see, her house is a cross between an artifact museum and a collector's den.' She laughed.</p><p>'I like the sound of your laughter, Luna,' Draco remarked, placing his elbow on the armrest and taking his chin in his palm. His fingers screened a slow smile.</p><p>'Oh…thank you,' Luna laughed again; her insides felt oddly ticklish. Seeing Draco inside her aunt's cramped but charming house put her in a delightful mood she couldn't explain. She wanted to laugh and joke and make him laugh too. She felt like a bundle of joy. Was this how it felt to like someone? It was such a lovely feeling.</p><p>Draco watched her. He loved her mood, the energy oozing from her. He'd swear Luna's laughter was the stuff of fairies. It was so easy to imagine her back at the penthouse, his ring on her finger, her straddling his lap and his lips at her neck. He'd make her laugh, or he'd make her breathe his name. Ideally, both. At that moment, aware of his scrutiny, Luna brushed her hair behind her ear and he could see it. The delicate curve of her neck, usually covered in her woolen scarves, was now barely shadowed by her hair; it was intoxicating.</p><p>The jingles from Cassandra's ankle bracelet drew close and she soon appeared with a large golden tray in her arms. The teapot was a silvery metal with a pointed beak.</p><p>'Moroccan mint tea to precede the Moroccan dish I've prepared!' Cassandra announced as she slid the tray across her coffee table and sat back beside Luna. 'Help me with my apron, pet?'</p><p>Luna untied the knot behind her back and drew the apron toward her, folding it up. She was aware of Draco watching her every move; it made her skin tingle and come alive in new, very pleasant ways.</p><p>'Oh Phil!' Cassandra called, pouring the tea in the small colorful glass cups at maximal height—Moroccan style—to create the froth on top. When she was done, Luna distributed the cups. She briefly locked eyes with Draco when she placed his cup in front of him and watched, too transfixed to think, when he licked his lips and thanked her.</p><p>'Sorry,' Cassandra said to Draco, and the interruption caused Luna's brain to reignite and her hands to continue their cup distribution. Cassandra sighed. 'My fat old cat, you see, has unfortunately wrecked my brother's outfit of choice for today, so he had to go and change last minute.'</p><p>'No worries,' Draco said. 'Meanwhile, please accept this.' He picked up a slim box from his pocket and placed it on the table.</p><p>'Darling Draco, you brought <em>me</em> a gift?' Cassandra laughed.</p><p>'A lazy one,' Draco admitted apologetically, 'I wasn't sure what you were likely to want, so I opted for a digital gift card.'</p><p>'You shouldn't have, Draco.' Cassandra said, her voice warm and grateful as she held the box to her bosom.</p><p>'Yes, I should.' He countered with a polite smile. 'It doesn't do to turn up empty-handed.'</p><p>'That is the convention.' Cassandra granted. 'But think about it, if your hands aren't empty and you come asking for my niece's hand, how will you take her hand if you're not empty handed?'</p><p>'I am now,' Draco laughed, gesturing at the box in her hands and no longer in his.</p><p>'Oh,' Cassandra nodded approvingly, 'doesn't that make perfect sense! It's a hand-centered transaction, then! My God! Who knew? Stuff for anthropology, I say!'</p><p>'I won't mind if you don't,' Draco smiled. 'This is for Luna's father.' He pushed a second box toward her.</p><p>Luna blinked up at him, her heart racing from the charismatic exchange. She slightly envied her aunt's openness in the way she conversed with Draco. He looked so at ease with her, a bit like she'd seen him with Rowena or even his engineering professor.</p><p>'Though you truly needn't have brought anything,' Cassandra smiled, 'I'm very grateful as I'm sure my brother will be. I must admit that I have recently developed an interest in online shopping for storage items, getting on with the times!' Cassandra laughed and gestured at her glorious teapot. 'Drink up while it's scalding hot! It's tradition!'</p><p>Draco obliged. The sweet mint beverage wasn't unpleasant, if not that it added to the heat already flowing inside him in spades. He'd been right to suppose that Luna's aunt would be a charming breeze. The whole atmosphere was such a dramatic shift from his impromptu meeting with Riddle. Being here in Luna's own family bubble made what took place before this moment feel like a chimera.</p><p>Phil finally stepped in. Draco looked up and their eyes met. The solid looking man with shrewd eyes and wispy grey hair acknowledged Draco. He looked circumspect and a little tired.</p><p>Draco rose from his seat. 'Mr. Lovegood.'</p><p>'You must be Draco, yes?' Phil said, stretching his arm for a firm handshake before taking the second armchair.</p><p>'I am,' Draco said, sitting back in his own.</p><p>Phil entwined his fingers before continuing.</p><p>'So you are the author of my daughter's highly unexpected proposal barely two weeks after she'd gone to Hogwarts…?'</p><p>'That's correct,' Draco said, hoping that Luna's father shared his daughter's familiarity with her hometown's matchmaking customs and didn't find his approach all too alien.</p><p>'And you are the same man who offered my daughter a job at your company,' Phil nodded to himself, 'now which came first? The job offer, or the marriage offer?'</p><p>'Both,' Draco said.</p><p>'Both? At once?' Phil asked.</p><p>'Though they were spoken for different reasons, yes, they were simultaneous.'</p><p>Phil nodded and lapsed into silence. Draco surveyed his expression, trying to decipher it. His face seemed closed, deep in thought. A faint trace of worry creased his forehead.</p><p>'Phil and I are very curious about you, Draco,' Cassandra quickly picked up, greasing the wheels of conversation with her easy manner. 'I mean, I had to do a little digging on my side, you know, questioning Luna loads and searching the internet, I am after all a born explorer in all fields. But now that you're here, it's even better. Why don't you tell us about yourself, dear?'</p><p>'What would you like to know?' Draco asked.</p><p>'Well the usual, I suppose, how old you are, what your projects are, how Luna caught your eye so quickly…' She trailed with a pout.</p><p>Phil focused on Draco, visibly interested in what he was going to say.</p><p>'I'll be 21 next week.' Draco began. 'My project is to graduate from university and expand the engineering overtures of the family business. As for Luna…' He smiled. 'Frankly, I wasn't considering the idea of marriage before this year. My father's health incapacitated him from his roles at the company and I had to take over much sooner than expected. As of late I am being urged to marry quickly for a variety of reasons: stability, image, and, of course, posterity.'</p><p>Cassandra squealed.</p><p>'See Phil? He said posterity! Isn't that something to look forward to?!'</p><p>Luna's eyes widened at her aunt.</p><p>'What?' Cassandra said defensively, catching Luna's expression. 'I'm playing the baby card for your father! It'll set his heart at ease.'</p><p>Phil sighed.</p><p>'I'm not opposed to this marriage,' he began, 'but I haven't heard enough.' He focused on Draco. 'Why have you chosen my daughter? She means quite a lot to me, as you can imagine.'</p><p>'Of course,' Draco nodded. 'In all honesty, I wasn't interested in choosing my own bride before Luna joined Hogwarts.'</p><p>'Is that so!' Cassandra gasped as though talking to the TV screen of her favorite soap opera, 'Tell us more, how did Luna change your mind in such a short time!'</p><p>'I knew her from her YouTube channel,' Draco said. 'We met randomly a couple of times and I recognized her voice.'</p><p>'You must have a musical ear!' Cassandra said expertly.</p><p>'But why her?' Phil interjected.</p><p><em>Because no one else, </em>was Draco's automatic response. But he knew he must elaborate.</p><p>'I discovered your daughters' channel at a moment where I was undergoing a lot of pressure. In a way, her content kept me afloat. It had gotten to the point where I struggled with insomnia and I couldn't sleep without her voice in the background.'</p><p>Luna gaped at him. Was this…the reason why he…liked her? Her channel helped him?</p><p>'I don't have this kind of…bond, if you will, with any other female within or without my circle,' Draco concluded, 'so the easy intersection of this fact and the fact that I must marry anyway is my proposal to Luna.'</p><p>'Oh,' Cassandra gasped again, like an avid viewer ready to congratulate the main actor's latest chivalry, 'I absolutely love how you say that, like it's just meant to be! I knew this was something from a novel,' she nudged Luna. 'And it's not even that big, your channel, right? No offense, sweetie.'</p><p>Luna shook her head. 'No you're right,' she said, watching Draco. 'I still can't believe you came across a channel as tiny as mine.'</p><p>'It must be fate, of course!' Cassandra clapped. 'Of course, fate it is! No dice tossing about fate! Now go on and drink your tea. You too Phil, don't just stare off into space.'</p><p>'I am just…considering everything,' Phil nodded slowly. 'I understand better now.' He took a deep breath and stood up, drawing collective attention.</p><p>'In fact, I have…something to say.' He announced.</p><p>Luna looked at him. '<em>Nan deshou, otousan</em>?' she asked. 'I mean, what is it, father?' She translated, catching Draco's quizzical eyes on her.</p><p>'I have…I have something I have kept from you.' Phil said. 'I…was worried about telling you. So worried. But now it is absolutely important that you must know. We cannot lie to this young man either.'</p><p>He turned to Draco and bowed abruptly.</p><p>'I am currently broke. I have lost my home and I am very close to losing my magazine as well. Luna needs…you've given Luna an important job when she didn't know I was in this financial hardship and for that…you have all my gratitude.'</p><p>'I did know, daddy.' Luna said, smiling kindly at her father.</p><p>'What?' Phil asked, straightening like a stiff plank.</p><p>'I found out about the eviction,' she explained softly.</p><p>'But…how?'</p><p>'You had my number on speed dial…the new tenants called me.'</p><p>'How long have you known about it?'</p><p>'Since last Friday.'</p><p>'Oh…oh Luna I'm so sorry you had to find out like that…but…,' Phil's face darkened. 'Does this mean that you're willing to marry Draco just to help me?'</p><p>The question sent a shock through Draco and Luna both. Cassandra, the love master who'd already seen the end of the movie, huffed indignantly at the unnecessary drama of the scene.</p><p>'No, daddy,' Luna shook her head. 'That's not true. I already have a job and it's plenty to help us.'</p><p>'That's true…but…,'Phil stammered. 'Don't rush into it for any other reasons than you purely wanting to marry him.'</p><p>'Mr. Lovegood,' Draco said, 'your situation does not affect my proposal. Luna hasn't…accepted me yet.' He added, reassuring Phil that his daughter still held the decisive card of choice in her hand.</p><p>'Yes she has,' Cassandra smiled, snatching that proverbial card and tossing it to the howling wind. 'Are you still doubting her? This girl daydreams about you, Draco!'</p><p>'Oh my God.' Luna clamped her hands over her mouth, glaring daggers at her aunt. 'Aunt Cassandra you did not just tell him that!'</p><p>'What?' Cassandra shrugged. 'It's true, you told me yours—'</p><p>'Aunt Cassandra…!' Luna covered her face. What was she thinking, confiding in her shameless aunt? She hadn't been thinking at all…she'd been too shaken by her newfound physical 'awakening', or whatever Cassandra had called it…Why did she have to be so helpful and yet so…careless?</p><p>Through her fingers, Luna could see Draco's surprise and the slight flush in his face. She blinked once, their eyes met, and the smile he gave her was so discrete it was barely there, yet the rush of heat it sent down her belly was intense.</p><p>'Are you hungry Draco?' Cassandra asked.</p><p>'Starving,' Draco said, giving Luna a fuller smile.</p><p>'Perfect answer! I will bring the feast!'</p><p>'Um…I will help,' Luna rose to her feat, following her aunt to the kitchen.</p><p>'You can grab the plates off the countertop.' Cassandra said. 'Do you think we should move to the veranda? Hmm…It's a little grey outside…maybe for desert…'</p><p>'Aunt Cassandra just why did you say those things in front of Draco?' Luna sulked as she reached for the plates. 'I was beyond embarrassed!'</p><p>'I wanted to see his reaction,' Cassandra smiled wisely. 'You can discover a lot by saying the right things at the right time.'</p><p>'Really…?' Luna said. She knew that her own senses weren't as developed as her aunt's in that field. She'd more or less misjudged Draco's intentions in the beginning, though she still believed the restlessness she'd seen in him wasn't her imagination, and supposed it was due to his stressful lifestyle. Her aunt's input would be a welcome addition at any rate. 'What could you tell?'</p><p>'Hmm…should I just tell you so easily?' Cassandra teased, serving the vegetable sauce on top of a bed of cooked semolina on her giant plate. 'My services come with a price tag!'</p><p>'Aunt Cassandra enough teasing please!'</p><p>'Okay, okay,' Cassandra laughed, 'well, he's not the cocky type and he's not hesitant about marrying you. He's also…very…hmm, should I tell you this? Never mind, you ought to find that one out by yourself, pet.' Cassandra trailed with the smile of a fortuneteller. 'But wait,' she frowned, 'you haven't explicitly said yes to him?'</p><p>'Not explicitly,' Luna admitted. 'When would be an appropriate time?'</p><p>'Well, today wouldn't be too soon! Haven't you told me his family wants him to marry someone else last night?'</p><p>'Yes…'</p><p>'As long as you hold your ground, you won't have anything to worry about. He likes <em>you.</em>'</p><p>'You think so?'</p><p>'Hmm…,' Cassandra paused, seeming to consider something. 'Is Draco staying for dinner?'</p><p>'I haven't asked him,' Luna replied. 'He's very busy.'</p><p>'I'm sure he won't decline if <em>you </em>ask him. He must be really tired from his week. He could relax out here with us. I'll set the aromatherapy diffuser going in the veranda later and we could all move there for a chat.'</p><p>'Hum…you think he'd like that?' Luna asked.</p><p>'I think he'll like spending time with you. Have you seen the way he looks at you? I noticed while you were removing my apron. It gave me goosebumps! And such exquisite eyes he has, too. His family must be quite genetically blessed!'</p><p>Luna considered her aunt's words. Should she offer him to stay then…? What if he declined…?</p><p>What if he agreed…?!</p><p>'Oh dear, we've left them quite alone in there. I wonder how those two are getting along. Don't worry, I'll handle the dinner invitation this time.'</p><p>When they stepped inside the living room, Luna's eyes widened in surprise when she saw that Draco was holding her father's kanji book and Phil was standing behind his armchair and lecturing him about the similarities of meaning between Japanese and Chinese.</p><p>'What are you discussing over there?' Cassandra called from the dining table behind them.</p><p>'Languages!' Phil called.</p><p>Luna remembered the plates she was holding and rushed to place them around the table. She then moved back toward the armchair where her father and Draco were chatting.</p><p>'Why languages, there's a lovely subject!' Cassandra enthused, still arranging the table. 'I wholly approve as a seasoned traveler myself. What languages do you speak, Draco?'</p><p>'Latin ones. Mostly French and Italian. I started learning business Chinese not too long ago, so Mr. Lovegood was showing me his method to learn the characters easier.'</p><p>'The Japanese must know Chinese characters to be able to read anything, really,' Phil said. 'So I had to go through them, quite an awful lot to go through, I'll give you that. For Luna it was easier, she learned them as a child. She can…teach you, I suppose. Of course, the pronunciation is nothing alike, but the meaning is usually the same…'</p><p>Luna was sitting on the edge of the sofa, elbows on her knees, cupping her cheeks and a pleased smile on her face as she watched them.</p><p>'I'd love to help.' She said when Draco looked at her. 'Do you think you could help me with French someday?'</p><p>'Yes, I think I could,' Draco replied. The idea of teaching Luna was beyond appealing, especially if she was going to teach him back.</p><p>'French!' Cassandra eavesdropped, joining them, 'now there is a pretty language, though from my experience the French are so…cold! Brrr…! Oh,' she pressed her lips together mirthfully. 'Draco, I read somewhere that your family is of French descent. I hope I haven't offended you?'</p><p>'Not at all.' Draco smiled.</p><p>After Cassandra's copious meal, which she was sure had redeemed her reputation seamlessly, they all moved to the veranda for dessert.</p><p>Draco looked around at the décor. It was very all over the place in a very cozy way. As he took a mismatched chair by the open curtains, he felt himself relax. Something about the atmosphere around here was so soothing. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like this.</p><p>'So,' Cassandra said, folding her legs under her as she settled on her plushy pouf Ottoman. She threw Luna a pointed glanced before turning to Draco. 'Do you have plans for the rest of the day?'</p><p>'I don't.' Draco said.</p><p>'Well! In that case would you like to have dinner with us?'</p><p>Punctuating the hostess' invitation, her old cat cannoned into the veranda, chasing a toy ball around like a loose rocket on wheels.</p><p>'Oh no you don't!' Cassandra got up, scolding the cat, 'Come here you furry devil!'</p><p>Showing no intention of skidding to a halt, the cat, to everyone's horror, suddenly jumped on Draco's lap.</p><p>'Get down you little scoundrel! Oh I'm so sorry, Draco, you can chase him off.' Cassandra said.</p><p>Draco watched in surprise as the warm thing, probably drawn to his own warmth, calmed down and plopped its fluffy body onto a lying down position, lodging its round little head on his knee and letting its eyes droop closed.</p><p>'Why I never…' Cassandra gasped. 'That grumpy old cat!'</p><p>'It's all right,' Draco said. It certainly wasn't the worst thing that had happened to him today. He sighed. 'Er, Miss Lovegood?'</p><p>'Call me Cassandra, or Cassie, whichever you're comfortable with.'</p><p>'Cassandra,' Draco said, 'do you mind if I sleep too? Your cat is giving me ideas.'</p><p>'But of course, you can take a nap and then you'll have dinner with us.'</p><p>'Gladly,' Draco agreed.</p><p>'Luna, show Draco to the guest room.' Cassandra said. 'The sheets are in the second drawer to the left.'</p><p>Luna nodded and walked up to Draco. He watched her as she stood over him. 'Here, let me help,' She offered, picking up the sleeping cat and cradling it in her arms.</p><p>'Follow me,' she said. He got up and did just that.</p><p>His eyes on the sway of her locks down her back, Draco climbed the stairs after her and she pushed a door open, inviting him in.</p><p>She placed the sleeping cat on a fluffy wool rug, fished for new sheets in a drawer and began removing the used bedding. Her hair spilled onto the double bed as she worked, her dress flowing airily with every movement. Draco gripped the door handle, feeling his throat go dry. He couldn't look away from her.</p><p>He moved to catch a side of the drawstring when she began placing on lilac fitted sheets.</p><p>'Thanks,' she grinned, 'my arms are too short.'</p><p>Draco smirked but didn't comment.</p><p>She fluffed the pillows before replacing their covers with matching lilac.</p><p>'Um…I'm glad you're here, you know…' she said, moving back from the bed and giving him a little smile. Draco sat down on the bed and watched her.</p><p>'You're glad I'm here? In this bedroom? With you? <em>Alone</em>?' Draco teased.</p><p>'There's a snoring cat.' Luna rectified, laughing and blushing all at once. 'I meant here with my family.'</p><p>'I know, I just wanted to see you blush.' He leaned back against the headboard and tilted his head at her. 'Is it true that you daydream about me?'</p><p>Luna nearly jumped at his question.</p><p>'That's…hmm…well, the…did you want to sleep or is your plan just to tease me?'</p><p>She turned to place the used bedding in a hamper in the corner of the room and froze when she heard the most unexpected thing. Draco was laughing. A ringing, contagious, melodic laughter that made her turn around and stare at him openly.</p><p>'Am I amusing you?' She asked, beginning to laugh herself.</p><p>He shook his head, his wide smile showcasing the pleasant edges of his teeth. 'I guess I'm just glad to be here too.' He said, watching her intently. 'And I like that you daydream about me, Luna. I like that a lot.'</p><p>'Aunt Cassandra just said that to tease me, you know.' Luna said.</p><p>'Ah. So you don't?'</p><p>'Maybe,' she lifted her chin in calm defiance, her smile still playing on her lips, 'I won't tell you.'</p><p>'You won't?' He asked softly.</p><p>Luna faltered, marveling at what his voice did to her tummy. Of course she couldn't tell him. Should she tell him that she'd felt immediate envy when the cat climbed on his lap? Or that the way he was sitting down on the guest bed where her father slept, looking so rarely accessible, so effortlessly mesmerizing, gave her very inappropriate ideas she'd never dreamed herself capable of conjuring before?</p><p>'Thank you,' Draco said, surprising her. He leaned his head against the wooden headboard and closed his eyes for a moment. 'I can't remember the last time I've felt like taking a nap. I <em>really </em>need it.'</p><p>'You're very welcome,' she smiled. 'I'm happy you feel like one. Should I take the cat? He does snore.'</p><p>'Leave him, it'll be part of the ambiance.' He sighed deeply.'You have a good family, Luna.'</p><p>'You think so?' Her eyes brightened. 'I'm so happy you like them.'</p><p>'You should hurry down,' Draco said, opening his eyes. Her heart raced at the way they flickered over her. 'I don't want them to begin to wonder what's happening between us up here. The human mind is capable of such imagination…'</p><p>'It…is,' Luna nodded, biting on her inner cheek as a failed attempt at a blush-block mechanism. She'd really like to be able to face Draco without blushing so much, really. But his…mannerisms made it all the more difficult, so she supposed she couldn't blame herself.</p><p>'Do you need a comforter?' She asked.</p><p>'No need.' He replied. In fact, Draco wished he could strip down to his underwear to relieve some of the heat. His only hope was that a nap would ease it out of his system. Goodness, the prospect of a nap sounded so good right now.</p><p>'There's a water pitcher to your right in case you get thirsty. Would you like me to wake you up before dinner?'</p><p>Draco smiled. He really could get used to this. He'd usually put an alarm and his failed attempts at naps rarely exceeded an hour. Luna was a much welcome alternative.</p><p>'Please,' he said.</p><p>'Okay, I'll leave you to rest, then. Text me if you need anything. Have a good nap.'</p><p>She moved to the door.</p><p>'Wait,' Draco said impulsively.</p><p>'Yes?'</p><p>'Are we doing this, love?'</p><p>Luna stilled.</p><p>'I'd sleep easier if I had your answer.' He coaxed with a lazy smile. 'Have you made up your mind about marrying me?'</p><p>'I have,' Luna said gently. Her heart felt soft, so, so soft and she didn't want to forestall her answer any longer.</p><p>'Let me hear it.'</p><p>'I don't want to see you marry another girl.' Luna said honestly. 'And I like you.'</p><p>'Hmmm…' Draco rumbled appreciatively. Luna stifled a gasp at the sound. Why did he sound so lovely? 'Come back here for a sec.' He said.</p><p>Luna gulped and walked toward him. Her breath hitched in her throat when his fingers gave a tress of her hair a light tug.</p><p>'I brought you something too.' He said.</p><p>'What?' she breathed.</p><p>'Your hand.' He instructed.</p><p>Luna held out her hand, palm up.</p><p>Draco placed something cold and delicate against her skin, careful not to let his fingertips brush her palm. His control was already tethered to sheer willpower alone; he couldn't allow it to bend by mistake.</p><p>'Moonstone?' She soughed, immediately tearing up. 'And…Heaven…Draco are those diamonds?'</p><p>Draco watched her, taken aback by the sight of her exquisite eyes misting up.</p><p>'I figured I should follow up with at least one custom, so I got you an engagement ring. You like?'</p><p>'Draco…it's too much.'</p><p>'It <em>really </em>isn't.' He said. 'Put it on for me.'</p><p>Luna obliged, sliding it on her ring finger. A tiny sob escaped her lips.</p><p>'Don't cry, love.' He gave her hair another gentle tug, calling her eyes back on him. 'It looks so good on you.'</p><p>'It's so beautiful,' she nodded. 'Thank you…you've done so much for me I can't begin to thank you enough…'</p><p>'I feel the same way about you, Luna.' He breathed. He paused, engraving her expression in his memory. 'Go back to your family.' He smiled. 'I'll see you later.'</p><p>Luna nodded, brushing a tear away. ‘Sleep tight.'</p><p>'I will now,' he said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, I hope you enjoyed my sweethearts. (And I hope that, like me, you can't wait for that married fluff!)<br/>Also, please know that Draco's past is not just there for added drama; it plays a big role in who he is in this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. It’s a Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Picking up where the last chap left off!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>第21章</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Draco moved to open the latticed window before he unbuttoned his shirt and all but ripped it off his large shoulders. He crashed back on the mattress in a black undershirt.</p><p>So hot.</p><p>He turned to his side and sighed into his pillow, flush-faced, canines absently grazing his bottom lip, hooded eyes fixing the fluttering leaves outside. A hand reached up to feel the pulse drumming through his chest. His mouth parted wordlessly.</p><p>So loud.</p><p>He vaguely assessed his situation. Heat and a whole bunch of unlocked feelings raked inside his system.</p><p>He marveled at how new this was. He'd gotten used to the limited emotional range of his near ascetic lifestyle restricted him to, to his detached expectations of his waking hours.</p><p>Nothing ever rocked his boat, and it worked for him. It wasn't a mere question of being in control, it was as though he could only experience the world of the living through a veil of separation. It wasn't some smug sense of superiority like before high school. It was disconnection. He'd effectively switched off the human experience of desire, hunger, passion, failure. He didn't want and he didn't fail. He predicted his successes like a machine, and tasted familiar gratification when they were actualized. Outside of his closed circle, nothing reached him.</p><p>His authorial interlude had briefly pierced that veil. It'd been both the culmination of his partiality to literature and his homage to Salazar, the man behind the penname <em>Slyther Rynn</em>. But his father's illness and his new position at MM had sewn back the veil to intact condition. Just when he'd wanted to make writing a fixture, he'd been forced back into the routine of denying his needs and never looking twice at things.</p><p>Until Luna. She'd made him look twice at her, even before he knew who she was. She'd nailed down Parkinson's fink at the back of the cafeteria and looked like an airy sylph woven from moonlight while at it. He hadn't half dreamed to come across anything like her that night. Anything so unexpectedly complete, so suddenly necessary, as though his buried longings had coalesced into one person and the fates conspired to bring her all the way from Japan to an ill-lit spot in his campus just as he was passing by.</p><p>He immediately knew he'd be powerless to evade her. It didn't help that he didn't want to try. It was like a sudden stream of water in front of a wanderer who'd forgotten their throat was parched.</p><p>All she had to do was breathe and the veil separating him from his own desires undulated with need for her. She might as well shred it to ribbons while he watched.</p><p>He wanted to feel her; no barriers. He wanted all the things he'd brushed off as irrelevant, farfetched, impossible. He thought he didn't do need, he'd closed himself off and reduced his life to a sequence of strategic moves across the same old chess board. But now that he was in its grip, he could care less. Something in him recognized her, called for her, knew her like a book he'd read from cover to cover. The moment he'd watched his ring shine on her pretty little hand, the one he'd watched gently glide along a keyboard and wondered who it belonged to, he was sure of her. She was it. He chose her, and she let him.</p><p>And here he was, about to doze off in her aunt's guestroom.</p><p>Might as well, sleep was a good failsafe; probably <em>the</em> safest. His unguarded interview with Riddle could have gone into more debilitating ways than Crucio-enduced soporifics. The Crucio draught had been procedure training during his 'anointed' time at the cell. He'd paid the price for immunization, for defeating every weakness, for the mission he'd been chosen for and Salazar freed him from. He wouldn't have made the journey here if he'd expected himself to go haywire from a mere Crucio, or if Riddle had shot him with the much trickier Imperio draught instead, though Draco doubted Riddle had so much as heard of it, let alone disposed of the clout or means to get it. A minimal inflammation in his system was no Avada. Nothing that left him breathing could override his staunch self-control, courtesy of the joyless rides looping him in every sunless 91 summer days three years ago.</p><p>Just as he closed his eyes, dismissing the visions he'd learned to cope with, there was a distinct celebratory squeal from downstairs and 'oh honey it's beautiful!' carrying up in Cassandra's orotund voice followed by a cordial cough from Phil. He folded his arms across his chest, biting on a smile.</p><p>When he woke up an uninterrupted hour later, Draco felt something obnoxiously warm pressing against his chest. Exhaling roughly through his nose, he lifted himself up on his forearms and cast a reproachful glare at Cassandra's cat as it slid liquidly down his torso, flexing its paws.</p><p>'I could have done without the extra heat,' he rasped, curling a finger under the cat's furry chin. It lifted its head permissively and purred on, swishing its tail like an idle king. Draco detached the mass of fur from himself and leapt to his feet, stretching his arms with a contented rumble at of back of his throat. He could see the cat shuffle up from the loss of warmth and stretch its tubby body simultaneously before plopping off the bed.</p><p>He opened the door to let it out before moving toward the window, too hot to throw his shirt back on. He pushed his hair off his face and stood in the nippy air, waking up his senses. He could see the ivy-clad side of the veranda's white structure, the tufts of vegetation jutting off in all directions and garland lights going off faintly against the retreating sun.</p><p>He splashed water from the pitcher into a cup on the nightstand and imbibed the mercifully cool water.</p><p>A light knock on the door made him turn around. Luna entered. Her hair was up, showcasing the dollish line of her neck. Draco inclined his head with subtle reverence at the sight.</p><p>Luna stilled by the door, her eyes darting to his chest then to the floor.</p><p>Draco looked down at himself and noticed that his black windbreaker clung to him like a second skin.</p><p>'You're up,' she said, watching him silently reach for the shirt discarded on the bed and put it on. 'I saw Whiskers tumble downstairs and I thought you might be up.' She fumbled with her hands, drawing Draco's attention to her ring. He looked back at her, then at the ring.</p><p>The satisfaction he felt was indescribably intense.</p><p>Luna looked down at the ring too and laughed quietly.</p><p>'You must have heard my aunt's reaction,' she smiled, 'she really likes you.'</p><p>'That's good to hear,' he said, hardly recognizing his own voice. It was barely there. The voice of a lover speaking to his beloved. Luna hadn't realized she'd stilled and proceeded to stare at him until he spoke again.</p><p>'And your father? Does he approve of me?'</p><p>'Well, he's only slightly less expressive than my aunt, but he doesn't disapprove of you,' Luna offered sweetly.</p><p>'A very diplomatic response,' Draco said. 'Well done.'</p><p>'I try,' Luna laughed, pushing a loose lock behind her ear. 'Did you have a restful nap?'</p><p>'Slept like a top.' Draco said. His free hand moved up to scratch his scalp; his hair clouded over his eyes when he retrieved it.</p><p>The sudden idea that this man was going to be the father of her children chose that very specific moment to hit Luna like a freight train (somehow it hadn't when her aunt was constantly throwing it out there with the carefreeness of throwing breadcrumbs at lake ducks). In a vain attempt to hide her telltale expression, her hand uselessly shot up to her mouth and she nearly lost balance while trying to grip the door handle with the other.</p><p>'Luna, are you all right?' Draco asked.</p><p>'Of course,' she nodded quickly, recovering and clearing her throat. 'Cassandra's kitchen is a bit of a sauna, I must be disoriented from all the heat.'</p><p>Could he see through her wooden pretext? She glanced at him hesitantly, pressing her cool fingertips against her warm cheeks.</p><p>Instead of teasing her, Draco took a sip from his cup. His face was perfectly neutral when he spoke.</p><p>'I can relate.'</p><p>'Oh…were you too hot in this room?'</p><p>Draco went for the half-truth.</p><p>'The cat slept on my chest.'</p><p>'Ah,' she pressed her lips, casting her eyes to the side. Whiskers was literally straw-manning the positions she was curious to explore with Draco. Images of her cuddling against his noticeably broad, presumably warm, and expectedly musky self swarmed her mind. Oh no. Not with him standing right there. She fanned herself harder under the cover of the kitchen heat.</p><p>'Water?' he offered. 'If you don't mind a used cup.'</p><p>'I don't mind,' she hiccuped, grateful he wasn't using his perceptive faculty to poke holes into her cover up story. The slow deliberation of his movements as he refilled his cup and extended his arm as she crossed the room was not wasted on her. Unhelpfully, her curiosity flared anew.</p><p>'Thank you.' She accepted the cup and tipped it to her lips. Her eyes locked with his, then flew down immediately when she watched his teeth snag over his bottom lip.</p><p>'Luna,' he said, drawing her eyes back to his and stealing the cup from her hand when she lowered it away. 'When is a good date for you?'</p><p>Luna watched with shocked pleasure as he turned the cup in his hand, finding the spot where her lips and been, and drank up.</p><p>'Marriage date,' he clarified, the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.</p><p>'Are we holding a wedding?' Luna asked, her voice shaky, replaying what he'd just done in her mind and wondering for a silly moment if blushes could be layered like paint strokes. If that were the case, her face would have been the perfect canvas for the hundred layers challenge.</p><p>'The thing is, I want to marry you first,' he said, 'before the ceremony. Though the wedding industrial complex drove the concept out of vogue,' He sighed. Who gave a damn about vogue. 'We can get through the paperwork first, you can move in with me, and we'll deal with everything else later.'</p><p>Draco didn't want organizational details like ceremony planning to get in the way knowing that his father could exploit every weakness until then.</p><p>'How about the break at end of the semester?' Luna suggested. 'We won't have class for a while and we could hold the wedding and—' his eyes grew quietly intense and her voice deserted her. 'What?' she breathed.</p><p>'If you want to hold a ceremony then, it can be arranged. But I can't wait that long to marry you, Luna. Please understand, the longer I wait, the more contingencies are likely to arise to thwart us.'</p><p>Draco stared at his cup with an auto-derisive smile.</p><p>'In case you can't already tell,' He murmured, 'I'm borderline desperate for you.'</p><p>He looked up at her searchingly. Luna's breath caught in her throat as she stared back into his eyes, earnest and mesmerized.</p><p>Feeling her throat go dry, it was her turn to fill Draco's cup with water. Before she could move to seize it, he lifted it wordlessly to her lips, tilting it for her pretty pink mouth.</p><p>'Thank you,' Luna whispered, her eyes moving to his mouth and staying there until he smiled and her cheeks blazed and she remembered to look away. 'It's a little hot in here,' she winced at the lie. The water that had been sitting in the pitcher was running fresh in her throat.</p><p>'Tell me about it,' Draco huffed.</p><p>'Draco...do you think your family will accept me?' She asked abruptly. 'What if they don't think I'm suitable for you?'</p><p>'There's no reason for my mother not to like you, and my father's just worried I'm making a mistake. I know I'm not.' He paused. 'Maybe he'll try to make you feel out of place in the beginning, but he'll come around. He'll capitulate and I can't wait to see that. Nobody can dislike you with a straight face, Luna.'</p><p>Luna was suddenly swept up in the overwhelming desire to reach out and do...something. Maybe hug him. She started guiltily when Cassandra's voice rose from a short distance, accompanied by the sound of her jingling footfalls against the top of the stairs.</p><p>'Draco, darling, are you seducing my niece up here?' She appeared at the guestroom door. 'You left the door open.'</p><p>'Aunt Cassandra!' Luna blushed, 'Draco isn't like that.'</p><p>'Is that so?' Cassandra arched a knowing eyebrow at Draco. He crossed his arms and gave a peacemaking nod. She looked back at Luna. 'Then is it the other way around? Were you seducing him? Oh, were you seducing each other?'</p><p>'Goodness, Aunt Cassandra, no one is being seduced!' Luna protested, ignoring the little voice in her mind that begged to differ. 'We were discussing things!'.</p><p>'Yes, things. Like what?' Cassandra challenged, leaning against the doorframe. There was an impish glint in her eye. 'The names of your unborn offspring?'</p><p>'Oh mercy, no…!' Luna shook her head, 'we were discussing the marriage date and such.'</p><p>'Ah yes. That's more reasonable at this stage.' Cassandra approved. 'When will you marry my niece, Draco?'</p><p>'As soon as she lets me.'</p><p>Cassandra gave an impressed nod.</p><p>'When will you let him, Luna?' She asked her niece evenly.</p><p>'That's…well, I don't have a special date in mind…'</p><p>'Well his birthday is next week,' Cassandra opined, carefully inspecting her red nails. 'There's your special.'</p><p>Luna shivered when Draco's voice reached her ear from behind.</p><p>'I like your aunt, Luna.'</p><p>She looked up at him, then back at her aunt.</p><p>'You're suggesting we do it on Draco's birthday?' Luna gasped. Somehow the idea excited her witless.</p><p>'Well, I'm going on an archeological expedition in two weeks, and I won't be back for three months.' Cassandra sighed. 'It wouldn't be the end of the world if I could see you settled with this charming specimen before that. Do you live alone, Draco?'</p><p>'Yes, I've very recently gotten a place.'</p><p>'See? He's already prepared. Why wait? We like him. You like each other. We want babies. Better get cracking, <em>habibi</em>.'</p><p>'Aunt Cassandra, are you intent on having me melt into a puddle of embarrassment today?' Luna exclaimed.</p><p>'Not particularly,' Cassandra pursed her lips pensively, 'I just came here to make sure you two were nice and…careful.' She directed a pointed look at Draco. 'Oh, I suppose I could call you down for an early dinner while I'm at it, we don't want to send Draco back too late. Unless he wants to sleep over?'</p><p>'That is not careful,' Draco said.</p><p>'Good answer. The tension in this room is thick enough to suffocate someone.' She shrugged and Luna threw a hand up in disbelief. Could she really tell? 'I hope you like brownies, dear.' Cassandra brightened. 'We've baked you a batch for your way back. I'll go set the table!'</p><p>Just like that, Doctor Love turned around and left, humming something foreign under her breath.</p><p>'I'm sorry about that,' Luna said. 'My aunt is, er, vibrant by nature.'</p><p>'I don't mind.'</p><p>'What she suggested; concerning your birthday.' Luna began. 'What do you think?'</p><p>'Do you need ask? I'd marry you tonight if it were in the realm of possibility.'</p><p>Luna watched him for a long moment.</p><p>'Too real?' He asked, a silent plea in his eyes.</p><p>'I like real,' Luna said quietly.</p><p>'We could make this work, Luna. In our case, Cassandra's suggestion is a solid plan. You don't have to worry about going too fast. You won't have to give up much beside your dorm room. I'll keep my promise and give you your own space. You'll set the pace to your comfort. You'll just be with me.'</p><p>Luna watched him with her large blue eyes twinkling with the colors of the sunset.</p><p>'You sound lovely to be with, you know.'</p><p>Draco's eyes widened at the unexpected praise.</p><p>'Yes?' He begged.</p><p>'Yes,' Luna nodded. 'I already accepted you. I trust you.' She tilted her head. 'And you gave me your jacket. Consider me fully bribed.' She let out a little laugh before taking a deep breath. 'It's my turn to give you something. Let's do it.'</p><p>Draco stared at her wordlessly for a suspended second, feeling his heart slam against his ribcage.</p><p>It took every fiber of his disciplined self not to back them up against the nearest wall and show her just how much he appreciated the words coming out of her mouth.</p><p>Instead, he raised his hand between them, paused to watch her, pushed one sneaky hair lock behind her ear, and nodded at the door.</p><p>'We'll finish this conversation later,' he promised.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading everyone, this was on the shorter filler-type side but at the same time not really...it was what it was! (Whoa!)</p><p>I hope to crank the pace in the next one! Be safe, until then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Suggestions for the Title Accepted TwT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Exploring a bit of Blaise and Hermione in the first part (and Hermione's perspective on Draco). The second part is Luna and Draco talking on their way to the big dinner with the Malfoys and the side-happenings you'd expect from this saturated plot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <span class="VIiyi"> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">第22章</span> </span> </strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>From her seating row perched to the rear height of the auditorium, Hermione watched the Advanced Calculus kids flow in, their faces twisted in funerary mows. Flitwick, aka Fireball, held a long-established infamy for stamping out failing grades without compunction, and this was midterm morning. It wasn’t so much that his subject was too complex for the post-pubescent mortals that they were, Hermione believed, it was more an issue of how Flitwick’s challenge-anxious, contrary self interpreted teaching. He was the type to take snarky offense at being asked questions, displaying his sparring-hungry little smile like a Roman emperor meting out punishment to a coliseum of guilty students. Hermione considered teaching a viable route for herself, and she found Flitwick’s method to be distasteful, really. Students were vulnerable things, they needed authority, yes, but benevolence was just as crucial for the transfer of knowledge. And, really, what kind of professor goes on a rampage after being asked to repeat himself a couple of times? His voice was so high-pitched it mostly existed in the realm of ultrasound.  </p><p>As Hermione continued to deplore Flitwick’s lack of professionalism to distract herself from her own worries, she felt a presence sidle close.</p><p>‘Morning beautiful,’ Blaise said, flopping down beside her. ‘Starting with a bang on this one, eh?’</p><p>‘Guess so.’ She said, letting out a sigh she wasn’t aware of holding.</p><p>‘What’s up?’ He threw her a speculative frown. ‘You look tired. Did you pull an all-nighter shamelessly partying instead of studying up for your exams, young lady?’</p><p>‘Ha ha.’ Hermione rolled her eyes. ‘Hilarious.’</p><p>‘Anything happened over the weekend?’ Blaise asked seriously, showcasing his uncanny ability to switch from banter to worry with zero segue. She looked at him briefly and shook her head.</p><p> ‘Just…family stuff.’</p><p>‘What kind of stuff?’</p><p>‘Just stuff.’ She shrugged. ‘Let’s not talk about it.’</p><p>Blaise nodded vaguely, drumming his fingers on the desk. She then felt the tip of his pen poke her shoulder. ‘What?’ she groaned.</p><p>Blaise simply beamed and said, ‘remember the first time we met?’</p><p>‘How could I forget? You sat next to me in elementary coding—uninvited,’ she gave him a pointed look, ‘just like now.’</p><p>Blaise smirked and huffed, shaking his head.</p><p>‘I wasn’t trying to chat you up, you know. If anything, you were giving me severe smart shawty vibes. Not exactly my type.’</p><p>‘Gee, thanks,’ Hermione droned. ‘Nothing like unfavorable first impressions to cheer up your lab partner.’</p><p>‘What? You’re not curious how I changed my mind?’ Blaise taunted. ‘How I fell for those doe eyes of yours, lab partner?’</p><p>‘Please, don’t give me that doe eye nonsense. You just thought I could help you pass or something. You kept showing up to my study group in the library, including when it was just the two of us left.’</p><p>‘Yeah, I did. I didn’t do it for the grades, though.’</p><p>‘Why else?’</p><p>‘Remember on the first week when Prof asked us a question and you gave your extremely detailed answer and then she like brushed you off and you suddenly started citing all these sources and darting arguments at her? I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. The gravitas, damn. I felt like I was watching a movie, like you belonged in some old European court clamoring edicts, a little Miss Justice. Seeing you like that tipped the balance for me.’ He winked.</p><p>‘Wait, you started talking to me because of that?’ Hermione asked, wide-eyed with surprise and only slightly pink-cheeked. ‘You just said that smart wasn’t your thing.’</p><p>‘The passion behind the smart definitely was. You know,’ Blaise sighed philosophically, ‘all it really takes to fancy someone is to look at them, really look at them, and you had my full attention after that. Didn’t take long to notice the cute freckles on your nose and the way your chin dimpled on the rare occasions you let a smile slip for me. Two years later and we’re still doing the same dance, with you pretending to be on your guard and me planning our lives together, but persistence pays off. Right? ’</p><p>Hermione’s failed attempt at a scowl melted into a self-conscious smile under Blaise’s mirthful gaze.</p><p>‘That’s what I’m talking about, those cute little dimples.’ He smiled back. ‘You’re damn cute, Hermione Granger.’</p><p>She blushed. ‘Er, um. Fine.’ She looked away, hiding behind her messy curls.</p><p>‘Fine? There’s an underwhelming response. See you just don’t look very convinced.’ He stroked his chin thoughtfully. ‘Hmm…how should I go about convincing you of your ample charm, love of mine? Should I serenade you?’</p><p>‘We’re sitting for an exam, Zabini!’</p><p>‘So? Anything to cheer you up.’</p><p>Hermione smiled and he grinned back triumphantly.</p><p>‘You’re being oddly nice this morning.’</p><p>‘You know me, Rin, Nice is my middle name and—’ he turned to look at the entrance doors. ‘Look who’s back. The prodigal son is home at last.’</p><p>As he said this, a low hubbub picked up around the lecture hall. Hermione looked up to see Draco Malfoy walk in, dragging collective attention on himself as he approached their row.</p><p>‘I’ve saved you a spot, Sir Swagger.’ Blaise made a complicated flourish and patted the seat next to him.</p><p>Hermione couldn’t help but venture a suspicious glance his way. Not that she saw him often, but he looked…different, somehow. He usually gave off the strange impression of a hologram, a movie projection, something with unclear, unreal, ghost-like definition that might evaporate to the touch.</p><p>Blaise told her he’d moved out, and she’d assumed that he’d look even more removed from it, what with being completely absorbed in this other plane of existence that kids his age didn’t know. But somehow it was the other way around. He looked like he was actually there. Maybe it was because he was sitting a mere seat away…</p><p>As though sensing her eyes hard at work on deciphering him, Draco looked at her. Hermione attempted a smooth eye-shift but ended up staring awkwardly at her hands and waited. Nothing. She quickly recovered, hiding her relief. At least he had the decency not to comment. Or maybe he didn’t care, practically everyone else was staring.</p><p>‘So, Your Swaggerness,’ Blaise said in his best anchorman voice. ‘How does it feel to be back and sitting for a good ol’ mind-grinding exam like the rest of us peasants?’</p><p>‘The mind cannot be sent into exile,’ Hermione heard Malfoy quote, discovering his voice. She cocked her eyebrows. Was this how he socialized? Ginny was right, the guy was an android. How did Blaise ever hit it off with someone like him?</p><p>‘Oh, is that a reference to the exiled bloke from the book you wro—’ Blaise stuttered to a halt and cocked his eyebrows guiltily as Draco faced him with a quieting glare.</p><p>‘The one you lent me of course, you didn’t write it,’ Blaise recovered sloppily. ‘Who writes books I mean ain’t nobody got the time am I right…aha aha…’ Blaise gave a sparse little laugh and stole a look at Hermione, who looked back in confusion.</p><p>He’d never felt so glad to see Flitwick march into the auditorium, cross and excitable as ever.</p><p>‘Here comes the prof!’ Blaise quickly reported.</p><p>Throwing his student population a sweeping, beady-eyed look, Flitwick climbed on the rostrum and powered the built-in screens interspersed in front of each student on the desk rows.</p><p>‘Each one of you will have three different math problems.’ He squeaked, ramrod straight and twitching on one leg as though to gain in height. He scanned the room and locked eyes on his target, shooting Draco an insistent glance that had everyone turn around and stare at him again, expecting to be entertained by some sort of exchange.</p><p>‘Oh-oh…,’ Blaise whispered darkly. ‘Drake, don’t look up. You’re being eye-snipered.’</p><p>Draco, staring at the questions on his screen, nodded abstractedly.</p><p>‘Well,’ Flitwick coughed, roughening his voice. ‘Mr. Malfoy?’</p><p>Draco looked up.</p><p>‘On behalf of the faculty staff, allow me to welcome you back amongst our distinguished ranks of dilligent, excellence-pursuing students. But since you are so evidently, shall I say,’ he crooked his short fingers in air-quotation, ‘<em>too cool for school</em>, in your own parlance, how about you to finish this three hour examination in half the allotted time. We wouldn’t want to keep you here too long when you have quite the presidential schedule.’</p><p>A mix of gasping noises and serves-you-right snickers made their round up and down the rows of seated students.</p><p>Blaise cussed under his breath, giving Hermione an incredulous look. ‘Damn, Fireball is salty.’</p><p>She pressed her lips and opened her eyes wider, watching, as everyone else, for Draco’s response. He was looking at his screen with pure focus, entirely oblivious; reminding her why he seemed to be essentially carved out of pixels and somebody’s imagination work. His capacity to pretend the world was beneath his interactive faculties, as though locked in some form of spiritual ascendance, was downright abnormal. Too bad he couldn’t be mined like computer data; she could see why Ginny was so keen on making him the focus of her journalism project; he invited the urge to decode him just to put him in his place.</p><p>‘Drake,’ Blaise stage-whispered. ‘Say something.’</p><p>Draco looked up from his screen and nodded curtly. ‘Understood,’ he said, his voice neutral.</p><p>‘Very well,’ Flitwick gave an overly florid nod and a clipped bounce on his feet, overcompensating for the absence of the abrasive response he’d hoped to coax from Draco as he settled on his desk and smoothed a hand over the hair tacked to his bulblike head with a self-important smile.</p><p>‘Dude, he’s just challenging you.’ Blaise hissed. ‘He can’t do that, it’s against school ordinances and stuff,’ Blaise hissed.</p><p>‘It’s fine.’ Draco said, loosely aware that Flitwick’s provocation went in the way of gathering expulsion motifs against him if he fired back. ‘I have an appointment with Snape in two hours. I’ll just be half an hour early.’</p><p>Hermione, who was secretly straining her ear to listen, whipped around to gawk at him then at Blaise, as if to wordlessly ask whether he was aware of the expanse of overconfident abnormality that was his ex-flatmate. Blaise gave her a reassuring smile and the class plunged into the desperate silence of a Flitwick-powered exam that was every bit as impossible as they’d feared.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">暂停</span></span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Luna exited Quinn’s meeting room, glancing over a file destined for Draco’s approval. They were still at the planning stages, and she appreciated the excuse to slip unchecked into her <em>fiancé</em>’s office after her work hours. She missed him. She knew this because she’d managed to embarrass herself by taking a moment too long while changing the bedding in the guest room and secretly hugging Draco’s used pillow like what Cassandra had called ‘a doting little wife’ when she’d walked in for the laundry basket and caught her in the act. But she was also nervous. She wasn’t sure how tonight’s dinner was going to pan out.    </p><p>‘Doll,’ Elvira gasped, and Luna looked up to find her staring at her hand with shocked zeal. ‘I thought something had flashed right by me. That ring is <em>opulent</em>!’</p><p>She stepped closer to prospect, her luxury-savvy caramel eyes raking over the central moonstone shining like a pool of rainbow sylphs between the tiny star-shaped diamonds fringing the sides.</p><p>‘I knew it,’ Elvira smiled, ‘you’ve more tricks up your sleeve than you let on, hmm? Unless you won the lottery overnight, you probably had to use up quite the charm game to reel that in. Since we first met, you know, I could tell there was potential in you. Have I told you that I’m part of a club who could use someone like you, doll? Since you seem to appreciate the finer things in life, the lifestyle will be right up your alley,’ Elvira brushed her heavy platinum necklace emphatically and Luna watched her, entirely unsure how to respond. She leaned in to whisper. ‘Did you know that Lucius Malfoy himself came asking about you last week?’</p><p>Luna’s eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>‘You mean Draco’s father?’</p><p>‘Just the one, doll. And don’t think I didn’t notice the Malfoys’ personal butler driving you around. You go to Draco’s university, right? If he wasn’t going to marry my sister, I’d bet that you’d have good chances at getting under his skin.’</p><p>‘You believe Draco is marrying your sister?’ Luna asked tonelessly, a fiery possessiveness spiking in her.</p><p>‘It’s nearly settled.’ Elvira said with negligent luxury. ‘A shame, I wouldn’t have minded some of that youthful delish on my plate, but I suppose Daphne won’t mind if I steal him from time to time. We sisters like to share.’</p><p>Luna stiffened as something snapped like a glowstick inside her system. She felt adrenaline race in her blood, galvanizing her action mode so suddenly and so completely that, for the first time, she was afraid she might impulsively hurt the woman objectifying Draco so brazenly in front of her.</p><p>‘You’ve got that effortless notice-me thing going on, doll, and it’s too good to waste.’ Elvira continued, ‘How about dinner together tonight? I could hook you up with some friends that would be really, really interested in working with your little innocent fairy-girl goodness. It’s like a fun little club, you’ll love it.’</p><p>Luna’s ringtone startled her. She quickly looked at the screen. It was Draco.</p><p>‘I have to answer this.’ She bowed and walked away from Elvira, allowing the prospect of Draco’s voice to soothe her nerves. ‘Hello?’ She managed.</p><p>‘Well maybe next time!’ Elvira called after her, an ominous smile on her face as she went on her merry way. She was now sure. The highly capitalizable little blond was impressionable putty made for molding, and she couldn’t wait to officially report her find.</p><p>‘Come to my office.’ Draco spoke.</p><p>‘I was just on my way.’ Luna wished she could teleport there already.</p><p>When she reached his door, her blood still running hot with aggravation, Luna rapped a light knock and entered.</p><p>Draco was up by his desk, putting on his charcoal coat.</p><p>‘Don’t let Elvira approach you, Luna.’ He said, talking to his monitor screen.</p><p>‘How…’ she frowned, ‘how did you know?’</p><p>‘I have access to the cameras. I need you to avoid her company.’</p><p>Elvira was harmless, he knew; she was in the self-serving tier of ‘give-and-take’ socialites and didn’t possess much beyond the power of being a debtor and the risk of being in debt, but she was also the kind of harmless that believed herself to be dangerous, meaning that she was prone to doing stupid things—this made her, in fine, potentially dangerous. He didn’t want to see her anywhere near Luna. ‘What did she want?’ He asked. </p><p>‘She was first enthusiastic about the engagement ring—she didn’t ask whose it was— then she suggested I join her friends from her club, I believe it was.’ Luna pressed her lips together pensively and studied an artwork at the back of the room. She preferred not to mention the way she had spoken of Draco, she didn’t want to transfer that kind of terrible energy onto him. ‘She is awfully charming,’ and vulgar, ‘but she has a darkness to her that I can’t place.’ She concluded truthfully.</p><p>She looked up at Draco who had gone eerily quiet, and was surprised to see the change in his expression. It was stone-like, eyes darkening like abysmal vaults.  </p><p>So Elvira thought she could fish for recruits within the company after making a pledge not to? Not on his watch.</p><p>‘Trust me, Luna, Greengrass will be long gone before she can dream of inviting you anywhere.’ He said with dreadful calm. His brows furrowed as he buttoned up his coat. Family connections be damned, Elvira had to go. Even his father couldn’t stand up for her with the breach of her pledge. He’d been right on the money about her; she definitely was the type to inflict damage, if not the one she’d intended. He’d get rid of her no questions asked. ‘Did she say something else?’</p><p>‘She also mentioned that your father came asking about me.’</p><p>‘Did he now.’ Draco was now walking to her and reaching for the file she held out for him. His father was probably sleuthing into her background in preparation. ‘That’s unsurprising of him. Don’t let it stress you out, it’s just a dinner and I won’t leave your side. Mother already knows about you. After you.’ He opened the door and they exited toward the elevator.</p><p>‘You told her?’ Luna templed her hands over her mouth in excitement.</p><p>‘Yes,’ Draco smiled at her reaction. ‘This Sunday.’</p><p>
  <em>They were sitting in the Spanish patio for breakfast, and Draco had just finished answering his mother’s pressing questions about the Japan-born girl who’d ironically won the Greengrass award for art when Dobbs, shooing his giggling wife away, walked in wearing a spectacular smile. They’d obviously been listening.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Ahem,’ Dobbs coughed. ‘I was just wondering what a marvelous day this was. Surely, the sun is out and shining, little Ali learned to count and picked me a flower,’ he pointed at the random chamomile in his beard, ‘six petals, he told me. And here I am, serving croissants to Young Master. Who just happened, might I add, to confirm Dobby’s intimate knowledge of his designs upon Miss Luna. Yes. A lovely morning through and through.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Dobbs why do you know about this?’  Narcissa asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘He drives her to work,’ Draco explained, ‘And apparently I was that easy to read.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘It was the signs! The signs never fail.’ Dobbs declared. ‘Just now I was having a lovely conversation with our charming neighbors about this matter, and their son gives me the flower. And here, six petals for six croissants. Isn’t it lovely?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Yes,’ Narcissa smiled chastely, giving her son’s hand an affectionate squeeze. ‘It is. To be fair I also had my suspicions. Dobbs and Nina seemed entirely unconvinced with the Greengrass affair and it seemed a bit too rushed, your father’s doing, I understand. You know he means well. But I want this for you, whoever is bringing you joy, I want you to be with her. Everyone has a chance at happiness in life, yours was a little late in the coming, but you are all the more deserving for it, my son. I won’t let anyone take it from you, not even Lucius.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco raised her hand to his lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Your support means the world to me, Mother.’</em>
</p><p>‘Did it go well?’ Luna asked. ‘What did she say?’</p><p>‘She’s eager to meet you.’ He said.</p><p>‘Really?’ Luna strived to keep her voice down in the corridor. The lift opened and they stepped in. ‘But does she know that I’m not…well…on a par with your social situation? Does she not regret that you’re not choosing a better suited girl?’</p><p>‘Better suited how, Luna?’ Draco challenged.</p><p>‘Well, you know, with your family’s standards of wealth and, well, beauty.’</p><p>‘I don’t need more money, and did you want to trick me into saying how beautiful I think you are?’</p><p>‘Not at all, I am simply aware that you could have picked a prettier girl were you so inclined.’</p><p>‘I am so inclined, but you came with the convenience of being the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.’ He remarked casually.</p><p>‘No you’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen…!’ Luna fired back impulsively, unable to compute that he would even say that, and she looked up mortified as Draco gaped at her.</p><p>‘I can’t believe you’re hitting on me in the elevator, Luna,’ he said with mock gravity. ‘I’m going to have to report you to…’ he cocked his brows at her, ‘myself.’</p><p>‘I’m not,’ Luna laughed, all flushed and self-conscious. ‘Am I?’</p><p>‘You should know, love, you’re the one with the daydreaming situation.’ He crossed his arms, his eyes raking seductively over her. ‘Have you drawn me yet? In some secret sketchpad you keep tucked away from prying eyes?’ He teased.</p><p>‘I have no—,’ Luna began to deny then remembered the solarium sketch. ‘Well kind of, but only a little ways.’ she admitted. ‘I stopped when I realized what I was doing.’</p><p>‘You mean you did it subconsciously? Hmm…you sound like you have it bad for me.’</p><p>Luna reddened. After everything he’d done and with everything he was, how could she not?</p><p>‘Or perhaps drawing is just my way of filtering the world.’ She challenged back.</p><p>‘I see. You filtered the world and I remained. Wow, you have it really bad love.’</p><p>‘You started it!’ Luna bit back a smile.</p><p>‘True.’ He acceded. ‘Did you draw me from your memory?’</p><p>‘Yes.’</p><p>‘Unprofessional. Draw me from a reference from now on.’</p><p>‘I don’t usually draw people, you know, I’m not as good at it.’</p><p>‘I’ll be your flattered exception.’</p><p>‘Will you sit still for me?’</p><p>‘Like one of your French girls.’</p><p>They watched each other for moment then shared a delightful laugh, some of the tension from the imminent dinner melting away for Luna. A group of interns stared stupidly when the elevator gates parted open at the lobby.</p><p>The interns stiffened and spoke the necessary respects upon realizing that the man laughing with the cute blonde was no other than the boss himself. Most of them had never even seen him smile.</p><p>‘Ready?’ Draco asked, opening his passenger door for Luna.</p><p>‘Yes.’ She settled inside nervously. ‘Your car is very elegant.’ She said when he sat at the driver’s seat.</p><p>He paused, absorbing the sight of her next to him, right where she belonged.</p><p>‘You mean my car is the second prettiest thing you’ve ever seen?’ He quipped, starting the engine.</p><p>‘If you don’t mind the competition,’ she laughed, looking up. ‘It’s a convertible, right? Do you ever pull down the roof for spontaneous stargazing?’ She made a carefree gesture to punctuate the question and smiled as though she could see the stars now.</p><p>‘No,’ Draco said, reminding himself to keep his eyes on the road as he pulled off the curb. ‘You can’t see the stars in the big city. I drive it because it’s comfortable.’</p><p>‘My father thinks that city folk have a deep-seated sadness from not seeing the stars with all the artificial lights ironically obscuring them.’</p><p> ‘There are plenty of ways to be miserable within the orchestrated disconnect from real needs we call civilization.’ Draco said, ironically aware of being guiltier of disconnect than most. ‘Your father narrowed it down to stars?’</p><p>‘I suppose my parents were lovers of natural things, though not in the hippie sense. My father writes about modern city life being smooth and texture-free, laminated surfaces of steel and glass, so that non-revisable things like the past can’t attach. Modernity is about constantly refreshing the web page, per se, otherwise it’s no longer modern. My parents wanted to live somewhere with traces, so that they would leave theirs.’ She paused. ‘As someone who’d grown up seeing the stars and the moon every night, from my window or on the backyard engawa, I didn’t understand this until I left my hometown.’</p><p>Draco was beginning to see where some of the insights from her commentary about the themes in his book were coming from.</p><p>‘Is that why your family moved to some tiny town in Japan?’ He asked. ‘To get away from modernity’s trace-effacing ascendant?’</p><p>‘Hmm…well, they first met in Japan, actually. They were two expats working at the same cram school in Shibuya—busiest ward of Tokyo. On their honeymoon, they made a trip to Ōkawa. They were curious as to the name, it means big river in Japanese, and they wanted to see how big.’ She laughed. ‘They stayed in a small cabin with a private onsen, Japanese hot spring. They thought it was quaint at first, but they never expected to form life-changing bonds with the locals, with the town itself. They had originally intended to stay a month, but the magical place grew on them to the point where they had never felt so much at home as they did there. Something like an answered calling,’ She smiled wistfully. ‘So they never left.’</p><p>Draco stole a brief look at her.</p><p>She was like a dream he didn’t want to wake up from. Her voice like a lullaby putting his worries to rest. He could sink in her presence and feel nothing but rippling bliss. She was the answered calling he didn’t think existed. She would be his home and he would be hers.</p><p>‘And then I happened.’ She trailed, shrugging cutely. ‘What about you?’ she smiled.</p><p>‘How I happened?’</p><p>‘Your family. Tell me more about them.’</p><p>‘They are just as fond of leaving traces as yours. Lineage and preserving the Malfoy name is the family obsession. My mother is a Black; their family is into real estate. My father saw her at a charity event and she was pregnant with me a month later. I have no idea where they spent their honeymoon. They’re generally good together, though it wasn’t always easy. After multiple miscarriages, my parents sank into a difficult period that strained their marriage. My mother was disconsolate until she turned to creativity as her outlet. She’s an avid patron of the arts ever since. You should have seen her expression when I mentioned your alma mater.’</p><p>‘Oh my,’ Luna joined her hands excitedly. ‘Is this true? You mother loves art?’</p><p>‘True as can be, love,’ he nodded at the flashing phone connected to the car beside the display screen. ‘She’s texting again to see if we’re getting there yet.’</p><p>‘Draco that’s wonderful! I never expected to have such an important thing in common with your mother, oh it’s ever so lovely!’</p><p>‘That’s the word,’ Draco said, watching her joy with delectation.</p><p>‘But do you think I will make a good impression on your father?’ She asked, her sunset manicured hands knotting together nervously. ‘What if your father immediately dislikes me and it causes tension between the two of you? I really don’t want that.’</p><p>‘My father was counting on you to back away. He doesn’t think you can stomach the role. That’s just where I draw the line between modernity and tradition. You’re a hybrid in-between entirely suited to me, that’s all that matters. I’ve got the marriage license ready for signature. The certificate can be expedited once that’s done. We’ll need your family’s witness signatures. They can come and stay with me if they like.’</p><p>Draco looked at her, wary that the legal keywords might startle her.</p><p>‘Do you have enough space where you live?’ Luna asked. ‘I’m sure they wouldn’t like to overcrowd you.’</p><p>‘Don’t worry about that,’ Draco said, slightly surprised. He’d guessed that Luna wasn’t’ necessarily the materialist type—not that he’d have minded if she were, the hell was money for—but for her to project herself into moving in with him, not knowing, or apparently caring, whether he’d enough space to lodge two people where he lived was so refreshingly her.</p><p>‘Then it’s a good idea.’ She nodded. ‘I’ll see if they’d like to come down tomorrow or if not, Wednesday, for one night.’</p><p>‘Sounds good.’</p><p>‘Do you think it can all be ready by your birthday?’ She asked, her visible ease setting his qualms about startling her to rest.</p><p>‘I don’t really celebrate my birthday, Luna, so making our legal union coincide with it is not all that important,’ he gave her a dazzling smile, ‘but it was nice of your aunt to suggest. I sure appreciate the excuse.’</p><p>‘I’m glad she suggested it too,’ she said with such ice-unthawing honesty that it was impossible not to believe her. ‘Now that it’s underway, it just feels really exciting.’</p><p>Draco took the time to bask in her words before turning to her at a red light.</p><p>‘Hey Luna, about that,’ he said quietly.</p><p>‘What?’ she laughed, whispering back.</p><p>‘I'm glad you happened.’</p><p>Luna smiled, her heart soaring at the sweet words. She gave a tiny solemn bow and said,</p><p>‘I'm glad you happened too.’</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm glad you've read this chapter three :D</p><p>This was going to be massive, but for quality's sake I decided to take more time with the other bit (I still need to figure out the dinner--the married fluff is written and ready to deliver. You guys are not ready hihi)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Ring..ing bells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Featuring the expectedly unexpected dinner in part one and a welcome gone delightfully awry in part two.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you're ready for the fluff, because I'm not.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>第23章</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The Malfoy Manor thrust proudly into the night, alive with Gilded Age glow, disproportionately immense, and calmly starlit. As soon as they stepped in, Luna felt Draco speak in her hair.</p><p>'Go with Dobbs, love. I'll be with you in a minute.'</p><p>He looked at her with a pressing nod, and she accepted Dobbs's arm as he escorted her to a slender elderly woman in tailored forest green and a golden shawl. His wife, she learned, as they shared agreeable introductions on the way to Narcissa's personal art rooms.</p><p>As they left, Draco made his way to the patio archway, where the dark figure treating him to a smile stood between fluttering curtains, inviting his attention.</p><p>'You're here.' Draco began, eyeing the man warily. 'Why.'</p><p>The man smiled crookedly and slanted his head.</p><p>'Come, Nephew, aren't you happy to see me?' He threw a quick scanning glance around him. 'Where is your lady love?'</p><p>'Where is yours?' Draco offered.</p><p>'Oh, right here,' Rodolphus gave a half-smirk that acknowledged the exception in that and turned toward the patio fountain, where Draco's aunt was dancing like a teenager as her husband's brother nimbly manned the aged piano. He reached an arm out for her. 'Come over here, Bella, your nephew wants to see if it's really you.'</p><p>'Coming,' Bella squealed, pirouetting across the Spanish tiles to accost them. 'My handsome nephew,' she exclaimed, hanging onto Rodolphus' arm as she swung forth, the black beads of her dress marking the motion. 'You've grown taller since I last saw you.'</p><p>Draco appraised her. It's been what, three years? Bellatrix was perpetually disappearing where no one could find her, and coming back whenever she pleased to fill the wife shaped vacuum in Rodolphus' New York apartment. Whenever he remembered, between his lawyer job and his varied occupations, Rodolphus pretended to care. To the unlearned observer, none of it made sense. But they had an arrangement, not uncommon for ex-Death Eaters. They met at The Club, married for convenience, and found themselves equally incapable of commitment. After so many years keeping up the matrimonial charade, they mastered the art of not being together, aiming the occasional melodramatic glance at one another before mirroring the same smile, coolly aware that nothing hid underneath. They wore their wedding rings like costumes, and derived ample entertainment from the narrative they worked to weave; they would never risk losing that loop of stimulation and emptiness by seeking a divorce. In a deranged way, they were soulmates, they were one and the same. They could never be happy together because they were too alike.</p><p>'It's been a minute, Aunt Bella. Mind explaining what your husband is doing here?' Draco asked.</p><p>'Don't pretend you don't already know, Draco.' Rodolphus answered. 'It doesn't become you. Lucius told me you were headstrong about this girl and went ahead and got Cissy on your side. Since he is awfully tired, I'm getting involved. Thanks to a few basic information Lucius got for me, I have collected every last history of Miss Luna Lovegood.' He smiled with false modesty, 'You know how I get a bit snoopy.'</p><p>Bellatrix laughed. 'He really does,' she stage-whispered, still latching onto her husband's arm. Public contact was all the more fun to them; a noncommittal placeholder for the deliberate affection they denied each other as a rule. 'He can always figure out where I am, doesn't do anything about it, then casually throws it at me when we see each other next.' She smiled proudly, as though that were his best feature.</p><p>'Spare me your games.' Draco narrowed his eyes. 'Father relies on your opinion, then?'</p><p>'Of course, I am most reliable, Nephew.' Rodolphus smiled enigmatically.</p><p>'What did you tell him?'</p><p>'Two possibilities. Your chit is either the most talented social climber I have yet to see,' his face fell, 'or a saint.'</p><p>'Oh, a saint!' Bellatrix gasped. 'Just like me,' she snickered.</p><p>Rodolphus rolled his eyes puckishly and continued.</p><p>'She kept her entire existence squeaky clean, helping her father make ends meet, volunteering at charity, not consuming meat and the whole save the turtles shabang, and, most importantly, upholding an absolutely boyless past, not one text message, the last male she contacted was an author named…what was it…Slyther Rynn? Whom I took the side quest to find out is you, by the by.'</p><p>'She wrote to me?' Draco frowned. He'd certainly gotten too distracted by work to keep up with those.</p><p>'Point is, whether she planned her perfect innocent girl life to snatch an unsuspecting rich guy by way of some virginal beguilement, or if she is simply some tragic past thing without a bad bone in her, I maintain that effort deserves reward. Your father and I have seen her work. She is an apposite candidate for the job, cram-full of potential and highly praised by Quinn. You were right to hire her.'</p><p>'You're preaching to the choir. Where is Father?'</p><p>'Somewhere around, being still unconvinced with your choice. To make things more interesting, he has invited someone you might recognize as the fiancé you stood up.</p><p>'Which one?'</p><p>'Sassy!' Bellatrix, who was listening with a distracted ear as she played with Rodolphus' lapels and nuzzled his neck, nodded approvingly.</p><p>'By some strange play of events, both.' Rodolphus smiled. 'Your father is nothing if not thorough.'</p><p>'Parkinson is here too?</p><p>Rodolphus puckered his lips playfully. 'She wasn't planned, she sort of just waltzed in claiming that she had to see you.'</p><p>The background piano stopped, indenting Rodolphus' speech with a touch of drama. Rabastan, the youthful, lithe brother, leaned on the other side of the archway.</p><p>'They're in the garden.' He mouthed. 'Giving off severe little ghost of Christmas past and present vibes, if you ask me. Just waiting to haul you down memory lane. Didn't know you as the lady killer, kid.'</p><p>'Kid? He's larger than you,' Rodolphus huffed, pinching his younger brother's ear.</p><p>'I'm older.' Rabastan sighed tediously, dodging his brother's brawny hand. 'And lanky guys are back in vogue. Look at Young Adult novels. Draco would know, what with being a writer and all.'</p><p>'You do have that tortured sad appeal teenage girls like.' Draco said, just in time to hear Bellatrix cackle before pushing past his crazy relatives and making for the French gardens of rolling rows of lavender, gravel pathways and emerald fountains, symmetrically trimmed hedges patterning the family coat of arms and white rosebushes further up by the pond.</p><p>Sitting on one of the stone benches, Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson, the two high school friends turned strangers, gave up on rekindling conversation and stood up simultaneously when Draco came into vision.</p><p>'You first,' Pansy said deferentially. 'I'll wait here.'</p><p>Daphne stepped confidently toward Draco.</p><p>'Why haven't you contacted me all this time? You knew I was going along with the plan and you weren't even fazed?' She leered, visibly seething.</p><p>'I don't have time for you,' Draco said evenly.</p><p>'Is that so? Your father certainly does. He thinks I'm the best choice for you!'</p><p>'Why are you pushing for this, Greengrass?'</p><p>'Just taking a leaf from your own book. You certainly take what you want when you want.'</p><p>'Don't make it sound like I took something from you.'</p><p>Daphne snorted.</p><p>'Keep thinking you didn't.' She hissed between her teeth. 'Listen, I'm trying to cut my ties with the club. Your father offered to help me, and I offered to preserve the Malfoy honor and be the best wife for you. I have nothing but the noblest of intentions.'</p><p>'I'm marrying someone else and you know it. You should leave.'</p><p>'Why? Why should I step back when such an amazing chance presents itself to me? Where your own father is on my side? Should I just throw it all away because you selfishly won't pick an heiress of your own rank? Because you stupidly want to fail your duty, and for what? Some girl? I didn't even think you were capable of feelings!'</p><p>'Don't raise your voice at me, Greengrass. I am more patient with you than you deserve. You should have kept it at the discussion we shared.'</p><p>'Oh, that. I must admit that our little chat had me hesitating, but then your father sent mine your medical report, and I just couldn't resist. I have a thing for high Ts.'</p><p>'You will never further your standing like this.'</p><p>'Oh really? Wake up, Malfoy. I am rich, athletic, beautiful, I have a promising career in front of me! Well, had a career, I guess, but what would it matter, Malfoy wives don't work, right? So how is it that this isn't good enough for you? You don't even have to commit to me, damn it. We could marry in name for all I care. I just need your father's help and the stability that comes with the Malfoy name. Is that too much to ask?'</p><p>'My father has fragile health, you are implicating him wrongly. That will stop.'</p><p>'Just…why are you being like this? So serious like...can't you chill? I think you need to chill. That's the benefit of having a wife like me, Malfoy, I can help you do that. Perhaps you failed to take notice, but I'm a grown woman now, and I can please you like no one else.'</p><p>'You think that growing up is about pleasure? Think again, Greengrass. That kind of mentality is what got you and your foolish older sister where you are now. It's time for you to leave, I will not repeat myself.'</p><p>'Fine. You know what, I'm going. But get this, it isn't over. I'm going to find the way to ruin your marriage if your perfect girl doesn't do it herself, and I will be there to pick up the pieces either way.'</p><p>'Pick up your own, Greengrass, along with your dignity. You're so used to being waited on. Nobody will set the tracks right for you.'</p><p>Daphne stilled at the words. Her eyes suddenly blurred.</p><p>'Then at least promise me to protect Astoria.' She cried brokenly. 'I can't do it alone, damn it! Don't let them…they're harassing her…they're following her to school!'</p><p>Draco paused, considering.</p><p>'I'll see what I can do.'</p><p>'Really?'</p><p>'I give you my word. Now leave.'</p><p>Daphne looked around her in a daze, gave a tense bow, and left in a hurry.</p><p>Next, Parkinson got to her feet hesitantly and walked to Draco.</p><p>'First, let me say that I don't want anything from you or something like that.' She stuttered, looking at her heels. 'I know I kind of owe you for not seeking payback for last time...' She looked up at him, her face twisted in anguish. 'It's about Tom. I…I think there's something terribly wrong up with him, and I don't know who else to speak to. He doesn't have any true friends.'</p><p>'There are none here either.' Draco said.</p><p>'I think he's sick or dying!' she blurted. 'His father has him locked down, he said he's planning his escape. He keeps texting me these weird stuff…about him and you…none of it makes sense.'</p><p>'Like what?' Draco asked.</p><p>'Like he's missed his chance with you. I think he secretly wants your friendship. But then he keeps saying he's going to die. I don't know what to do. He's a lot like me…I know what it's like to live under a despotic father's thumb. He's all I have, please, can you help him somehow? Don't give me an answer now. Think about it, ok? I know you have my number.'</p><p>Draco gave no response and Pansy gave him a weak smile before leaving. He meditated her words for a moment. He then walked back to the patio and was greeted by a grin from Rodolphus.</p><p>'There he is, our resident heartbreaker. Two in one night, and another tucked away from view. Bravo.'</p><p>Draco wasn't paying attention. He was staring at his father, who now stood at Rodolphus' side, wearing a grave expression.</p><p>'Miss Greengrass just called off the engagement.' He said in a clipped tone.</p><p>'Father—'</p><p>'I heard everything.' Lucius cut off. 'Your discussion in the garden. I heard it all.'</p><p>'What better way to get to the truth,' Rodolphus made a vainglorious gesture, 'besides hiring my excellent services, of course, than having my client snoop for themselves? I told Lucius where you were, and voilà,' Rodolphus smirked. 'What can I say, I'm a professional.'</p><p>Lucius took a tentative step toward his son.</p><p>'I…,' he cleared his throat, 'I seem to have no further objections to your marriage.'</p><p>Draco's eyebrows hiked up in surprise.</p><p>'Tearful moment,' Rabastan drawled. 'Daddy gives approval. Son bawls. Wee—bring out the cream cake and sign me out of the sob party.'</p><p>'Shut up,' Bellatrix said, giving him a glare that said <em>just because we're dysfunctional in love doesn't mean that we shouldn't be happy for him.</em> Rabastan glared back in saying <em>talk about yourself. I don't do love.</em></p><p>'Atta boy. Get the girl.' Rodolphus beamed, showcasing his wide, wolfish grin.</p><p>At that moment, Narcissa walked in with Luna in her arm. All eyes turned to them, landing on the pink-cheeked blonde in a long dusty pink dress and wavy tresses gathering at the small of her back, a breathtaking mermaid cast ashore. A moment of silence ensued.</p><p>'Well, present us,' Rabastan said, straightening from where he slouched against the piano, eyes flickering with sudden interest at the newcomer. He raised peacemaking hands at Draco's death glare.</p><p>'This is Luna,' Narcissa said, her smile positively regal, 'born Lovegood, soon to be Malfoy and my daughter-in-law.'</p><p>Draco watched the emotion in Luna's eyes at the last qualifier. The word daughter visibly hit a sensitive chord. She'd grown up without a mother for so long, he wanted to make sure she could share his. His mother had always secretly wished for a daughter. They'd be good for each other; some things in life were just right like that.</p><p>Narcissa presented her sister's family and, at Lucius' name, his father stepped forward.</p><p>'So it is you,' he said. Luna nodded, and Draco watched his mother place a reassuring hand over hers. From the side of her eye, she was throwing her husband a look he knew all too well. <em>Behave</em>.</p><p>'Rodolphus found you intriguing.' Lucius remarked, his voice calm but firm. 'I was not aware you looked this…innocent.'</p><p>'You mean this gorgeous,' Rabastan smiled, leaning back on the piano and wedging his face between his palms, watching her. His smug smile fell off his face when he felt his head being jerked down, impelling his eyes to the expensive stone tiles beneath his shoes. When he looked up in protest, Draco was at his side, weighing him down with a sinister look.</p><p>'Her looks are part of the intrigue, I'm sure,' Rodolphus said. 'I have it from her university guard that she wrestled a journalist fink to the floor on her first day, back when they were apparently coming in to get dirt on your heir.'</p><p>'I see,' Lucius nodded to himself before turning to Draco. 'So she has training. Make sure to uphold that. It is a cruel world, fragility cannot be borne.'</p><p>'Will do.' Draco said, reading between the lines of what his father wasn't saying, the harrowing weight of his withheld consent finally lifting off his shoulders.</p><p>He looked down to find Rabastan unrepentantly wagging his brows.</p><p>'I take it we're ready for dinner,' Narcissa announced, sending Draco a complicit, victorious smile. 'Shall we?'</p><p>After dinner, where Luna's non-meat proclivities were honored thanks to a snooping somebody's intelligence, it was decided that, since the ceremony was to be deferred, the Malfoys and Lestranges would go housewarming on Friday. No other day would do according to their discrete schedules, what with Bellatrix' gallivanting plans, Rodolphus' upcoming business trip, and Rabastan' who-even-knows-what-keeps-him-busy-in-life.</p><p>Naturally, Dobbs and Nina were down with all and anything.</p><p>'Luna moves in on Friday.' Draco pointed out.</p><p>'Oops. Talk about getting in the way.' Rodolphus smiled.</p><p>'It's not like we'll stay the night.' Rabastan pouted.</p><p>'Do we have enough space for your family to stay, Draco?' Luna asked, 'It would be so lovely.'</p><p>'Not if Rabastan is there,' Draco answered, 'I don't want to spend the night shoving his face down.'</p><p>'Hey, a guy might feel insulted,' Rabastan drawled. 'I'm not that incontinent. I can respect a married lady.'</p><p>Lucius studied Luna curiously, a question visibly hanging on his tongue.</p><p>'You don't know where my son lives?' He asked. 'You don't know how much space he has?'</p><p>'No.' Luna replied, nibbling on her spoon.</p><p>'D'aw, my black heart,' Bellatrix giggled shrilly, pinching her husband's arm. 'Isn't she so cute? Let's make one like her.'</p><p>'Like hell, woman,' Rodolphus deadpanned.</p><p>'Kill joy.' Bellatrix sulked.</p><p>Lucius' frown only grew deeper.</p><p>'You mean it doesn't matter to you, what kind of space you will be living in?' He said in a challenging tone.</p><p>'I suppose it doesn't matter. One can make a home and be happy in any space with basic comforts.' Luna mused. 'I have lived a most fulfilling life in small spaces where things have names and repurposed objects gain so much importance that they are nearly inanimate companions for it.'</p><p>'Ah, the rustic life,' Rodolphus sighed. 'Bellatrix would safely die in the environment you describe.'</p><p>'I'll wager she would find herself quite reformed,' Rabastan countered.</p><p>'I say I wouldn't stick around long enough to prove either one of you right,' Bellatrix sneered.</p><p>'Touché,' both brothers said in unison.</p><p>'Are you aware that you will come into great wealth by dint of this marriage?' Lucius asked Luna.</p><p>'Father,' Draco interjected.</p><p>'Hmm, well, Draco was born in undeniable wealth, this is a most beautiful manor, tastefully furnished, too, and I love Mrs. Malfoy artistic touches.' Luna smiled at Narcissa, 'But he is working assiduously to make a name for himself regardless. I am the same, or at least, I hope to be.'</p><p>'You seem to have the right answers.' Lucius said. 'But will it be enough? Will you stand by my son through thick and thin?'</p><p>'Well she's not in for his money,' Rodolphus said. 'I know her search history of the last ten years. Luxury aspirations don't figure.'</p><p>'I will do my best to be good to your son, Mr. Malfoy, and Mrs. Malfoy.' Luna promised earnestly.</p><p>'Goodness,' Bella gushed, 'my black soul is being cleansed by this little angel.'</p><p>'Purifying your soul would take a full purge, darling, preferably in hell.' Rodolphus whispered to his wife. 'This little angel could potentially kick your behind, dear wife.' He added.</p><p>'All the more angelic!' Bella sighed aloud. 'She makes me want to adopt or something. Let's get a cat.'</p><p>'Looks like you unlocked this woman's deep, deeply buried motherly instincts, Luna,' Rabastan huffed. 'Like, earth core deep. You gotta be something all right.'</p><p>'What, regretting your badboy I'm too broken to love façade, little brother?' Rodolphus asked.</p><p>Rabastan rolled his eyes.</p><p>The evening lapsed quickly. In the end, Friday was a set date, and Draco too thrown off by his father's eventual approval of his choice to argue.</p><p>The rest of the week was an exhilarating blur. Luna's family made the trip for the official witness signatures and had to go back for some wedding Cassandra was helping put together. Draco hired a transporter for them, courtesy of The Wards. They were to come back in the weekend.</p><p>On Thursday, Luna prepared a full feast of the best meals she could make with one camping stove and a cramped kitchen space and announced the news to Hermione and Ginny.</p><p>Ginny had to be reanimated with sparkling juice and sweet butter crackers before her shock transformed into a slew of loud, relentless, unintelligible noises. After being hugged and petted, she conceded to hearing the full story. After the thousandth question on how Draco Malfoy the android proposed, what she liked about him, what he liked about her, what she was wearing when they met at the greenhouse, why they were always meeting like that, if they had a thing at work, if he had come onto her yet, and entirely improbable other such life and death queries, talks about this being the best drama she'd ever watched live spilled from her chatty mouth, along a healthy dose of advice and what to do and what not to do and how to keep the guy interested, a teenage girl magazine through and through. She wanted to visit them asap, of course, hopefully to document this oooh so shoking, ohhh so crazy twist for her amazing article in the works. Finally, she made Luna promise that she would eat all her meals with them at the cafeteria so that they would still hang out frequently.</p><p>Hermione, the polar opposite, fell quiet the entire evening. She listened closely nonetheless, not missing a single piece of information. She couldn't believe that the man she had just had an exam with last Monday was marrying the most unlikely girl, someone who literally just moved into campus with them. She was remotely aware that he had hired her, but she never thought much of it. Malfoy had been so inactive in the romance scene of the campus long enough to stir all those theories, it was hard to expect any such a turn of events from him, but now that he acted, it was so fast she could feel herself getting secondhand whiplash. Was that why he seemed tangible all of a sudden? Had he really fallen for Luna, someone to tether him to the real world?</p><p>Seeing is believing.</p><p>She finally agreed with Ginny's plan to visit them, if only to make sure that he was treating her correctly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>暂停</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>💚💙💚💙</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As promised, the marriage certificate was in by Friday. Draco drove up to campus after work to pick up Luna, giving her the better part of the day to pack up and share the necessary au revoirs with her friends. He planned to inform Blaise when he saw him next, or maybe Granger would save him the trouble.</p><p>There was no rush except getting Luna home to him.</p><p>Luna was barely recovered from the sight of the massive glass wall from which the sunset sky washed inside the ridiculous space as she stood at the entrance, wondering what Draco meant by 'welcome home.'</p><p>When Draco came back from putting her luggage away, she had run up to the glass, watching the live sky painting move and shift with birds and skyscrapers and planes and glistening streaks of riverbeds behind dotted peaks of fir trees. She must be dreaming.</p><p>'Wife,' Draco said, his voice tethering her to reality as he joined her. She stilled at the appellation, momentarily losing sight of the beauty spreading out before her eyes. 'Come sit down before my family come prospecting.'</p><p>'Are you…are we going to live here?' She breathed, turning to him with exquisite disbelief and a hint of worry. 'We could fit two art galleries here alone.'</p><p>'Nice measuring reference.' He said, gauging her. The novelties were piling up for his wife; the sooner she relaxed, the better. 'I'll show you around in a minute. Come.'</p><p>He called her to the placeholder sofa he'd ordered from the residence catalogue alongside a couple of beds, chairs, a dining table, and other such necessities. The Wards had set everything up while he was at work, efficiency and anonymousness went well together. He thought he would let Luna pick the definite furniture at her leisure once she was settled with him.</p><p>'Your family will be here in less than fifteen minutes.' She said distractedly, gasping at the sight of the ceiling as she followed him to the sofa. 'Shouldn't we prepare?'</p><p>'Everything's ready,' he said, seating himself. 'Sit with me.'</p><p>His hands brushed the back of hers, his thumbs touched the base of her palms, slanting a feathery shift against the soft pulse of her wrists.</p><p>'Your welcome can't be delayed.' He said.</p><p>His silver eyes bore into hers as he pulled her down gently, guiding her on his lap. Her heart slammed eagerly in her thorax as his hands briefly curled under her folded legs, tucking them over the sofa, penning himself in between. Her breath faltered, face pinking at the feeling of strong thighs supporting her weight, and she watched in fascination as his hands moved to rest on either side of her. They were large and toned in their lithe structure, belying the unroughened lifestyle of the silver spoon descendent. For a second, she distracted herself with their lines, wanting to trace them. His index angled to brush her kneecap just as an amused huff drew her eyes up to him.</p><p>'You have a hand fetish, love?' He asked, his eyes washing her in their mystifying attention.</p><p>'Art student,' she said quickly, 'we stare at things.'</p><p>'That so?' Draco mouthed, moving his long fingers to plug between hers, acquainting the artist with her subject. She watched with awed pleasure as they dragged out languorously, whispering against hers, then moved back in, locking their fingers at the hilts. 'Things you like?' He asked, drawing the ensemble of his digits out of hers and trailing them up and down her knuckles in a searing caress.</p><p>There was ample air to come around in the ridiculous space, but Luna couldn't seem to find it. It came back in a sharp intake when his hands moved down her slender palms, fingertips finding the inside of her wrists and then pacing back up so unhurriedly that she could feel their very whorls imprint her skin. He paused, eyes asking for her response.</p><p>'Yes,' she breathed. Satisfied, he continued to gentle her hands, each purposeful direction of his fingers igniting static in its wake, incrementing on her skin like a manual spell. Luna watched with bated breath, transfixed, as though his hands were a mythical sighting she was afraid to startle.</p><p>'I like your ring,' he drawled, running the tip of his index along her ring finger.</p><p>'It was a gift,' she said, her soft voice tapering to a murmur. Unfamiliar heat was swirling in her belly, her hands were prickling with tingling heat and she felt as though her entire body was flushed and drooping. 'I made you one too.'</p><p>'You made me one?'</p><p>'Yes,' willing her hands to stop trembling, she eased her crescent sling bag off her shoulder and drew out a small box with a silver band tucked inside. 'I had it engraved with a tiny crescent inside, so that you…'</p><p>'So that I remember who I married?' He smiled lazily. 'Thank you, wife. Put it on me.'</p><p>Luna slowly slid it along his ring finger, her whole being rejoicing at the newfound title from Draco's lips.</p><p>He lifted his hand, examining his ring, then showed it to her.</p><p>'What do you think, love?'</p><p>'I think it's wonderful.'</p><p>His hand reconnected with hers in response, their wedding rings touched. He resumed his methodic exploration of her hand, and Luna's pretty blue eyes followed the movement of his ring like a polestar, her heart threatening to melt at any given moment.</p><p>His hand stilled over hers and he lifted it to her face; the back of his fingers trailed down her jaw, drawing up beneath her chin and lifting it to align their eyes. 'I like your eyes,' he said, his own coming alive with a spellbinding light.</p><p>'They like you too,' she replied, the line slipping past her lips before it could be processed. There was the issue, she found. She could no longer think.</p><p>The arch smile on his lips wasn't helping in the slightest.</p><p>Without warning, he dipped his face in her hair. 'Ten minutes,' he spoke the words like a promise, her hair collecting away from her temple as he carefully brushed it back, freeing access to the column of her neck. Luna gulped, her consciousness narrowing down to his warm breath against her ear.</p><p>'You can rest your hands on me, love,' Draco invited, noticing their restless dance on her lap.</p><p>Her hands rose, hesitated, and landed tentatively against the hard planes of his chest. Her nerves flared at the contact; her stomach knotting pleasurably in anticipation of what he would do next.</p><p>'Good,' he praised, enjoying the delicate weight on him.</p><p>He was perfectly still, and Luna was sharply aware of his powerful thighs beneath her own, of his resilient torso, expanding broadly beneath her hands with the steady rhythm of his breath, of his body heat seeping through his shirt to lick at her fingertips, of the hand now messing with her hair ends, of his hypnotic scent claiming her to his embrace, of the closeness of his mouth, only separated from her sensitized ear by the hot cloud of his breath.</p><p>She closed her eyes, losing herself to the hazy heat swaddling her. A sudden rush migrated south when he rumbled appreciatively, the throaty sound sizzling down her spine like molten electricity. Her hands clenched and balled over his chest, the air departing her lungs in shallow breaths. What was...that? He wasn't even touching her. 'You smell nice,' he said, his voice reduced to a low, seductive purr. 'Too nice for ten minutes.'</p><p>'Nine,' Luna managed to laugh, the vibrations doing dangerous things to the man she straddled. His hands moved to catch her thighs before any alterations could rise to prominence. His hold, though beginning light—a mere stilling movement over the fabric of her jeans—seared the unexposed skin, and a tiny noise escaped her lips.</p><p>It was his turn to laugh.</p><p>'You squeaky thing,' he cooed.</p><p>Seeking better support, Luna shifted her hands up onto his shoulders, curling them against his broad frame, fair brows rising at the steely muscle there.</p><p>His hands tightened possessively on her thighs, and his lips parted to blow a cool waft of air against her ear canal. Luna shuddered and sighed. A gasp rolled from her mouth when his closed around the arch of her ear and began nibbling and tugging gently, stoking an aching buildup she was entirely powerless to relieve. 'Draco…,' she breathed with more encouragement than surprise.</p><p>'Mmm…I like how my name sounds in your mouth.' The ridges of his teeth lightly scraped her ear and Luna chewed down on her lip, panicking at the intensity about to implode from within.</p><p>'Draco…will you…I need to look presentable for your family.'</p><p>'I won't interfere with your presentability.' He consoled, brushing his lips to the hollow of her temple. 'In the inexhaustible, tireless spectrum of all that we could be doing, wife, this is relatively harmless...'</p><p>'I...don't think it is,' she differed, feeling her heartbeat race out of control and her body all but convulse instead of shiver. She clutched his shoulders tight and gasped when his lips returned to her ear.</p><p>'No?' he said with undisguised amusement. 'So sensitive,' he nuzzled her hair, breathing her.</p><p>'Could we just cuddle?'</p><p>'Just?'</p><p>'I want to hug you,' Luna admitted.</p><p>As she moved to execute what she considered to be the safer and still-awfully-pleasant alternative, Draco stalled her by the waist, giving it a light pinch. 'Ah-' she gave a short laugh. 'It tickles!'</p><p>'If you even think of hugging me,' he warned huskily, 'I will have you locked in my arms until I can feel every line, every curve and dip and whisper of your body against mine, and I don't trust your clothes or mine to set much of a tactile barrier. That won't be very prudent, will it?' Draco chided. 'You demonstrate poor strategic judgment, wife. I am being careful. Won't you relax for me?' His lips brushed her ear persuasively and he felt her give in, her small hands tightening on his shoulders, her body lax and docile for his overtures. He smiled. 'Well done, baby. Just like that.' Luna's heart squeezed excitedly at the endearment and his lips were back at her ear for a renewed sultry torment. This time, the tip of his tongue traced down its shape and his teeth sank lightly into the folded edge, licking, sucking, sliding further down to bite her earlobe.</p><p>Luna pressed her lips together but was unable to repress the pule in her throat. His careful proceedings dragged to a halt at the sound. Seeking a safer turn, he canted his head to nuzzle her neck, his mouth dipping to graze the soft flesh. A delightful mistake. Lust waved and layered between them, and Draco stilled himself, easily overcome by the breathy little noises he coaxed from her. He conceded his defeat, his own breath thickening with unmistakable need.</p><p>'Luna,' he said, his voice soft and deep. 'I want your lips.'</p><p>'Your family will be here…any moment,' she reminded weakly. Her back nearly arched when his hand began a slow to and fro along her spine.</p><p>'So…?' He rasped against her neck. 'There is no avoiding this with you mewling like a kitten at my faintest touch.' His hand moved to her hipbone, circling it hotly with his thumb. Luna moaned. 'Just like that.' He exhaled roughly. 'You don't know what it does to me, Luna. I hadn't factored in the possibility of you being so responsive to me. I'm doomed for a long dinner by now.'</p><p>He grabbed her by the shoulders as he straightened. His eyes flickered down on her, purposeful and brain-muddling.</p><p>'Kiss me.' He pleaded.</p><p>It would have taken far, far less to seduce Luna into acceding to her husband's demand—imminent family dinner or not.</p><p>'Draco…' she whispered, forgetting everything except that her body was screaming for him to the point of daze. He leaned into her, well past pretending that he wasn't dying for her lips. Her hand cupped the side of his face and she bent up toward him, closing the distance between them until their breaths laced and their mouths opened for each other.</p><p>There was a moment where nothing happened, the need hanging in suspense, clotting the air between them. Something broke and spilled and went up in flames inside of Luna when his lips touched hers.</p><p>Her eyes drifted shut, pushing her entire focus on the deafeningly sensual, all-consuming way his mouth worked against hers, firm, soft, and deliciously shaped. She clutched him tight, lost in the slow introductory dance, the new swirling world of heightened sensations making her heart feel like it could burst from joy. Her arms wrapped instinctively around his neck, begging him closer, and, surprising them both, her lips moved back demandingly off their own accord. Draco's hands fastened on her sides, responding to her for a moment too short before he withdrew his mouth, marking a gentle, disciplinary bite on her bottom lip. 'I'm being careful, baby, don't torture me like that.' He said against her lips, except the way he'd nipped her fanned her desire for more to ridiculous heights.</p><p>'Again,' she said, touching her tongue to her upper lip, tasting him.</p><p>Draco flushed and muttered a prayer in French. Luna drew him closer impatiently. 'Please,' she whispered.</p><p>He smiled in resignation.</p><p>'I live to serve,' he said and kissed her again in chaste, dragging pecks, a low rumbling in his chest as he muted her sighs. Luna gave a small whimper when he broke away, recouping both his breath and his control in one bundle. Her heart throbbed at the pride in his eyes as they flickered down on her. He was now realizing how blissfully wrong it had been of him to think that he could trust himself to welcome his wife in any way that involved her proximity and not tip into a raging battle with his own lust.</p><p>'Please don't stop,' she asked, stroking the sides of his face and leaning closer again.</p><p>'Don't say it like that,' he begged, 'Luna, I can't trust mys—'</p><p>Luna quieted him by gingerly brushing her mouth at the corner of his lips, peppering him with fairy kisses. Emboldened by his groan of appreciation, she moved to capture his bottom lip and ply it with more tiny suckling kisses just as his hand flexed around her nape, steadying her. Luna pushed for more. The noise from his throat was a broken moan as he pulled her down, gradually leaning back on his elbow with her on top, letting her set the pace.</p><p>Luna's heart raced and pulsed with desire at having him hold her up over him, his wide body open beneath hers, her legs moving to trap his knee. Her hands journeyed up the sides of his face and ventured into his hair, tugging it gently between her fingers as he gave in to her, matching her rhythm. Excitement pooled in her belly when she considered the experiment of parting his lips with her tongue. Her mind had set to work with potential routes for exploration, colluding shamelessly with her body, which seemed to be largely aware of what it wanted and refused to stop, even as she vaguely remembered that there was an important reason that she should, a reason that he, unlike her, was keeping his control in a tight leash.</p><p>Then the reason rang, clear as a bell.</p><p><em>Diiiiing</em>.</p><p>His family had arrived to the building and were being let in.</p><p>Draco redressed them so fast that the air swooshed through her hair, and suddenly they were vertical again and Draco was setting her back on her own two feet.</p><p>But he wasn't done with her.</p><p>'Did you enjoy coming on to me, Luna?' He asked, swiping emphatically at his bottom lip, his voice low and smooth, resonating in her at the same frequency as the electric aftershocks of their shockingly brief interlude. Luna wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't align. 'You,' he paused to release a breath and bared his teeth in a beguiling smile, 'have no idea how hard it was to hold back with you coming out of your shell like that for me.'</p><p>Luna flushed, coming down from her high to realize what she had done.</p><p>'Ah, don't be shy,' he lifted his hand to her neck, his thumb brushing her cheekbone. Her entire body vibrated with the gentle caress. 'You can take what you want, love, I'm more than happy to give.' He dragged the pad of his thumb across her full bottom lip, ripe from his mouth. 'You feel divine...I enjoyed it too much,' he sighed self-deprecatingly. 'Now I'm the one who's less than presentable.'</p><p>'In what world? You look wonderful.' Luna protested, entirely charmed by the way his hair fluffed over his eyes. She hadn't realized she had ruffled it to such a tantalizing degree. Good, the fire still ablaze inside her gloated in self-congratulation.</p><p>Draco stifled a smile at the praise. 'That's not what I meant, baby.'</p><p>'Then what—Oh,' Luna went redder than Cassandra's hair with understanding. She forbade herself from stealing a glance at the bulge now curving noticeably against his low-slung track pants. Except she was looking, intently too, all subtlety thrown out of the proverbial window. She quickly looked up at him in shame, and was met with a raised eyebrow. 'I'm sorry,' she bit her lip. 'Is it uncomfortable?'</p><p>'I guess.' He opined, tucking his hands in his pockets. He wasn't hiding from her, Luna could see. Rather, he was watching her reaction closely. She felt as though she was on the cusp of being let into an important secret.</p><p>'It's my fault. You were being careful and I—' she paused, her interest getting the best of her. 'Is it true that cold water alleviates it?' She asked, guilty-voiced and curious-eyed.</p><p>'To a certain extent.' Draco said, stepping an inch closer.</p><p>'How cold does it have to be? Does it hurt?'</p><p>'No, I generally shower with cold water.'</p><p>Luna's eyes widened at the information.</p><p>'Why?'</p><p>'Unrelated reasons.'</p><p>'Oh.' She looked down, trying to quiet the triage of questions lining up in her mind.</p><p>When she looked up, he towered over her, and the smile he gave her was so unabashedly sensual that Luna lost the faculty of speech as she stared up into his eyes.</p><p>'You want to understand the trick, don't you?' He stated, reading her. 'You're curious about how my biology operates. Distinctly male, so different from yours. It's written all over you, sweet. You want to be thoroughly schooled.'</p><p>He gave her a moment to catch on and brushed a couple of her flyaway hairs back into place.</p><p>'Tricks are fascinating to me,' Luna said, her remark stilling his hand. 'I remember you promised me a trick in the greenhouse and I called you out as a garden spirit.' She paused, aware of his undivided focus on her, his hanging on her every word in a way that stirred her pride in parts of her she wasn't aware existed. 'Some tricks only become more fascinating once they are unraveled, once their mechanics are bared and understood.' She canted her head. 'Aren't you one of them, husband?'</p><p>'Luna,' Draco frowned, his eyes darkening on her. 'My family might as well settle to camp at the door at this rate. I can't bloody move away from your sweet little mouth, drawing me in with words like that.'</p><p>'Oh my, your family!' her eyes widened at the sobering reminder, 'Draco, they'll be here in a second!'</p><p>'With their awful timing, they'll have to excuse the holdup.'</p><p>'I'll let them in. Do I look all right?'</p><p>'That too.'</p><p>'Where should I take them?'</p><p>'The dining room is two corridors down, you'll see the kitchen area. I'll text you a plan of the place.'</p><p>'Okay. Um…are you sure you'll be fine? I wish I could help you somehow…'</p><p>'You make somehow sound like a cryptic piece of vocabulary,' Draco shook his head, dispelling his overwhelming interest in cranking up their word foreplay.</p><p>'I don't want you to be uncomfortable throughout this dinner because of me.'</p><p>'I like that you're feeling responsible for my little conundrum, Luna,' he said, 'little being a trick of language.' He added fairly. Luna's mind lit up in understanding, and the feeling that she was being let in on an important secret was somehow gratified. He was right, she wanted to be schooled about him, all of him.</p><p>He continued. 'Take my hint, love. This will happen all the time. All you have to do is breathe.' His smile returned and Luna watched, fighting the urge to meet it with a kiss. He pinched her blushing cheek and she suddenly wanted to cry from the intensity of the emotions enveloping her.</p><p>'Is there really nothing I can do to help?' She asked unwisely. The need to take care of him sliced through the fog of her senses.</p><p>'No.' He said firmly. Although she expected it, what with his family being almost at the door and her offering things she wasn't particularly prepped for after ten minutes of being barely touched, reluctantly kissed and thoroughly aroused, Luna was slightly stung by his rejection. She knew he was careful with her and it pleased her so, but she sensed something deeper underlying his reserve. Something he wasn't telling her, and that had little to do with unanswered doors.</p><p>'At any rate I'll keep your parents company while you...' Luna gulped, struggling not to steal another obvious glance at the strangely enticing shape, snug and stark against the loose, liquid fleece of his pants.</p><p>'My eyes are up here,' he drawled, his sharp canine grazing his bottom lip.</p><p>'Forgive me,' she whispered, embarrassed. 'I shouldn't stare.'</p><p>'I would by no means suspend any pleasure of yours.' He quoted. Instead of lapsing into a fit of embarrassment, Luna brightened at the Austen reference. Unless it was a common figure of speech? She had hardly taken him for the literary novel reader, it would be such a pleasant surprise. There was so much getting to know to do, and the idea that they had the rest of their lives for it thrilled her to no end. Her mind would come to know his so deeply, and her body would come...come <em>to</em>...perhaps it was more prudent to cancel that line of thought altogether.</p><p>'What are you thinking, curious kitten?' He asked her lips. Her flush accentuated, tipping him off gracefully.</p><p>'I can't very well think right now. I should go wait by the door before I do something silly and make it worse for both of us.'</p><p>'Please. I can't move until you do.' Draco sighed stoically and pulled her consolingly against his chest. Her arms immediately closed around him, and she released a jittery breath.</p><p>He laughed quietly, caressing her hair. 'It's all right, little girl.' He said. 'We're all right.'</p><p>'Do you call me that because I'm so much shorter than you?' She mumbled against his chest.</p><p>'Maybe.' He kissed the top of her head. 'Should I stop?'</p><p>'No.'</p><p>'Noted.'</p><p><em>Diiiiing</em>. The bell rang again, this time announcing the Malfoys' arrival.</p><p>'There's my cue,' Luna said, quickening to her senses.</p><p>Draco released her and seized her shoulder.</p><p>'Before you go, let me make one thing clear. Don't feel obliged to pressure yourself into anything. We shared a kiss, nothing we won't do again. I don't expect you to jump in my bed after this. You continue to set the pace you're comfortable with. I will survive.' He pecked her cheek and watched her dizzily backtrack before walking off, leaving her flummoxed and stimulated and entirely unable to believe that what they just shared could slide in four tight letters as kiss or fit into such a tight score of minutes.</p><p>Horrified, she banished away the notions of sliding and fitting and tightness as her supposedly artistic mind began molding them into graphic after-dinner fantasies. Oh dear, they were both sexually frustrated from a kiss and it was her fault. Mostly. This is why Draco had held back. He knew. Whereas she clearly had no idea first kisses could be this dangerous. What if she just...what if they just—no! Goodness, focus!</p><p>She took a calming breath and checked herself by the large mirror at the entrance before opening the door.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some welcome. Not too shabby. Yup. Yes. I am totally not crying right now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Stay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinner and after-party (?)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The rating is technically T, LightWright tells herself.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>第24章</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Draco crossed his monochromatic bathroom and activated the shower faucet, stepping under the acquired pleasure of chilled water on hot skin with a relaxed grunt. He was grateful for a stolen minute to wash off his workday and steel himself for his family's housewarming shenanigans…</p><p>Where the ritual usually allowed him to empty his mind and recenter his focus, the sheen of his new ring distracted him.</p><p>It seemed to warrant that Luna was there, that he hadn't dreamed up her acquiescence to be his wife.</p><p>A dilatory flush defied the cold waterfall's sobering bite and roved up his neck. His eyes fixed his ring with solemn disbelief, proud contentment soon rearing its head to galvanize every cell in his body.</p><p>She was <em>with</em> him, allowing his own family in to grant him a moment. She hadn't even unpacked her things yet.</p><p>This was no time for haste.</p><p>He needed to maintain his stride, keep it slow, even if it meant curbing down his instincts around her. One rushed kiss on his lap had shown him how a fraction of a second of rash decisions had every potential to turn incendiary, and he was too far gone to <em>resist</em>—</p><p>No.</p><p>Luna was his wife now, but that didn't preclude the fact she hadn't known of his existence less than a month back. Not to mention that she was an only child, like him, probably used to keeping her own company, unused to masculine presence. Habits woven in a lifetime of aloneness cannot be wisely loosened with a cannonade of intimacy. Lest she took fright, he would let his wife acclimate herself to him.</p><p>His <em>delightfully responsive</em> wife, his mind provided, only a moment ago getting acclimated to his lips… Goodness, the gentle curiosity she possessed barely disguised the sure force underneath—she was a powder keg of passion just waiting to go off, and—<em>clearly the cold water had exhausted its efficacy.</em></p><p>Forcing himself out of the oversized shower stall, he stepped into another pair of loungewear bottoms and a black hooded sweatshirt, brushing back his damp, overgrown hair like an off-duty soldier with irreverent grooming habits.</p><p>He reached the tall Corinthian columns and stepped inside a chandeliered oval room where bucolic friezes lined the ceiling and green-stained clambering ivy bedecked the stone walls in gold lining. On a central nautical compass, mosaic-pieced in washed blue and silver, sat a colossal circular alabaster table, etched with the depiction of carriages in a Greek city, the base stemmed atop a bed of volutes and ornate carvings. Arched, filigreed doors opened on the rooftop garden, casting the receding daylight glow onto the luxurious white marble floors.</p><p>A melee of familiar voices rose in chatter, drawing him to the adjoining expanse of the kitchen and its ultramodern appliances, burnished and anachronistic against the Classic Age execution of the space.</p><p>He spotted Luna chatting enthusiastically with his mother and gesturing around the room—both women were discovering the place for the first time, probably caught up in the art-wise lingo dripping from the interior design. Before his eyes could linger on the plush pink of her lips as they moved over words he couldn't hear, an unexpected dash of purple jumped at his vision. The thatch of hair belonged to an exceedingly pregnant, cousin-shaped woman now darting his way like a poisoned arrow.</p><p>'Weeeesh mon couuuz!' <em>Whassup cousin</em>. She smiled, gruff and daring as she strained to land a slap on his shoulder. 'Tu t'es casé sans rien me dire?' <em>You got hitched without telling me?</em></p><p>'Tonks?' Draco blinked at her.</p><p>She puffed in outrage. 'Ta mère a évidemment annoncé la nouvelle à la mienne, petit genie. J'allais tout de même pas rater ça.' <em>Your mum evidently told mine the news, genius boy. I wasn't about to miss this.</em></p><p>Draco scanned the gathering for her husband. He glared back at her with clear disapproval. 'Où est Lupin? Me dis pas qu'il t'a laissé venir seule alors que t'es sur le point d'exploser ?' <em>Where is Lupin ? Don't tell me he's let you come alone when you look ready to pop?</em></p><p>'Relax Max, Paris c'est pas très loin d'ici.' <em>Chill Bill, Paris isn't that far</em>. She minimized. 'J'y ai à peine cru quand j'ai su que tu t'es marié hors-souche,<em>' I could barely believe it when I learned you got married outside of your caste.</em></p><p>He gave a curt nod, running a hand through his wet, slicked-back hair.</p><p>'Ton père est entrain de bugger,' <em>Your dad is buffering</em>. She snickered, patting his arm confidingly. Draco looked at his parents, standing beside the large kitchen island where elaborately wrapped boxed gifts had appeared. His father exchanged terse platitudes with Rodolphus, and Rabastan weighed the boxes expertly in his palm in a lazy attempt to guess the prize. Luna now chatted with Nina and Dobbs, laughing and blushing under their compliments.</p><p>'Elle est mignonne.' <em>She's cute</em>. Tonks winked. 'Je connaissais pas tes gouts avant. Tu te révèle, mon couz.' <em>I didn't know that was your type, before. </em><em>You're revealing yourself, cou</em><em>sin. </em></p><p>'I don't have a type,' he said. At least he'd believed that to be true, since he never got into the pattern of feeling attracted to girls with specific characteristics. Not until Luna.</p><p>'Du coup…ton vieux t'as pas trop fait la misère?' <em>So…your dad didn't berate you too much? </em>She asked tentatively, with her pinched nose habit that afforded the grimmest topics with instant levity.</p><p>'He changed his mind.' Draco frowned, realizing not for the first time that he hadn't expected him to do so without a showdown.</p><p>'D'un coup? Et beh! C'est sûrement tante Nars qui l'a persuadé. Elle en tout cas à l'air de beaucoup apprécier ta femme.' <em>Just like that ? </em><em>Well ! It must be Aunt Nars that persuaded him. She certainly seems to like your wife.</em></p><p>'Yeah.' Draco nodded slowly. Maybe Rodolphus had swayed him for some inexplicable reason. Admittedly it wasn't like him to relinquish so soon, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He dropped his eyes to Tonks' very large bun in the oven.</p><p>'C'est prévu pour quand?' <em>When's the date ? </em>He asked as they moved to join the group.</p><p>'Deux semaines.' <em>Two weeks</em>. She replied.</p><p>Draco shook his head. 'L'autre était pas foutu de t'accompagner ?' <em>The 'other' (Lupin) couldn't be bothered to accompany you?</em></p><p>'Your cousin isn't made of porcelain,' Rodolphus smiled. 'She's a big girl.'</p><p>'Thanks, Rod,' Tonks crooked an arm, tapping her bicep.</p><p>'<em>A ton service</em>,' Rodolphus tipped his head in a stately manner, his French accent laced with English, unlike Tonks, who was technically French, and Draco, who was raised bilingual and dragged to Paris most of his holidays as a hyperactive child whose mother coddled to an obscene extent. He'd practically grown up with Tonks around. Of course, he was under no illusions when it came to his cousin. He knew her to be a lost cause and was certain that Lupin was out of her league, but he'd sooner side with his cousin than have Lupin fail to fulfill his duties toward her, lost cause as she may be.</p><p>He turned to greet his parents. Narcissa, coiffed in an elaborate blond chignon and dressed in primrose organza sash, reached to kiss her son.</p><p>Lucius stood back, straight and imperial, observing his son at the corner of his eye, mouth twitching as though to say something.</p><p>'Go on, congratulate him,' Narcissa pressed, turning to her husband.</p><p>Lucius opened his mouth, casting about for something to say, and released a feckless breath.</p><p>'Oh bother,' Narcissa reached for one of the prettily decorated boxes on the central island, her perfect nails coming close to clawing at Rabastan's face. He deflected her attack, his stubbornly boyish looks making his suit attire come off more laxly charming than sophisticated as he scrunched his nose in distaste.</p><p>'This one is from your father and I,' Narcissa smiled, and leaned in to whisper, 'don't mind him, he's a little tongue-tied, but I'm sure he'll loosen up after dinner.'</p><p>'Thank you.' Draco said. 'I'll open it later.' He cast a suspicious look around. 'Where's Aunt Bella?'</p><p>Leaping away from the boxes, Rabastan drew to him as though called, and slung an arm around Draco's shoulder, taking him in his confidence.</p><p>'See, Draco, Bella and I are having a bet as to where you will be conceiving your first child.' Rabastan whispered, earning a dark glare from his interlocutor. He continued regardless. 'I call dibs on the bedroom, I think you're the bedroom type, but she's gone off to chart the place for whatever spot strikes her inspiration.' He looked around with a bored, vaguely impressed snort. 'Too much space in here, I wonder which gutter her mind is off to by now.'</p><p>'Better retrieve your arm if you'd like to keep it.' Draco said. Rabastan held fast.</p><p>'Oh come on, with what Bella and I got you I think we should at least be notified on the winner of the bet, hmm? Maybe with a follow up email or something? I bet you're curious to know what's in that pretty black box.' He aimed his thumb behind them. 'Better not open it now, though, since this is a most respectable family dinner.'</p><p>'I shouldn't have issued your guest pass.' Draco lamented, peeling off Rabastan's arm.</p><p>'Pretty black box…wonder what's inside…' Rabastan sing-sang. 'I think you'll want to thank us.'</p><p>Draco snorted at the man as he wagged his brows with carefree disregard for propriety.</p><p>'Thanks,' Draco nodded neutrally before adding. 'I could always use fire stock for the coming winter.'</p><p>'You must mean fire metaphorically, yeah? Ardent, wrenching fire—especially when you see your wife in it—'</p><p>'Mention my wife again and you'll be the fire stock.' Draco nodded at the large alabaster fireplace a ways from them.</p><p>'Tssk,' Rabastan shook his head. 'I'm definitely winning the bet.' He winked. 'Cherry boy.'</p><p>'Go get Bella. Don't spur her on,' Draco said, wanting nothing more than to get this dinner over with. He turned his attention to Luna. Her tresses danced over her periwinkle kimono top as she talked. He walked up to stand behind her, his hands nearly at her sides, close enough to slither down her jeans' pockets.</p><p>'Evening,' he said, addressing Dobbs and Nina as his hand gently curled around Luna's arm, a soft, domesticating touch that made her look up, the crest of her head brushing his chest and her pretty lips forming a smile for him.</p><p>'Why, Young Master,' Dobbs smiled, swelling with pride and emotion, 'What can I say? Nina and I are, shall I say, <em>over the moon</em>.' His green eyes twinkled as if to say pun intended. 'We are excited as children at the felicitous evolution of your relationship!'</p><p>'Not evolution,' Draco corrected, 'officialization.'</p><p>'Yes, of course,' Dobbs grinned. 'The evolution is from here on!'</p><p>'Luna is a very sweet girl,' Nina affirmed, placing a warm hand over Luna's shoulder. 'Admittedly not in the catalogue, but a very sound match <em>where it matters</em>.'</p><p>'Where it matters indeed!' Dobbs concurred. The both of them shared a complicit look that could only have been the matured fruit of private discussions; a conniving notion of some endgame wherein the match seemed all the more auspicious to their age-connected minds. Nina gave Dobbs a pressing look, urging him to roll the first dice. 'Oh,' Dobbs coughed. 'Right. Young Master, this is a very nice place, couldn't have found better, and I understand that now with the studying and the worrying ceremonial marriage isn't the priority, not to mention the shareholder meeting is happening next week, but there is nothing to hamper a good, sound honeymoon after that's done with, isn't that true, dear?'</p><p>Nina nodded vigorously.</p><p>'My thoughts exactly.' She said. 'The city life and its beaten tracks, its ever dragging rut, isn't entirely helpful when it comes to…' She turned to Dobbs with a nod, tossing him the conversational relay.</p><p>'Well, yes,' Dobbs tried, 'when it comes to seizing the quiet, heeding the call, and…channeling…the…er…forces and—'</p><p>'And making <em>babies</em>,' Nina finished smoothly, visibly the blunter one.</p><p>Draco felt Luna stiffen under him.</p><p>Would she remember the last thing he'd said to her?</p><p>'We aren't in a hurry,' he worded clearly for his wife's benefit. To his surprise, Luna looked up at him again. Her eyes glimmered with something…uncertainty—disappointment? Draco gave her arm a comforting squeeze. His wishful thinking would lead him on to the moon and back if he allowed it to. Not that the pun itself wasn't temptingly poetic.</p><p>Luna smiled and looked down shyly, her eyes inadvertently locking with Lucius Malfoy's. She maintained her smile, a truce offering. He made no reaction, maintaining his steel gaze on her. His eyes were shaped like Draco's, harboring a familiar light that</p><p>softened the nerve-wrecking exchange. Draco looked patiently at his father. Lucius's jaw twitched, as though unsure whether to speak.</p><p>'Hello hello,' Bella warbled, apparently back from her sleuthing quest.</p><p>'Where have you been?' Lucius asked, jumping on the distraction.</p><p>'Hmm…I was looking for a bathroom to relieve my poor bladder.' She said sweetly. 'Oh, but this place is immense, I got so lost…I looked around and around so very thoroughly and thankfully, my search has been most <em>fruitful</em>.'</p><p>Rabastan guffawed immodestly at the choice of words. Draco could only repress a smile.</p><p>After their 'release' from their D.E. affiliations, some of his relatives had devolved into overgrown children with too much free time. How was one supposed to take them seriously?</p><p>With Bella's bladder putatively sated, they moved to the doors of the rooftop garden, where a wide veranda hosted a group of black-clad caterers noiselessly finishing to set up the long dining table with the first course. They retreated to the outdoor kitchen area where two black-clad chefs worked on dessert.</p><p>When Draco sat down next to his wife, she touched his hand, turning to him, and he instinctively leaned toward her.</p><p>'Draco, this…this place is too much.' She whispered in his ear, now having a clear visual of the outdoor space. 'It's so…grandiose, surely we don't need—'</p><p>Draco seized her hand in his, rubbing slow, soothing circles in the center of her palm.</p><p>'I know you'd have been more comfortable somewhere cozier, love, but this space has its uses.' He said. 'At least for now.' His fingers linked with hers. 'Trust me, Luna.'</p><p>'Is this place important to you?'</p><p>'Yes. It's very safe,' he said. 'That's important.'</p><p>'Okay,' she smiled. 'I won't say another word except to praise it then.'</p><p>He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.</p><p>'I wonder what they could be saying to each other,' Rabastan snickered beside Draco, elbowing his older brother, visibly content with being overheard. 'Do you think he's briefing her about the after party? Or boasting about the size of his—'</p><p>Draco's hand shot up to grasp Rabastan's nape so swiftly Luna didn't have time to start, and nobody was particularly ruffled by the action. Even Dobbs and Nina chattered on carelessly with giddy smiles.</p><p>'I won't have my wife hear you speak filth,' Draco warned Rabastan, 'hold your tongue in her presence.'</p><p>'So it's only fine if <em>you </em>speak it—ugh,' He squinted as Draco tightened his hold, constricting his air circuit.</p><p>'That's the idea behind monogamy, little brother, exclusivity,' Rodolphus smirked. 'Isn't that right, Bella?'</p><p>'Because we would know,' she tittered and sighed at her plate. 'Ah. This entrée looks delicious. Too bad I am on a low-carb diet.'</p><p>'I've yet to see you be loyal to any diet,' Rodolphus smiled. 'Why don't you go for it all the same?'</p><p>Bella brightened, as though freed by his words from a constriction she couldn't remember the need for. 'You're right,' she smiled, enthusiastically digging in. 'Now that is why we make a great team, dear.'</p><p>'Always happy to serve.' Rodolphus said, a worn-out one liner that constituted a staple in their public exchanges.</p><p>During dinner, Lucius fixed his quiet attention on the newlyweds, appearing to be sorting out personal calculations. Thankfully, Luna's nerves were kept in pristine relaxed condition from the consistent attention of Draco's hand on her own, their knuckles touching, his fingers brushing the base of hers, locking their fingers every now and then. Luna looked at her husband each time, wondering if he realized what his hands were doing, or if they were subconsciously working to appease her. The squeeze he gave her dismissed the latter.</p><p>After dessert, Tonks walked to Luna with a surprising pep to her step for someone living the final days of their pregnancy. 'I'm taking her for some nuptials conversation.' She smiled at Draco. 'Do you mind?'</p><p>Draco frowned. Luna was his wife. Why would she need to have any sort of talk with anyone beside him?</p><p>
  <em>Slow. You decided on slow.</em>
</p><p>He stilled himself. <em>Granted</em>, Luna could use spending time with another female after the building tensions from the evening, what with Nina's reminder of her near future (though it wasn't a change from her own aunt's blatancy) and his father's overt staring.</p><p>He only wished said female could have been someone with a more mature disposition on life than the older evil cousin who used to stuff his shoes with whipped cream and dress herself as a character from Sin City to romcom movie castings.</p><p>He looked at Luna, yielding a nod.</p><p>'Parfait!' <em>Perfect</em>, Tonks smiled, grabbing Luna's hand and tugging her up. 'Your hubby approves. Let's go girl time, <em>ouiii</em>—'</p><p>Draco bit the inside of his cheeks. Tonks had better not fill Luna up with nonsense.</p><p>They relocated to the first bedroom on their path. Tonks pulled out her own bag and fished out her equipment.</p><p>'So, <em>ma chérie</em>, as you can see I am a few steps ahead down the marriage game,' she gestured at her protuberant belly, 'and I thought you might use some company as this is technically something like your legal wedding night. Not to mention that it's Draco's birthday eve. It's only fair to mark the occasion, <em>n'est-ce pas</em>? I'll give you a fresh little glow up and we can just…chat.'</p><p>'Oh thank you, er, is Tonks your—?'</p><p>'No no,' Tonks laughed. 'I'm Nymphadora. Leave it to my mother to come up with such a pretentious name. Tonks is like a nickname thing. Call me Nym.' She laid out her skincare products in front of her and patted the bed. 'Come sit. I'll start with your face and we can do your hair after the bath.'</p><p>Luna moved toward her, pulling her hair back in a high ponytail with the elastic band handy in her pocket. Tonks whipped out her serum, meaning business.</p><p>'Oh. You have really good skin.' She said.</p><p>'I eat a lot of rice,' Luna said with faux mystery.</p><p>'Ah, that's right,' Tonks laughed. 'You're from Japan, I remember.'</p><p>'You have the loveliest eyes, Nym.' Luna pointed out, taking the liberty of getting a closer look at the woman as she dotted cream on her face. 'They're specked with iridescent colors.'</p><p>Tonks fluttered her lashes.</p><p>'I like to believe it's how I nailed down <em>mon loup</em>. My husband. Wanna hear our story?'</p><p>'Yes please.'</p><p>'Hmm where to begin…,' Tonks pursed her lips. 'Ok so he was my professor in my MA year.' She decided. 'Professors loved me because I was pretty and famous. Always fashionably late. Never a broken nail. Well, except Mr. Lupin. <em>He</em> picked on me for texting in class, threw barbs at my intellect whenever my answer didn't please him, and literally failed me. Can you believe it?' She sighed, smiling girlishly to herself.</p><p>'I couldn't stop thinking's about him. I sort of stalked him around and threatened to ruin his career if he didn't date me. I thought I'd get him out of my system that way. He kept pushing me away. I persisted. Ha, I felt like the popular girl who's not supposed to get the guy. Except I didn't care that he was too good for me and forged on like a bull in front of a red flag. One day I saw him at the parking lot with a random kid clinging to his shin, crying for his mother. That, Luna, was my opening.'</p><p>She took a dramatic Victorian voice, showcasing her acting skill. 'I swept in and dazzled him with my motherliness, dearest,' she laughed, breaking character. Her voice was sincere as she trailed on. 'Children love me and I love them, the kid was putty in my arms and we eventually found his mummy.'</p><p>'What happened then?'</p><p>'Well, we sat at a café and I told him about me. I told him things I had never told anyone before. I think he must have wanted to understand me, deep down, because it got his attention. I explained that I was…naturally restless. I was that girl who would switch up hair color every other week just so I could pretend to not have to deal with who I was anymore.' She paused.</p><p>'I was never satisfied, never good enough, I changed my personality so often, which served me well with acting but inside my brain it got a bit messy. I thought I had dissociative identity disorder or something. Turns out I was just next level insecure. I told him I knew he was too good for me, and that I wasn't giving up. And he…well, he wasn't getting any younger, and I had the advantage of making him smile once or twice…there was something going on between us and he stopped denying it. At first I was overjoyed…then he told me he wanted a family, not a fling.'</p><p>'What did you want?' Luna asked.</p><p>'Up until that moment,' Tonks shook her head. 'I wasn't the marriage type. I'd been so used to making fun of the Malfoy patriarchy's obsession with…chastity and stuff. For them the idea of children born out of wedlock is unspeakable. My family's not like that, neither am I. I guess it's part nurture, but Draco's definitely wired like a Malfoy, like he takes pride in his flesh. I was never into that stuff. My husband was the virgin in bed, not me.'</p><p>Luna nodded, her smile free of judgment as she listened on to Nym, patiently waiting to hear more under her skincare administrations.</p><p>'I mean...my milieu was different,' Nym continued. 'It's like you had something to prove when you were a girl like me, especially in high school, so I sort of did it with the first guy, on a whim.' She shrugged. 'To get it out of the way, you know, it was like a chip on my shoulder. The experience wasn't particularly pleasant, but I wore it like a status, like I belonged with the coolies. Then I landed my first big role and hookups became a frequent occurrence.' She shrugged again. 'I was looking for something, I think, and I had no idea how and where or what it was. Or with who. Or maybe I didn't even like myself enough to think I deserved it, behind all the pretending I was oh so good at. Then Remus with his no nonsense voice stared at me and said he wanted a family,' she snapped her fingers, 'just like that, he shattered my vision of the world and everything in it.'</p><p>Luna listened attentively, but she made no comment.</p><p>Tonks smiled, pointing at her belly. 'This was his first try. Not bad for a virgo.'</p><p>'How was it?' Luna asked with a shyness barely disguising the fascination oozing from her in spades. 'Being intimate with a man who's never been with anyone else before?'</p><p>'Well, making love is a very instinctual thing, but it's also a learning curve. Once you're in bed with the man you love, you can't extrapolate from whatever experience you gained pleasing other men. The past just…disappears, at least it did for me. I was a nervous mess, I even felt a little guilty. I'd always thought that sex was about technique and performance, but that's not what Lupin wanted from me.' Tonks smiled. 'I hope I'm not putting you off so far, we French don't skimp on details in this department.'</p><p>'Not at all.' Luna said. 'Your experience is very heartwarming.'</p><p>'That's a nice way of putting it I guess. So Remus, my husband, he was…he started out a bit shy, tentative, but the look in his eyes brought me to tears. I'd been so wrong, you know, there was more to sex than fumbling around for pleasure…he literally broke my heart and sewed it back again with that one look. And when it got down to it, he just knew what he wanted, and I'd been the one to rediscover myself in his arms. The process of figuring each other out became more important than the actual deed.' A stray tear rolled down her cheek. Tonks sniffed and brushed it off, grinning self-consciously. 'I don't deserve him. I know that. But thank Goodness I didn't let it stop me.'</p><p>'That's so sweet,' Luna said, 'I really appreciate you sharing your story with me, Nym. It helps.'</p><p>'Yeah I thought my experience might at least ease some of your nerves, I mean I'm a mess and it ended pretty well for me. Are you…? I mean are you nervous?' Tonks asked with a sisterly smile.</p><p>'I'm…many things at once,' Luna reflected. 'I can't seem to pick out one emotion from the next.'</p><p>'Yeah, I got you. Don't stress. It's just sharing a bed. Nothing has to happen if you don't want it to.'</p><p>'Um…Draco said I didn't have to share his bed tonight,' Luna said.</p><p>'What?' Tonks screeched. 'He told you that?'</p><p>'Yes.' <em>After I kissed him like I couldn't stop. </em></p><p>
  <em>What if he thinks I'm too eager?</em>
</p><p>'That man is like a monk wary to break his fast.' Tonks rolled her eyes. 'If he's going to play it like this, you have only one solution.'</p><p>'What?'</p><p>'Seduce him.' Tonks gave a resolute nod.</p><p>'What?' Luna blushed, before adding. 'How…?'</p><p>'Make him go crazy for you. Start slow, letting skin show here and there, with your lingerie on deck just in case.'</p><p>'I don't have special lingerie,' Luna admitted.</p><p>'I'm pretty sure at least one of them Malfoys and Lestranges got you covered, and I brought you a pair too.' She surveyed Luna's bust, making her blush deepen. 'Yup. Should fit you nicely.' Tonks concluded. 'I also got you a matching <em>nuisette </em>to throw on top, it's comfy silk but I mean the idea is not to stay in it very long.' She winked.</p><p>'Oh.' Was all that Luna could say. 'Thank you,' she hastily added. 'It's so thoughtful.'</p><p>'You deserve it, reeling in that cousin of mine. Now…moving on with the tips. Listen closely. Say you're out on heavy shopping duty and he's obviously the one carrying the load. He'll need you to reach for his car keys in his front pocket, right…? And you'll obediently slide your hand inside…only you might or might not reach for a different type of key altogether. Of course, it's an <em>accident. </em>You'll pretend you don't know what you're doing to him. It'll drive him mad. For example if there's a thunderstorm, run up to him and feel him up because you're oh-so-scared and you have no clue what to do with yourself. Or if there's no thunderstorm to come by, wait until he's in the shower and…' She held off, sustaining the suspense.</p><p>'And what?' Luna asked breathlessly.</p><p>'You're sure you're ready for this one? It's pretty kinky.'</p><p>'Yes. I think.'</p><p>'When he's in the shower, let out a scream and pretend you're in danger of some sort. Same thing with the thunder storm, attack him while he's butt naked, pretend you saw a cockroach or something, and feel him up in your 'panic' until he's helplessly turned on from the adrenaline and your oh-so-accidental fumbling.' She winked. 'Again, the trick is to drive him mad thinking you have no clue what you're doing to him, when in reality...hihihi...you've been advised by yours truly.' She brushed back her purple locks behind her ear.</p><p>'So…you think I'm the one who should make the first step?' Luna asked. She felt entirely ill-equipped to do that.</p><p>'If you're ready. I mean…here's the deal with Draco. We all think he's…<em>different</em>, in a way. Not to say that we get it, I don't think there's anything wrong with his stamina, that's not the question, but maybe he needs to…unlock…stuff, or something. I'll tell you this since you probably won't hear it from anywhere else.' Her voice dropped and Luna's heart picked up at the notion of receiving exclusive information that could help her figure out her husband.</p><p>'Draco <em>changed</em> in high school. He deserted his friends, even his parents, he stopped spending a part of the summer hols in Paris. My mum and I suspected he'd converted to something or made some sort of pledge. I mean the guy didn't drink, didn't party, didn't even date like people his age, and it's not for lack of female attention. Tonight though I watched him during dinner and it really struck me. I've never seen him look at someone before, not like this. He clearly wants you, I mean duh since he married you, but you might just have to spell it out for him that you want him back.' Tonks finished applying a hydrating lip mask on Luna before she drew to her feet.</p><p>'Okay, let's draw you a bath. I brought these lilac oils I know he likes because as kids he liked their smell best,' she winked. 'And then you can get inside my gift for you.'</p><p>
  <strong>暂停</strong>
</p><p>After spending the last hour and a half conversing with his father over MM business—the safe ground for both of them—Draco took his leave from his family, who were about to leave (as soon as Rabastan and Bella were done looking for more fruitful spots in the garden), and slipped inside his room. He logged into his author email account for the first time in months and watched an onslaught of unread emails flash to life. He was only looking for one.</p><p>He typed in Luna's email and opened the lone result.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Mr. Rynn,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for writing a character like Hallow. I think many of us see ourselves in him. In his loss and in his exile away from home, I see myself. I felt close to him throughout the novel, I latched on every hope just like one does when reading Victor Hugo's Le Dernier Jour d'un Condamné for the first time. But in spite of his many trials, Hallow is not condemned. His has been a long wait, but I finished the book seeing all the hope for his future. I know he will prosper. I like to think so, that I may prosper as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Best of luck,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A satisfied reader. </em>
</p><p>Draco read the email many times, conning the simple lines over and over in his mind, trying to compute how the girl who'd sent him this email was his now wedded wife.</p><p>
  <strong>暂停</strong>
</p><p>On the other side of his room, Tonks steered said wedded wife toward the door.</p><p>'Dobbs told me this is his room.' She whispered. She checked her phone screen. 'Look, it's nearly midnight. We'll see ourselves out, and you'll go in and wish him happy birthday.'</p><p>'Thank you for everything Nym,' Luna hugged Tonks gratefully, as best as she could with the baby forming a formidable cuddle barrier.</p><p>'You're welcome to Paris anytime, <em>ma puce</em>.' Tonks kissed her cheeks à la French.</p><p>'I'll come see you when the baby's here.' Luna promised. 'I wish you a safe delivery; try infusing some raspberry leaves in your tea until then.'</p><p>'I already have some. I'll text you. Good night,' she winked.</p><p>Luna watched Tonks leave and draped the mercifully modest amber robe de chambre around herself, unable to believe what she was wearing underneath. Should she knock? Should she go look for her suitcase and change into something else in case the robe de chambre came loose and Draco saw the flimsy French things molding her curves and suspected she was trying to seduce him?</p><p>Because she wasn't, was she? It was simply that the house was too sumptuous and unfamiliar, she would shrivel up all alone in any of his huge rooms. Surely they could just share the same bed as husband and wife? They could talk, get to know each other more, and she could pretend that she wasn't wearing the most revealing nightwear she'd ever seen because it was either that or her lavender cupcake pjs and being none the wiser where Draco had stored her suitcase, the choice made itself.</p><p>As she gathered the courage to knock, the door opened from within.</p><p>Draco stilled at the sight of her before he moved forth, bearing down upon her. His eyes widened at her scent; lilac. Memories from his walks with his mother through French gardens sprang in his mind, his lilac perfumed sheets growing up. He'd thought the smell too cloyingly sweet for him now, but no, he still liked it <em>very </em>much.</p><p>Maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea to trust Tonks with his wife after all. Her face was especially exquisite, flushed and aglow, her hair parted in the middle and cascading lushly down her bosom; a fairy girl plucked from some distant dreamland, come to him by forces bigger than life. He took in what she was wearing; the thin satin of her robe, cinched around her small waist with a satin ribbon, and the analogy of the birthday present wasn't exactly lost on him.</p><p>If anything, he wasn't sure his resolve would be up to the challenge.</p><p>'I…couldn't find my suitcase and your cousin kindly got me these…' Luna explained, nodding down at the tightly closed robe.</p><p>'Pretty,' Draco's praise was half sigh. He touched her cheek lightly, forcibly tuning out the overbearing urge to pull her in his arms right where they stood.</p><p>Just as Luna's heart began to fidget under his intense gaze, his phone vibrated in his pocket.</p><p>He looked at it.</p><p>'They left.' He announced. <em>At last.</em></p><p>'Yes, Nym just said goodbye.'</p><p>He stilled, studying her carefully. 'You must be tired, let me take you to bed. I've put your suitcase in the neighboring room, but you can pick whichever.'</p><p>Luna opened her mouth to protest, but her courage failed her. She had already exhausted her spunk reserves when she'd kissed him. Perhaps it was better to resign herself to sleeping alone tonight after all.</p><p>'Okay,' she said. She followed him to the next room. He opened the door and made to turn on the lights.</p><p>'Oh, don't,' Luna said, making a swift motion to stall his hand. He looked at her in incomprehension. Luna pointed at the glass wall showing the beautiful outdoor garden lights, dancing like fireflies and fresh autumn air outside the large room. 'It's so beautiful like this.'</p><p>'Understood,' Draco demurred. 'Is the heating all right?' He asked, feeling his hand teeter dangerously close to the dip of her waist. 'Do you want more?'</p><p>Luna's brain fried momentarily at the question, which it had the indecency to take out of context and serve to her with a side helping of the simple fact that she wanted more of <em>him</em>.</p><p>'It's fine,' Luna said, aware that she would probably shiver in bed all the same because she was naturally so cold all the time. Still, with such a wonderful vista, how could she complain?</p><p>If only she could ask him to stay and not melt into an irrecoverable puddle of shame.</p><p>'Come,' he said. Her breath left her body when his hand touched hers, stimulating her skin an awful lot more than the contact physically should, she firmly suspected…he tugged her hand along, visibly unaware, and she followed him to the bed.</p><p>'Are the pillows the right height?' he asked.</p><p>Luna distractedly reached to touch one.</p><p>'Yes,' she guessed.</p><p>Draco peeled off the comforter.</p><p>'Slide in, love.'</p><p>She sat at the edge of the bed while he stood over her. She lifted her legs and curled them under the comforter, watching Draco draw it onto her lap.</p><p>He then surprised her by kneeling at her bedside. She watched him, daring to hope.</p><p>'The evening just flew us by,' he sighed, reaching to brush her hair behind her ear, his eyes alight with something feline in the soft, whimsical murk around them. Were there stars in the room? His eyes seemed to reflect them regardless as they washed over her, warm and protective.</p><p>Her throat thickened with a clot of emotion. At once, Luna understood how Tonks could have been brought to tears from looking into her husband's eyes in their marital bed.</p><p>This wasn't remotely the situation, but Luna hadn't felt so coddled by someone tucking her in bed since her mother was there. Affection poured out of her in waves, wishing to coddle him back, wishing to be brave enough to move aside and pull him next to her. But he was breathtaking, air-dried locks framing his face, and she feared that any misplaced demand on her part might shatter his presence and scatter him back to the starry ether where he belonged.</p><p>'Yes,' she finally said, her voice cracking over the one syllable.</p><p>She closed her eyes, willing the tears at bay as his hands moved in her hair, as though coaxing her to sleep. She didn't want to sleep yet. She wanted him to hold her. She wanted to cry. If she opened her eyes now, she believed the tears would escape their restraints.</p><p>'I wanted…,' he hesitated, 'I wanted to spend more time with you tonight, and it's already gotten this late.' He continued to brush his fingers through her hair and Luna felt her throat constrict further. She wanted his company too, more than he knew. They didn't even have to sleep, she was happy to talk all night. They could just sit here with the wonderful view of a full-glass wall inviting in all the magic from the nighttime garden ambiance.</p><p>'What time is your family coming tomorrow?' He asked.</p><p>'Maybe around ten,' she said in a small, quivering voice. 'Sorry,' she sniffed.</p><p>'What's wrong, baby?' he asked, caressing her cheek. The added weight of the endearment sent Luna's tears free falling, a wet glimmer in the calm, garden glow-parsed darkness.</p><p>'Luna what's the matter?' His hand closed over hers on top of the comforter. 'Did my cousin upset you?'</p><p>'No,' she squeaked.</p><p>'Heaven,' he frowned at the sound, impossibly cute in any other circumstance, 'is it my father?'</p><p>'No, Draco, I just…'</p><p>'Is it me?' His frown deepened. 'Is today too much for you, love? Have I uprooted you too roughly, sweet?' He blotted her tears aside with a flick of his thumb. 'Would you like to be left to rest? Your family will be here in the morning.'</p><p>Draco straightened. Luna made a bid for his sleeve, shaking her head.</p><p>'Please don't go,' she said, sitting up against the headboard and biting her lip hard to fight back the new surge of moisture welling up in her eyes. She pushed herself to the side, keeping her small hand wrapped around his as the other pulled back the comforter for him. She could no longer bear it, and her meaning was now obvious. 'Don't go Draco. I won't be able to sleep if you do.'</p><p>Draco watched her for a breathless second before moving to kneel on the spot she cleared up for him. She moved toward him, her folded legs fitting between his. Wordlessly, he collected her in his one arm, its course smoldering against the thin satin of her gown. He tucked her head against his chest and exhaled raggedly against the top of her head. Her hands slid up against him and he pulled her closer in response, grateful for her hands on his chest setting the corporeal barrier between them his sanity depended on. He sighed with pure satisfaction when she reached up to lodge her face onto his shoulder, her hands carding through his hair, the luscious locks whispering pleasurably between her fingers.</p><p>The lyrics of Enjoy the Silence, drilled inside his head from being played around by the kids in high school, played in the back of his mind.</p><p>
  <em>…Can't you understand? Oh, my little girl</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All I ever wanted</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All I ever needed is here in my arms</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Words are very unnecessary...</em>
</p><p>Yes, that they were, until Luna finally spoke, her demand sweeter than any lyrics of any song ever penned.</p><p>'Will you stay?' She asked.</p><p>Draco wanted to tell her that had missed this—her—for a lifetime. How was he supposed to move now that she didn't want him to?</p><p>He negotiated with his decision to slow down by positing that it would be better in terms of acclimation to <em>just</em> hold his wife…</p><p>…The idea of waking up with her in his arms would have been enough to bring him down to his knees if he hadn't already been there.</p><p>He snaked his other arm around her, bringing her face to his before allowing himself to kiss her forehead, her nose, the corner of her mouth. Luna made a pleased noise that he wasn't about to deprive himself from hearing ever again.</p><p>'I've changed my mind,' he finally said. 'I think we should share the same bed, wife.'</p><p>'Me too,' Luna nodded, sleepy and elated and cocooned in the single best daydream she'd ever had. 'I get so cold…and you feel so warm…'</p><p>'You're cold?' he asked, tightening his hold on her, flooding her with his ample body heat. He bit back a grunt when Luna pressed herself into him, the soft mounds of her breasts fitting delectably against the stone-hard chest beneath his hoodie.</p><p>
  <em>Sweet mercy.</em>
</p><p>'Not anymore,' she said. 'I don't feel cold at all with you so close to me.'</p><p>She snuggled closer, her breasts rubbing against him once more.</p><p>'God, Luna…' he murmured. A possessive fire ignited within. <em>His</em> wife. What the hell was he thinking, leaving her to sleep alone? She responded to his need as he responded to hers. He closed his eyes, only to be met with the curious image of dandelions uncapping to the blue sky. Lilac flowers his mother collected for his room. Luna in his arms, asking him to stay.</p><p><em>Peace</em>. It was peace. Deceleration, Luna stroking his scalp, her soft curves against his hard lines. It was…</p><p>'Good,' he breathed in her hair.</p><p>'Relax for me,' Luna said, her hands moving to massage the base of his neck, using her Japanese acumen in the field of pressure points to ease off all the tension everywhere she touched.</p><p>'Hmmphhhh….' Draco exhaled, 'So good…'</p><p>'Lie back,' Luna directed. 'I'll do your arms and shoulders.'</p><p>Draco obeyed; sure there was no sweeter fate than what he was feeling now. He rolled on his stomach, pillowing his head on his arms, and Luna straddled the base of his back, rubbing her hands up and down his toned arms with slow, explorative movements, enjoying the friction as much as he did, realizing that the size of her hands was ridiculously small against his muscles. She began kneading his shoulder joints. Happiness swelled inside her at the idea of bringing him calm and relaxation while gratifying her curiosity for tactile discovery. She replicated the pressure down his arms, committing their shape to memory.</p><p>'Luna…you're so good at this,' he sighed drowsily.</p><p>'Massage is also art and part of my cultural heritage. It needs to be upheld.' She said proudly.</p><p>'You're welcome to use me for that, love,' he grunted when she moved to the area between his shoulder blades.</p><p>'You're so muscular, Draco,' Luna observed, more factual than flirtatious. 'All this needs a lot of gentle care for maintenance.'</p><p>'Hmm…yes, I'll agree with whatever you say,' he grumbled against his pillow. He could feel his mind drifting, sleep looming delightfully close. Her hands flattened against the expanse of his upper back, the heels of her hands rubbing it down in stripes and circles, her thumbs working to unknot the muscles at precise pressure points.</p><p>Draco had never felt so relaxed as he now did under Luna's expert hands thawing him down to a limp, sleepy mess.</p><p>'Enough, love, you need to rest, and I need to wake up before dawn,' he managed, letting her move away before turning to lie on his back, his chest rising and falling in sheer bliss. Luna gazed down at him; the satisfaction written across her features drawing a smile from him as he pulled her down into his arms. He shifted to accommodate her. She curled her body against him, resting her head in the crook of his arm. He rolled his thumb at the center of spine, feeling lace patterns under the shifting satin of her robe de chambre. He tried not to imagine what she wore underneath. This was already its own reward.</p><p>'I'll be going for a jog in the morning,' he said. 'Next time you'll come with me.'</p><p>'Going…? But,' Luna's protest died on her tongue as he lifted her jaw and kissed her gently on the mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut and oh, it felt wonderful.</p><p>'I'll be back before you wake up.' He promised.</p><p>'Okay.' Luna relented, staring at his lips in the dark. He smiled, trailing the back of his curled index down the slope of her nose. She giggled at the gesture.</p><p>'Sleep, love.' He sighed, burying his nose in her hair.</p><p>'It's bad manners for a sleep artist to drift off before her subscriber,' Luna noted, 'you first.'</p><p>'I'll be here with you when you wake up.' He repeated.</p><p>'How do you know when I'll wake up?'</p><p>'You text me good morning every day, sweet.'</p><p>'Oh. I do.' Luna grinned sheepishly. 'Draco?'</p><p>'Yes.'</p><p>'Happy birthday.'</p><p>With Luna falling asleep next to him, Draco didn't see how it could get any better, and they were barely minutes in.</p><p>He thanked her with a silent caress down her arm and drifted off to the mingled sound of their breaths.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hii! Are you liking the fluff? </p><p>Anything you want to see more of? (Like idk Cassie bulldozing in to commandeer Draco's kitchen(s)...ideas welcome)</p><p>I'm using this story to improve as a writer, reader input is golden to the insecure writer in me. Thank you so much for being here :'*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Good Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quick check on Riddle, then morning kisses escalate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Raiting raised...</p><p>So it's funny how the fluff progression in this fic doesn't feel inappropriate to me at any point and makes me secondguess the rating each time xD<br/>It's really that the context of committed devotion makes it feel so right (I think intimacy is inherently right and beautiful, it's the context that makes or breaks it.)<br/>A word for younger readers if any follow this fic from big sis Light-because I wish someone told me this when I was fifteen and had skewed notions of what love meant thanks to tv shows and romance stories- good things do come to those who, not just wait, but work for them. People who take life seriously, responsibly, who aren't just looking to get served. Attract those kind of people, and you'll save yourselves so much time and feelings down the road. Look for the solid, the ever-lasting. Yes, it exists.</p><p>*pushes big sis Light out of the way to get this show started* *she sends a final wave*</p><p>With that, enjoy my lovelies, and stay tuned for a *very important* annoucement at the end!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>第25章</strong> </span>
</p><p>‘Where are you?’ the anonymous caller spoke.</p><p>‘I got out,’ Riddle said, feeling half-delirious in the dark hangar where he now hid from the world. ‘Can I at least know who I’m speaking to?’ His phone flashed with an urgent drill of text messages. ‘Shit…my father is going to kill me.’</p><p>‘If we don’t kill you first.’ The dark voice said. ‘You must move quickly. The Master isn’t feeling well, he is growing anxious. He must see Draco very soon.’</p><p>‘Listen, I’m doing what I can here, I tried the freaking Crucio and it didn’t work on him. You need to tell me what I’m up against, because I don’t fricking get it. And why him? You can’t send me out there with no information, help me out if you want the job done.’</p><p>‘That is why I am contacting you, incompetent boy. According to our intelligence, Draco’s civil status has changed yesterday.’</p><p>‘What do you mean?’</p><p>‘He has gotten married, Riddle.’</p><p>‘What?! Are you sure?! To who?’</p><p>‘We are still trying to find her, some technology has been used to render her identity inaccessible to us. That is where you come in. Find out who she is, Riddle. This is your best opening.’</p><p>‘Wait…why the hell don’t you do it?’</p><p>‘All the elder members have sworn an oath not to come to Draco unless he himself comes to us. The oath only extends to Death Eaters insofar as he shall not be harmed by any of them, neither he nor his blood. Blood is thicker than water. His wife is not his blood. The oath does not include her.’</p><p>‘Fantastic loophole.’ Riddle seethed. ‘How come you’ve sworn such an oath to one man? <em>Just what is he to you?</em>’</p><p>‘That is of no consequence to you. Listen closely, Riddle, this is your last chance. You must find the way to infiltrate his company’s annual shareholder meeting and see what you can find. He is likely to make an announcement. You have been advised, we will be watching you. And remember, Riddle. You will do as thou wilt.’</p><p>Riddle didn’t have time to line up his thoughts before the connection was severed, the beep ringing like a call from the abyss in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>-*w*-</p><p> </p><p>Standing partially obscured by his open closet, Draco was pulling a shirt over his head when Luna decided to peer inside his room.</p><p>In a trice, the exposed flesh of his midriff vanished behind the cool blue of a fitted windbreaker. Luna, peeping through the door in a general state of post-sleep disorientation, barely had time to gasp before Draco’s eyes flew to her.</p><p>‘I wasn’t spying,’ she said hastily, her hands latching comically to the door frame. After waking up to a disappointingly empty bed, she decided against unpacking and stumbled inside the bathroom to complete her morning ablutions with the amenities already provided before she set to locate her husband. Getting greeted by the flash of his skin in the soft radiance washing from the armored glass wall—a glow of rippling muscle over taut flesh—whipped her senses into full alertness. ‘I just woke up.’ She added unnecessarily.</p><p>A corner smile played on his mouth as he kneed the closet’s double doors shut.</p><p>‘When did you get back?’ She asked.</p><p>‘About an hour ago.’ He snuck his hands in his pockets and moved toward the door. She watched him, not trusting herself to move, until he was leaning his forearm against the frame and landing a kiss on her forehead. ‘Good morning, little girl.’</p><p>‘Good morning,’ Luna whispered into the arched door frame, to which she still clung, having no idea what else to do with herself. Draco couldn’t believe how cute she looked, all flushed and hiding, her hair spilling along the doorframe as he stood over her.</p><p>‘If you weren’t spying,’ he began meditatively, taking her hand and carefully detangling her from the entryway to pull her inside, ‘why are you looking so guil—’ he stopped abruptly, his eyes dropping from her face. They immediately sharpened, as though she wore on her person the last mystery his shrewd grey eyes has not yet lived to see, and his mouth slackened in awe.</p><p>Struck with premonition, Luna quickly looked down to find her robe’s silk ribbon belt entirely undone, revealing her practically-sheer nuisette’s dipping cleavage and her slender legs where the knee-length hem ended.</p><p>‘Ah…,’ her hands unconsciously fiddled with the robe, abashedly trying to tie it closed. ‘I didn’t realize…’ she frowned, realizing what it looked like, ‘I really wasn’t trying to spy…or seduce you…,’ she trailed, reliving an embarrassing flashback of Nym’s advice.   </p><p>As her hands fussed with her malfunctioning robe, she realized two things. First, the satin ribbon supposed to tie it together was on the floor, probably having come loose against the door frame. Second, the material of her nightwear was shifting off her shoulders with each desperate tug, as though it were a sentient puzzle that unlocked and fell free after any succession of wiggling. Third, her shoulders were slumping down in relaxation, and she belatedly became aware of Draco’s stilling hand swaddling both of hers over the irreconcilable sides of her robe.</p><p>They shared a charged look before she found herself slotted between his arms, his hand moving to swath her lithe back. ‘Don’t hide from me,’ he said, his lips brushing her temple. ‘Even though you’re not trying to seduce me. Never hide from me, Luna, I beg you.’</p><p>Luna draped her arms around his waist and blushed, a silly smile stretching her lips as she buried her face in his chest, reveling in the resilient plane, in his delectable scent.</p><p>She was glad she had put off unpacking for this.</p><p>‘I don’t want to hide, I just...you did put your shirt on too when I arrived,’ she added, and it was only when the remark was voiced between them that she realized how plaintive it sounded.</p><p>‘Oh I’m sorry you object?’ He teased, nuzzling her cheek, his mouth grazing her skin and halting where hers began. It was her, she realized, who was being seduced—all along, though it came as no surprise— and all thoughts were lost in the thick net of his nearness. ‘Is <em>that </em>why you looked so guilty, love? You wanted to see your husband shirtless?’</p><p>‘I just…wanted to see you.’ She said earnestly. ‘You said you’d be back before I woke up.’  </p><p>‘I was.’ He said. ‘I didn’t want to wake you.’</p><p>He pulled back to look at her just as her hand moved to curl around his forearm. She stood up on her tiptoes, brushing a soft kiss on his jaw. ‘You don’t like sleeping in?’ She asked.</p><p>‘I hadn’t slept so soundly in a long time,’ he brushed a stray lock from her eyes, ‘but I can’t stay in bed in the morning,’ his hand moved in an affectionate rub up her back, ‘I’m not very good at sleeping.’</p><p>‘Challenge accepted,’ Luna smiled, her stomach fluttering with sunshine and every vernal flora at feeling the steel of his arms cradling her so gently. ‘We have a long time to change that.’</p><p>Draco sighed, barely refraining from squishing her against him as he tightened his hold on her. Luna appreciated the alteration. ‘You can come with me. We could go in time for sunrise.’</p><p>‘Really? Where do you go?’</p><p>‘A quiet lake forest.’ He said. ‘<em>Shallow</em> lake,’ he specified, biting his tongue. He probably needn’t add that his outings usually involved a post-jog swim.</p><p>‘How nice, I would love to go,’ she said, wedging her chin against his chest as she looked up at him. ‘Do you run frequently so early in the morning?’</p><p>‘When I need to,’ he said, watching her mouth with every intention to cull a kiss. ‘I go whenever I need to blow some steam, which is often. The exertion helps me function during the day.’</p><p>‘Why did you need to blow some steam this morning?’ Luna asked, her eyes lacing with worry. ‘Is anything troubling you?’</p><p>‘Rather than that, Luna,’ he said, unable to stop his hand from gliding down her robe before gripping her side firmly, squeezing a surprised sound from her. ‘I am extremely attracted to my wife, who should be careful around me,’ he looked down with pure fascination at the cleft of her silk-encased breasts before tearing his eyes up to lock with hers. ‘Will you tell her that?’</p><p>Luna buried her face in his chest to hide her bashful smile. She clutched the back of his shirt, pressing a shy kiss on his chest. ‘You must know it’s reciprocal,’ she said, her voice shaking slightly. ‘Which means that she both<em> can’t</em> and <em>won’t </em>be careful around you.’</p><p>‘Luna, look at me,’ he said. When she stepped back, she saw his expression had morphed. It was less controlled, more commanding. Hotter. Anticipation flooded her body.</p><p>‘You must make yourself comfortable around me.’ He said. ‘Sleeping in the same bed is a good start, but I don’t want to rush this, not when you could regret—’</p><p>‘I trust you.’ Luna cut him off, and the rest of his speech died in a breath.</p><p>‘You trust me to what, exactly?’ He asked.</p><p>‘To take care of me,’ she said, pulling on his shirt until he leaned in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss at his throat. The affection was met with a responsive hum. His fingers tangled in her hair as she continued to kiss her way up to his jaw, her sweet morning attentions drawing a deep breath from him.</p><p>‘Just what are you doing to me?’ he murmured disapprovingly, his fingers working their own caress along her neck and through her hair. ‘I shouldn’t have detangled you from my doorframe if this is your version of <em>not </em>seducing me.’</p><p>‘You did it to let me in,’ Luna said, as though it were the simplest thing in the world. ‘I want you to do that. Let me in, Draco.’</p><p>Draco held onto her, flushed and humbled. Once again, he was confronted with her unmistakable curiosity, the reality that her magnetism on him went both ways, and that he needed to take care of her, in every intimate sense given. While he had no intention to shock and awe himself into her favors—at least not yet—her proximity, her scent, her ease around him, everything she exuded denied his concerns as sweetly as a breeze scattering away autumn leaves. They were an elemental symbiosis just waiting to happen, and he could hardly pretend not to see it.</p><p>He slanted his mouth over hers, awarding her with a series of lingering kisses. His lips wrenched from hers and locked over them again, and again, as though preparing her for his takeover over their morning fun. ‘Did you want to eat something now,’ he kissed her again, ‘or wait for your family?’  </p><p>Her mind strained to understand what she was being asked.</p><p>‘Wait—’ she finally managed, and the reply was replaced by a moan when he kissed her harder and pulled back again.</p><p>‘Your gentle kisses are...,’ he said between his mind-numbing forays, ‘too sweet to survive...’ he pecked her lips again, ‘may I taste you?’ He asked, the purposeful light in his eyes sending her spiraling down a desire-addled haze. Her robe shifted against her skin, waiting for the opportune moment to join the expensive marble floor.</p><p>‘You may.’ Her mouth formed her consent before her thoughts could catch up.</p><p>Then his tongue licked at the seam of her lips and they slackened apart without question.</p><p>Draco’s tongue traced the inner flesh of her upper lip, retreated, and tipped back in. The moment it touched hers, once, twice, then in a short introductory caress against the plane of hers, it reminded her of the way his hands had gentled hers on his sofa—and she began to fall apart. His arms secured her in place, one hand fixed around her nape to better angle her lips under his.</p><p>He broke away lest she became overwhelmed, but the misty satisfaction written on her face pleased him to no end. ‘You’re doing so well,’ he murmured, and Luna smiled widely, preening under his praise. He mirrored her smile when he felt her hands tighten on the back of his shirt to lift herself against him. He leaned back in for her. This time, it was her who mimicked his tongue’s course. She trembled in his arms as the underside of her tongue touched his bottom lip, the tip grazing along the ridges of his sharp teeth. It was explorative and shy, she wasn’t sure if she was doing it right, but when Draco grunted encouragingly, his hands pressing her sides, Luna’s heart clenched as though it might implode, becoming both highly aware and entirely muddled from what she was doing, from what she was feeling, from the hot, raspy humming in his throat. She had longed for this since rice porridge night.</p><p>He was finally hers to taste.</p><p>Slowly, flirtatiously, then as though the air around them had caught on fire, their lips locked and their tongues gently chased each other, in a common accord.</p><p>Mindful of his pace, Draco pulled back once more to watch his wife like a bewitched man. Sure enough, her robe had elected to slide off one shoulder, revealing the smooth cut of her arm and the arresting white lacework of her bralette playing the age-old titillating game of hide and seek under her nuisette. Draco didn’t want to seek. He wanted to <em>rip.</em></p><p>Luna felt her eyes flutter shut when his mouth brushed a delicate greeting against the soft slope of her shoulder. She felt her own hands acting off their own volition and beginning to trace the seam of his shirt, wanting to push underneath and feel his skin.</p><p>They clenched around his back instead when his hot breath moved to the exposed end of her clavicle. Suddenly, she was being lifted off her feet. His arms pinned her to his torso to grant himself easier access, and the movement lodged her bosom against his own collarbone. He kissed a line across her clavicle before retracing the pattern with his teeth. She could feel his quickening heartbeat against her chest, and her body was going up in absolute flames, taken with a feverish need to wiggle and shift in want for something to slake its thirst, held up against his hard frame as though she weighed nothing…</p><p>‘Draco...’ Luna pleaded, ‘…let me...’</p><p>The loud, blaring, embarrassingly cartoonish ringtone of her phone reverberated against the walls from the abetting room, amplified by the hall-like resonance in the large space.</p><p>‘Must be your family,’ he said, placing a final kiss on the erratic pulse in her neck before replacing her onto her feet. Her robe was bunching down at the elbows, by now, entirely off her shoulders, measuring with the textile intelligence it was vested with at what stage they were and what its function was in accordance. Nothing but Luna’s crooked forearms as she placed her hand over her heaving chest held it to her now.</p><p>As he looked at her, Draco immediately realized one spectacular problem.</p><p>There was no way in the seven skies they were going to take it slow.</p><p>The phone’s ringtone died down then went off again, but they were fixed on the sport, staring at each other, Draco’s hands sliding up the curve of her hip over the satin, tethering her to his spell. Then the robe was at her feet, because it knew its cue.</p><p>‘You should call them again,’ he said. ‘They must be on their way.’</p><p>‘Yes,’ she whispered. His hand continued to trail over her hip, and he allowed himself to watch the full glory of his wife’s rose-silk draped body. Her legs squeezed shut involuntarily, her core crying for attention.</p><p>‘Yes?’ He asked, his hand dipping to touch her thigh, a barely-there touch as he battled the wisdom of what he was about to do when her family would have to be picked up in one hour. It was good, he forced himself to think, that she should begin her first days with him with the novelty-tempering comfort of her family by her side. But the only thing that his mind granted was the wide expanse of possibilities afforded by one full hour.</p><p>Her breath caught in her throat when he touched her thigh again.</p><p>‘Tell me,’ he pressed, watching her with unyielding lust.</p><p>‘<em>Yes.</em>’ She said pleadingly, disarmed and panting.</p><p>He pulled her against him, holding fast onto her hips.</p><p>‘In that case, I’ll take care of you,’ he decided, smiling adoringly at her. Luna nodded, lost in his smile.</p><p>He led her to the central dais and helped her up his bed. She sat back on her knees, her arms rooted behind her, watching him with pink cheeks as he settled at her bedside, her loved lips invitingly agape.</p><p>‘Luna,’ Draco said, hunching his shoulders forward. ‘If anything at any moment makes you feel uncomfortable, tell me to stop.’</p><p>‘Okay. Come closer,’ Luna said, pulling him to kneel in front of her. ‘You too, tell me to stop.’</p><p>‘Wha-’ Draco frowned perplexedly.</p><p>Luna’s fingertips slid under the front of his shirt. Both their eyes widened; hers at the hard smooth skin and his at her unexpected intrusion. Besides drawing vague notions from some of her favorite romance comic books, Luna was running on pure instinct, her shyness shed somewhere along her slinky robe on Draco’s floor. They didn’t have time to take things all the way, she knew that much, but Luna’s ample curiosity on life and its many mystery folds meant she had at one point come aware of <em>alternatives</em>.</p><p>Her fingertips moved up, tracing, roaming, her breath hitching more than his at her exploration of the hot flesh.</p><p>‘Luna,’ he exhaled roughly through his nose. ‘What are you—’</p><p>‘Am I making you uncomfortable?’ She asked sweetly. ‘I need to learn you for future massages. You said I could use you to keep my skills sharp.’ She smiled. ‘Or maybe I’m just warming my hands. You’re quite hot, you know.’</p><p>‘Sneaky girl,’ he leaned over her, planting a telltale hand against the bed in direct vicinity to her hip. He kissed her nose, a reassuring gesture, before delving for her mouth. She gasped against his lips when the back of his hand moved to brush up her bare leg, stilling at the hem of her nuisette and lightly tracing the skin there.</p><p>His breath was as labored as hers when he pulled away, taking his time to admire his wife’s desire-misted eyes. <em>All for him.</em></p><p>He moved back into her space to kiss her dizzy. She shifted restlessly between the arms planted at either side of her, her noises becoming laments for release.</p><p>‘Open.’ He said. Luna opened her mouth, either acceding or questioning, but Draco smiled and gently nudged his knee between her legs. ‘I meant here,’ he said, the hand at her hem tapping her thigh emphatically. She nodded, and he captured her mouth again before the intoxicating feelings enveloping her could crystallize into thoughts.</p><p>His large hands pried her legs apart as his lips coaxed hers seductively. He palmed her silk-clad thighs, slowly, following the languorous pace of his lips on hers and acclimatizing her to his touch.</p><p>‘What are you wearing?’ He asked innocently, one hand slipping under her silk to touch her bare thigh. She squinted and bit her lip at the feeling. ‘Can I feel it?’ He asked, splaying his fingers just above her knee.</p><p>‘Yes.’ Luna said. His hand moved up her thigh and her eyes drifted shut, battling the urge to squeeze her legs together. She was powerless to stop her backside from shifting again. She looked at him when he paused.</p><p>‘Yes?’ He asked again, his thumb finding the inside of her thigh, grazing the intimate skin.</p><p>‘Yes.’ She begged over a broken breath.</p><p>‘Let me relieve you,’ he said, his fingers moving to outline her lacy underwear. ‘Let me take care of you, love.’ He sighed urgently. ‘Can I?’</p><p>‘If you let me take care of you,’ the reply slipped from her subconscious.</p><p>‘My generous wife,’ he smiled, ‘<em>later</em>.’</p><p>She opened her mouth to protest but stopped to press her lips together when he tickled her lower stomach, getting her used to his hands’ presence near her nether regions. His gaze held fast onto hers. She was flushed, her chest heaving up and down, her nails digging into the mattress in anticipation.</p><p>‘Do you wish to lie down?’ He asked.</p><p>She shook her head. She wanted to be close to him, facing him, like this, not facing the ceiling.</p><p>He gave a nod. ‘Up,’ he directed. Luna kneeled up. ‘Grab onto me.’ She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her face directly above his. Her hair went cascading down around them like a veil of modesty. Not even the sunlight could blush at the sweltering heat in his eyes or at the shape of his lips as he smiled, before he hooked his fingers at either side of her underwear and carefully tugged it down, allowing the silk of her nuisette to brush against her bare derrière.</p><p>Her mouth opened over a soundless gasp when he touched her. His eyes bored into hers, pools of lust and cherishment.</p><p>‘It’s my turn to ask,’ he smiled, a wink in his voice. ‘Let me in, love.’  </p><p>Luna nodded.</p><p>He parted her carefully.</p><p>‘Ah…’ She pressed her lips together at the foreign, extremely welcome feeling. </p><p>‘All right?’ he asked, relishing in both how she felt clamping on his finger and the very act of pleasuring her, her sighs melting against his lips in the alcove of her hair. He focused on her, staunch and solemn, drinking her expression. ‘I want you to relax for me, love. You feel <em>so good</em>.’</p><p>‘I do…’ Luna nearly cried from how good it felt. Her hips began rocking against his ministrations, but it wasn’t cause for embarrassment as she’d feared because he was only looking at her, their faces curtained by her hair, and it felt like sharing in a wonderful secret.</p><p>‘This is important,’ he explained.</p><p>‘Yes,’ she moaned.</p><p>‘Need to prepare you,’ he added.</p><p>‘Please…’ she pressed.</p><p>‘Such a good wife you make,’ he praised, ‘you’ll drive your husband to sweet insanity, won’t you?’</p><p>Her eyes fluttered shut, she gripped him tighter. He could only surmise that things were happening. Urgent things that had stolen his wife’s voice. He scarcely allowed himself to breathe as he watched her unravel from his touch.</p><p>‘That’s it,’ he goaded, his free hand lifting to her face to stroke her cheek lovingly, ‘keep going. Let go for me.’</p><p>He guided her chin down to kiss her, his lips and tongue moving in rhythm with his hand. Luna kissed him back avidly. It wasn’t long before her sight blurred and she peaked with a soundless plight against his mouth. Luna watched him smile, breathless and mesmerized, her eyes brimming with affection.</p><p>‘You did well,’ he kissed her proudly. ‘So very well.’</p><p>‘Isn’t that my line?’ she squealed breathily.</p><p>‘I’ll share in your merit later,’ he nuzzled her neck, letting her ride out her release, ‘my beautiful girl.’</p><p> Suddenly, her phone ring went off again. They shared a complicit look.</p><p>‘The timing is suspiciously exact,’ Draco remarked. Luna nodded, giving a short laugh. She would never put it past her aunt to plan these things.</p><p>‘Thank you,’ she said, placing a grateful kiss on his mouth as he let go of her. She untangled from him to lift up her underwear and sat back, her heart beating euphorically against her chest while regret rankled her at her failure to give back. Why wouldn’t he let her?</p><p>‘Go.’ He said. ‘Don’t make them worry I’m sequestering you.’</p><p>Luna pursed her lips. See how carelessly he was sending her off, as though he weren’t aching for his own release, as though she couldn’t see the evidence shaping up in his black bottoms. Nym was right. She needed to seduce him back. She should have done that from the start, and told him all about it too.</p><p>‘What are you plotting behind those pretty eyes?’ He asked.</p><p>‘Nothing much, just having…ideas,’ she pouted, slipping off. ‘Be right back.’</p><p>Draco sat back, centering the bed, watching her with his forearm balanced on one raised knee. She backpedaled, watching him back, dragging the moment to admire him until she was at the door and he was releasing her from his spell with a single nod.</p><p>She disappeared around his door frame and he frowned down at the angry protest in his pants.</p><p>‘You’ll hurt her the first time,’ he berated under his breath. ‘At least bear with this much.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello again! Did you like this chapter? Are we feeling the fluff yet? Good. I have NEWS.</p><p>*enter squealing Light* *starts babbling*</p><p>So, my fics are usually all over the place because they’re experimental writing drills. The premise of this here fic for example was picked to help me out of my comfort zone (literary English and poetry) and to create a casual elixir of fluff to comfort and please my sweet readers.<br/>But since I enjoy this OTP, I decided to use it to cameo the kind of *serious* novel I would really love to write: a mature historical/medieval Four Kingdom AU. </p><p>I am currently recruiting readers who would like to get involved in the creation of this piece from the start. My own opinion does not drive me far enough, and I want it to be as epic and realistic as I can make it and give druna some of the shine it deserves in the world of fanfic.  </p><p>Here is a quick poster I made with the title https://www.canva.com/design/DAEY7LpFnvY/hiDuVHhomBod5D7fEfkA2Q/view</p><p>And a quick synopsis: </p><p>Draconis de Malfoi is the widowed king of Verdant, one of The Four Kingdoms. A prophecy holds that the four kingdoms will be reunified as one by The Chosen One, and for the four kingdoms, this means conquest. Centuries of useless warfare later, no king was able to unify The Four.<br/>As the new Brave King makes it his divine mission to avenge his father and be The Chosen One, a historical alliance between Verdant and Caer is envisaged…</p><p>Can you already tell how that goes? I am excited. </p><p>Also featuring a lot of Salazar and Rowena &lt;3 (these two have such few works on them like wha- that can’t be right??)</p><p>If anyone would like to be part of this journey, please let me know and we can correspond via your media of choice! If you know any druna spaces where I can post this announcement, that helps a lot too! I don’t want my insecure ADHD voice to spoil this plot, so I can’t do this alone!</p><p>*exit squealing Light*</p><p>Stay safe!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Coded Language</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The unexpected strikes. Funny ensues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This one’s a little late because I was working on the new fic!! I hope you’ll enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>第26章</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Draco had made peace with the idea of spending the rest of the day <em>not</em> alone with Luna. Much time to make up for it, he’d told himself. He could just keep her by his side and power through the day, pretend he wasn’t regretting agreeing to this when he should have swept her off to another continent and spent a few days just—</p><p> </p><p>It was fine. He was fine.</p><p> </p><p>Except he wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Not when Blaise and his bride’s ex-flatmates sat nested away at the edge of the rooftop garden for breakfast like the uninvited partygoers they were. The bloody brethren of let’s make Draco’s flustered nature break out from its longstanding confines. He’d never been cold blooded, but oh, how he’d forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>It was a whole new experience to have his nerves buzzing and popping beneath his skin, belying the stoic face he wore as he approached them.</p><p> </p><p>How did this happen again?</p><p> </p><p>The Wards had no official entrance. The subterranean drive leading up to the parking lot was tucked away from view and accessible by recognition technologies or one-time guest passes that were impossible to forge. Had this deterred Blaise?</p><p> </p><p>Nay.</p><p> </p><p>Not that he’d planned for his day to take such a turn. He’d been meeting with Hermione for an early coffee to go over their project’s first graded remarks, a “not-date”, as Hermione proved by bringing Ginny along. The lab partners were delving deep into discussing why Led powered internet connection should replace regular wifi in the future, and when Hermione brought up Ginny’s struggle streaming cheesy romcoms with wifi as opposed to using the LiFi router she’d given her to try out, Ginny replied with a spectacular non-sequitur.</p><p> </p><p>‘...Draco and Luna got married?’ She spilled. ‘Why the heck aren’t we discussing <em>that</em> instead of stupid wifi stuff?’</p><p> </p><p>A technical remark froze on Blaise’s lips. He jolted up, nearly knocking over his chair, and demanded immediate confirmation from Hermione. When it was reluctantly offered, Blaise proceeded to detangle the two girls from their unfinished Belgian waffles and dragged them outside the cafe and inside the first taxi sweeping by the curb. He kept eerily quiet, stern as a man on a mission, until they had reached the unassuming entrance of the driving tunnel at 12 Grimmauld Place. There, he stood flanked on either side by a deeply frustrated Hermione and a very excited Ginny when Draco, barely outside his car after picking up his wife’s relatives, received a fiery call from his ex-flatmate demanding that he ‘scooped’ them up immediately.</p><p> </p><p>And here they all were, Ginny and Cassandra being the only highly excited faces in the general unease.</p><p> </p><p>Draco placed a cup of coffee for his friend, who was gawking at him like a hawk ready to lurch.</p><p> </p><p>‘It’s ever so lovely meeting with the friends.’ Cassandra cooed, beaming up at the two girls whose expressions clashed hilariously. Ginny wore her best grin, her vocabulary reduced to ‘ooohing’ and ‘aahhing’ at everything, while Hermione stared with glum awkwardness at a patch of grass to her immediate left. ‘Luna has told us so much about you. Thank you for taking care of our precious girl for a little while, before this young man came and stole her away into his luxurious dungeons.’ Cassandra tittered. ‘Didn’t you, Draco darling?’ She bit into her pastry before adding, innocently, ‘so fast. I look forward to future developments following the same pacing.’</p><p> </p><p>Hm. Draco briefly wondered how people could find him intimidating when Cassandra’s ways outdid him by far and large.</p><p> </p><p>‘We’re just so happy for them.’ Ginny said sweetly, nibbling at a decadent chocolate muffin. ‘Isn’t that right, Hermione?’</p><p> </p><p>‘I suppose we are.’ Hermione sighed. Ginny nudged her with her elbow. ‘Sorry.’ She directed a polite smile at Cassandra. ‘I mean of course we are. I think I’m just—surprised.’</p><p> </p><p>Blaise huffed, shrugging in <em>you can say that again.</em></p><p> </p><p>‘Surprised at what, pray tell?’ Cassie fluttered her lashes, interlinking her burgundy nailed fingers.</p><p> </p><p>‘Well, um,’ Hermione had never wished for an invisibility cloak to exist so much in her life. ‘It was a bit of a shock. Draco Malfoy is...we didn’t know he had feelings for Luna, to be honest, or that they were in a relationship.’</p><p> </p><p>Draco arched a fair eyebrow, making her wish for the capacity to disappear even harder. What had she said? Was her diction not up to his haughty standards?</p><p> </p><p>‘Perhaps I haven’t used the right words?’ She defied with false courtesy, even though she regretted her question immediately afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>‘It’s fine,’ Draco said, his voice much less provocative than she’d anticipated. ‘I just find certain expressions to be too vague for my taste; having feelings, being in a relationship.’</p><p> </p><p>‘It’s the English language.’ Hermione smiled stiffly.</p><p> </p><p>‘I like the definite forms better.’ Draco replied, taking a sip of his coffee. ‘But don’t let my opinion bind you.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Thanks,’ She said in a tight voice. Oh wow. The guy definitely lived on planet pompous. ‘I’ll try.’</p><p> </p><p>‘So Blaise, how long have you been friends with Draco?’ Cassandra asked, endearingly nosy.</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh. Friends. That’s a good question, Miss Lovegood.’ Blaise gritted. ‘Friends take care of each other. They tell each other stuff. Especially important stuff, right, Drake? Oh what would we be without our good friends that tell us massive news when they happen.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Hmm.’ Cassandra pouted. ‘I take it Draco didn’t tell you?’</p><p> </p><p>Blaise darted an accusatory finger at Ginny.</p><p> </p><p>‘She did.’</p><p> </p><p>‘To be fair we only learned it yesterday.’ Ginny smiled, too chipper for the angst slicing the air.</p><p> </p><p>‘I can’t believe this.’ Blaise pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘I can’t believe I am such a psychic. I was right the whole time.’ He shook his head. ‘Oh my God. I knew something like this would happen. So many things tipped me off. You asked to talk to her on the phone when her father was having trouble—’</p><p> </p><p>‘Aw, when you learned Phil had lost the house?’ Cassandra asked with a lopsided smile.</p><p> </p><p>‘—he doesn’t do that, Miss Lovegood. Speak to people on the phone unnecessarily, much less if they were female.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh, loving that female allergy. What else tipped you off?’ Cassandra asked enthusiastically, tearing the edge off a croissant and popping it into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>‘Well, there was the fact that I actually had his attention when I first brought her up, thinking they hadn’t met. Then he hired her, which was suspicious. Not that Luna isn’t talented, but still. Then there was the night he had her make him that Japanese porridge that healed my heart by actual proxy.’</p><p> </p><p>‘My. Really,’ Cassandra’s eyes shone. ‘I didn’t know this one.’</p><p> </p><p>‘And now I don’t know what to feel anymore.’ Blaise sighed.</p><p> </p><p>‘Are you okay?’ Hermione asked, dubitative.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yeah. It’s just this weird mixture of being very happy and extremely disappointed, if that makes sense.’ He heaved a long suffering breath. ‘It’s gonna take me a moment.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Blaise,’ Draco called.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise held up a dramatic hand. ‘Don’t call me that.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Zabini.’</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m not talking to you.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Why not? You’re already here, might as well.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Well I had to come see this with my own two eyes!’ Blaise huffed, picking up his cup. ‘Friends these days I swear.’ He muttered darkly between coffee sips. The vitalizing kick was a welcome addition to his excitement.</p><p> </p><p>‘You’re turning me into a social commentary?’</p><p> </p><p>‘A social commentary...hah! You sir are a full on sign of the times!’ Blaise smirked. The problem with playing mad, Blaise realized, was how hard it was when you were actually excited. The coffee wasn’t exactly helping direct that energy in the blaming bit. He just wanted to celebrate.</p><p> </p><p>‘I was going to tell you.’ Draco said. ‘When it happened.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Well looks like it did.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Yesterday.’</p><p> </p><p>‘So? Luna told her friends about it.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Luna had to move out.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh. OH. Well that pardons your incapacity to tell me something so ridiculously important as putting a ring on her finger! You’re supposed to tell your friends this stuff!’ Blaise grouched, drawing an areal circle over his face before pointing at his nose. ‘<em>Me</em>.’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘You knew I was getting married.’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘You didn’t say to who!’</p><p> </p><p>‘Names entail affiliation.’ Draco said. ‘I don’t affiliate with what isn’t mine.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Well. That’s not cocky at all.’ Hermione mumbled under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>‘Pardon?’ Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione blanched. She wanted to kick herself. Why couldn’t she just keep her mouth shut?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘He didn’t mean it like that.’ Blaise immediately defended. He hadn’t meant to. Again, it was the coffee. Damned good one, too.</p><p> </p><p>‘Hum.’ Hermione pursed her lips. ‘Sorry. I should probably head back, I’ve things to do.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh no, stay,’ Cassandra pressed. ‘I am going to cook a hearty meal for us to enjoy.’</p><p> </p><p>‘You are?’ Draco asked. ‘You don’t have to, we can—’</p><p> </p><p>‘Draco, my dear, do not do me the affront of telling me not to make my family and their friends something to eat.’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘If it pleases you, by all means.’ Draco acceded.</p><p> </p><p>‘That’s what I like to hear! Ah, there they are!’</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked sideways to see Luna and Phil walking toward them. He automatically pulled back the seat next to him for his bride.</p><p> </p><p>‘Hi,’ she sniffed. ‘Sorry we took so long. Dad had a present for us.’</p><p> </p><p>Skies. She smelled so nice.</p><p> </p><p>‘A present?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Go on, tell him, pet.’ Phil smiled emotively.</p><p> </p><p>‘Well,’ Luna bit her lip. ‘He got us plane tickets for—’</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh you already gave them to her?’Cassandra interrupted, tapping her brother’s arm. ‘Silly Phil! I was going to build up the surprise after lunch!’</p><p> </p><p>‘Surprise?’ Draco asked, inwardly wary. He was generally not fond of surprises. He liked to know what to expect.</p><p> </p><p>‘Well Phil and I thought it would be nice to send you two off on a proper honeymoon, since we’re ruining your first weekend together with our unwanted presence,’ Cassandra smiled. ‘So we booked a trip for next weekend.’</p><p> </p><p>‘To Japan.’ Luna sniffed again in a pink handkerchief.</p><p> </p><p>‘Aw my baby, did you cry?’ Cassandra cooed. ‘I knew it would make you emotional.’</p><p> </p><p>‘I...I’ve been wanting to go back for a while...’ Luna turned her misty blue eyes at Draco. ‘Is it all right with you, that we go together?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Of course.’ He said. ‘After the company’s annual meeting, we can go right away. Are the dates still flexible?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Yes,’ Phil grinned. ‘We just booked them last night. I thought Luna might want to go back to her homeland now that she is set on a new beginning as, well, a newlywed and...you’ll be fine, won’t you, pet? You don’t have to if you’re not ready...we can still change the destination.’</p><p> </p><p>‘No, I want to.’ Luna smiled, holding back a fresh surge of tears. ‘I won’t be alone.’</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked down in surprise. Luna’s tiny hands were cupping one of his.</p><p> </p><p>Heaven, her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Every bit of her felt incredibly good to the touch, and he didn’t even want to think of just how good it had been to touch her this morning, back when it was just the two of them, everything external to their exploration of one another receding into limbo. Only took a minute, he wanted to see what would happen if it took hours...He wanted it <em>too</em> much.</p><p> </p><p>It was like a bloody dam cracking dangerously at the worst moment, when he could do absolutely nothing more than stare at her hands and wish he could take them to his lips, drag his tongue between her pretty fingers—</p><p> </p><p>‘Um, not to ruin the happy mood of honeymoon plans but...Draco?’ Ginny asked tentatively.</p><p> </p><p>Draco unhurriedly looked up from the object of his fantasy.</p><p> </p><p>‘You wanna go with them, Ginette?’ Blaise asked, tongue-in-cheek. ‘Cause I’m sure I do. Freaking Japan. That’s what you get for marrying an anime girl.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Quiet, you geek! So, Draco...don’t be weirded out but I’m kind of doing this side project thing exclusively on you.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Ha?’ Draco deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>‘Nothing creepy,’ she explained quickly. Cassandra was positively laughing in the background. ‘Like, taking you as a case study on media coverages and editorial biases, maybe I can even dig up some dirt on the newspapers who featured you to carve my name as a nextgen watchdog. My intentions are good, scoot’s honor!’ She twiddled her thumbs. ‘You just mentioned an annual meeting, right? In you company? Before you go on your honeymoon, could I maybe attend it to meet the press there?’</p><p> </p><p>‘You major in media studies?’ Draco asked. ‘And I’m your ‘project’?’</p><p> </p><p>‘No, well, yes but...it’s because you’re the most mediatized on campus and—’</p><p> </p><p>‘It’s fine. I’ll issue your guest pass and give it to Luna.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh really? You’re so nice!’ Ginny clapped a hand over her mouth. ‘Holy—I just called you nice.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Grave mistake. He isn’t.’ Blaise smirked. Draco stretched his leg under the table, nudging Blaise’s knee.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m not saying that!’ Ginny blanched. ‘It’s just, well, being nice is used pejoratively more often than not nowadays. Like, if you’re a man and you’re nice then it can mean you don’t have much else going for you...it’s part of the language codes we media majors study...which is, I mean...obviously not your case,’ she gave Draco two thumbs up. ‘I’m your fan.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Of course you are,’ Hermione groused.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yup. I’ll even have you all know that I am living my best life out here.’ Ginny said unrepentantly, taking in the plenary view of the cityscape. The sky was clear and the sun was out. She sighed contentedly. ‘Thanks to Luna, look where we get to sit! Isn’t this the dream? Let’s take pics for Snitchapp.’</p><p> </p><p>‘What, you’re really gonna act like this isn’t....unexpected?’ Hermione raised an eyebrow, irritated to be the only one so deeply affected...correction, she wasn’t affected at all, more like perplexed. Like a scientist observing a curious phenomenon.</p><p> </p><p>‘Why shouldn’t I?’ Ginny shrugged. ‘Luna’s just an Asian drama lead. I realized that last night while I couldn’t sleep.’</p><p> </p><p>‘You couldn’t sleep? You were positively snoring when I found you twisted up in the couch like some poltergeist...’</p><p> </p><p>‘Shh, Hermione. TMI.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Well for us normal people it’s not...normal. Why is Blaise the only one who understands that—’</p><p> </p><p>‘Aww, he understands you because he’s your soybean.’ Ginny enthused.</p><p> </p><p>‘My what?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Soulmate. I say soybean for soulmate now, though I can’t remember where I got the reference.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Auto-correct?’ Blaise joked. ‘But seriously, Drake, can’t Hermione and I third-wheel in Japan?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh, they have fermented soybean there too!’ Ginny gushed. ‘You can like grow old together and become fermented soybeans!’</p><p> </p><p>‘That was poetry, Ginny. Poetry.’ Blaise slow-clapped.</p><p> </p><p>‘I try,’ Ginny stuck her tongue out playfully.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Hermione was lost in her puddle of conflicting thoughts and feelings. She was not sure she wanted to leave anymore. Not that she thought it was a good idea to be here, really, and her uncontrollable remarks were making her come out as discourteous, but still...it filled her with some kind of satisfaction, watching this strange show unfold. Her mind was buzzing for clues, trying to figure Draco out. Sure, he was a living statue of male charm from up close, but how much did he really care about Luna behind his flawless veneer?</p><p> </p><p>She stole a discreet look at him. Sitting broad and straight, body language she translated pejoratively as ‘unflappable master of himself,’ he emptied his cup leisurely, slanting his eyes at Luna, quietly watching her every move. For some reason, the simple thing felt wrong of her to witness, as though it was generating an unfamiliar power field and she’d nearly gotten caught in its fringes.</p><p> </p><p>Still, her eyes drifted back to them time and again. Luna seemed to be shouldering his subtle attention with a comfortable allure that was response enough in itself.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione prided herself in having zero time to spare for romantic drivel of any sort...Fine, she had once read through an Elizabeth Lowell novel without finding it particularly harrowing, and that was only because of the palatable writing...but admittedly, from the lens of science, this was fascinating. How one couple, as improbable as it was, created a third component around them, a coded energy, and she knew, not without some lingering regret, that it wasn’t something she could ever fully understand from books.</p><p> </p><p>‘Ooh, I see you staring girlfriend,’ Ginny suddenly breathed in her ear. ‘Wondering whether they’ve spent yesterday night...in the same room?’ She giggled. ‘Yeah me too. They look so good together, am I right?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Ginny?!’ Hermione hissed. She quickly ripped her eyes away from them, blushing behind her mug of hot cocoa. She felt like an impressionable schoolgirl caught staring googly-eyed at newlyweds like they’d invented oxygen. Why the heck was this affecting her so much anyway? It’s not like she spent her days ruminating about relationships or desperately wanting to be in one. That was Ginny’s thing.</p><p> </p><p>Why would she, anyway? Her own parents hadn’t bothered setting a particularly enviable example...they were perpetually at each other’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>‘Draco looks much hotter from up close, though,’ Ginny remarked. ‘If I were Luna—’</p><p> </p><p>‘Ginny, stop!’ Hermione screeched, then quickly looked up, certain she’d been overheard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Except Draco was not listening, and neither wasLuna, at that. He was looking at something hidden from view by the tabletop. Luna’s...fluffy long skirt? Oh. Was he judging her outfit? Hermione furrowed her brows. Sure, it wasn’t exactly high fashion, but it looked good on her. Was he the type to ask her to change her style just to meet some ridiculous bourgeois standard? Hermione’s frown took a bemused turn. Why was Luna smiling down like that then?</p><p> </p><p>Against her better judgment, Hermione shifted slightly, striving to get a peep at what was going on away from prying eyes (hers). For science, she thought lamely, the excuse sounding flat in her own mind.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart gave a sharp thud and cowered back in shame when she realized that Luna’s hand was sitting on Draco’s thigh, and he was playing with her ring.</p><p> </p><p>Abort abort abort! Cancel! Abandon ship! Science be damned, Hermione was out. She quickly rose to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>‘Blaise, let’s, um, take a walk.’ She said impulsively. ‘I need to stretch my legs.’</p><p> </p><p>Blaise jumped up, at the ready. Nobody else batted an eyelash. Phil and Cassandra were talking animatedly about the Japanese travel-circuit the newlyweds should take, Ginny was chasing the lighting for an umpteenth selfie, and, heavens, Draco and Luna were looking even more absurdly close, now, even though they were merely talking low—literally just planning the day, from what she could hear.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, a walk was necessary right now because she clearly needed to chill.</p><p> </p><p>‘What’s wrong?’ Blaise asked when they were removed from the collective earshot. ‘You look flushed. Is the sun making you feverish?’</p><p> </p><p>‘No, it’s—’</p><p> </p><p>‘Nasty thing, when it comes out it’s like let’s get people sick shall we.’</p><p> </p><p>‘—nothing, I’m—’</p><p> </p><p>‘Like we’re not used to it so it knows the damage it brings when it waltzes out, so—’</p><p> </p><p>‘Blaise.’</p><p> </p><p>‘—sunburn the other day from standing under the—’</p><p> </p><p>‘Blaise.’ Hermione laughed, surprising herself. ‘Are you okay?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Yeah, I don’t know. I’m rambling, sorry. I just...this really hit me hard. Didn’t expect it to fall on me this morning. He’s so secret about this stuff, like, I would have supported him...’ he sighed. ‘I guess he had his reasons. Can’t be mad, though. Luna’s great. If anything I’m glad my hunch was correct. I was worried he would go for a diva type that would drive us apart or something, but Luna? Heck, she’s a dream, we’ll practice my Japanese together and I’ll teach their kids the geek way of life when they’re young and moldable...so it’s all good and I’m a happy camper.’</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled. ‘And I thought I was silly.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh no. I’m silly too. We can be silly together. Anytime.’</p><p> </p><p>‘We shouldn’t overstay our welcome here. They’re among family, I’m feeling a bit off around your friend.’</p><p> </p><p>‘What? No. Draco’s actually nice, you know. In his own way, at least. Don’t feel intimidated.’</p><p> </p><p>‘I can’t help it. He’s like an alien code I need to parse out and it frustrates me to bits.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh my life. Don’t do that.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Do what?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Talk about decoding other men.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Blaise, he married our flatmate! Of course I need to know what’s going on in his head!’</p><p> </p><p>‘I dunno. Love?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh please. Like I’ll believe that.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Seriously.’ He smiled. ‘Don’t be so pessimistic about stuff like this.’</p><p> </p><p>‘My parents are getting divorced.’ She blurted. ‘So there’s that.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh.’ Blaise’s jaw dropped. ‘Oh crap. Sorry. That’s why you were so down in the dumps this week.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Yeah.’ She shrugged. ‘I guess it’s better like this. They brought each other down so much, it was like their marriage served to keep the hurting bubble constant and close-range, affecting everyone in its wake. I’m glad that bubble’s popped.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh damn, Rin, girl, that’s—wow. I had no idea you were going through this stuff.’</p><p> </p><p>‘I know. I’m closed off, and you probably deserve better, but I—’</p><p> </p><p>‘You deserve better, Hermione. Some people get caught up in egos and mind games and forget the big idea. I mean my parents’ marriage is your idyllic Italian soap opera, so I got lucky, but I know how bad it can get. My dad says you don’t really grow up until you figure out that there’s someone out there that’s just as important as you, if not more. Not everyone figures this out in time but hey, if you’re...if...’</p><p> </p><p>Hermione found herself hanging onto his words so deeply that even as he’d gone quiet, it took her a while to finally blink and quit staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>‘If what?’ She insisted.</p><p> </p><p>‘Nothing.’ He sighed. ‘Your freckles are showing with the sun hitting you from this angle. I’m digging it.’</p><p> </p><p>‘If I what, Blaise?’</p><p> </p><p>‘If you...if you want, Hermione, I’d like to get...serious with you. I’m...you know how I feel about you. I’m just out here waiting.’</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m sorry, Blaise.’ Hermione shook her head. ‘You’re probably a better person than I am, because the way I see it, relationships are scary...unpredictable...’</p><p> </p><p>‘Drake is a control freak just like you,’ Blaise smiled. ‘And look at him now.’ He nodded at the couple. ‘Sometimes, when the data is right, you gotta take a chance and leap—’</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stilled at his remark. The cogs in her mental machinery clicked, and she knew it was true. Maybe this was why she had been fixating on Draco, so eager in judging him. She despised his controlled demeanor, she realized, because it was just like hers.</p><p> </p><p>‘The data’s right for us, Hermione.’ Blaise said.</p><p> </p><p>‘I...I’ll work on it.’ Hermione nodded resolutely. ‘I’ll work on myself. I’ll let you know when the fog clears, just...don’t go liking anyone else in the meantime, okay?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Easy.’ Blaise winked. ‘So. Wanna stick around for Miss Lovegood’s lunch? I kinda like her vibe, I swear Luna’s family are all anime characters.’</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gave a timid nod.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’ll stay.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you found this entertaining my lovelies! I did have fun imagining it xD</p><p>Guess who Ginny’ll meet at the annual meeting...</p><p>I’m nearly ready to start posting the new fic Dies Nox et Omnia. Are you excited for that? 🤗💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shortest, lightest, least polished chap so far. And it might just work. (Didn’t want to leave you darlings with nothing in this busy period for me, I prefer to move slow instead of declare a hiatus)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>第27章</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>‘You’re displeased.’ Luna said after Draco closed the door behind them. ‘You—‘</p><p>Her remarked melted into a surprised noise when Draco swiftly wrapped his arms around her middle, hoisting her up against him in a tight clutch.</p><p>‘I’m what now?’ He asked, not in challenge, rather in genuine curiosity.</p><p>‘Tense.’ Luna answered unhesitatingly, her feet hanging a little ways off the ground. She adjusted herself in her husband’s arms to tread her fingers through the base of his hair. He heaved an immediate sigh of contentment, nearly groaning at the necessary feel of her soft body gazing lightly along his as she shifted angles to massage his scalp. He could think of no better time than carefully spilling her onto his bed and enjoying more of her attentions, curling her up around him. ‘I could feel it.’ She trailed. ‘All I wanted was to relieve you.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Was I that transparent?’ He asked, raspy and, for once, uncertain. The relaxing spell of her delectable hands working down his nape clashed with the slight concern of having his well-veneered feelings sussed out so casually. Had he acted snappishly without realizing it? Zabini’s lab partner had evidently been quick to frame him as high-handed. He hadn’t felt angry for it, she’d seemed angry enough for the both of them. While her assumptions were not really his problem, the last thing he wanted was for Luna to misinterpret his general impatience with the situation as something to worry over. In spite of years tightening his hold over himself, both long-buried and new aspects of himself were slipping out of his control—and Luna was expectedly perceptive. ‘Did I behave—hmmph.’ His question tapered off to nothingness when her hands found a particularly gratifying pressure point.</p><p> </p><p>‘You were perfectly behaved.’ Luna reassured. She watched a spark of relief pass through her husband’s anthracite eyes while they held hers as tightly as his easy grip on her form. ‘Which is why I thought you could use a break.’</p><p> </p><p>Draco gazed down at her with undisguised awe. It was the damndest thing, he realized, but as it stood, nobody had ever told him he could use a break—and went on to secure it for him in the same breath. A pleasant thrill raced through his blood, crackling along his epidermis and galvanizing an extra jolt in his chest. Her small attention meant more to him than words could let her know.</p><p> </p><p>‘So telling your family you needed a nap was a stratagem for my sake?’ He hid his face in the crook of her shoulder, already knowing the answer and wanting to hear her say it just the same.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yes,’ Luna sighed, continuing to caress her way through his locks. ‘I don’t think half a day of being watched put you at your ease. Aunt Cassandra probably saw through it, though, since she was quick to convince my father that he was feeling sleepy when he clearly wasn’t.’ Luna shrugged. ‘Not to mention I never take naps, my brain is too fuzzy with all manner of thoughts in the day to let me sleep. Things to draw, video ideas to film, general musings about the past, the future...’</p><p> </p><p>‘Can I recommend the present?’ He muttered boyishly against the exposed skin of her neck. ‘It’s really good.’</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m glad you think so,’ she smiled, fastening both arms around him and letting herself sink against him, her mouth fluttering down his neck as she spoke. ‘You could use some rest. You woke up so early. It is Saturday.’ She paused. ‘And your birthday.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Sweet of you, looking out for me.’ He said, his voice muffled by her own skin.</p><p> </p><p>‘Feel free to get used to it.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Don’t mind if I do.’ He moved his large hands to enfold her hips and pulled her up, bettering his hold on her as he walked them to bed. ‘I’m not sleepy though.’</p><p> </p><p>‘What are you?’ She asked, settling neatly between his legs as he sat back against the headboard.</p><p> </p><p>‘Hmmm,’ he pretended to think, pushing her hair behind her ear. With a youthful smile that made her heart ache, a fleeting openness that wasn’t there before, he swept down to capture her bottom lip between his teeth, gently scraping the full, supple flesh, before dragging her mouth against his for delightful, languid kisses. It was different from the urgent need for proximity that had her helplessly taking what he offered this morning, he had held back from her then—she knew. This was like a shared understanding, a wordless communication, warm and emotionally fulfilling, filling out every inch of her swelling heart.</p><p> </p><p>Draco decided right then that there would be no room for ambiguity between them.</p><p> </p><p>‘I promise to protect you.’ The vow was whispered against her lips between kisses. ‘You’ll always be safe with me.’ He said next, needing her to know this. He laced his arms around her, just holding her, breathing her with a possessive tenderness that stumped him. He was suddenly, inexplicably afraid of the unknown, the incalculable. Nothing would ever hurt her, he reassured himself. Not under his watch. And, just to be safe—</p><p> </p><p>‘Tomorrow.’ He said. ‘The residence will finish setting up your training room.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh,’ Luna blinked, dazed from his embrace. ‘Oh, training?’</p><p> </p><p>‘That’s the idea,’ he laughed softly, kissing her temple. ‘We’ll see what you’re made of then.’</p><p> </p><p>‘You’ll train me?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Of course. When I can’t, there’s a training complex in Malfoy Manor. Dobbs trained me when I was a kid.’</p><p> </p><p>‘William?!’ Luna gasped. ‘He trained you?!’</p><p> </p><p>‘He’s deceptively good, too, for a butlery name like William.’ Draco smiled at her reaction. He paused, considering something. ‘I will be honest with you, love,’ he said in her hair. ‘I can’t...weaken you until you’ve gone through an important basic program all the Malfoys go through.’ He saw the question in her eyes. ‘I can’t make unprotected love to you knowing I could get you pregnant.’ He added, blushing at his own bluntness.</p><p> </p><p>Luna turned a glorious shade of red.</p><p> </p><p>‘Sorry, have I startled you?’ He asked.</p><p> </p><p>‘No. It’s just...do you...um...I don’t...mind it if...’ she cleared her throat, willing herself to stop stammering. So much for her vague seduction plans. ‘I can take the pill—‘</p><p> </p><p>‘No. It’s bad for your health.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Then...then you could...’</p><p> </p><p>‘I don’t want our first time to involve a rubber glove.’ He said, almost grouchy. Was this why he was holding back from her? Stupidly technical considerations of...</p><p> </p><p>‘Um...actually, I’ve heard of...natural contraception.’ Luna ventured, playing with her hands.</p><p> </p><p>‘What’s that?’ He asked, clearly interested.</p><p> </p><p>‘Well, it’s a method based on calculating things like the basal body temperature and planning...things...to fall in the least fertile time slots...which is highly doable, and the success rates are nearly perfect...’</p><p> </p><p>‘According to?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Aunt Cassandra.’</p><p> </p><p>‘That’s...convenient.’ And unsurprising.</p><p> </p><p>Luna nodded vigorously.</p><p> </p><p>‘So...I will consult her while she’s here...actually maybe that is why she’s here in the first place.’ Luna murmured. ‘I love her, but she’s a sheer force of nature.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Well then,’ Draco said, trailing his lips against her ear. ‘Let me know.’</p><p> </p><p>Luna gave a shy nod, unsure how she hadn’t imploded from that alone.</p><p> </p><p>oOo<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Ginny entered Hogwarts’ portal, immersed in the love guide gifted to her by Luna’s aunt, and nearly rammed into a tall, chestnut-haired stranger.</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh so—’ she looked up, frowning at the guy looking down at her through black shades and a stetson hat. Huh? Luna’s classmate Lavender whom she had met at the Halloween party would have probably expired on the spot, deuced by the unfortunate fashion faux-pas. </p><p> </p><p>‘Hi,’ he said. ‘I’m sorry to bother you. I’m a friend of Draco. Draco Malfoy?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh.’ Ginny brightened. ‘I know the guy. Quick hint, he’s not here.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Yeah I know, I looked all over for him. Do you know where he lives? I heard he got married lately, can’t believe he didn’t invite me.’</p><p> </p><p>‘How do you...know?’ Ginny pursed her lips suspiciously, immediately recalling that even Blaise hadn’t been in the know.</p><p> </p><p>‘Like I said, we’re friends.’</p><p> </p><p>The guy’s dazzling white smile nearly impressed her. If it weren’t for the unfortunate cowboy hat, he did appear to possess a promising face shape...</p><p> </p><p>No, Ginny frowned. He smelled fishy.</p><p> </p><p>‘Are you some sort of pap?’ She asked.</p><p> </p><p>‘Seriously.’ He sighed in frustration. ‘Do I look like a pap?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Sorry, can’t help. See ya.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Wait—ugh.’ The guy took off his hat and threw it to the floor. Why was it that nobody in this school knew anything about Malfoy. Didn’t he go here?! That bastard was going to be the literal end of him.</p><p> </p><p>No. This was just an attempt at taking a shortcut. Obviously his opponent was smart and discreet, the best place to extirpate intel would be his annual meeting.</p><p> </p><p>Picking up his hat, he disgustedly dusted the top and pushed it down his head before sidling away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope that wasn’t too disappointing. I love you all dearly 😭</p><p>Strapped for time, L.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>